


Ядовито-розовая ручная граната

by dzenka, La_Ardilla



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: First Kiss, First Time, Headaches & Migraines, M/M, Sherlock is never ordinary, Sickfic, Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-18
Updated: 2012-12-29
Packaged: 2017-11-18 23:29:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 59,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/566491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dzenka/pseuds/dzenka, https://archiveofourown.org/users/La_Ardilla/pseuds/La_Ardilla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>«Коль скоро мозг Шерлока представляет собой жесткий диск, значит подобные приступы – не что иное, как электромагнитные импульсы». Шерлок Холмс никогда и ни в чем не останавливается на полдороге, и мигрень не стала исключением из этого правила. Джону выпадает нелегкая участь: наблюдать, как распадается на части величайший разум; и он может лишь попытаться помочь другу собрать воедино его осколки.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Безжалостный Бетховен

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Electric Pink Hand Grenade](https://archiveofourown.org/works/442317) by [BeautifulFiction](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeautifulFiction/pseuds/BeautifulFiction). 



> Примечания автора: Происходящее при мигрени выведено далеко за рамки обычного, и пусть основой по-прежнему остаются реальные факты, не стоит принимать все на абсолютную веру. Прорабатывая материал для фика, я консультировалась с различными врачами, но все же прибегла к некоторым художественным допущениям. Норазофен – вымышленный наркотический препарат.
> 
> Перевод выполняется совместо с La Ardilla

Совершенно очевидно, что Шерлока Холмса можно было охарактеризовать как угодно, но только не «обычный». Он отдавал себе полный отчет о впечатлении, которое производил на окружающих: холодный, все анализирующий, безразличный к социальным нормам, странный. Люди не понимали его одержимости убийствами и зловещими происшествиями. Они не осознавали, что он видел не кровь или тело, но – загадку. Они переносили на него свое отвращение к подобным вещам, а потом жаловались, что он не реагирует на все это ожидаемым, человеческим образом. 

Скучно. 

Вот, к примеру, сейчас он препарировал на кухонном столе человеческий глаз. Если бы вошла миссис Хадсон, поднялся бы страшный шум. Однако домовладелица уехала навестить сестру, а значит, среди тех, кто мог бы возмутиться, оставался только Джон. Джон, который, будучи врачом, не был склонен относиться к частям человеческих тел с чрезмерной чувствительностью, - но который все равно наблюдал за действиями Шерлока с некоторым отвращением на лице. 

\- Это же ради эксперимента, не так ли? Ты же не… - он сделал неопределенный жест, что-то вроде помахивания рукой. Проделывал он такое достаточно часто, и Шерлок решил, что таким образом Джон спрашивает его: _«Ты же не слетел окончательно с катушек?»,_ \- не произнося этого вслух. 

\- Это эксперимент, - подтвердил Шерлок, стирая со скальпеля жидкость стекловидного тела, прежде чем аккуратно отсечь очередной фрагмент склеры. 

Дальнейшими деталями Джон интересоваться не стал, опустился пониже в кресле и взял газету. Он был одним из очень немногих среди знакомых Шерлока, кому не требовались излишние подробные объяснения, чтобы облегчить моральный дискомфорт относительно экспериментов над человеческими останками. Некоторое время назад Шерлок осознал, что ему сойдет с рук очень многое – будь то разделывание отсеченных пальцев или приклеивание скотчем к потолку куска мяса и оставление его там на неделю, - если он скажет Джону, что все это – ради науки. 

\- Прекрасно, только убери их подальше, когда закончишь. Они на меня пялятся.

Шерлок взглянул на три оставшихся глазных яблока. На настоящий момент все они были нетронуты, все разного цвета, и да, он разложил их в ряд так, чтобы они скорее «глядели» на Джона, чем на него самого. Он никогда не обладал чересчур живым воображением, но ему казалось, что карий глаз смотрит особенно неодобрительно. 

\- Поскольку у них нет век, то им не остается ничего другого, как «пялиться», - логично заметил он. – Не думай, что они читают газету через твое плечо или пытаются разгадать кроссворд быстрее тебя.

\- Ты сам уже это сделал, я заметил, - фыркнул Джон. 

\- Я посчитал, что это убережет тебя от беспокойства. Тебя они скорее раздражают, нежели развлекают. Вчера ты дулся почти час, когда…

Шерлок моргнул, скальпель бесполезно замер над очередным образцом, пока сам он прислушивался к ужасной звенящей и отдающейся эхом _тишине_ в голове: все мысли неожиданно и пугающе исчезли начисто. Словно его мозг стал скорее скоплением серого и розового вещества, чем собранием фактов и опытных данных, которое делало Шерлока тем, кто он есть. 

\- Ты в порядке?

Газета лежала, забытая, на коленях Джона, он смотрел на Шерлока, и выражение его лица иначе как «встревоженное» описать было нельзя. Что такое было? О, он рассказывал, но что он говорил?

И вдруг – как будто вновь проскочила искра – все вернулось в норму. Мысли взорвались в голове, и тишина улетучилась, оставив Шерлока внимательно разглядывающим поверхность стола. Возможно, другие испытывают подобные моменты безмятежности на регулярной основе. Остановиться на середине фразы – обычное дело почти для каждого человека на Земле. Даже с Майкрофтом случается подобное, когда его внимание что-то отвлекает, что происходит нечасто, но это – это было совсем иным. 

\- В порядке, - ответил он, отметая возражения, положил скальпель и поднялся на ноги.

\- На тебя снизошло озарение? Не думаю, что хоть когда-нибудь видел тебя вот таким – я имею в виду, неожиданно остановившимся на середине предложения и молчащим. Обычно ты просто сам себя поправляешь и продолжаешь говорить.

\- Что-то в этом роде. Мне нужно уточнить кое-какие данные, - направляясь к своей комнате, он чувствовал, как Джон наблюдает за ним. Оставив дверь слегка приоткрытой, Шерлок принялся за поиски. Несколько минут спустя нужная записная книжка была найдена. Красная, в отличие от всех остальных его блокнотов. Этот выбор был намеренным, потому как, хотя подобные события были редки, они были чрезвычайно важны. Не убийства, но все равно – нечто ужасное и захватывающее одновременно: личная загадка, которая оставалась неразрешенной. 

Он имел тенденцию удалять любую информацию, как только в ней отпадала необходимость, но это – это сопротивлялось удалению. Оно маячило где-то в глубине мозга и напоминало, как все было в последний раз, и в предпоследний – поставленные в тупик врачи, взволнованная мамуля и Майкрофт, говорящий тихим спокойным голосом, пока голова Шерлока раскалывалась в агонии, а его блестящий ум скатывался в хаос. 

Шерлок бегло просматривал собственные записи, щуря глаза и пытаясь их расшифровать. Он стремился перенести на бумагу произошедшее сразу же после каждого приступа, и доказательства этого были повсюду - зеркальное письмо, существительные на иностранных языках в английских предложениях, неверный порядок слов… и все же среди всей этой путаницы была информация, которую он искал, - в частности, даты. 

Вот оно. У него не было крупных приступов вот уже почти четыре года. Да, была парочка предупреждающих сигналов, которые ни к чему не привели. Может быть, сейчас то же самое – скорее небольшой сбой, нежели предвестник? 

Ему нужно быть начеку. Шерлок обладал многим, но разум был самым ценным его сокровищем. Однако во время подобных происшествий все шло наперекосяк. Мысли теряли связность, всем управляла боль, а тщательно организованные бастионы чертогов его разума лежали в обломках. 

Хуже того, симптомы переходили через границы «жестоких» в область «необъяснимых». Ни один врач так и не смог найти причину. Они проверяли, и проверяли - и не находили ничего необычного. Никаких признаков мозговой аномалии, тромбов, разорвавшихся сосудов… ничего.

Мигрень, говорили они. Принимать болеутоляющие и спать. Как будто этого хоть когда-то было достаточно. 

Он приходил в ужас, когда весь его контроль обращался в прах. Когда самый мощный его инструмент становился отвратительной обузой. В последний раз он пытался прекратить приступ – не заботясь ни о чем, лишь бы все кончилось, и почти преуспел. 

Тогда была его последняя передозировка. Та, что чуть его не убила. Даже сейчас он не был уверен, что это – случайность. Он на самом деле не рассчитал дозу или просто искал способ со всем этим покончить? 

Покачав головой, Шерлок глубоко, прерывисто вдохнул и убрал записную книжку обратно в ящик. Возможно, до приступа не дойдет. В конце концов, ему говорили, что он их перерастет, и приступы, правда, стали случаться значительно реже. В шестнадцать лет он пережил их восемь за год. Может, кратковременное нарушение работы его мозга было скорее отголоском предыдущих событий, чем вибрацией, предваряющей новый удар?

Со вздохом он покинул убежище своей комнаты и вернулся к микроскопу, игнорируя встревоженный взгляд Джона и вновь принимаясь за свой эксперимент. Это теперь его жизнь: загадки и ответы, Работа и Джон.

А не взрывающие мозг приступы, что приводят в замешательство врачей и заставляют плакать мамулю.

******

Может быть, Джон и не мог, взглянув на других людей, рассказать историю их жизни по окружающим их мелким деталям, но он вовсе не был настолько слеп, как это полагал Шерлок, особенно если дело касалось его соседа по квартире. Сложно делить с кем-то пространство и не изучить досконально привычки, странности и неврозы этого человека – а у Шерлока хватало и первого, и второго, и третьего.

Так что когда тот начал вести себя странно – еще более странно, чем обычно – Джон это заметил. Помогло то, что Шерлок обладал раздражающей способностью привлекать к себе внимание. Трудно было не глазеть на него все время. Джон пытался, ведь не сводить глаз с соседа по квартире значило напрашиваться на пересуды, но все было бесполезно. Слухи расползались, а Джон продолжал наблюдать, пытаясь выяснить все, что только возможно, о загадке по имени Шерлок Холмс. 

Происшествие с глазным яблоком было первой ласточкой, заставившей его насторожиться. Что-то во всем этом было не так, но Джон отбросил эту мысль. Каждый имеет право время от времени остановиться на середине предложения. Черт возьми, с ним самим это случалось по нескольку раз в день, но он был почти уверен, что никогда не слышал подобного от Шерлока, а его поведение после инцидента было слегка взволнованным, более напряженным и контролируемым.

Шерлок был высоким мужчиной, из тех, что двигаются с грацией, появляющейся в результате взросления в таком изящном теле. Однако все прошедшие три дня он казался более зажатым: плечи опущены, локти прижаты к бокам, шаги короче, словно он больше не был уверен, где его тело начинается и где заканчивается.

А еще он ел, и это заставило Джона занервничать. Обычно попытка запихнуть в Шерлока пищу раз в день оборачивалась настоящей битвой, но теперь тот съедал завтрак, обед и ужин. Он не набрасывался на еду, как человек, у которого внезапно разыгрался аппетит, но методично поглощал один кусок за другим, словно закладывал запасы на случай будущих лишений.

Джон нахмурился и попытался подавить волнение, наблюдая, как Шерлок осматривает очередной труп, и замечая, что каждое движение друга слишком контролируемо и лишено привычной плавности. Казалось, он стал меньше, и от беспокойства, вызванного какой-то неуловимой неправильностью происходящего, Джону стало нехорошо. 

\- С ним все в порядке? – спросил Грег, опираясь спиной на патрульную машину. Вокруг мелькали вспышки голубых огней, постепенно растворявшихся в слабом свете утреннего солнца. – Он едва произнес хоть слово с того момента, как прибыл сюда. Проигнорировал Андерсона и Донован, и выглядит он… - Грег неловко повел плечами, и Джон увидел, как на его открытом лице проступило искреннее волнение. 

\- Не знаю, - наконец произнес Джон, что, по крайней мере, было правдой. – Последние несколько дней он ведет себя немного странно, - он говорил тихо, сам не вполне понимая, почему не хочет, чтобы Шерлок услышал их разговор. Ему казалось, он чуточку предает Шерлока, признавая, что тот был несколько не в себе, но Грег беспокоился, а это вряд ли можно было сказать про большинство людей. 

\- Он кажется… - Грег поджал губы, и волнение, засевшее внутри Джона, перешло на совершенно новый уровень. – Просто он, бывало, выглядел так, ну, ты знаешь, до того. 

\- До того? – спросил Джон, чувствуя, что разговор как будто свернул в неожиданную сторону, оставив его в недоумении. – До чего? 

\- До того, как завязал, - быстро и тихо ответил Грег. В голосе его не было и намека на интонации стража закона и порядка. Он выглядел слегка больным, словно боялся того, что видит. – Он, бывало, появлялся на местах преступлений и был… - Лестрейд вяло махнул рукой в сторону Шерлока, все еще сидящего на корточках и задумчиво вглядывающегося в лицо жертвы. – … не в порядке. Клянусь, он был самым высокофункциональным наркоманом из всех, что я видел. Чтобы понять, что именно не так, нужно было очень внимательно приглядеться, но смотрелось все в точности как сейчас – как будто кто-то изо всех сил старается не выглядеть пьяным, понимаешь? 

\- Да, - пробормотал Джон как бы про себя. – Изо всех сил старается себя контролировать, - он помотал головой в неожиданном и резком отрицании. – Он не употребляет. Я врач. Я знаю, на что обратить внимание. Бога ради, я начеку с ночи, как переехал. Здесь что-то другое. 

\- Без обид, Джон, но ты – единственный, кто всегда желает видеть в нем только хорошее, а он умен, - Грег фыркнул, и в голосе отчетливо послышалась насмешка над самим собой. – Более чем умен. Он очень хорошо умеет скрывать то, о чем не следует знать другим. 

\- Я в курсе, - Джон выпрямился, и левая рука его крепко сжалась в кулак у бедра, когда по ноге пробежал спазм. – Знаю, но все равно не думаю, что он употребляет. Здесь что-то другое, и хотел бы я знать, что именно.

Шерлок выпрямился над телом, и Джон с Грегом оба заметили, что он покачнулся. Движение было слабым, быстро спрятанным напрягшимися мускулами, но этого хватило, чтобы Джон внутренне похолодел.

Джон рассеянно слушал, как Грег раздает указания своим людям, инструктируя их по поводу осмотра места преступления. Они находились в старом промышленном районе, и Джон увидел, как полицейские рассыпались по огромной территории, ища улики.

Для всех остальных это, вероятно, казалось стандартной процедурой, но Джон на мгновение задумался, а не сокращал ли Грег умышленно число свидетелей. Очень скоро поблизости остались только Донован и Андерсон со своей командой, которые направились к телу, как только Шерлок зашагал в сторону машины, явно сосредоточившись на том, куда ставить ноги.

Теперь, оказавшись рядом, Джон мог различить слабый блеск испарины, выступившей, несмотря на холодный день, на лбу вдоль линии роста волос. Глаза Шерлока были слегка прищурены в уголках, и бледность кожи приняла нездоровый оттенок. Когда он заговорил, голос звучал мягче, чем обычно: не решительный победный монолог, а нечто целенаправленное - прямой ответ, в кои-то веки. 

\- Отравление угарным газом. Арендодатель запаниковал и попытался выдать произошедшее за попытку изнасилования, зашедшую слишком далеко. Полагаю, сами сексуальные действия были произведены посторонним предметом. Делайте с этим, что хотите.

\- Не собираешься рассказать мне, откуда все это узнал? – спросил Грег. – Я не могу арестовать кого-то только на основании твоих слов.

Шерлок моргнул, и Джон облизнул губы. Слишком медленно. В норме моргание человека занимает долю секунды, и Джон обнаружил, что пытается проверить зрачки Шерлока, не привлекая его внимания. Ничего не вышло. Шерлок только бросил на него слегка раздраженный взгляд, прежде чем ответить Лестрейду.

\- Отравление угарным газом очевидно. Розовый цвет кожи. Добавьте к этому факт отсутствия следов борьбы, который заставляет предположить, что ее сюда перенесли, и то, что надругательство было совершено посмертно. Жила она в одной из недорогих квартир вон там, - он указал на одну из многоэтажек, доминирующих над пейзажем. – Бывшее социальное жилье перешло в частные руки и сдается в аренду по дешевке. Кто стал бы скрывать отравление угарным газом? Владелец недвижимости, который облажался с техобслуживанием. 

Джон нахмурился. Употреблять подобные выражения было не в духе Шерлока, который всегда считал, что грубость является признаком бедного словарного запаса. Он отметил легкую, постоянную дрожь, пробегающую по телу друга. Она была слабой, не опустошительным действием лихорадки, а чем-то другим. Грег тоже ее видел, потому что скрестил руки на груди и опустил подбородок прежде, чем тихо спросить:

\- Шерлок, что с тобой не так? Прошу тебя, _пожалуйста,_ скажи мне, что это не то, чем кажется.

Напряженный звук застрял у Шерлока в горле, и он прижал кончики пальцев к правому виску.

– Тебе обязательно быть таким металлически-серым? – выпалил он, крепко зажмурив глаза и раздвинув пальцы, касаясь лба. – Предсказуемо. Вы все такие предсказуемые. Безжалостный Бетховен.

Джон шагнул вперед, встав между Грегом и Шерлоком одним уверенным движением. Армия научила его многому, но одним из лучших навыков, если не считать умения издалека стрелять в людей без промаха, была способность казаться высоким и властным, будучи самым низким человеком в комнате.

\- Оставь его, - твердо, но негромко и без ярости, сказал он Грегу, прежде чем осторожно обхватить пальцами запястье Шерлока и отвести его руку в сторону. – Шерлок, скажи мне, что с тобой происходит, чтобы я мог помочь.

На этот раз Шерлок качнулся заметно, наваливаясь всем своим весом на Джона, словно знал, что тот, если понадобится, удержит его. Ресницы по-прежнему оставались сомкнутыми, но спустя несколько мгновений губы зашевелились, шепотом произнося слова, и Джон склонил голову, чтобы их услышать.

\- Моя голова. Она отказывается работать. Все идет не так, не так, _не так,_ – затем он открыл глаза: на белках дорожной картой проступали капилляры, радужка была зеленее, чем Джон когда-либо видел, но его внимание приковали к себе зрачки. Правый выглядел нормально с учетом уровня освещенности вокруг, но левый был значительно больше, и когда Джон аккуратно поднес руку к глазу Шерлока, загораживая его от света, зрачок почти не среагировал.

\- Черт, ты ударялся головой? – требовательно спросил он, одной рукой вытаскивая из кармана телефон; мысли его неслись вскачь, пытаясь определить момент, когда Шерлок мог получить травму. – Я звоню в скорую.

\- Нет! – вопль Шерлока пронесся в воздухе, заставив Донован недовольно посмотреть в их сторону, но Джон был слишком занят наблюдая за другом: тот передернулся от звука собственного голоса, покачнувшись назад, словно физически его ощутил. – Острый, грубый, кислотно-зеленый. Нет.

\- Шерлок… 

\- Что это псих «несет»? – спросила Салли, и губы ее изогнулись в усмешке, когда она остановилась за плечом Джона. Но стоило ей только посмотреть на Шерлока, как лицо ее вытянулось, став напряженным и подозрительным. – Что, черт возьми, творится? 

\- Пожалуйста, прекрати, - пробормотал Шерлок, вцепившись одной рукой в воротник куртки Джона, словно пытаясь удержаться. – Ядовито-розовая ручная граната. Заставь ее уйти.

\- Это ты обо мне? – Салли уперла руки в бедра, с недоверием переводя взгляд с Шерлока на Джона, как будто не знала точно, оскорбиться ей или изумиться из-за странного высказывания Шерлока. Губы ее вытянулись в ниточку, но глаза были широко распахнуты от любопытства. Возможно, она посчитала, что получила доказательства своему определению Шерлока как «психа», но у Джона не было времени разбираться с ней: он протянул руку, стирая со лба друга испарину, и тут же ее отдернул, когда тот застонал от боли.

\- Салли, ты отвечаешь за обследование места преступления, - отдал распоряжение Грег. – Проверь версию о причастности домовладельца и держи меня в курсе. Думаю, нам нужно отвезти Шерлока домой, на Бейкер-стрит. – Он ткнул пальцем в стоящую позади машину. – Отведи его, и если его стошнит по дороге, тебе чистить салон.

Это была слабая, полушутливая угроза, но Джон, осторожно усаживавший Шерлока на заднее сиденье, не мог заставить себя улыбнуться. Он отчаянно хотел забыть про Бейкер-стрит и направиться прямиком в Бартс, где в их распоряжении будут обезболивающие, сканеры и прочее медицинское оборудование. При виде Шерлока в подобном состоянии, его разумом завладели самые плохие и страшные предположения: мозговая травма, аневризма, инсульт. Мысли ходили по кругу, сосредоточившись на содержимом черепа Шерлока. Неужели там, внутри скрылось что-то, какой-то изъян, который убивает друга прямо сейчас, у Джона на глазах?

Господи, что же ему делать?

\- Не уходи, - тихо попросил Шерлок, вытягивая руку, чтобы вновь ухватиться за Джона, пока тот не забрался в машину. Джон позволил Шерлоку навалиться на него всем расслабленным и измученным телом, оказавшись неудобно прижатым к закрытой двери машины. Стартовавший двигатель грубо зарычал, заставив Шерлока дернуться; его свободная рука взлетела к уху, и он пробормотал: - На вкус как бензин.

\- Не волнуйся, - прошептал Джон, сглатывая, когда Шерлок спрятал лицо в темном изгибе его шеи. – Я здесь. Мы это поправим.

Он вызывающе посмотрел на Грега в зеркало заднего вида, ожидая, как тот отреагирует. Но Грег лишь печально, неопределенно улыбнулся, прежде чем развернуть машину обратно, в суету лондонских улиц, и направиться к дому, предоставив Джону пытаться максимально комфортно поддерживать дрожащее тело Шерлока и молиться, чтобы это оказалось чем-то, что он может исцелить.


	2. Кошмарный Тулузский

Джон был якорем, островом, убежищем в бурном море, и Шерлок спрятал пульсирующие глаза, уткнувшись лицом в темный изгиб, где плечо переходит в шею. Как глупо поступил он, шагнув сегодня за порог квартиры, откликнувшись на просьбу Лестрейда о помощи, в нелепой надежде, что назревающий в голове шторм помедлит еще день, прежде чем раскрыться в полной своей ярости. 

Ошибка. 

У него, возможно, был час, прежде чем боль обрушится на него во всю мощь, затягивая в пучину страдания и дезориентации; он уже чувствовал, как начинает рушиться все вокруг. Все чувства обострились до предела. Свет обжигал глаза, кожа зудела, ее покалывало. Звуки, резкие и горькие, били по ушам выстрелами пневматического молотка. Запахи и вкусы перемешались – более не партнеры, идущие бок о бок, но любовники, переплетенные и неотличимые один от другого. 

Автомобиль Лестрейда не урчал – ревел, повороты и неровности дороги заставляли Шерлока сильнее прижиматься к Джону в поисках какой-то опоры. Присутствие Джона ощущалось теплом, силой и волнением, которое Шерлок не в силах был облегчить. Сказать не выйдет. Он не мог совладать с простыми словами, бессвязный поток речи вытекал, словно кровь из раны. 

Из-за синестезии его тошнило. Звуки не должны иметь ни цвета, ни вкуса, но каждый раз, стоило ему открыть глаза, перед ними мерцали оттенки, которым здесь не было места, а по языку зыбью проносился странный букет ароматов: кислотные пары и говядина. 

Джон боялся, что причина в травме головы, повреждении мозга или в прочих в равной степени кошмарных вариантах. Шерлок знал это, потому что уже до Джона многие специалисты сталкивались с той же неопределенностью. Они кудахтали над снимками его мозга как куры, пытаясь найти неуловимую причину. Попусту. Все всегда было попусту. А затем в их руках появлялись горсти таблеток, только и могущих, что снять самую острую боль. Визжащие звуки струнного квартета тогда переплавлялись в концерт ударных, что было ничуть не лучше.

\- Ты что-то принял? – голос Джона вливался в уши набегающей волной: мягкий шелест, обретший громкость. И все же, этот шум не был плохим. В отличие от остальных, он не вонзался в него, будто нож. Песок под солнцем и золотистое свечение – вот чем был Джон. Теплый, тропический, он почти приносил покой. – Мне нужно знать, если ты что-то принял.

Его губы были так близко, что слегка задевали ушную раковину. Так ведут себя любовники, но в голосе не было страсти – лишь напряжение и тревога; тяжелая, обхватившая за плечи рука прижала Шерлока ближе, словно в попытке влить в него силы на ответ. У него получилось, в итоге, после того, как мозг разобрал вопрос на составляющие слово за словом, превратил в бессмыслицу, а затем снова собрал воедино.

\- Кодеин. Рекомендованная доза. Две таблетки с утра, - он умолк, смутно осознавая, что шепчет, уткнувшись Джону в шею. Возможно, тот его не слышит. – Не помогает. 

Он ощутил, как расслабляются плечи Джона, и смог узнать в этом признак облегчения – на это он пока еще был способен. Джон боялся других, менее законных препаратов. Кодеин, по крайней мере, продавался в аптеке, а не где-то на углу. Шерлок сильнее навалился на друга, стремясь вернуть темноту, избавляющую глаза от боли, и отдаленно чувствуя сквозь слой ткани пальто и костюма, как проводит по плечу вверх и вниз успокаивающими движениями тяжелая ладонь.

Быть может, он заснул, а может рулетка лондонских улиц уже замедляла свое вращение, и они были где-то рядом с Бейкер-стрит, - но следующее, что он осознал: Джон пытается усадить его в вертикальное положение и тихо бормочет, что они уже почти дома. Руки, сухие и надежные, обхватили его как раз в тот момент, когда выстрелом отдался в голове звук распахнувшейся двери. Ворвавшийся внутрь воздух был едва переносим, его окрашивали, сражаясь за господство, запахи выхлопных газов, мусора, дождя и всего меню кафе «Speedy’s» разом. 

Тем не менее, даже это не шло ни в какое сравнение со светом. Умом Шерлок понимал, что день пасмурный, но свечение все равно било сквозь закрытые веки, стрелами пронзало глазницы и впивалось в череп с такой силой, что в горле задрожал мучительный стон. 

\- А, доктор Ватсон, - стук кончиком зонта по мостовой, голос, как конфета-тянучка. Майкрофт. Ирисковый братец. – Инспектор Лестрейд. Могу я быть вам полезен? 

С мрачным видом Шерлок открыл глаза и немедленно об этом пожалел. Он все еще сидел, ссутулившись, на заднем сиденье, Джон выбрался наружу, и теперь приходилось удерживаться от того, чтобы не упасть, собственными силами. Расстояние до двери казалось непреодолимым, на краю его зрения маячил Джон, присевший на корточки и протягивающий ему руку, а над другом возвышался Майкрофт, который слегка наклонился, чтобы заглянуть внутрь, и устремил на него серьезный взгляд.

Анализирует, смутно осознал Шерлок. Из-за этого казалось, что брат мучается от запора, но с другой стороны, тот всегда отчасти выглядел подобным образом. 

Как только Майкрофт слегка дотронулся до его подбородка прохладным пальцем, Шерлок тут же отпрянул. От этого движения в голове предостерегающе зазвенело, невесомое прикосновение вызвало на коже покалывание и зуд.   
\- Отвали, - с усилием пробормотал он, но совпадало ли сказанное вслух с тем, как именно оно прозвучало в его голове, было под вопросом. И Джон, и топтавшийся у двери в 221 по Бейкер-стрит Лестрейд выглядели сбитыми с толку. 

Понимающим казался лишь Майкрофт, изогнувший бровь, смотрящий на него со смесью ласкового осуждения и сострадания на лице: отвратительное самодовольство. Повсюду сплошной Вивальди. 

\- Ты говорил по-французски, - произнес брат, - хотя, возможно, не отдаешь себе в этом отчета. Полагаю, меня ты можешь понять? 

Разумеется. Шерлок хотел бросить на него уничтожающий взгляд, но не смог. Слишком сильно болели глаза. Даже движение головой в утвердительном кивке вызвало ощущение, будто шея его сделана из хрупкой стали. В позвоночник вонзились острые, злобные осколки.

\- О, Шерлок, - пробормотал Майкрофт. – Мне казалось, это уже пройденный этап. 

\- Вы… вы знаете, что с ним? – спросил Джон, и в голосе его послышалась такая надежда, словно он думал, что получит полноценное объяснение, а не пустые отговорки. 

Мгновение Майкрофт, кажется, обдумывал, что ответить, а следом снова нагнулся к Шерлоку, подходя ближе и укладывая зонт на пол автомобиля.   
\- Я расскажу вам все, что мне известно, доктор Ватсон, но наша главная задача сейчас – отвести Шерлока в квартиру и, вероятно, лучше всего тут же уложить в постель. Это еще далеко не самое худшее. Пока что. 

Вылезти из машины и добраться до квартиры оказалось испытанием, тяжелым и неприятным. Мышцы его работали, но их движения даже близко не напоминали естественные и нормальные. Он словно не имел больше представления о длине собственных ног, и каждый шаг оказывался либо слишком коротким, либо слишком длинным, и от этой неравномерной поступи, казалось, начинали дребезжать зубы.

Рука Майкрофта обнимала его за пояс, помогая подниматься по ступенькам со спокойным терпением, а Шерлок полагал, что брат уже забыл о существовании подобных чувств. Он настолько свыкся с тем, что Майкрофт его третирует, что это – твердая поддержка, блестящее понимание – заставляло задуматься, не потерял ли он сознание и не начал ли грезить, сам не отдавая себе в этом отчета. 

А-а, нет, исключено: будь это так, перекатывающиеся волны боли умолкли бы, разбившись о беспамятство. Но те нарастали, набирали скорость внутри, за висками, врывались в носовые пазухи и наваливались на барабанные перепонки. 

Он слышал, как поднимаются за ними следом, задавая приглушенные и взволнованные, остающиеся без ответа, вопросы, Джон и Лестрейд. Брат продолжал хранить молчание все то время, пока они добирались до квартиры, где Шерлок покорно дал довести себя до спальни. 

Майкрофт усадил его на кровать так осторожно, словно Шерлок был филигранным стеклом, и отпустил. Шерлок остался на самом краю постели, упираясь локтями в колени и прижимая трясущиеся пальцы к вискам. 

\- Можешь открыть глаза? – тихо спросил брат, наградив Шерлока натянутой улыбкой, когда тот выполнил просьбу. – Я смогу достать Норазофен, но на это уйдет несколько часов. 

\- Не поможет, - с усилием выдавил Шерлок. – Ничто не работает. Ты знаешь. 

\- Ты все еще говоришь на французском, и, могу добавить, с кошмарным тулузским акцентом. 

Шерлок застонал. Он понятия не имел, отвечает ему Майкрофт на французском или английском. Тот мог разобрать, что ему говорят, и это – единственное, что имело значение.   
\- Так рад, что забавляю тебя. 

\- Не будь тебе настолько плохо, ты счел бы это захватывающим. Ты явно полагаешь, что говоришь по-английски. Однако с твоих губ срывается все, что угодно, но не этот язык, - Майкрофт поднялся и задернул занавески, с шорохом, который показался Шерлоку выстрелом. – Норазофен – лекарство, рекомендованное в твоей медкарте, и, следовательно, именно его ты будешь принимать. Я кратко посвящу доктора Ватсона в то, как оно действует, поскольку сомневаюсь, что тот о нем что-то слышал. Что еще тебе нужно? 

\- Отдых, - с усилием ответил Шерлок, опуская ослабевшие руки и стягивая шарф, а затем выпутываясь из пальто. Все суставы казались слишком гибкими и непослушными, но ему нужно было раздеться. Трение ткани о кожу становилось невыносимым, раздражение и зуд усиливались, перерастая в явную боль. – Темнота. 

Майкрофт кивнул, быстро помогая Шерлоку избавиться от всего, кроме белья. Быть может, он помнил что-то о его приступах в детстве, поскольку стянул с постели покрывало, оставив лишь простынь, чтобы накрыться, - как будто понимал, что больший вес будет слишком давить. 

Осторожно улегшись на подушку, Шерлок подавил хриплый болезненный вскрик, когда на мгновение свело шею, и череп захлестнула первая полновесная волна агонии. Веки обожгло горячими слезами, и Шерлок сгреб вторую подушку, положил ее на голову, закрывая глаза и оставив снаружи нос и рот, чтобы можно было свободно дышать. 

\- Ведро, - прямолинейное напоминание. Думать о тошноте было преждевременно. Часто до нее не доходило, но все последние дни Шерлок в попытке оттянуть наступление катастрофы усиленно питался, и меньше всего он хотел, чтобы его вывернуло на ковер.

\- Разумеется. Попытайся заснуть, если можешь, - шорох ткани, с которым Майкрофт складывал его одежду, излучал серебряные полосы опрятности, раскрашивающие приторно-коричневые тона его самодовольства. Шерлоку даже не было нужды открывать глаза, чтобы увидеть брата – цвета все равно проникали в мозг, отдавались в голове фантомными образами. 

Наконец он ушел, оставив Шерлока одного в бесцветном холсте его комнаты. Но нет, он не был бесцветным, его жизнь оставила на этом холсте свой отпечаток; тело помнило, каково существование здесь, словно очертания его расплылись. Под рукой чувствовалось полированное дерево гардероба, на щеке холодом вспыхивало оконное стекло, зеркало наблюдало за ним зловещим глазом… Сенсорные галлюцинации: точка, где сошлись и смешались, закручиваясь в водовороте данных, ощущения и память, заставляя Шерлока сильнее вжиматься в постель в отчаянном желании найти опору, даже когда его приняло наконец в себя милосердное забвение. 

 

*****

 

Джон расхаживал по квартире, оборачиваясь, чтобы взглянуть на дверь в комнату Шерлока, шаги его эхом отдавались то там, то здесь. До него доносился голос Майкрофта, куда более мягкий, чем обычно, не такой резкий, сглаженный. Затем раздался баритон что-то отвечавшего ему Шерлока: звук, прекрасный сам по себе, но ставший из-за чужого языка еще более загадочным и вызывающим куда более сильное беспокойство.

Французский. Его не удивляло, что Шерлок знал этот язык, но самый факт, что друг говорит на нем без малейшего на то намерения, заставлял Джона чувствовать себя, как закрученная до предела часовая пружина, вот-вот готовая лопнуть: ему были необходимы хоть какие-то веские медицинские факты, от которых можно оттолкнуться.

\- Держи, - Грег протянул ему кружку, и Джон ощутил укол благодарности и стыда, осознав, что инспектор взял приготовление чая на себя.

\- Спасибо. Извини, мне стоило предложить. Как минимум, избавил бы тебя от столкновения с ужасами в нашем холодильнике. 

\- Не волнуйся. Ты живешь с Шерлоком, я сделал на это поправку, - бросив взгляд на дверь в спальню, Грег обернулся к нему. – Как думаешь, что с ним такое? 

\- Это не наркотики, - Джон ответил несколько поспешно, но голос его остался твердым. Он верил Шерлоку, а кроме того, даже представить не мог, какие же препараты могут оказать на человека подобное жуткое действие. Если только это не какой-то сумасбродный коктейль. 

\- Нет, это я понял. Никогда прежде не видел, чтобы он так себя вел, даже когда он совсем не в себе был. В обычной ситуации я бы предложил вызвать врача, но… - тут он указал своей кружкой на Джона. – Ты и так уже здесь. 

Дверь открылась, и появился Майкрофт, который, двигаясь с обычной, свойственной ему плавностью, потянулся к шкафчику под раковиной и, даже глазом не моргнув при виде огромного количества химикатов, схватил ведро и скрылся в спальне Шерлока. Потом появился снова. Дверь за ним тихо закрылась, чуть щелкнув запором, и Джон заметил чуть слышную дрожь в его выдохе и то, как опустились его плечи.

\- Что с ним? – требовательно спросил Джон, выставив подбородок и устремив на Майкрофта решительный взгляд. – Назовите мне хоть одну вескую причину, почему он сейчас у себя в спальне, а не в больнице. 

\- Потому что медперсонал не будет знать, что с ним делать, - спокойно ответил Майкрофт, заходя в кухню и заваривая себе чай. Джон понятия не имел, что Холмс-старший может вести себя настолько по-домашнему, но тот передвигался по их загроможденной, находившейся в откровенном беспорядке кухне, как будто это было для него обычным делом. – Впервые он пережил подобное почти двадцать пять лет назад. Тогда ему было девять. 

Добавив молоко в чашку, Майкрофт обхватил ее руками и – весь четкие, сдержанные линии и напряженные плечи - прислонился к кухонному шкафчику.  
\- За всю жизнь он не раз проходил обследования, а в возрасте шестнадцати лет провел большую часть года не просто прикованным к постели, но почти обезумевшим от головной боли. Наконец врачи вынуждены были признать, что это – разновидность мигрени. 

\- Мигрень? – повторил Джон, даже не потрудившись сгладить скепсис. Ему было известно, что этим термином пользовались, чтобы назвать многие болезни, вызванные подчас не поддающимися объяснениям сбоями человеческого мозга. 

Типично мигрень описывали, как острую, рецидивирующую головную боль, сопровождаемую тошнотой, рвотой, нарушениями зрения и дезориентацией, хотя существовало и множество других симптомов. Иногда она проявлялась «бурями», накатывающими на больного по четыре-пять раз в месяц, а затем исчезала на долгие годы. Причины мигрени, как и способы ее лечения, точно установлены не были. 

\- Это не просто головная боль, - Джон ткнул пальцем в сторону комнаты Шерлока. – Никогда не видел, чтобы при мигрени с человеком творилось такое. Он на другом языке говорил, Майкрофт! 

\- Разумеется, - Майкрофт отпил глоток чая, не выказывая к напитку ни отвращения, ни удовольствия. – Однако я полагаю, любой, знакомый с моим братом, согласится, что его можно охарактеризовать как угодно, но только не обычный. Он расценивает свой мозг, как жесткий диск, а эти приступы - как электромагнитные импульсы. В его разуме все перемешивается. Синестезия, аллодиния, различные степени афазии… И пусть физически мозг его не поврежден, а это, поверьте, проверялось не раз на протяжении всей жизни, проявления приступа весьма масштабны.

\- Эм… - озадаченный Грег бросил взгляд на Джона, тот пожал плечами. – Не объяснишь, что он сейчас говорил? По большей части я понял, но те слова в середине – нет. 

\- Синестезия и далее? – на сей раз улыбка у Майкрофта вышла действительно извиняющейся. – Большинство симптомов Шерлока можно описать, как результат того, что подключения проводов в его мозгу перепутались, вызвав тем самым неразбериху. Его речь становится бессвязной, его мозг не справляется с поступающей информацией, зачастую даже легчайшее прикосновение вызывает боль, а его ощущения смешиваются друг с другом. К примеру, у звуков появляется вкус… 

\- Когда ты завел машину, он сказал, что звук на вкус, как бензин, - заметил Джон. – Если для него звуки еще и цвета имеют, то понятно, почему он назвал тебя металлически-серым. 

\- А что насчет безжалостного Бетховена? – уточнил Лестрейд, в поисках ответа переводя взгляд с Майкрофта на Джона и обратно. 

\- Это ему придется объяснить самостоятельно, - произнес Майкрофт. – Он будет все помнить, и это, вероятно, самое неприятное. Его воспоминания о том, что происходит с ним во время приступов, на удивление подробны. Учитывая, как Шерлок ценит свой разум, знание о его распаде должно внушать ему ужас, и никак иначе. 

Джон нахмурился, опустив взгляд на кружку с неумолимо остывающим чаем.  
\- С ним все в порядке? – наконец спросил он. – Его следует оставить одного? 

\- Пока что, да. Сократить сенсорные раздражители до минимума – по-прежнему лучший из найденным нами способов помочь ему пережить подобные приступы. В комнате темно и тихо, а в ближайшие часы именно это будет иметь для Шерлока наивысшую ценность. Если он заснет, это к лучшему, - Майкрофт проверил телефон, прокрутил сообщение, касаясь пальцем экрана. – Мой ассистент привезет вам три ампулы Норазофена, его нужно будет вкалывать Шерлоку внутривенно. Одна доза раз в двенадцать часов, если будете столь любезны, доктор Ватсон. 

Джон помолчал, роясь в памяти в поисках услышанного названия, но с нулевым результатом.  
\- Что это? 

\- Обезболивающее и антикоагулянт с седативным эффектом. Национальной службой здравоохранения не назначается – только частным сектором при наличии необходимых связей. К счастью для Шерлока, его с самого начала обследовали лучшие специалисты. Норазофен – единственное, что они смогли предложить, - закрыв телефон, Майкрофт убрал его в карман. – Средство, увы, недостаточное, но необходимое. Препарат до какой-то степени купирует боль, что особенно важно, когда приступ достигнет своего пика, а также снизит риск образования тромба в мозгу. 

\- Разве это возможно? – с ужасом спросил Грег. – Это же… это ведь значит инсульт, так? Ему же всего тридцать четыре! 

\- Считается, что страдающие мигренью находятся в группе риска, - ответил Джон, прежде чем, прикусив губу, отставить чай в сторону. Он в любом случае уже остыл, а выпитое маслянисто осело в желудке.

\- У Шерлока ни разу не обнаруживали никаких отклонений в работе мозга, в физиологическом плане. Это всего лишь превентивная мера, - ровным и успокаивающим тоном, как если бы предметом обсуждения была погода, произнес Майкрофт, но Джон на это не купился. Голос – одно, а язык тела говорил совсем другое. Бледный от беспокойства, Майкрофт был олицетворением напряжения, затянутым в костюм-тройку. С Шерлоком творилось нечто, от чего его невозможно было защитить. Все, что мог сделать Майкрофт – попытаться облегчить его состояние, но даже этот вариант оставлял впечатление уже проигранного боя. 

Зазвонил, прорезав густое напряжение в воздухе квартиры, телефон Грега. Тот, нахмурившись, вытянул его из кармана, пробежал глазами сообщение.  
\- Черт, мне нужно идти. Похоже, домовладелец при аресте оказал сопротивление, - он бросил взгляд на дверь в комнату Шерлока и повернулся к Джону. – Дай знать, если что-то понадобится, или… ну, ты понимаешь, - Грег покрутил рукой. Со стороны он казался столь же беспомощным, каким ощущал себя сам Джон.

\- Да, спасибо. Позвоню, когда ему станет лучше, - обещание прозвучало до ужаса слабо, и Джону хотелось бы влить в голос больше убежденности в том, что он говорит, но разве мог он быть уверенным хоть в чем-то, когда даже Майкрофт казался больным от беспокойства? 

\- Как бы ни хотелось мне не покидать брата в подобном состоянии, боюсь, я тоже вынужден удалиться, - голубые глаза Майкрофта оглядели кухонный пол с таким видом, будто на обшарпанном линолеуме значился график его дел, уголки его рта недовольно дернулись вниз. – Вернусь так скоро, как только смогу, доктор Ватсон. Разумеется, в случае если его симптомы станут хоть в чем-то более тревожными, убедительно прошу обратиться ко мне за советом. 

\- Обратиться к вам?.. – Джон уставился на Майкрофта, качая головой. – Майкрофт, это безумие. Я могу справиться с насморком, рвотой, кровью, но это – совершенно другое. 

\- Рвота не исключена, - пробормотал тот, как будто это могло в чем-то успокоить. – Как бы тревожно все ни выглядело со стороны, Джон, мой брат по-своему научился справляться с этими эпизодами. Самое лучшее, что мы можем сейчас ему предложить – элементарная медпомощь и общество того, с кем ему будет спокойно. И если первое в моих силах, то второе, боюсь, уже за пределами моих возможностей. Как я говорил, я приложу все усилия, чтобы вернуться как можно скорее. Вы позаботитесь о моем брате, не так ли, Джон? 

Времени на ответ Джону не предоставили: Майкрофт попрощался с ним, уже спускаясь по лестнице. Джон мрачно понадеялся, что Лестрейд увез его зонт. Мелочная мыслишка, но тот этого вполне заслуживал: ублюдок выдал ему лишь жалкие крохи информации и оставил один на один с Шерлоком, беспомощным и говорящим на другом языке. 

\- Господи, - пробормотал он, прикидывая, что делать, и чувствуя, как начинают ныть его собственные виски. По словам Майкрофта, Шерлока лучше оставить одного, но Джон совершенно не собирался просто сидеть и ждать, не донесется ли из комнаты друга шорох. Если уж Шерлока поручили его заботам, он как минимум проведет простейшее обследование. Если действовать аккуратно, то самое основное можно сделать, пока Шерлок спит. 

Тихо подойдя к двери, он нажал на ручку, прислушиваясь к щелчку замка, а затем толкнул ее и зашел внутрь. Петли не скрипнули, в комнате было темно, но Джону вполне хватило освещения, чтобы разглядеть вытянувшееся на кровати тело Шерлока, накрытое простыней.

Тот лежал на спине, лоб и глаза закрывала подушка. В слабом освещении комнаты он казался однотонным, лишенным цвета, поблекшим. Губы, обычно розовые, побледнели, приоткрылись, из них вырывался один ровный выдох за другим. Значит, он спит. Таким расслабленным тело его могло быть лишь во сне, плечи были расправлены, пальцы рук не двигались. 

Что ж, хорошо. Двигаясь как можно тише, Джон протянул руку и включил ночник, надеясь, что дополнительное освещение Шерлока не потревожит. Майкрофт упоминал, что одним из симптомов была аллодиния – расстройство болевой реакции, при котором даже на легчайшее прикосновение тело могло среагировать, как на мучительное. Если получится, большую часть обследования составит наблюдение. Многие врачи полагали, что с помощью одного только осмотра многого не почерпнешь, но Джон приучился пользоваться теми средствами, которые были в его распоряжении в данный момент. И если это – лишь зрение, так тому и быть. 

Присев на корточки у постели, он смотрел, отсчитывая удары, как бьется на шее пульс. На то, чтобы понять, что он учащенный, ушло совсем немного времени, а судя по набухшим венам, давление было повышено. Озноба и испарины Джон не заметил, так что осторожно вытянул руку, приблизив ладонь к груди Шерлока. Неточность жуткая, но все же, ощутив, что от друга исходит нормальное тепло, а не жар, он слегка успокоился. 

\- Хорошо, - выдохнул Джон, потирая бровь и кивнув самому себе. Он пока все еще был страшно далек от того, чтобы обрести твердую почву под ногами, но, по крайней мере, он был здесь, рядом с Шерлоком, видел каждый его вздох и каждый удар сердца – все те крохотные, успокаивающие признаки жизни, - и совершенно не собирался просто взять и оставить друга страдать в одиночестве. 

Тихо он прокрался на цыпочках наружу, схватил свой ноутбук и открыл крышку, чтобы уменьшить громкость динамиков и яркость экрана. Шерлок пока что спит, и можно надеяться, что гул вентилятора его не потревожит, а как только Джон заметит, что друг приходит в себя, лаптоп можно будет тут же захлопнуть. 

А пока что ему нужно заняться исследованиями. Проскользнув обратно в спальню Шерлока, Джон выключил ночник, сел на пол, облокотившись спиной о стену и вытянув перед собой ноги, и приготовился ждать. 

Он как раз удобно устроился, когда пришло письмо из офиса Майкрофта, подписанное Антеей. Во вложении обнаружились документы – записи специалистов, обследовавших Шерлока. Похоже, Майкрофт не собирался оставлять Джона в абсолютном неведении. Помедлив, Джон открыл вложение и приготовился впитывать знания.

Через несколько минут стало ясно, что Холмс-старший ничуть не преувеличивал. Сказать, что Шерлок страдал, значило бы упустить шанс использовать куда более сильное сравнение – это были мучения хуже инквизиторских пыток. Первый приступ был одним из самых худших. Наблюдать его у взрослого человека было страшно, представить его у ребенка – ужасало вдвойне. При мысли о том Шерлоке, что еще мечтал стать пиратом, измученном болью и потрясенном тем, что его предал собственный разум, у Джона заныло сердце и перевернулось все внутри. 

В документах описывались проводившиеся год за годом в попытке установить причину обследования; прилагаемые результаты томограмм головного мозга были нормальными, доказывая, что, по крайней мере, внешне блестящий разум Шерлока ничем не отличался от содержимого черепной коробки других людей. Характер повторения приступов был также очевиден: ребенком и подростком Шерлок сваливался с ними раз в год-полтора. А затем, внезапно, в возрасте шестнадцати лет, они последовали один за другим, разной степени интенсивности, сопровождаемые различными и на первый взгляд разрозненными симптомами, однако Джон быстро сообразил, что как раз на это время пришелся сильный гормональный всплеск, связанный с половым созреванием. Шерлок тогда рос как на дрожжах, вытянувшись с пяти футов семи дюймов до шестифутового роста за двенадцать месяцев. 

При этой мысли Джон не смог сдержать улыбки. Низким ребенком Шерлок не был ни в коем разе. В этот, последний скачок роста он почти сравнялся с собой теперешним. В его организме, без сомнения, разразилась гормональная буря, и именно ее, исходя из клинических анализов крови, посчитали причиной учащения приступов так называемой мигрени. Господи, Шерлок прошел через настоящий ад. При последнем опустошительном приступе, его, беспомощного от боли, продержали на седативных семьдесят два часа. 

После приступы прекратились, исчезли с радаров. Был зарегистрирован лишь еще один. Шерлоку тогда было двадцать три, и в отчете указывалось, что возможным фактором, смазавшим обычную картину течения мигрени, стали наркотики. И действительно, сложно определить уровень боли, если пациент – употребляющий наркоман. 

Однако, по словам Майкрофта складывалось впечатление, что на самом деле повзрослевший Шерлок пережил больше приступов. Быть может, он справлялся с ними сам, укрывшись от света и шума, дожидаясь, пока мозг его снова придет в равновесие… в совершенном одиночестве? 

Джон посмотрел на лежащего в кровати друга, чувствуя, как грудь сдавило печалью. Как же просто было представить Шерлока в таком состоянии: загнанного в ловушку, оставшегося наедине с хаосом в собственной голове, без единого человека во всем внешнем мире, кто мог бы ему помочь. 

Что ж, не в этот раз. Теперь, когда Шерлок очнется, чувствуя замешательство и боль, Джон будет с ним рядом. Столько, сколько потребуется.


	3. Игла Забвения

Что-то копошилось на самом краю сознания Шерлока: несмелые, легкие – словно пером – прикосновения к костяшкам его правой руки. Этого хватило, чтобы темное покрывало его сна стало неуклонно расползаться, вновь открывая его ненавистным, колющим гранями мира. Стон, мучительный и отчаянный, застрял в горле, и Шерлок почувствовал рядом с собой золотистую пылающую жалость. 

\- Шерлок, мне нужно сделать тебе укол Норазофена, - голос Джона мягко вплыл в уши. Гладко отшлифованные подобно полированному мрамору согласные: забота и участие. Гласные – нежные, изгибающиеся строки утешения. Брамс. – Прости, я вынужден к тебе прикоснуться, чтобы найти вену. Приподними один раз мизинец, если считаешь, что сможешь выдержать.

На самом деле здесь не было особого выбора. Вес подушки на голове ощущался невероятной тяжестью, а кожа, везде, где касались ее простыня и матрас, казалась раздраженной, ободранной и мокнущей. Однако ему нужно было это лекарство: благословенная смесь химических элементов. Игла забвения, что вновь сошьет покрывало его сна. 

Слабого движения его пальца оказалось достаточно, чтобы зазвучала тихая симфония движений Джона. Шерлок вслушивался в янтарные и пунцовые тона его закатного голоса, стараясь не дернуться, когда от легкого постукивания пальцев Джона, пытающегося наполнить вену, по правой руке рикошетом пронеслась боль. Он попробовал сжать кулак, чтобы помочь, но костяшки лишь терлись друг о друга: разрушение и несогласованность. В итоге он мог только лежать неподвижно, ожидая укола иглы, проникающей в поддающуюся плоть.

Лекарство влилось в его кровоток беспорядочно клубящимся красным дымом, заполняющим пустые пространства внутри. Боль не ушла, она никогда не уходила, но панический, беспокойный страх, что владел им, слегка отступил, позволяя посмотреть отстраненным взглядом на хаос чертогов его разума.

Сказать, что там был беспорядок, значило бы пренебречь другим, более подходящим определением: Стихийное бедствие и катастрофа наполняли череп оттенками вишнево-красного, пятная россыпь фактов и знаний тлетворными тонами гниения и пагубности. Стены лежали в руинах, поросшие, словно прошли века. Какая блестящая метафора в пустотах его головы.

Он не знал точно, как долго брел по потрескавшемуся мраморному полу, безразлично обозревая разрушения. Теперь не было ничего, что защитило бы его от порывов свистящих сквозь ментальный пейзаж пустынных ветров. Они задували во все щели, и Шерлок позволил поднятому песку расцарапывать лицо, впиваться в глаза и в кровь иссекать губы.

Перед ним, запертая под сводами его черепа, лежала бесконечность. Он видел ее всю целиком, от начала до конца, от альфы до омеги, никчемный гомон, и жизнь, и звезды, сбившиеся с такта в своем вальсе. Наверное, это и было безумие, человеческое и примитивное. Как много всего забытого и потерянного перекатывалось, дребезжа, без порядка и цели. Сколько раз он уже собирал все заново? Сколько бесчисленных часов провел, восстанавливая свою гениальность из пепла – лишь для того, чтобы опять увидеть ее в обломках? 

Если он этого не сделает, если оставит все приходить в упадок, будет ли он там, снаружи, по-прежнему самим собой, или же изменится в самой своей сущности? Будет ли тем человеком, которого сможет узнать, или из разрушения возникнет нечто новое: лучше или хуже, темное или светлое? И будет ли он человеком вообще или только телесной оболочкой и пустым разумом, навсегда сохранившим отпечаток мира, что он знал, но не способным с ним взаимодействовать?

\- Все хорошо. Я здесь.

Голос Джона. Он говорил все это время? Или заговорил вновь? Прошли секунды или годы? Шерлок, защищенный от мира лекарствами и успокоительными, ощущал границы своего тела и сознания смазано. Размыто: состояние, в каком не вправе находиться плоть. Боль, разумеется, все еще была в голове, тошнотворная, пульсирующая, готовая выстрелить в любой момент - глухой стук военных барабанов, но, по крайне мере, тело его получило временную передышку.

\- Шерлок, я собираюсь убрать подушку. Как думаешь, ты сможешь открыть глаза?

Джон звучал как бархатистый мох, в глубине которого крылись сочное участие и хрустальная роса. Странно, это изменили его восприятие лекарства, или все дело в Джоне, который во всей своей изменчивости демонстрировал Шерлоку различные фрагменты своего мира? Мерцание и проблеск, мимолетная вспышка рыбьей чешуи и всплеск утоленной жажды?

\- Шерлок?

Он поднял руку, вцепился в подушку и убрал ее, отбрасывая гранитную плиту от створов шлюза, вновь позволяя реальности ворваться внутрь. Воздух спальни шелком коснулся его лица – скорее успокаивающее прикосновение пальцев, чем оскверняющие когти, - и Шерлок изо всех сил попытался заставить глаза открыться, готовясь к безжалостному вертелу света. 

Однако в комнате было почти совсем темно. Только казались подвешенными в воздухе несколько дрожащих расплывчатых пятен цветного света. Галлюцинации в его состоянии были вполне возможны, но обычно обходилось без них. Впрочем, они были безвинными, безобидными, дружественными, спокойными. Вовсе не злокозненными, зловредными или зловольными.

Он нахмурился, неуверенный, что последнее определение вообще было настоящим словом, и бессвязный звук хрипом ободрал его горло.

\- Свечи, - сказал Джон, и голос его по-прежнему был бесплотен. Возможно навсегда. Глаза Шерлока не могли различить в сумраке его очертания, или найти какой-либо силуэт. – Я поставил их за тонированное стекло. Рассеянное освещение должно восприниматься легче при светочувствительности, - движение руки на периферии его зрения загородило слабый поток света: сначала справа, потом слева, но самого Шерлока Джон так и не коснулся. Вероятно, проверял реакцию зрачков или общие рефлексы вроде моргания. 

\- Можешь попытаться и сказать что-то? – спросил Джон, и в голосе его прозвучало напряжение, не доставившее Шерлоку никакого удовольствия. Нет, это не был тон на грани рассерженного, что Джон использовал, когда Шерлок совершал какую-нибудь глупость: модуляция его голоса была чуть выше и мягче, в ней угадывались жалость, беспокойство, и страх, свернутые в пучок пахнущих корицей эмоций.

\- Голова болит, - смог выдавить он, вновь закрывая глаза, когда глубокий раскат его голоса, казалось, упал назад под собственной тяжестью, вгрызаясь в череп безжалостными скрежещущими зубами. Ему следовало бы говорить шепотом, но он не был уверен, что сможет контролировать голос.

Раздался звук ногтя, скребущего по редким волоскам, Джон почесал бровь: пунцовое замешательство.   
– Это… я не знаю, что это было. Не английский. И на французский тоже не похоже. Как думаешь, можешь попробовать еще раз для меня? – в голосе его была такая надежда, словно он и в самом деле хотел получить от перемолотых мозгов Шерлока что-то вразумительное.

Тот глубоко вдохнул – воздух как колючками ободрал его горло, наполнив легкие лазурной кислотой – и сосредоточился, повторил сказанное, проталкиваясь сквозь губчатую вязкость боли в попытке найти хоть что-то знакомое:   
\- Голова болит. 

\- Да, я так и предположил, - пробормотал Джон, и матрас слегка просел, когда он пошевелился, позволив, наконец, Шерлоку определить местонахождение его невидимого друга. Он был рядом, вес его натянул простыню сбоку от Шерлока, спина прижата к изголовью кровати, недлинные ноги вытянуты перед ним. Легкого движения левой руки Шерлока оказалось достаточно, чтобы задеть плотную складку джинсовой ткани на колене друга, прохладной и шершавой; отдельные нити сплелись в блистательной сложности, словно сотканные из самого Джона. Великолепно.

\- Тебе снился плохой сон или… или что-то в этом роде, - объяснил Джон, и голос его в ушах Шерлока, когда тот вновь закрыл глаза, был о-такой-мягкий и легкий. – Может быть, действие лекарств подходит к концу. Ты был в отключке почти девять часов со времени укола. Майкрофт еще раз приходил тебя проведать.

Шерлок слабо вздохнул через нос, надеясь, что этого будет достаточно, чтобы передать все его чувства в отношении Майкрофта. Джон, казалось, понял его, потому что запузырился его короткий тихий смех, слегка чуточку высокий, слегка чуточку нервозный, но все равно приятный. Джон был здесь, не капая на него отвратительной жалостью, не суетясь на манер бесполезного чешуекрылого у его постели. Он просто сидел и ждал, словно знал, что и это – как и все в мире – пройдет: временная неподвижность в их жизни, краткое затишье. Это пройдет, как проходило все до этого, но Джон по-прежнему следовал за ним, даже когда ни о каком «может быть опасно» не было и речи.

\- Продолжишь говорить? – попросил Шерлок, проговаривая эту фразу снова и снова, прокручивая в голове причудливые лингвистические структуры в стиле Эсперанто в надежде попасть на английский. – Продолжай говорить. Это хорошо. Отвлекает.

Джон издал неясный звук и тут же умолк: он словно начал произносить вопрос, но, вероятно осознал, что от него ждут не беседы, а монолога. Шерлок хотел ощутить голос Джона в его богатых, сочных солнечных тонах на своей коже: первый весенний день после зимней темноты. И он был вознагражден россыпью ковких согласных и вельветиновых* гласных, складывающихся в слова обо всем, что приходило другу в голову. 

Он говорил о времени, что провел в армии, побуждая Шерлока думать об афганских горах и поразительной зеленой незрелости. Журчащий поток забавных историй: песок в армейских ботинках, развязавшиеся шнурки, розыгрыши и покер, полог брезентовой палатки, хлопающий на ветру, - наполнили сознание Шерлока. На языке чувствовался вкус тмина, ноздри наполнял запах горячего сухого воздуха, кружащего в разрушенных проходах чертогов его разума. Ветер играл разбросанными бумагами, оживлял засушенных бабочек, заставляя их вновь танцевать в разливающемся рассветном зареве яркими цветными вспышками. 

И Джон был с ним рядом на истертой песком каменной плите, наблюдая, как льется сквозь лишенные стекол окна золотистый свет. Они сидели бедром к бедру, плечом к плечу, откинувшись назад и опираясь на руки так, чтобы соприкасались их пальцы. Не двигаясь, просто существуя. 

Вместе, в то время как надвигались с горизонта приступы боли. В глазу этой бури они были вдвоем. 

 

****

 

Вторая доза Норазофена влилась в его кровь так же легко, как и первая – Шерлок парил на самом краю сознания, пока Джон вводил иглу в вену. Казалось, лекарство выполняло свою работу, хотя Джон понимал, что оно только сглаживало самые острые грани боли в голове его друга и облегчало противоречивые сигналы, что нервы передавали по его телу.

Однако самому Шерлоку лучше не становилось. Наступила и ушла полночь, но не было ни малейших признаков, что тот возвращался к своему обычному саркастическому состоянию духа, а веки Джона начали наливаться тяжестью и усталостью. Шерлок по большей части спал, что, Джон знал, было благословением. Он просыпался на небольшие промежутки времени, наполненные короткими, болезненными вдохами и обрывками слов на французском, немецком или на чем-то, похожем на испанский или итальянский. Просьба повторить, казалось, помогала Шерлоку найти английский вариант, но требовала очевидных болезненных усилий, и по его мольбе говорил лишь Джон, и голос его, чуть громче шепота, наполнял воздух словами: обо все и ни о чем – небольшая цена, если это приносило Шерлоку успокоение.

Но теперь, как раз когда Джон начал раздумывать над тем, чтобы притащить постельные принадлежности и лечь спать на полу, Шерлока начало трясти. Все началось как легкая дрожь, пробегающая по его обнаженным рукам, но постепенно ее интенсивность нарастала, становясь все сильнее, в то время как сам Шерлок свернулся на боку, придвигаясь к Джону, словно в поисках тепла.

Попытка накрыть его одеялом вызвала хриплый агонизирующий крик и чуть не убила Джона ощущением вины. Он сдернул причиняющий боль текстиль и отбросил его в угол комнаты, бормоча бессмысленные утешения Шерлоку, подтянувшему колени к груди. Джон присел на край кровати, тихий и обеспокоенный; торопливо съеденный ранее ужин из того, что нашлось в холодильнике, неприятным комом ворочался в желудке.

Быстрое, легкое прикосновение ко лбу Шерлока показало отсутствие лихорадки; ему просто было холодно. С наступлением полночи температура в комнате упала, и Джон сам, хоть и был в джемпере, немного мерз. Однако казалось, что даже простыня причиняет Шерлоку боль, заставляя его расчесывать зудящую кожу на ребрах до красных полос.

Спустя несколько мгновений Шерлок повернулся, придвигаясь ближе к бедру Джона только лишь для того, чтобы отдернуться как от ожога – тепло притягивало его, но прикосновение отпугивало. Его длинные пальцы безмолвно цеплялись за свитер и джинсы друга, и Джон увидел, как глаза Шерлока, моргнув, открылись и сердито посмотрели на него, куда более осмысленные, чем они были весь день. 

 

\- Холодно, - пробормотал он, убирая руки и прижимая ненадолго ладони к глазам, прежде чем обхватить себя самого, сжимаясь в комочек. – Ненавижу этот этап.

\- Так всегда бывает? – спросил Джон, стараясь по-прежнему говорить тихо и мягко, болезненно осознавая каждый пробегающий по лицу Шерлока спазм. – Что ты обычно делаешь?

Плечи Шерлока дернулись - быстрое, резкое движение вверх, вызвавшее тихий стон дискомфорта, застрявший у него горле и завибрировавший в неподвижном воздухе комнаты.  
– Жду, пока все пройдет? – это прозвучало так по-детски, но не обиженно, а с надеждой, словно он отчаянно ждал, что Джон предложит выход получше.

Потерев рукой переносицу, Джон вздохнул: в мозгу его один за другим пробегали возможные варианты, каждый последующий не полезнее предыдущего. По крайне мере, сейчас Шерлок говорил на английском, хотя, сколько это продлиться, с уверенность сказать было нельзя.  
– Если одеяло причиняет боль, то одеть тебя потеплее тоже не выйдет. А если под душ? Под горячую воду?

Шерлок закрыл глаза, и губы его искривились в болезненной гримасе.   
– Не могу передвигаться, – он вновь затрясся, на этот раз сильнее, и Джон увидел, как он поморщился, когда застучали его зубы, без сомнения, громко отдаваясь в голове. 

Если бы они были в больнице, можно было бы использовать одеяла с подогревом - что-то излучающее тепло, что можно расположить поблизости с Шерлоком, - но здесь, на Бейкер-стрит, у них не было даже грелок. Все, что Джон мог предложить – это был он сам, и он с трудом сглотнул, обдумывая эту идею. Безразличие Шерлока к понятию личного пространства было широко известно, но здесь вопрос был все же в несколько большем, чем просто встать слишком близко. С какой бы стороны Джон на это не смотрел, всегда присутствовал подтекст «находиться в одной постели», вне зависимости от отношений, сложившихся между двумя сторонами. Как ни крути, в этом была интимность.

Проблема была не в том, что он не хотел оказаться настолько близко к Шерлоку; он просто был не уверен, насколько легко сможет вновь отстраниться, когда в нем больше не будет нужды. И в том, как Шерлок отреагирует на подобное вторжение, когда его мигрень пройдет. 

Очередной приступ озноба решил все за Джона, и он поднялся, стягивая джемпер, сбрасывая обувь, стаскивая носки и снимая джинсы, пока не остался только в трусах и футболке. Шерлок смотрел на него слегка недоуменно, и Джон обошел кровать, приподнял простыню и скользнул под нее, пытаясь действовать так, словно это было привычной повседневностью.

\- Тепловое излучение тела, - объяснил он. – Это лучшее, что я могу предложить. Возможно, от меня исходит не так много тепла, в комнате достаточно прохладно, но, если нам повезет, это должно помочь.

Он смотрел, как Шерлок поворачивается к нему: движения были медленными и осторожными, словно позвоночник его был из крошащегося камня, а не из прочного кальция. Взгляд прищуренных глаз был сонным, затуманенным лекарствами, что все еще циркулировали в его крови; волосы находились в полнейшем беспорядке. В любое другое время Джон бы рассмеялся, но сейчас Шерлок выглядел на удивление невинно и безыскусно.

\- Так нормально? – спросил Джон, глядя, как Шерлок подвигается к нему, ни в коем случае нигде не прикасаясь к Джону, но стремясь оказаться так близко к его теплу, как он только мог. 

Тихий выдох был единственным ответом: Шерлок закрыл глаза, прячась от мерцающего сияния свечей, и, дюйм за дюймом, мышцы его расслабились. Джон чувствовал, как уходит, вытекает из тела Шерлока напряжение, оставляя его расслабленным и измученным. Ресницы темными полукружьями лежали над выступами этих невероятных скул, и складка боли между бровями разгладилась.

Джон не знал точно, как долго он лежал, глядя на Шерлока, чьи острые черты лица разгладили сон и свет свечей. Усталость давила на тело тяжелым грузом, но почему-то даже просто закрыть глаза казалось чрезмерным усилием. Он был слишком занят, наблюдая за Шерлоком, отмечая шепот каждого его вдоха и редкое подрагивание век.

В какой-то момент Шерлока вновь затрясло, и Джон обнаружил, что тоже дрожит. Глубокая ночь забрала с Бейкер-стрит все тепло, и Джон осторожно выскользнул из кровати, схватил одеяло и попытался пристроить его так, чтобы весь вес приходился на него. Шерлок оставался вне одеяла, но когда Джон забирался обратно в кровать, его покрытое футболкой плечо случайно задело Шерлока, и последовавшего за этим болезненного крика было достаточно, чтобы прогнать сонливость выбросом адреналина. 

\- Черт! Прости, Шерлок. Прости, – даже не задумавшись о том, что он делает, Джон стянул с себя футболку, отбросил ее и устроился под навесом одеяла. – Все, ее больше нет. Хорошо?

\- Извини, - пробормотал Шерлок, вновь сворачиваясь в несчастный клубок. – Повсюду колючки. Asteraceae.** 

Джон тихо вздохнул, и звук этот вышел жалобным даже для его собственных ушей. Он так и не понял, было последнее слово на иностранном языке или просто не входило в его словарный запас. Похоже, только Шерлок мог одновременно страдать от глобального сбоя в работе мозга и оставаться самым умным человеком в комнате.  
– Сможешь снова уснуть? – спросил он, без толку удерживая руку на весу над обнаженным изгибом плеча Шерлока, отчаянно желая прикоснуться, чтобы успокоить, и полностью осознавая, что это не принесет Шерлоку ничего, кроме боли. – Я не хотел разбудить тебя. Я…

\- Ты не виноват, - пробормотал Шерлок, забираясь глубже под тонкий покров простыни, пока на виду не остались только глаза, наблюдающие за Джоном мутным, переменчивым, как ртуть взором, постепенно исчезающим под опускающимися веками. Он вновь заговорил, грубоватые звуки английского языка сменились чем-то более мягким.

\- Tu ne m'as jamais échoué.

Опять французский. Джон вздохнул, потирая руками лицо, прежде чем вновь посмотреть на Шерлока. Хотел бы он знать, что это значит – какие ласковые слова шептал Шерлок, словно любовник в ночи, – но его лингвистические навыки можно было описать в лучшем случае как «слабые». Несколько слов на пушту и дари, вроде «не стрелять» и «медик», не могли помочь ему сейчас, когда Шерлок бормотал так бегло, словно был рожден по ту сторону пролива. С тем же успехом для слуха Джона друг мог оказаться явлением из иного мира. Он обнаружил, что вслушивается в выдыхаемый шепот – не предложения, возможно даже не слова, но чувственный голос Шерлока, ставший иноземным в путанице его мозга.

Под этот сонный шелест, произносимый на границе бодрствования, Джон наконец сдался на милость сна. Дыхание его замедлилось, и мышцы расслабились, успокоенные присутствием Шерлока на расстоянии вытянутой руки.

Покой снизошел на них обоих, а там, за окнами, спал Лондон.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **_Примечание автора:_ **
> 
>  
> 
> _Шерлок позднее объяснит, что он имел в виду в своей французской фразе. Для знающих французский язык – с точки зрения французской грамматики фраза намеренно неверна: Шерлок, под действием мигрени, делает дословный перевод с английского языка._
> 
> _**Примечания переводчиков:** _
> 
> _* Вельветин - ткань с густым и высоким ворсом, без рубчиков (в отличие от вельвета)._
> 
> _** Asteraceae - латинское обозначение семейства Астровых или Сложноцветных. С чего у Шерлока возникла такая ассоциация – можно только гадать, но, к примеру, у самого яркого представителя этого семейства – подсолнуха – стебель покрыт волосками, которые колются._


	4. Пробуждение Левиафана

Тьма опутала его, навалилась на плечи пробирающей до костей стужей. Она просачивалась меж губ, как дым, отравляя каждый вдох душными ядовитыми испарениями, и нечего было ей противопоставить: не было ни тепла, ни пламени. В разрушенных коридорах чертогов его разума призрачным эхом отдавались шаги, пока он брел, одинокий и потерянный, в сгущающемся тумане. 

Повсюду был холод, Арктический, пронизывающий. Царапая кожу, летели в лицо смешавшиеся в бессолнечной тьме снег и песок. Он посмотрел вверх, на проломленную кровлю, щербато оскалившуюся над ним бездонной чернотой небесной пасти: терпеливо выжидающая вечность. Без Луны, без звезд. Без света, без тепла. Он опустил взгляд на собственную бескровную кожу, на отданное на расправу стихиям обнаженное тело: без пульса. 

Подобное развоплощение должно было настораживать, но разум его блуждал слишком далеко, он был слишком рассеян, чтобы это полностью осознать. Жизни в нем самом уже не осталось, но в воздухе вокруг по-прежнему парили осколки размышлений, впиваясь в руки и грудь, когда он шел, проталкиваясь через их рой. Они рассекали кожу будто обычную ткань: разрезанные нити – распоротые швы. 

Он брел вперед, и сама плоть его сжалась, примерзнув к костям, пока он углублялся все дальше в извилистые коридоры. Некоторые двери в покои висели на перекосившихся петлях: пьяный разгром. Другие лежали разбитые на куски, занозы впивались в чувствительные подошвы, пронзали до кости, и в итоге он мог лишь хромать, жалкий пошатывающийся призрак себя прежнего. 

Наконец, блуждая под бескрайним гнилостным небом, он обнаружил одну-единственную уцелевшую дверь; из-под нее, закрытой, отрезавшей весь внешний мир, пробивался узкий поток теплого сияния. Что-то смогло выжить во всем этом хаосе, свет и жизнь в его личном апокалипсисе. Он протянул руку с костлявыми пальцами, израненными бесконечными проходами по струнам скрипки, и толкнул эти врата, открывая взору лежащее за ними. 

Бейкер-стрит. Он узнал ее тут же, наполненную понятиями дома и очага, спокойствия и приюта. Там ждали его уродливые обои, чьи серо-зеленые тона окрасил теплом мерцающий огонь. Там висел на стене череп буйвола, был воткнут в каминную полку нож, там был диван и поблескивала стопка сложенной после одного из экспериментов лабораторной посуды, пустой и безопасной. 

И все же внимание его привлек мужчина в кресле; волосы, золотые в отблесках огня, кожа, помнящая солнце Афганистана: тело, живое, дышащее, не такое, как его собственное – жуткое подобие человека. Чашка чая исходила паром у руки Джона на подлокотнике кресла; газета, когда он, сосредоточенный и спокойный, переворачивал страницы, шелестела, будто стая взлетающих скворцов. 

Внезапно он поднял взгляд, и Шерлок тут же отшатнулся, отступая назад, в темноту и дымную мглу, неожиданно пристыженный. Джону нельзя видеть его таким – сломленным, горьким созданием смерти и разрушения. Он не желал быть тем, кто привнесет ужас в жизнь бесстрашного воина, не желал ни единого проблеска отвращения на этом открытом, дружеском лице. Тепло и свет были не для него. 

Но прежде, чем успел двинуться, на запястье сомкнулись сильные пальцы, втягивая Шерлока, спотыкающегося, карикатурно-уродливого, через дверной проем обратно в комнату. 

Он ожидал крика ужаса, но Джон просто улыбнулся, и облегчение засияло в его взгляде, когда он схватил одеяло и набросил его Шерлоку на плечи, плотно укутывая тканью изможденное, напоминающее труп существо, как будто драгоценность.  
\- Ты где-то блуждал, - мягко произнес он, - но теперь вернулся домой. Я скучал по тебе. 

Джон приблизился, обхватил его руками, заключая в крепкие объятия. Кровь пронеслась по телу Шерлока, проталкиваясь по спавшимся венам и устремляясь дальше – не просто существование, но сама жизнь. И когда Джон приподнялся, прижимаясь поцелуем к его подбородку, Шерлок ощутил за ребрами слабую вибрацию. _Тук-тук, тук-тук, тук-тук_ : левиафан, пробуждающийся от сна.

Его сердце уверенно билось в груди, запущенное прикосновением Джона: ставшая реальностью сказка и отброшенная в бездну смерть.

И после холодной бесконечности Шерлок вспомнил, что значит согреться. 

Он открыл глаза навстречу темноте и понял, что сновидению конец. Голова пульсировала промерзшей пустотой, рождающей на висках ледяное крошево пота, все тело казалось воспаленным, одной сплошной ссадиной; медленно пробуждались к горькой жизни задремавшие было нервные окончания. На нем все еще лежали густые ночные тени; свечи (Явь или сон? Не вспомнить.) исчезли. Теперь от окна струился призрачный свет: наверное, снаружи занимался день, почти отсеченный тяжеловесными шторами, но все же несколько тонких нитей прокрались внутрь и сплетали свой узор из намеков во мраке спальни, слабо высвечивая очертания человека, спящего рядом. 

Джон: его мягкие, солнечные тона пульсировали с каждым шелестом вдоха и выдоха, рассеянные и безболезненные. Отчасти Шерлок понимал, что исходящий от друга свет не причиняет ему страданий, потому что был он не настоящим, а всего лишь результатом сбоя восприятия, проявлением все еще не ушедшей синестезии, но наблюдать за этой иллюзией, купаться в ее тепле было приятно. 

И все же, нет, этот свет не мог давать подобное тепло. Куда более телесное – тусклая тяжелая влажность, обволакивающая кожу словно патока, уже не болезненная, а желанная. Они не касались друг друга, разве что едва-едва, но в какой-то момент ночью Джон перекатился ближе; правая рука его оказалась под подушкой Шерлока, выгибая ее едва заметным гребнем, ладонь левой, неудобно согнутой в локте, лежала на постели между их телами. 

Полоса шириной в ладонь Джона, ладонь хирурга – совершенные пястные кости, пальцы короткие, но все же изящные, - вот и все, что их разделяло. Под взглядом Шерлока они чуть согнулись, дрогнув, и придвинулись ближе, сонно задевая его талию. 

Он дернулся, ожидая жалящего укуса, возмездия от своей раздраженной кожи, но Джон словно нес в себе солнце пустыни, под которым таяла покрывающая его ледяная корка. Опиумный дым в легких, кокаин, проносящийся по венам: вызывающий мгновенную зависимость жар. Шерлок без раздумий подполз ближе, слабое движение отдалось в голове перехватывающим дыхание болезненным треском-предостережением и заплясавшими перед глазами тошнотворными вспышками цвета. 

Ему был необходим сон: долгий, еще дольше, бесконечное забытье, что сгладит колючие, зазубренные фракталы* его кровоточащего, изломанного разума, но прежде всего он тянулся к Джону. Свет и жизнь: совершенно иное условие существования, отличное от тех, что обычно требовались его телу, но он знал, что теперь без этого уже не сможет обойтись. Что-то шелохнулось на границе сознания – обеспокоенный лаймово-зеленый, свежескошенная трава; личное пространство, недопустимая близость – Джон может рассердиться, его золотисто-солнечный свет окрасится в алый и в цвет раскаленной лавы, но мысль эта распалась на части, словно морская пена на взметнувшейся и опавшей волне. 

Осторожно, с трудом справляясь с казавшимися резиново-гибкими и слишком чувствительными пальцами, Шерлок обхватил запястье друга, поднимая его руку, чтобы придвинуться ближе, прильнуть к его телу: сжавшийся у горячей батареи замерзший кот, которого никто не сгонит с теплого местечка в ближайшем будущем. Рука опустилась, не придавливая, на спину, обхватывая талию Шерлока, заключая его в уют окружавшего тело Джона тропического воздуха, заставлявшего отступить скользкие льды озноба. 

Постепенно пробегающая по коже дрожь усилилась, а затем отступила, температура скулящего от боли тела вновь пришла в норму. Резь в глазах стала острее, и Шерлок сполз по кровати ниже, наклоняя голову, пряча лицо в теплом изгибе шеи друга: острый выступ ключицы, сонно расслабленная плоть, а следом твердое плечо. Безупречно.

Последнее, что он ощутил – рука Джона, притягивающая его ближе, сухая ладонь и поглаживающие спину расправленные пальцы, прогоняющие неприятные ощущения, а затем Шерлока вновь поглотил сон. 

На сей раз там не было ни чертогов разума, ни извращенных метафор-галлюцинаций, ни безумия. Лишь прикосновение Джона и, наконец, после долгих часов боли и отчаяния, - что-то напоминавшее передышку. 

 

****

 

Одеяло свалилось с постели в шорохе ткани и перьев. Этот звук проник в сон Джона, потянул его за собой на поверхность, к бодрствованию, в то время как тело постепенно свыкалось с мыслью о возвращении к реальности. Жаль, ведь ему было на удивление тепло и уютно. Обычно его сдергивали с постели в несусветную рань кошмары, оставляя после чувство разбитости, но сейчас внутренний хронометр сообщал, что это – не предрассветная побудка. Столь медленного и плавного пробуждения он не испытывал вот уже много лет. 

Быть может, отчасти причиной стало тесно прильнувшее к нему тело: прижимающиеся к его ногам длинные ноги, обвившая бедра сильная рука, мягкие волосы у подбородка. Джон тихо хмыкнул себе под нос, вдыхая аромат шампуня Шерлока и проводя рукой по остро выступающим позвонкам спящего рядом человека. Замечательно.

Секундой позже, стоило только разуму осознать, что именно говорят ему чувства, рука его резко замерла. Глаза распахнулись, и, пытаясь морганием прогнать остатки сна, Джон уставился перед собой. Обзор наполовину загораживала мягкими изгибами белого хлопка подушка, и все, что можно было различить, – спутанные темные завитки. Осторожно приподняв голову и самую малость отодвинувшись, Джон вгляделся в спящего Шерлока. 

Тот выглядел совершенно умиротворенным, напряжение, не уходившее весь вчерашний день, исчезло с его лица. Он тесно прижался к Джону, вцепившись в него, как моллюск в раковину, обхватив бесконечно длинными руками и ногами, навалившись всем весом. Похоже, в какой-то момент он подвинулся ближе к другу, но по ощущениям Джона позади него самого тоже оставалось изрядное пространство, так что явно не один лишь Шерлок перемещался ночью по постели в поисках уюта. Казалось, они «встретились» посреди кровати, неумолимо притянутые друг к другу. 

Большой палец обводил один из выступающих позвонков в неосознанном желании успокоить, и Джон отметил, насколько гладкая у Шерлока кожа, будто обтянувший крепкие кости шелк. Так странно было видеть всю хаотичность Шерлока обернувшейся подобным покоем, и Джон поймал себя на мысли: неужели друг всегда спит именно так? Если говорить о сне, ему всегда трудно было представить, что Шерлок в нем будет столь же обычным, как все люди: друг настолько отличался от них во всем остальном, что Джон отчасти ожидал, что и в забытьи тот не перестанет сыпать умозаключениями. Он ни разу не представлял себе картины такой безмятежности и расслабления. 

И так просто было вообразить пробуждение в иных, лучших обстоятельствах – в объятиях наполовину улегшегося на него, привалившегося своим долговязым телом Шерлока. Он мог представить, как встречает его теплый, счастливый, расслабленный взгляд, какую-то едва уловимую нежность в глазах: принятие. Джон не позволял себе предаваться подобным мыслям слишком часто. Возникающие иногда неуместные сексуальные фантазии о Шерлоке - дело одно, а вот подобные сцены домашнего уюта - уже чересчур, такое говорит о чем-то куда более интимном, нежели простое вожделение.

Джон не мог позволить себе задерживаться на этой мысли, тем более что все это, как он полагал, навсегда останется для него недоступным. Проснись Шерлок сейчас, Джона встретили бы озадаченность и отторжение, а возможно даже и отвращение. Как ни крути, даже зная, что на самом деле им двигало, он все равно чувствовал себя так, будто воспользовался беспомощностью друга. 

Кто-то стоящий в дверях прочистил горло, и Джон рывком, виновато поднял голову. Даже не взглянув на посетителя, он уже знал, что это не миссис Хадсон. Прежде всего, голос был мужским; к тому же их домовладелица скорее щебетала бы от счастья, а не откашливалась так многозначительно и осуждающе. 

\- Убирайся, Майкрофт.

Бормотание Шерлока стало дополнительным потрясением, без которого Джон вполне мог бы обойтись. Сердце дернулось и тут же, пристыженное, оборвалось, упало, пустое и потяжелевшее куда-то в район желудка. Впервые в жизни после того, как ему исполнилось четырнадцать, Джону захотелось провалиться сквозь землю. 

\- Пойду угощу себя вторым завтраком, - невозмутимо ответил Майкрофт, адресовав Джону крайне многозначительный взгляд. Приподнятая бровь ясно давала понять: он крайне разочарован подобным непрофессионализмом, но в то же время ничуть ему не удивлен. Джон не мог определиться, что здесь хуже. 

Однако главной его заботой был не старший Холмс. Джон жил не с Майкрофтом, не за ним он следовал на места преступлений, не вокруг него выстроил он всю свою богом проклятую жизнь, и не его сейчас держал в объятиях, полусонного и немногословного, а возможно не до конца все осознающего. Джону следовало отстраниться, выбраться из постели и дать Шерлоку пространство, чего тот наверняка потребовал бы, не будь он сейчас в полубреду от боли и седативных; но мышцы явно не желали повиноваться, а дыхание чуть ерошило волосы друга. 

\- Шерлок? – прошептал он, откашлявшись, после того, как имя прозвучало мало напоминающим нормальный голос хрипом. – Как ты себя чувствуешь? 

Наступила задумчивая тишина, и Джон затаил дыхание, молясь о том, чтобы ответ оказался понятен и прозвучал на английском. Ведь это, наверное, будет знаком, что Шерлоку хоть самую малость полегчало по сравнению со вчерашним?

\- Как будто в голове взорвали мощнейшую ядерную бомбу, и весь мозг осел на внутренних стенках черепа, - сипло ответил, наконец, Шерлок. Выдох щекотно скользнул по коже, кончик носа потерся о плечо, и друг добавил: - Но теперь теплее. Спасибо.

Джон обдумал, не стоит ли ему хоть как-то оправдаться, объяснить, почему они лежат так близко, прижавшись друг к другу в тесном объятии, но все, что вышло в итоге – тихое:  
\- Не за что. Ты… тебе лучше, чем вчера? 

Шерлок слабо повел плечом, все еще двигаясь так, будто тело его было скорее высеченным из гранита, нежели разгоряченной бледной плотью и вялыми мышцами.  
\- По-другому. Сознание яснее, к сожалению: все идет, как обычно, - с кухни донеслось звяканье посуды, и Шерлок вздохнул, его ладонь скользнула по талии Джона, когда он убрал руку. – Сейчас он примется демонстративно заваривать чай и уничтожать печенье. Скажи ему, чтобы перестал быть таким приторно-коричневым. 

\- Приторно-коричневым? Это… это у него цвет такой? – спросил Джон, чувствуя себя до смешного счастливым, когда друг одобрительно глянул на него, приоткрыв один глаз. 

\- М-м-м, по большей части как ириска, но оттенки меняются, - Шерлок моргнул и снова закрыл глаза, потянув подушку Джона к себе и накрыв ею голову, так что голос его доносился приглушенно. – Когда я был младше, он был как джем. 

Джон слабо, еле слышно рассмеялся, в изумлении качая головой. Синестезия всегда вызывала у него живейший интерес. Бывало, люди просто рождались такими, их мозг был раз и навсегда настроен воспринимать сигналы извне по-другому. Разумеется, наложение этого явления на и без того разбирающий все на атомы разум Шерлока в равной степени завораживало и пугало. 

Спустив с кровати ноги, Джон сгреб с пола и натянул на себя одежду, а потом попытался хоть немного пригладить волосы. Не то, чтобы это имело значение, Майкрофт ведь уже застал их с Шерлоком вдвоем, прижавшимися друг к другу, будто котята, но он совершенно не собирался представать перед чопорным бюрократом с такой прической, будто у него была крайне удачная ночь. 

\- Заодно принесу тебе попить, - пообещал Джон, вглядываясь в лежащего клубком на кровати друга в поисках хоть каких-то признаков движения. – У тебя наверняка в горле пересохло. Или думаешь, тебя после этого вырвет? – он покосился на так и не пригодившееся ведро у кровати. – Попробуем, хорошо? 

Шерлок не ответил, и Джон потянулся к дверной ручке, расправив плечи перед тем, как выйти наружу. Майкрофт с чашкой чая сидел в кресле детектива, скрестив ноги. 

\- Подобное внимание к моему брату достойно похвалы, Джон, - многозначительно произнес он. – Немногие были бы столь – усердны – в своей заботе. 

Сами по себе слова звучали совершенно невинно, а вот тон Майкрофта – нет. Он источал неодобрение, словно Джон пересек невидимую границу, отнесшись к Шерлоку, как к человеку, а не машине.  
\- Хотя я не уверен, что ваши методы оправданы. 

\- Прекратите сейчас же, - Джон ткнул пальцем в его сторону. – Вы уехали, не дав мне никаких подробных инструкций. Я мог справиться почти со всем, но Шерлок начал мерзнуть, так что я воспользовался теми «методами», какие были под рукой, - он с вызовом выставил подбородок. – Центральное отопление выключилось по таймеру, включить его я не мог, а больше во всей чертовой квартире не было ничего, кроме меня самого, что согрело бы Шерлока, не касаясь и не причиняя ему боли. 

\- И все же этим утром он расплылся по вам, как масло на тосте, - улыбка Майкрофта была натянутой и напряженной: режим работы «старший брат» включен на полную мощность. – Уверен, намерения были благими, но вы вступили на очень скользкий путь. Если вы, в отношениях с моим братом, зайдете… 

\- Мы друзья, - перебил его Джон, скрестив на груди руки и прилагая все усилия, чтобы не скрежетать зубами. – Кроме того, это не ваше дело. Это между мной и Шерлоком, других это не касается.

Майкрофт задрал подбородок и, прищурившись, оценивающе посмотрел на Джона.  
\- Так значит, такая возможность есть? 

\- Этого я не говорил, - ответил Джон, глядя, как Холмс-старший отставляет чай в сторону и поднимается на ноги, одергивая пиджак. – Я просто о нем заботился. 

\- Вы в этом уверены, Джон? – тот чуть откинул голову и оглядел его с оттенком легкого превосходства. – Абсолютно? – Майкрофт сжал губы, а затем уставился на собственные туфли. – Мой брат лишь недавно осознал, что у него все-таки есть сердце, и мне отвратительна мысль, что его могут ранить. 

\- Не будь таким мелодраматичным, Майкрофт.

При звуках голоса Шерлока оба обернулись к двери в спальню: тот стоял, тяжело привалившись к косяку, завернутый в синий шелк халата. Он выглядел измученным, нетвердо держался на ногах, но, по крайней мере, стоял сам, почти без опоры, пусть и щурился болезненно в ярком свете гостиной. 

\- Тебе не следует подниматься с постели, - недовольно прищелкнул языком Майкрофт, посторонившись, а Джон быстро прошел к окну и задернул занавески, отрезая солнце и погружая комнату в легкий и мягкий полумрак. 

Повисла пауза, и Джону показалось, что друг изо всех сил старается убедиться, что произносит верные слова.  
\- А тебе не следует оскорблять моего соседа. Зачем ты пришел? 

Майкрофт изогнул бровь.  
\- Чтобы проверить как ты, и если ты рассчитываешь этим небольшим спектаклем убедить меня, что тебе лучше, то ты глубоко заблуждаешься. Начался второй этап, как я понимаю? 

Шерлок на это только заворчал, доплелся до дивана и со вздохом на него опустился.  
\- Это не правительственная реформа, Майкрофт. Нет никаких этапов; просто болит до тех пор, пока не пройдет. 

\- Разум стал яснее, контроль речи лучше, боль теперь не совершенно невыносима, но все еще достаточно сильна, чтобы ты предпочитал лежачее положение – вставая разве только из чистого упрямства. По всем признакам это другой этап, - фыркнул Майкрофт, и голос его смягчился, когда он продолжил, глянув на Джона. – Похоже, я недооценил способности доктора Ватсона. 

Вот и все извинения, на которые мог рассчитывать Джон, причем весьма слабые, но одного единственного взгляда на Шерлока, свернувшегося на боку на диване с видом не раздраженным, но несчастным, хватило, чтобы Джон тут же решил не углубляться в этот вопрос. Майкрофт был деспотичным, надменным старшим братом, но Шерлок не должен страдать из-за этого ни в коем случае. 

\- Так рад, что мне удается превзойти твои ожидания, - невнятно произнес детектив. – А теперь уходи. Ты на ковер капаешь. 

При виде губ Майкрофта, недовольно скривившихся от одной мысли о том, что он может позволить себе нечто столь неблагопристойное, как «капать на ковер», Джон прикрыл ладонью улыбку. В обычных обстоятельствах он бы отчитал бы Шерлока за подобную грубость, однако на сей раз, по его мнению, Майкрофт вполне ее заслужил.  
\- Вы сами найдете выход, не так ли?– спросил он ровным тоном. – А я должен вернуться к заботам о вашем брате. Как вы меня и просили, помните? 

\- Разумеется, - пробормотал Майкрофт. – Поправляйся скорей, Шерлок. Джон.

Он удалился, величественный и достойный, как всегда, и Джон вздохнул с облегчением, услышав его шаги вниз по ступенькам. Закрывшаяся за ним дверь отсекла как самого Майкрофта, так и все его предположения, верными они были или нет. Ни слова не говоря, Джон прошел в кухню, налил Шерлоку стакан прохладной воды и вернулся в гостиную. 

\- Держи, - тихо сказал он, вручая стакан другу и помогая ему подняться. После нескольких секунд Джон понял, что тот не в состоянии сам удержаться, и тут же сел рядом, чтобы Шерлок мог, полулежа, опереться на него, тяжелый и безвольный, как будто марионетка с обрезанными нитями.  
\- Ты перестарался. Почему не остался в кровати?

\- Майкрофт был карминным. 

На мгновение Джон свел брови, не понимая, что Шерлок имел в виду, а потом попытался ткнуть пальцем в небо:  
\- Пищевой краситель? 

\- Да, из перемолотых панцирей жуков. Оттенок красного. Я слышал, какой он удушающе непонятливый, - голос звучал жалобно, но Джон склонен был считать, что причиной тому были усилия при попытке внятно все объяснить, а не сам факт, что Джону требовались пояснения. Теперь, по крайне мере, Шерлок мог хоть немного пролить свет на то, что он, черт подери, имеет в виду. 

\- И что ты расслышал? – Джон задал вопрос, подозревая, что и так знает ответ. В конце концов, стены квартиры на Бейкер-стрит далеко не самые толстые. 

\- Я не масло, а ты не тост, - вместо ответа сообщил Шерлок, повторив то же странноватое сравнение, которым ранее воспользовался его брат. – Спасибо, что не дал ему усомниться в твоих действиях. 

Сообщать, что сомнения успешно одолевали его самого и без помощи Майкрофта, Джон не стал. Сейчас, когда друг выглядел столь искренне и беспомощно благодарным, это казалось неправильным. И заставляло задуматься: поступал ли хоть кто-то так же до него – не просто приглядывал за Шерлоком, но был рядом, чтобы тому было, за кого держаться. 

\- Он ревнует. 

Джон сморгнул, изумленно глядя на Шерлока.  
\- Кто, Майкрофт? 

Шерлок хмыкнул в знак согласия и сильнее привалился к Джону, прежде чем объяснить:  
\- У тебя получается обо мне заботиться… облегчить боль. А у него нет. 

Джон выдохнул. Его слишком тревожило состояние Шерлока, чтобы беспокоиться насчет старшего Холмса. Он сомневался, что все настолько просто, как излагал друг, но прямо сейчас у него были иные, куда более насущные проблемы, требующие внимания. 

Взгляд на часы подсказал, что пришло время очередной дозы Норазофена. Они проспали допоздна: Шерлок – по милости лекарства, а Джон – убаюканный уютом постели Шерлока и тем, что был в ней не один. А теперь быстро приближался полдень. 

\- Нужно сделать тебе еще один укол, - тихо сказал Джон, коснувшись со всей возможной осторожностью и нежностью вороха упругих завитков на голове друга, прежде чем выскользнуть из-под него и помочь ему улечься на диване. Стакан с водой чуть дернулся в руках Шерлока прежде, чем Джон успел его забрать. – Хочешь остаться здесь или вернуться в спальню? 

Шерлок моргнул, глядя на него и на мгновение сжав губы, а затем спросил:  
\- А ты где будешь? 

При звуках этого тихого голоса в груди у Джона что-то сжалось. Как же редко друг бывал таким, открытым и беззащитным. Джон невольно улыбнулся.  
\- С тобой, если тебе это нужно. 

\- Хочется, - поправил Шерлок. – Мне этого хочется, - он обвел глазами гостиную, меж бровями залегла небольшая складка, словно он пытался вспомнить, где находится. – Останусь здесь. 

Возражать Джон не стал; как ни крути, он сам так поставил вопрос. Шерлока же, казалось, не заботило, что диван для него слишком короток. Похлопав ладонью по сиденью рядом с рукой друга, Джон встал, принес из спальни постельные принадлежности. Одну подушку положил Шерлоку под голову, другую на пол рядом, если тому нужно будет отгородиться от узких полосок света, просачивавшихся в щели между занавесками. 

\- Тебя накрыть? – спросил он, с облечением улыбнувшись ответному кивку. – Насколько я понял, от прикосновений больше не больно.

Шерлок провел языком по губам и покачал головой.  
\- Нет, просто зудит. Это первое, что меняется. 

\- А дальше что? – накрывая его одеялом. 

\- По-разному. Обычно длится несколько дней, - протянув руку, Шерлок забрал с пола вторую подушку и неуклюже прижал ее к груди. 

\- Тогда позвоню в больницу, скажу, что на этой неделе не смогу выйти. Одного я тебя не оставлю, - точно выверенными движениями Джон вскрыл последнюю ампулу Норазофена, набрал лекарство в шприц и выпустил из него воздух, потом повернул руку Шерлока, обнажая молочно белую кожу и синий узор вен. 

Шерлок едва ли моргнул, когда игла вонзилась в руку, вливая в кровоток скорое облегчение. Убрав шприц, Джон прижал большой палец к крохотному следу от укола. Неосознанно описывая на коже круг за кругом, он наблюдал, как туманной дымкой подергиваются светлые глаза, словно облака заволакивают лунное сияние блестящего разума.  
\- Засыпай.

Единственным ответом стала слабая улыбка и неловкое движение руки: Шерлок согнул ее в локте, так что пальцы самыми кончиками проскользнули по рукаву рубашки друга, по ладони и дальше, переплетаясь с его пальцами. Какой простой жест. Но Джон продолжал смотреть на их соединенные ладони, даже когда ослабла хватка Шерлока, терявшая силу по мере того, как он вновь погружался в беспамятство. Джон опять остался один.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _  
>  **Примечания переводчиков:**   
>  _
> 
>  
> 
> _* Фрактал - геометрическая фигура, обладающая свойством самоподобия, то есть составленная из нескольких частей, каждая из которых подобна всей фигуре целиком._  
>  http://networkologies.files.wordpress.com/2010/10/mandelbrot.jpg  
> http://13.gorod.tomsk.ru/uploads/5322/1315363440/Fraktaly_7.jpg


	5. Филия, Агапе, Сторге, Эрос

Майкрофт расплавился, и по этому поводу, в принципе, не стоило и беспокоиться, если бы только он также лишился способности разговаривать. Но на такое везение рассчитывать не приходилось. У густой, сладковато пахнущей субстанции в банке, что Шерлок держал в руках, не было ни лица, ни каких-либо других признаков, указывающих, что это и в самом деле его старший брат, если бы не сочащийся с поверхности самодовольный голос.

\- Это еще один сон, - сказал Шерлок содержимому контейнера. – Если бы это было реальностью, ты никогда бы не поместился в столь маленькую емкость, и я не думаю, что разжиженное человеческое существо должно быть такого цвета. Тебе следовало быть розовее.

\- Как проницательно с твоей стороны, - раздался сухой ответ. – Удивлен, что ты не провел эксперимент, чтобы выяснить это.

\- Не будь смешным. При нормальных условиях люди не плавятся. Они скорее склонны сгорать, – Шерлок помедлил в задумчивости. – Можно, конечно, их пюрировать, но Джону это не понравилось бы.

\- О да. Неоценимый доктор Ватсон, - голос Майкрофта зазвучал громче, полный скрытого подтекста. – Я уже говорил тебе, что неравнодушие – это не преимущество.

Где-то в далеких развалинах чертогов своего разума Шерлок услышал шлепок стека для верховой езды по плоти и хриплый, задыхающийся стон наслаждения, но не стал задумываться над этим.   
– Джон полезен. Прекрати вмешиваться.

\- Вы разобьете друг другу жизнь, он уйдет, и где ты тогда окажешься? Вновь в одиночестве,– жидкость запузырилась, и до ушей Шерлока донесся вздох. – Для тебя это будет концом. 

Да, он мог представить это. С Бейкер-стрит ушел свет. Нет шагов на лестнице или медленного «тук-тук-тук» пальцев по клавиатуре. Никто не жалуется по поводу головы в холодильнике. И нет уверенной руки и скругленных линий браунинга, защищающих его спину. Джон может уйти и оставить все это – всего Шерлока – позади.

\- Совсем не обязательно, что все кончится именно так, - Шерлок сел, скрестив ноги, на потрескавшийся пол, безо всякой нежности поставил рядом банку, и принялся водить пальцами по изломанным линиям перед собой, нанося на мысленную карту их глубокие расселины и слушая их истории. – Это риск, а не определенность.

Он наклонил голову, силясь заглянуть вперед в попытке разобрать нити сплетенных в узел вероятностей, чтобы соткать из них гобелен, рисунок которого он мог бы понять. Не хотел он оказаться тем, кто разрушит Джона, растерзает его на клочки и пустит по ветру, заставит его уйти, но что можно сделать, чтобы предотвратить подобный исход? Что приведет к разрыву: правда или молчание?

Находясь в глубинах своего подсознания, Шерлок почувствовал здесь поворотную точку. Возможно, что, проснувшись и придя в себя, он совершенно забудет об этом, но когда сегодня утром он открыл глаза и обнаружил рядом в кровати Джона, то ощутил, как перед ним раскрылись другие возможности. На этот раз он видел не убийцу и мотив, не преступление и наказание. Он увидел свое собственное будущее, и все тонкие нити, ведущие туда, каким оно могло бы быть.

Но станет ли признание им своих собственных чувств тем, что заставит Джона окончательно покинуть убежище на Бейкер-стрит, или же оно необходимо, чтобы друг там остался наверняка?

Шерлок облизнул губы, и слова, что он произнес, камнями упали из его рта.   
– Ему следует знать. Литература, искусство, сами наши инстинкты говорят о том, что чувство, подобное любви, не может остаться невысказанным. 

\- Любовь? – сарказм в голосе Майкрофта был столь привычен, что Шерлок крепко сжал челюсти. – Что ты знаешь о любви?

\- Побольше твоего.

Наступила тишина. Она стекала по стенам изумрудно-зеленым, заполняла трещины в полу и выплескивалась наружу, странно вязкая. Она склеила, слепила и сделала бесполезными его пальцы, пока он вслушивался в размеренное биение сердца в своей груди. Там, на Бейкер-стрит, настоящей, а не той, что уцелела как ядро его разума, Майкрофт сказал Джону, что Шерлок лишь недавно осознал наличие у себя сердца - и предостерег друга о недопустимости его разбить – но среди всех отрицаний Шерлок расслышал слова Джона:

_\- Это между мной и Шерлоком._

Это было верно на многих уровнях. На поверхности Джон пытался предупредить Майкрофта, что не следует совать свой длинный нос в его личную жизнь, но значение шло глубже, буквальнее. Что-то было между ними: нить. Иногда провисшая и неосязаемая, страховочный фал, не более. Порой она натягивалась, побуждая их вновь приблизиться друг к другу.

Джон почувствовал ее раньше Шерлока, наверное потому, что был привычнее к подобным вещам. Возможно, он ощутил ее в тот первый вечер у Анджело, когда Шерлок все еще предпочитал игнорировать эмоции в целом и любовь в частности, но со временем и детектив начал ощущать ее натяжение.

Паутинка, протянувшаяся меж двух конечных точек: одна – он, вторая – Джон. Единственный шелковый волосок, который с каждым проходящим днем утолщался, становился прочнее, превращался в струну, затем – в канат, пока они не оказались неумолимо соединены друг с другом. Все еще независимы и автономны, но также взаимосвязаны и погружены в симбиоз.

Иногда эта связь ощущалась просто как тепло и комфорт: приятные дни в дружеском молчании. Вечера, когда они смотрели очередную чушь по телевизору, и он сдерживался, чтобы не дразнить Джона своими умозаключениями о том, что же будет в финале. Дни, когда Джон обновлял свой блог, а Шерлок возился с экспериментами, которые порой заканчивались мирно, порой – разгаданным убийством, а один раз даже приездом пожарной бригады. 

В другие моменты – темные, тихие минуты после погони, на полпути вверх по лестнице, на пороге или в замкнутом пространстве такси - струна накалялась, натягивалась сильнее, пытаясь заставить их приблизиться друг к другу. Иногда просто находиться рядом бок о бок было недостаточно, и все, чего хотел тогда Шерлок – позволить их границам стереться, а телам – скользнуть ближе, пока они не окажутся соединены чем-то реальным, одно внутри другого, так близко к единому целому, как только могут быть два человека.

Этого никогда не случалось, но были дни, когда он думал, что видит такое же стремление в глазах Джона, словно одно и то же сообщение пульсировало туда и обратно по соединившей их линии, передавая взаимное согласие, что оба они должны услышать.

И хотя они не уделяли ей внимания, связь между ними не уменьшалась и не отмирала. Да и как могло такое произойти, если Джон заставлял Шерлока поесть и время от времени поспать, собирал разлетевшиеся осколки его разбитого разума и соединял их обратно? Как могла она отмереть, когда, стоило Шерлоку прошептать «может быть опасно», и внутри Джона вспыхнул свет – исчезла хромота, позабыта трость, и жизнь возвращалась в него с каждым шагом, что они делали вместе?

\- Любовь, Шерлок? – вновь раздался голос Майкрофта, на этот раз тише, не такой обвиняющий. – К лишенному воображения бывшему военному врачу? 

Слово окутало его, мягкое, словно перья, которые он перебирал одно за другим – так много значений в единственном понятии: Филия, Агапе, Сторге, Эрос. Четыре грани одной всеохватывающей эмоции. Той, которой жаждут все люди, и которая проявляется столь разнообразно.

Филия, дружба. Это есть между ним и Джоном, уникальное и особенное явление в жизни Шерлока, бесценное сокровище само по себе. Сторге, жалкая, достойная слез семейная привязанность, что существует между ним и Майкрофтом, но нет: Джон – не семья. Братья по оружию – куда более подходящий термин там, где простые узы крови ничего не могут противопоставить готовности убить и быть убитым во имя жизни другого.

Агапе, жертвенная, бескорыстная любовь. Такой вещи не было места в настоящей жизни Шерлока, даже когда он пребывал в самом своем милостивом расположении духа. Все люди, включая сострадательных от природы, в глубине души эгоисты. Даже Джон в своей заботе о Шерлоке стремился укрепить его здоровье для того, чтобы детектив дольше оставался с ним рядом. И то же самое касается исцеления от хромоты и предоставления возможности жить полной жизнью. На поверхности могло показаться, что он сделал это ради Джона, но ниже залегает широкий пласт собственного интереса. Он сделал это потому, что _нуждается_ в Джоне… разве нет? 

И затем Эрос. Любовь плотская. Моменты, когда они задыхались после погони; не отрывающиеся друг от друга взгляды, и обещание поцелуев, что никогда не было исполнено. Потревоженные прокравшейся в них неожиданной фантазией и скольжением кожи о кожу сны. Джон - первый, кто за последние два года вызвал его интерес… Примет ли друг его, если будет предложено? 

Шерлок помедлил, обозревая хаос вокруг себя и думая об одной оставшейся в неприкосновенности комнате: огонь в камине, кресло и Джон. Единственное среди развалин, что сохранилось в целости и безупречности. Его любовь во всех ее проявлениях, обретшая форму.

В моменты своего бодрствования он, возможно, уклонится от этого слова, от чувства, которое, как он всегда подозревал, ему не дано испытать, но здесь не было места подобному самообману. И он не мог открещиваться от этого так же, как делал во внешнем мире.

Губы его приоткрылись, и голос прошептал - тихо и застенчиво, но от этого сказанное не перестало быть истиной:

\- Да, Майкрофт. Любовь. К моему соседу и другу. К Джону Ватсону.

Субстанция в банке ничего не ответила, признав, наконец, свое поражение, и Шерлок поднялся на ноги и направился по разрушенным коридорам тем же путем, что проходил в своих снах ранее. Но теперь он не был ни мертвым, ни замерзшим, и не был он потерянным. Перед ним сияла полоса света, широкая, наполненная обещанием, ведущая его безошибочно сквозь оскольчатую тьму и разгромленное здание к единственной уцелевшей двери. 

И на пороге его ждал Джон; глаза его сияли, а улыбка, сильная и все же несмелая, робкая и одновременно требовательная, переполнялась теми же чувствами, что Шерлок ощущал внутри себя.

Он понимал, что все это сон – что Джон там, на реальной Бейкер-стрит, вероятно, мало что знает о чувствах, испытываемых Шерлоком, и возможно, никогда не ответит на них. Однако он шагнул вперед в раскрытые объятия Джона, позволил себе окунуться в теплую, полную солнечного света волну, и осознал, что в настоящий момент она для него вполне реальна.

 

******

 

Джон невидяще смотрел на страницы книги, глаза его не могли сфокусироваться на прыгающих перед ним словах – множество бесполезных черных точек на бумаге. Шерлок спал вот уже несколько часов, кумулятивный эффект седативных препаратов вверг его в полное отрешение от окружающего мира. Джон был вполне уверен, что в квартиру в поисках наркотиков мог заявиться хоть весь Скотланд-Ярд, и Шерлок об этом даже не узнает. Но с другой стороны это означало, что Джон был совершенно один, в компании своих ходящих по кругу мыслей.

Он посмотрел на Шерлока, наблюдая за размеренным подъемом и опусканием его груди: видение белой кожи и приоткрытых губ. Друг едва ли пошевелился с момента, когда Джон ввел ему последнюю дозу более шести часов назад, погруженный слишком глубоко во власть медицинских препаратов. В сочетании с усилиями, затраченными на выпроваживание брата, это оказалось для него слишком большой нагрузкой.

\- Чертов Майкрофт, - прошептал Джон со смешанным чувством раздражения и смущения. Возможно, все было бы не так ужасно, если бы сказанные слова не оказались так близки к истине, однако, верный своей сущности, старший Холмс был безжалостен. Казалось, он видит все насквозь и там, где большинство людей из простой порядочности поверили бы объяснениям Джона о необходимости согреть Шерлока, Макройфт, похоже, был исключением.

И не то, что бы Джон лгал. Бога ради, он все-таки был врачом. Конечно, он сделал бы все, что потребуется, чтобы помочь Шерлоку пройти через это – чем бы оно ни было. Они друзья…

Слово парило в его мозгу, и он вздохнул от неадекватности этого определения, раздраженно перелистывая страницы. Для Джона «друг» - это тот, с кем иногда пересекаешься, чтобы выпить в пабе, и кого можно время от времени попросить о помощи при переезде. С друзьями можно поговорить, когда все идет наперекосяк. Шерлок нечасто употреблял спиртные напитки, а уж в бар ходил крайне редко, и то только по настоянию Джона. Его невозможно было убедить хотя бы изредка навести порядок, не говоря уже о перестановке мебели, а если что-то шло наперекосяк, то это, обычно, была его вина.

Странным образом Шерлок умудрялся представлять собой полную противоположность тому, что Джон вкладывал в понятие «друг», но в то же самое время детектив был самым лучшим другом, что он когда-либо имел. Шерлок плевать хотел на все социальные условности и правила поведения. Он был честен до жестокости и часто являлся серьезной занозой в заднице, но он в точности знал, что движет Джоном по жизни так же верно, как если бы разобрал его на части и увидел все его шестеренки. И он вернул свет во все закоулки существования Джона, в то время как остальные не могли даже обнаружить выключатель.

Возможно потому, что этим выключателем был _сам Шерлок._

Джон не был идиотом. Он знал, что его текущее состояние мира и довольства, с периодическим вкраплением наполненных адреналином моментов «о Боже, мы сейчас погибнем», целиком и полностью заслуга Шерлока. Без него у Джона не было бы ни того, ни другого. И дело было даже не в том, что исчезли бы и доступ к местам преступлений, и противоречащие здравому смыслу проникновения в чужие квартиры, и прочие подобные вещи. А в том, что испарилась бы перспектива всего вышеперечисленного. Шерлок был самой опасностью, и Джон это любил. 

Любил _его?_

Господи, это была слишком рискованная мысль, чтобы на ней задерживаться. Любить Шерлока Холмса – да само по себе это означало напрашиваться на неминуемую катастрофу. Однако эта идея все чаще и чаще за последние несколько месяцев всплывала в его мозгу. Поначалу, с самой первой встречи, его пленили гениальность Шерлока и его внешность. Однако после того, как Шерлок отбросил эту возможность несколькими точно подобранными словами (на удивление тактичными, хотя сам Джон осознал это много позже), он позволил мысли о том, чтобы забраться к Шерлоку в постель, ускользнуть, забыться и появляться вновь лишь в редких случайных фантазиях.

Однако где-то по дороге его чувства изменились, подвергнувшись каким-то невероятным метаморфозам. Не играло роли, что они с Шерлоком никогда не состояли в интимных отношениях, вне зависимости от того, что все вокруг думали обратное. Как будто луч вожделения прошел сквозь призму дружбы и, преломившись, с другой стороны оказался Вот Этим. И Джон не был уверен, какое Этому дать определение. Шерлок Холмс умудрился стать единственным важнейшим человеком в жизни Джона, и последний вовсе не был убежден, считать ли случившееся самым лучшим или самым трагичным событием из всех, что с ним происходили. 

Он раздраженно выдохнул и вновь бросил взгляд на Шерлока, пока мысли его следовали по накатанной дорожке. У него никогда не было такого друга как Шерлок. Никто никогда не заполнял своим присутствием его жизнь так всецело, не заставлял его ощущать, словно все остальное вокруг вторично по сравнению с ними двумя – будто Джон и Шерлок будут существовать, даже если весь остальной мир разлетится в клочья.

\- К черту все, - пробормотал он, положил книгу и поднялся на ноги, потягиваясь и направляясь к камину, чтобы раздуть огонь. Угольки обещающе тлели, и пламя заплясало вокруг новых поленьев, что Джон положил на решетку; его веселый треск был самим определением уюта на Бейкер-стрит. 

С трудом Джон опустился на пол у очага. Кочерга тяжелым весом лежала в его руке, пока он смотрел невидящим взглядом на прирученный огонь и на темные тени трубы над ним. Правда была в том, что он больше не знал, что же обо всем этом думать. Если бы это был кто-то другой, любой другой человек во всем мире, он просто выложил бы карты на стол – объяснил бы, что чувствует, и спросил бы, есть ли желание попробовать двинуться дальше вдвоем. И даже отказ было бы легче перенести, чем ощущать себя запутавшимся в своей собственной растерянности, словно рыба в сетях.

Но речь шла о Шерлоке, человеке, который рассматривал чувства во всех их проявлениях как слабость и не собирался за это извиняться. Джон не мог себе представить, что друг воспримет хоть что-то из того, что он хотел ему сказать, с интересом или хотя бы с тактом. В лучшем случае он останется равнодушен. В самом худшем случае, Джон подозревал, что потеряет соседа, друга и дом в один момент.

Он выругался себе под нос и без энтузиазма пошевелил поленья на решетке, прежде чем отложить кочергу и подняться на ноги. Легкая тошнота, что он ощутил в глубине желудка, была скорее следствием переживаемых эмоций, а не голода, но время было как раз обеденное, так что он отправился на кухню, проверить, что же осталось в холодильнике.

В том, как же быстро все могло измениться, есть что-то тревожное, размышлял Джон, инспектируя многочисленные упаковки. Еще неделю назад он был вполне доволен возможностью продолжать жить дальше, как и всегда, изо всех сил стараясь изгнать из мозга любые фантазии и счастливо оставаться единственным другом Шерлока Холмса. А теперь хватило всего-навсего двадцати четырех часов, и все его надежды рассыпались по полу словно бусы, яркие и блестящие, разорванные простым действием заботы о Шерлоке – нахождением рядом с ним – и осознанием, с какой благодарностью принимается его доброта. 

И это заставило сыграть с самим собой злую шутку. Заставило его надеяться, что, возможно, все это время он ошибался, и громкое осуждение Шерлоком таких вещей, как сопереживание, было всего-навсего попыткой спрятать свое собственное эмоциональное нутро. 

\- Напрасные мечтания, - прошипел Джон сам себе, вытаскивая коробку цыпленка по-тайски с жареным рисом и захлопывая дверцу холодильника.

\- Что именно?

Приглушенный шепот Шерлока заставил его подскочить, ресторанная упаковка дернулась в руках, прежде чем он опустил ее на стол и тихо подошел к дивану. Шерлок не сдвинулся с места, но глаза его приоткрылись, слегка дезориентировано глядя в потолок. 

\- Надеяться, что ты научишься наклеивать этикетки на свои ядовитые эксперименты, - с легкостью солгал Джон, намеренно понижая голос и опускаясь на корточки рядом с Шерлоком. Тот факт, что детектив не разгадал ложь или, по крайне мере, не сказал об этом, сообщил Джону почти все, что ему требовалось знать о текущем состоянии Шерлока. – Я тебя разбудил? 

Какое-то время казалось, что друг не ответит. Его тусклый взгляд, по-прежнему устремленный вверх, был почти неподвижен, но, наконец, глаза его слегка дернулись, и голова шевельнулась в отрицании, прежде чем Шерлок тихо простонал: «Нет». Он беспомощно поискал на ощупь вторую подушку, что свалилась с дивана во время его сна, Джон ласково опустил ее на лицо друга, оставив открытыми рот и нос, и услышал, как Шерлок вздохнул с облегчением от прикосновения прохладного хлопка. 

\- Глазам все еще больно от света? – спросил Джон и поморщился от жалости, когда в знак согласия раздалось хриплое мычание. За окном уже стемнело, и в квартире был полумрак, рассеиваемый лишь горящим в камине огнем. – Могу я что-то сделать?

\- Принеси ведро.

Джон сомневался, что в желудке Шерлока хоть что-то было, но осознавал, что это не предмет для спора, поэтому он направился в спальню, схватил ведро и поставил его у дивана в пределах досягаемости. Он заметил, как дернулись от звука мышцы Шерлока, и подавил печальный вздох. Он надеялся, что последняя доза лекарства подведет друга к стадии улучшения, но, казалось, тому стало еще хуже.

\- Может быть, мне попытаться раздобыть еще Норазофен? – тихо спросил он, нахмурившись, когда в ответ раздался натянутый, невеселый смешок.

\- Ничего у тебя не выйдет. Три – это все, что мне позволено, – что-то темное прозвучало в хриплом голосе Шерлока, и причина прояснилась, стоило ему продолжить. – Я сам виноват. Наркоман, помнишь?

\- Бывший, - поправил его Джон, но это был слабенький ответ. Бывший наркоман в любой момент может вновь превратиться в активного при малейшем толчке. Он понятия не имел, входил ли Норазофен в группу риска для Шерлока. И пусть он, как врач, мог оценить все подводные камни борьбы с болью в данном случае, осознание, что с настоящего момента для друга не будет никакого облегчения, заставило сжаться все внутри.

\- А есть что-то другое, что тебе можно принимать? – тихо спросил он, раздумывая над тем, что стоит достать лаптоп и еще раз перечитать карту Шерлока в поисках дополнительной информации.

\- Обычный парацетамол через двадцать четыре часа. Все равно, что швырять мошку в ураган. Та же хрень, – пальцы Шерлока слабо пошевелились, указывая в направление кухни. - Ты собирался обедать.

\- Тебя не начнет тошнить от запаха? – Джон увидел, как губы Шерлока, частично скрытого подушкой, скривились в странной гримасе.

\- Хуже не станет. 

Джон покачал головой. На это ему нечего было ответить. Если бы было что-то, что он мог съесть холодным, он бы так и поступил, лишь бы избавить Шерлока от дополнительного сенсорного воздействия, но тот уже плотнее сжал губы, его кожа цвета слоновой кости приобрела слегка зеленоватый оттенок. Каждый, работающий в медицине, быстро учится распознавать эти признаки, и Джон схватил ведро и протянул его вперед как раз в момент, когда Шерлок рывком поднялся и согнулся в пустом и бесплодном рвотном позыве.

Неприятный звук прервался всхлипом, и никогда в жизни Джон не чувствовал себя таким бесполезным: даже на залитом кровью поле боя, когда никакой опыт и навыки в мире не могли спасти всех встреченных на его пути солдат. Шерлок трясся от головы до пят, дрожь была столь сильной, что походила на судороги, но взгляд его был сфокусированным, а блеск холодной испарины на лбу рассказывал свою историю.

То же самое было прошлой ночью. Дрожание: озноб без температуры, и он передал Шерлоку ведро, прежде чем неуклюже подоткнуть одеяло поплотнее вокруг его плеч и подпереть спину подушками. Этого должно было хватить, чтобы удержать его в сидячем положении. Джон осторожно положил руку на лоб друга, ощущая, как стучат болезненные молоточки пульса на его виске. Давление, подстегнутое мышечным спазмом при рвоте, было слишком высоким. Боже, как же ему должно быть больно.

\- Могу я что-то сделать? – тихо спросил Джон, и слова его были чуть громче шепота. – Хоть что-нибудь?

\- Нет, - голос Шерлока прозвучал резко, но Джон прекрасно понимал, что не стоит ни обижаться, ни спорить по этому поводу. Иногда присутствие другого человека рядом во время болезни означало скорее помеху, чем помощь. В одиночестве порой была определенная польза, и Джон с неохотой подчинился.

Поглядывая в сторону Шерлока, он поставил в микроволновку разогреваться свой обед и прикрыл рукой отверстия вентилятора, чтобы заглушить раздражающий писк кнопок и гудение прибора. Через несколько минут у него в руках была исходящая паром тарелка, и он съел все над раковиной – так далеко от Шерлока, как получалось, не покидая при этом пределов квартиры.

До него еще раз или два донеслись звуки рвотных позывов, заставившие поморщиться, а желудок - сжаться в сочувствии, но они оказались столь же бесплодными, и Шерлок, в конце концов, отставил ведро и откинулся назад, прижимая руки к вискам так сильно, что побелели костяшки пальцев, словно он пытался удержать свой череп от раскалывания.

Джон быстро покончил с обедом, тихо поставил тарелку и полез в морозилку. Копаясь среди пакетов, на содержимое которых лучше было не смотреть, он, наконец, вытащил упаковку давно забытого замороженного горошка. Найдя в беспорядке на столе пару пустых пакетов для улик, он наполнил их до половины и завернул онемевшими от холода пальцами в два отдельных кухонных полотенца, а потом тихонько прошел обратно к Шерлоку. 

\- Будет холодно, - пробормотал он, прижал аккуратно один пакет ко лбу Шерлока, а другой – чуть ниже затылка, и, удерживая их там, опустился на диван рядом, так близко, что грудь его задела руку друга. – Скажи мне, если станет больно или просто чересчур.

\- Хорошо, - прошептал в ответ Шерлок, и Джон увидел, как плечи его расслабились: тот отдавался его заботам. – Лучше. Не так…

\- Остро? – закончил за него Джон. – Это даст тебе небольшое облегчение, хотя, вероятно, не такое уж сильное. Ты всегда так себя чувствуешь после Норазофена?

Губы Шерлока искривились в слабой печальной улыбке, и Джон послушно не обратил внимания на блеск влаги на ресницах друга: вызваны были слезы болью или воспоминаниями, он не знал, но сердце его все равно болезненно сжалось.  
– Да, но лекарство пока еще циркулирует в моей крови, - и Джон услышал, как Шерлок глубоко прерывисто вдохнул. Он был скорее похож на человека, готового вступить в бой, чем на того, кто пребывает в мире и спокойствии собственного дома. – Дальше будет хуже. 

Джон прикусил губу, стараясь не задерживаться мысленно на возможном значении слова «хуже». Ему нужно сосредоточиться на том, что требуется Шерлоку сейчас, а не волноваться из-за того, что их ждет впереди.

\- Я буду здесь, - мягко пообещал он, перехватывая пакеты с горошком и видя, как Шерлок протягивает длинные пальцы и обхватывает его запястье в коротком, слабом пожатии.

\- Я знаю, - прошептал Шерлок, и на этот раз улыбка его была хоть и слабой, но искренней. – Спасибо.


	6. Ледяное Облегчение

Отдаленный вечерний гул плыл на горизонте сознания Шерлока: минуты и часы, прерываемые голодным потрескиванием огня в камине и яркими отсветами лондонского вихря за окном. Словно крутясь на детской вертушке, доносились до него приглушенные сигналы: стук высоких каблуков по мостовой вдалеке, урчание автомобильных двигателей, гудение изредка проезжавших автобусов и попискивание светофора на пешеходном переходе – джаз городских звуков, превращенный головной болью в нестройный гомон. 

И вновь Джон стал его страховочным фалом. Он был швартовами, что не давали судну Шерлока сорваться из гавани в открытое море – силой гравитации, что удерживала его на земле, когда разум готов был вот-вот истечь наружу, во вне, к далеким звездам. И ни разу в жизни не был еще Шерлок столь признателен за простые тактильные ощущения, которые напоминали ему об основах бытия: кто он, где он находится, и что такое – естественный ритм дыхания и биения сердца. 

\- Тебе неудобно, - пробормотал он, слова прокатились по языку, словно моторное масло, едкое и горькое, когда он попытался сосредоточиться на том, что лежало снаружи, за колыхающейся завесой раскалывающей голову, ворочающейся внутри боли. 

\- Нет, - голос Джона донесся с пола, где тот и сидел, глядя на лежащего на диване Шерлока. – Я в норме. Это тебе неудобно. 

Шерлок мог бы рассмеяться подобной бледной оценке ситуации, если бы не был уверен, что от одной только попытки голова тут же взорвется. Какая-то часть сознания настаивала, что следует убрать с головы подушку, открыть глаза и убедиться, что Джон, движимый своей непонятной добротой, ему не солгал, но давящий на верхнюю часть лица вес, казалось, был тем единственным, что не позволяло схлопнуться синусам его головного мозга. В итоге он оставил подушку на месте и попытался отвлечься от мучительной боли, вслушиваясь в оркестр, рожденный сигналами остальных, обостренных и ярких чувств. 

Горошек был вновь возвращен в морозильник, унеся с собой подаренное ледяное облегчение. Но Джон держал в руках что-то, слегка загремевшее, когда он пошевелился, и Шерлок ощутил в воздухе шепот перемен: влажный и прохладный туман посреди бархатистого жара пламени. 

\- Нужно хоть как-то тебя напоить, - вздохнул Джон. – Я нашел кубики льда. Как думаешь, сможешь их рассосать, или тебя вывернет? 

Шерлок задумался над вопросом, и какой-то части его сознания – той, что не оказалась вышвырнута на орбиту, далекая и недосягаемая, - хватило здравого смысла, чтобы попытаться вспомнить, не пользовался ли он формой для льда в своих экспериментах.  
\- Это точно вода? – спросил он, с ненавистью ощущая, как низкие вибрации собственного голоса отдаются в голове невыносимым скрежетом. 

Наступила тишина, и не было никаких сомнений, что Джон взвешивает все возможные варианты решения единственного в своем роде уравнения: Шерлок + морозилка + эксперименты = подозрительный лед. 

\- Выглядит и пахнет нормально, без проблем замерзло в домашних условиях. Если это не вода, то что? 

\- Кислота? 

\- И зачем тебе замораживать кислоту? 

Губы Шерлока дернулись, складываясь в усталую улыбку, и дело было не в самом вопросе, но в том, каким тоном Джон его задал; голос друга заставлял предположить, что тот и так знает вероятный ответ: «Потому что это можно сделать». 

\- На столе в кухне лежали лакмусовые бумажки, - с трудом произнес Шерлок, перекатывая в уме каждое слово, прежде соединить их в предложение. Контролировать речь получалось лучше, и он ни разу еще не перешел на какой-либо другой язык, но все же затрачиваемые на это усилия не только выводили из себя, но и крайне выматывали. – Проверь кислотность. 

\- Вот именно поэтому нужно наклеивать этикетки, - ворчливо заметил Джон, но в голосе его проскальзывали нотки нежности. Что-то зашуршало, когда он поднялся и, пройдя в кухню, принялся за поиски. – Да, нашел. Красный – кислота, синий – щелочь? 

\- Да, - Шерлок умолк, пытаясь не обращать внимания на странный, еле слышный гул в ушах. Едва различимый звук, который может почудиться в абсолютной тишине, когда ухо обманывается, принимая ничто за нечто. Утомительный и назойливый, но от него можно отрешиться, если получится сосредоточиться на Джоне и его тихом звучании: симфония домашнего уюта из тихого дыхания и прикосновений, шороха шерстяного свитера и покоя.

\- Без изменений. Скорее всего, это вода, - наконец сказал Джон. Шаги необутых ног по ковру возвестили о том, что он подходит к дивану, и Шерлок мог представить, как друг вновь еще раз подозрительно осматривает кубики льда. – Если вкус странный, выплюнь. Либо так, либо придется пить из стакана, а я не думаю, что это обойдется без последствий. 

Шерлок скривился, понимая, что Джон прав. Будь он в больнице или в той богом забытой клинике, где провел большую часть своего шестнадцатого года жизни, от обезвоживания его избавила бы капельница. Здесь же, на Бейкер-стрит, не было подобного оборудования, и пусть друг был военным врачом и мог, вероятно, в крайнем случае, что-то соорудить из подручных материалов, это все же означало бы возложить на него совсем непомерную ответственность. 

От воды его вывернет, он чувствовал это по тому, как дрожала в желудке омерзительная тошнота. Но лед? 

Ни слова не говоря, он поднял руку, ожидая, что Джон вложит в нее твердый и гладкий ледяной кубик, и дернулся в изумлении, когда что-то холодное коснулось губ и проскользнуло в рот. Зубы заломило от резкой смены температуры – чувствительность зубной эмали обострилась с мигренью - но почти тут же это ощущение ушло: дискомфорт сменился мгновенным облегчением; очутившийся у него во рту кусочек зимы перетянул на себя внимание звенящих нервов, притупляя боль. 

Вода просочилась в горло. Всего лишь намек на жидкость, недостаточный, чтобы потревожить желудок, но вкус – яркий, чистый, совершенно не химический – показался замученной иссушенной плоти эликсиром самой жизни. 

\- Нормально? – спросил Джон, и утвердительно промычавшему Шерлоку показалось, что он услышал радость и облегчение в следующем слове друга. – Еще? 

\- Пожалуйста. 

Несомненно, Джон был настоящим гением, и Шерлок так бы и сказал, не будь его губы и язык столь захвачены ощущениями легко скользящих по ним граней замерзшей воды. Как друг понял, что ему сейчас нужно именно это? Одно единственное чувство, что возобладает над всеми остальными, отбросит боль назад, в сторону, во вне, и пусть не снимет ее совсем, но на краткий миг сделает почти неощутимой. Передышка, милостиво дарованная там, где обычно на нее не стоило и рассчитывать, и Шерлок издал тихий довольный звук, надеясь, что Джон поймет невысказанное послание: его искусство целителя достойно самого Аполлона. 

Раздалось мелодичное позвякивание льда о посуду – чашка или миска? – когда друг достал следующий кубик, и на сей раз губы Шерлока заранее жадно приоткрылись. Быть может, у Джона соскользнули пальцы, или это дернулся сам Шерлок, слепо ища влагу, но только, помимо округлой льдинки, он прихватил зубами и языком кончик пальца. 

Сдавленный вдох друга показался громким в тишине комнаты, но Шерлок едва ли его расслышал. Странная двойственность единого ощущения – чуть теплая плоть и звездно-яркий мороз – пронеслась по телу кратким, восхитительным и поражающим смешением вкусов, прежде чем Джон, сбивчиво извинившись, убрал руку. Осталось только дрожащее внутри тепло и затяжное послевкусие, в которое сразу же отчаянно вцепился, как зачарованный, осажденный болью разум Шерлока. 

Соль и вода, почти смытый тающим льдом привкус танина и нотка чего-то, напоминающего кумин - отголоски соуса от наспех поглощенного обеда или же слабый естественный аромат самого Джона, почти неощутимый на кончиках пальцев. Отличить было невозможно, но, боже мой, как же Шерлоку хотелось знать это наверняка. 

\- Кончились, - пробормотал Джон. Была то игра воображения, или в голосе друга действительно прорезалась хрипотца? В нынешнем состоянии Шерлоку трудно было определить, что именно повлияло на тон Джона подобным образом, но саму слабую дрожь в словах заметить было легко. Странно, но теперь, когда разум детектива развеяло по ветру, когда была лишь боль среди опустошительного шквала, тем единственным, на чем мог он сосредоточиться, оказался Джон и его загадки, сияющие из глубины, словно звезды. – Посмотрим, сможет ли твой организм удержать эту воду. 

\- Меня не тошнит, - заверил Шерлок. Собственный голос показался отталкивающим и грубым: внутри кокона, что он выстроил вокруг себя, желанным гостем был лишь Джон. Детективу хотелось замолчать, но если он закроет рот, то же самое, вероятно, сделает и друг, и тогда тишина его раздавит. – Спасибо. 

\- На здоровье. Быть может, в следующий раз сможешь справиться с этим сам. 

Странно. Шерлок уверен был, что в подобном заявлении должна звучать надежда. Возможно, он неверно истолковал тон, но в нем не было ни восходящей интонации, ни оживления, лишь тяжело падающие, приглушенные слова, как если бы Джона не радовала подобная перспектива. 

Разумеется, Джон всегда стремился помочь, это было самим смыслом его существования, и он терпеть не мог ощущать себя бесполезным. Возможно, с начала болезни Шерлока это чувство преследовало его слишком часто, и сейчас он готов был взяться за любую мелочь, лишь бы избавиться от впечатления собственной непригодности. 

Но нет. Такое предположение казалось неверным. 

Разум его дрожал и покачивался, слишком неуверенный в оси своего вращения, чтобы можно было должным образом все обдумать. Джон Ватсон и в лучшие времена являл собой загадку, теперь же он и вовсе стал подобен фракталу из манящих теней и мягкого сияния. Шерлок чувствовал, что разрывается между желанием сосредоточиться на этой головоломке и невозможностью его осуществить. Испущенный им прерывистый выдох превратился в стон, как только протестующе отозвались на изменившееся давление сосуды, и в отчаянии он снова прижал к лицу подушку. 

С каждой минутой действие лекарства слабело, отнимая былое облегчение и возвращая его тело в прежнее, агонизирующее состояние. Краем сознания Шерлок понимал, что все куда лучше, чем могло бы быть. Без Норазофена он оказался бы в ловушке, на бесконечном конвейере сменяющих друг друга бессонных дней и ночей, подталкивающих тело все ближе к краю, без малейшей возможности скрыться от терзающего, рычащего, безжалостного зверя – своей мигрени. И даже сейчас он едва ли мог функционировать как нормальное человеческое существо, что уж говорить о том, чтобы блеснуть обычной своей гениальностью. 

\- Кровать, - решительно произнес он. – Мне нужно лечь в кровать.

\- Тебя точно не стошнит, если встанешь? – спросил Джон. 

С лица убрали подушку: какое-то мгновение ласково цеплялся за кожу лица хлопок, а затем сумрак комнаты попытался вломиться под закрытые веки, просочиться дымом меж ресниц, пока Шерлок нерешительно и медленно открывал глаза.

В отсветах огня казалось, что по потолку пробегает зыбь, и Шерлок отвернулся, глядя на Джона и обдумывая его вопрос.  
\- Если не встану сейчас, застряну здесь на всю ночь. Ты не уйдешь, а я не допущу, чтобы ты спал на полу, - он изложил факты, как игрок в покер вскрывает выигрышный расклад, не оставляя места спорам и не извиняясь. Он слишком хорошо изучил друга, чтобы понимать: тот ни за что не оставит его в таком состоянии и не поднимется к себе. В комнате Шерлока, по крайней мере, была достаточно широкая кровать, и подушек вполне хватило бы им обоим. – Не знаю, смогу ли заснуть сам, но я не хочу, чтобы ты отказывал себе в этом из-за упрямства. 

\- Уж кто бы говорил, - заметил Джон, подавшись вперед и обхватив за плечи севшего и пошатнувшегося детектива. Комната раскачивалась и крутилась, желудок сжался, но дальше тошноты дело не пошло, и Шерлок сделал глубокий вдох. Обычно пространственная дезориентация наступала раньше, но, с другой стороны, приступы никогда не следовали единому определенному сценарию. Он с трудом сглотнул, вцепился в плечи Джона и тяжело, неохотно поднялся. 

\- Я бы тебя донес, если бы от этого был толк, но, судя по всему, тебе только хуже станет, - пробормотал Джон, поддерживая Шерлока рукой между лопаток и помогая проделать короткий путь до спальни. 

Господи, это точно. Если его поднимут на руки, будет кошмарно, но где-то в уголке разума он был впечатлен самим фактом, что друг почти наверняка без труда сможет его донести. Сейчас Шерлок хотя бы осознавал, что ступни его твердо упираются в пол, пусть все чувства и силились убедить его в обратном. Одной только мысли о том, что его поднимут, и он окажется без опоры, невесомый в этом вращающемся мире, оказалось достаточно, чтобы на коже выступил липкий пот, и Шерлок сжал губы в немом ответе. 

Кровать вплыла в поле зрения: алтарь комфорта посреди ощетинившейся, жестокой реальности. Шерлок опустился на нее, желая, чтобы вздохнувшие шорохом перья и прогибающиеся под его весом пружины матраса могли дать голове тот же покой, что и телу. 

\- Тебе нужно снять халат, - прямо сказал Джон, и Шерлок не смог сдержать улыбки, услышав, как друг сбивчиво и неловко объясняет, зачем. – Я… То есть, ты можешь себя придушить, если начнешь вертеться во сне. Давай. 

Теплые ладони нырнули под отвороты шелкового одеяния, легко спуская тонкую, гладкую ткань вниз по плечам, а когда Шерлок подвинулся, ослабляя ее натяжение, освободили из рукавов руки. Затем Джон просто вытащил халат из-под друга, словно выполнял тот трюк, когда сдергивают со стола скатерть, не потревожив при этом стоящей на ней посуды. На материале это должно было сказаться отвратительно, но Шерлок был слишком поглощен своими ощущениями, чтобы его это волновало. 

\- Мне надо потушить огонь и принести тебе ведро. Сможешь пару минут побыть один? 

В ответ Шерлок полуутвердительно промычал, не открывая глаз, чтобы защититься от вращения мира вокруг, и пытаясь закрепиться на якоре остальных ощущений. От этого тошнотворная качка уменьшилась, но даже осязание, казалось, настаивало, что вся вселенная пульсирует и бьется в припадке. 

В какой-то момент до слуха донесся металлический щелчок дверной ручки и слабый звон пустого ведра, поставленного на пол у кровати. Короткая и яркая вспышка заставила предположить, что Джон включил одну из прикроватных ламп и тут же приглушил ее свет. Приоткрыв глаза, Шерлок увидел, что друг набросил на светильник плотное полотенце, так что сквозь него пробивалось лишь слабое свечение. Достаточное, чтобы при необходимости можно было разглядеть ведро, и в то же время настолько тусклое, что оркестр в голове продолжил исполнение вельветинового Вивальди, не поднимаясь до крещендо пятой симфонии Бетховена. 

Джон переоделся в футболку и пижамные штаны, благопристойно прикрывающие тело от шеи до пят, оставляя обнаженными лишь ступни и предплечья.   
\- Так нормально? – спросил он, указывая на хлопковую одежду. – Тебе ведь больше не больно от прикосновений?

\- Нет, - выдавил Шерлок. – Чувствительность ушла. Теперь все… - он повел рукой, прижал ее к глазам. – Раскачивается. 

Джон издал неясный звук сочувствия, но здесь оно было бесполезно. Шерлок знал, что друг ничего не может сделать, чтобы облегчить это тошнотворное ощущение бесконечных взлетов и падений, и сморщился, когда тот осторожно опустился на кровать. Было совершенно очевидно, что Джон прилагает все усилия, лишь бы не потревожить его, но само движение в реальности, наложившееся на воображаемый вихрь и головокружение, оказалось почти непереносимым. Шерлок почувствовал, как выступил на лбу и покатился по скулам пот, и стиснул пальцы на простыне, пытаясь хотя бы сейчас заставить тело взять верх над введенным в заблуждение разумом. 

Разделявшее их пространство кровати казалось ему непреодолимой пропастью, они были одновременно так обжигающе близко и так целомудренно далеко, но в мгновение между двумя ударами сердца Джон перекинул через нее мост. Его пальцы обхватили запястье Шерлока, заставили его разжать кулак, чтобы соединить их ладони. Всего одна точка соприкосновения, но беспорядочно крутящаяся стрелка его внутреннего компаса мгновенно вытянулась в том направлении, словно Джон создавал вокруг себя магнитное поле. Он был единственным, что осталось незыблемым; и когда Шерлок перекатился на бок, придвигаясь ближе, Джон взял его за вторую руку. 

\- Лучше? – спросил он, и Шерлок приоткрыл глаза. С миром по-прежнему было что-то не в порядке, но у него получилось не обращать на это внимание достаточно долго, чтобы разглядеть в усталом взгляде Джона искренний свет. 

Шерлок поерзал на кровати, проводя ладонями по рукам друга, и, наконец, придвинулся теснее, чувствуя шорох застиранного старого хлопка, коснувшегося живота, груди и ног, накрепко пришвартовываясь к единственному, что было стабильного в постоянно меняющемся мире. И Джон, замечательный, невероятный Джон, уверенно обхватил его рукой за талию в крепком объятии-обещании не позволить ему оказаться унесенным в открытое море.

\- Лучше. 

 

*****

 

Джон не собирался засыпать, ему нужно было оставаться на зыбком посту у тела спящего, истерзанного болью друга, но тревожный день взял свое. Он даже не понял, когда именно пересек границу, где реальность – Шерлок в его объятиях, теплый и живой - сменилась жарким пыльным ветром, запахом кедров и пороха.

Сперва сон был безобидным: воспоминание о другом месте и времени. Перед ним лежала изрезанная равнина Афганистана, где встречались горы и пустыня, а тонкая полоса зелени меж ними несла их смешанный аромат. От земли под подошвами ботинок поднималось жаркое марево, по шее катился скользкий пот, а вещмешок оттягивал плечи. 

Шлем давил на голову тяжким грузом, ткань обмундирования, окрашенная в оттенки далеких песков, казалась почти выцветшей из-за осевшей на ней пыли. Ноги гудели после долгого патрулирования, но, даже не успев задуматься, Джон понял: что-то не так. 

Здесь не было ни души. Рядом должны были находиться остальные парни из его группы, и все вместе они должны были прочесывать территорию в поисках повстанцев или СВУ, но Джон был один. Только он и пустое, гулкое дыхание ветра. Джон сморгнул песок с глаз, облизал сухие губы и заставил себя сосредоточиться, оглядывая землю под ногами. Все это неправильно. Предчувствие угрозы пробирало до костей. В воздухе повисло тягостное ощущение близкой смерти, и он невольно поежился при мысли о том, что именно может тут обнаружить. 

Первым он заметил Картера. Какая-то часть разума, логичная и отдаленная, прошептала, что этот солдат не умирал здесь, в зоне боевых действий. Он вернулся в Британию, целый и невредимый, как и сам Джон… Это всего лишь очередной кошмар. Но глас рассудка было не расслышать за глухим стуком пульса в ушах, когда Джон опускался на корточки у тела. 

Он опоздал. Опоздал на _много дней._ Глаза Картера помутнели, лицо кишело мухами, они ползали то внутрь, то наружу из черного провала рта, окруженного дряблыми губами. Палящее солнце иссушило кожу, превратив ее в пергамент, тонкий и хрупкий. Волосы были в пыли, а тело – вялым, трупное окоченение давно уже сошло на нет. 

Осторожно, Джон положил пистолет на землю рядом, чтобы свободно действовать обеими руками, но при необходимости тут же дотянуться до оружия, и начал осмотр. Пальцы двигались рывками: шея, веки, грудь. Джон искал: забитые дыхательные пути, перелом подъязычной кости, пулевое ранение – хоть что-то, дающее понять, что именно случилось с Картером, но не находил ничего. Словно тот просто упал там, где стоял. Вещмешок был по-прежнему у него за плечами, из-за этого спину Картера выгнуло и перекосило. Фляга у бедра все еще была полна горячей солоноватой воды, и пистолет лежал у правой руки, полностью заряженный. 

Сев на пятки, Джон поднес ладонь козырьком к поблескивающему потом лбу, прищурился, оглядевшись, и сердце его оборвалось при виде остальных тел. Как и Картер, все они лежали на земле, где настигла их смерть: марионетки с обрезанными нитями. Вся его часть. Даже те, кого в реальности разнесло взрывом, были там, целые и невредимые, и все же мертвые, и кожа Джона зудела от ощущения _неправильности_ всего происходящего. 

До него донесся какой-то звук, и он заморгал и внимательно огляделся, напрягая слух, пока не услышал это снова: стон, принесенный горячим вздохом ветра. Звук, казалось, мерцал, жуткий и наполовину затерянный в жарком мареве, и оклик Джона треснувшим эхом отозвался в разреженном воздухе. 

\- Кто здесь? Вам нужна помощь? 

Единственным ответом стал проблеск движения: как будто взмахнули белым флагом. Бледная, словно выбеленная безжалостным афганским солнцем кость, рука. Она промелькнула слева, в высокой траве, почти достававшей Джону до плеч, и он принялся торопливо раздвигать стебли, пытаясь обнаружить того, кто попался в цепкие лапы сухих зарослей. 

А найдя, тут же об этом пожалел: молочно-белая кожа, темные волосы и костюм – не военная форма. Такого в кошмарах не случалось никогда, и Джону хотелось закричать, но звук застрял в пересохшем горле, и вышел лишь стон отчаяния. Если бы он мог вырваться из этого сновидения, он так бы и поступил, но пусть какая-то часть сознания понимала, что он спит, выхода не было. Все, что он мог – стоять и смотреть на человека, которому не было места здесь, в жарком Афганистане. 

Шерлок сидел, подтянув к груди колени и закрыв ладонями лицо от взгляда Джона. Волосы его блестели, словно чернила, завитки на бледной коже у висков казались почти вызывающе темными. Но даже просто оглядывая скорчившегося друга, Джон заметил кровь. Она проступала из уха, сверкая, как рубин: бесконечный родник, который не должен был открыться здесь, в изгибе ушной раковины. Под взглядом Джона эта капля набухла и пролилась, прочертив на горле алую линию. 

\- Шерлок? – Джон качнулся вперед, падая на колени, обхватывая загорелыми пальцами узкие запястья. – Ты ранен. Дай… дай тебя осмотреть. Ну же. 

Единственным ответом стал еще один отчаянный и дрожащий стон, вырвавшийся из горла друга, но постепенно, дюйм за дюймом, руки его опустились, открывая взгляду, что было за ними. Из носа, уголков рта и глаз струились, рисуя на этом лице свою беспощадную историю, красные ручейки. Из-за них радужка казалась зеленым хрусталем, невероятно ярким и полным боли, но внимание Джона приковало к себе отверстие во лбу: осколки кости, поврежденные ткани и вытекающее из пулевого отверстия мозговое вещество. 

Прямое попадание в голову.

Это смерть, верная и немедленная, но Шерлок был все еще жив, его взгляд был пронзительным, а дыхание рваным от боли.  
\- Джон. Помоги мне! Я не… не могу… Не могу думать! 

Пальцы Джона бессильно дернулись, проводя по скулам друга к его вискам в тщетной попытке успокоить. Ранение в голову, отек мозга… Нужно снизить давление, но как? Он же посреди чертова Афганистана, и в полевой аптечке – ничего, чем можно воспользоваться для такой операции. Тут нужна холодная операционная в больнице, высококлассный нейрохирург. Вот что превратит шанс на выживание Шерлока из чуда в нечто возможное. Он же… он всего лишь военный врач, в его силах ампутировать ногу, подлатать раненого и надеяться на лучший исход… Но не это.

Не Шерлок. 

\- Джон, пожалуйста! – крик был отчаянным, почти детским, если бы не по-мужски глубокий голос, и Джон принялся за работу, пытаясь остановить кровотечение, бормоча под нос проклятия вперемешку с молитвами, пока друг его всхлипывал без слез, сухо и страшно. 

\- Нужно доставить тебя на базу. Там смогут помочь. 

То была ложь, и Шерлок знал это. Понимание отражалось в его глазах, больных, испуганных. Джон дернулся, когда пальцы друга зашарили по кобуре на поясе. Пистолет упал в сухую траву с глухим стуком, и на мгновение оба на него уставились. Дыхание Шерлока было рваным: признак медленно надвигающейся смерти. Подобное, как знал Джон, могло длиться долго. Многие часы, заполненные болью и ужасом распадающегося на части тела, чей центр управления раздавлен и уничтожен отеком. 

\- Ты все еще можешь помочь, - прохрипел Шерлок, наклоняя голову, утыкаясь в ладонь друга и вкладывая ему во вторую руку подобранный пистолет. Он был уже снят с предохранителя, и казалось, его гладкая, обтекаемая чернота, впитывала в себя и приглушала солнечный свет самой своей темной массой. Палец Джона лег на спусковой крючок бессознательным движением, но направили оружие, прижимая дуло под челюсть, руки Шерлока. 

Сердце Джона превратилось в лед. Этот холод остался с ним даже тогда, когда он смог совладать с голосом.  
\- Нет, Шерлок. Пожалуйста…

\- Джон… 

На мгновение рука друга, влажная от пота, соскользнула, но тут же вернулась, обхватила запястье еще крепче, и палец, легший поверх пальца Джона на спусковом крючке, надавил в десять раз сильнее. 

\- Нет. 

Браунинг в руках ходил ходуном: живое, дергающееся существо, впечатывающееся в кожу друга. Пистолет слабо дребезжал: звук металлический и прохладный в этом жарком, сухом, совершенно ином аду, где по-прежнему истекал кровью Шерлок, и в глазах на его бледном знакомом лице застыла мольба.  
\- Джон, помоги мне. 

Из горла вырвался горестный звук, и Джон затряс головой, пытаясь выговорить нужные ему слова.  
\- Нет. Не надо… Я не могу. Не могу.

Протянув левую руку, неуклюжую и дрожащую, Шерлок коснулся его лица: ледяные пальцы провели по горячей потной коже, очерчивая губы, как будто запечатлевая их в памяти.  
\- Это моя последняя просьба, - выдавил он, и впервые этот уверенный, прекрасный, полный гордости голос дрогнул, хриплый от непролитых слез. – Самая последняя, Джон. 

Он почувствовал, как дернулся, надавливая на его палец на спусковом крючке, палец Шерлока – почувствовал тот миг, когда пистолет из замершего на грани убийства механизма стал орудием смерти: равновесие потеряно и ничего не исправить. 

Выстрел отдался в голове взрывом, и собственный крик вырвал Джона, кашляющего и задыхающегося, из лап кошмара. 

Руки Шерлока лежали на его плечах, легкое прикосновение, призванное успокоить, а не удержать на месте, и Джон даже не думая, рванулся вперед, перекатываясь, наваливаясь на друга. Пальцы его заметались по лицу Шерлока, по ушам, глазам и лбу, но под ними была лишь гладкая кожа и прочная кость, а не зияющее отверстие раны. Грудь Шерлока вздымалась и опадала ровными движениями, и Джон чувствовал, как уверенное биение сердца друга призывает утихомириться его собственный пульс. 

Он не в силах был контролировать дыхание, болезненное и резкое, заставляющее тело трястись и вздрагивать, а Шерлок лежал неподвижно под его настойчивыми, будто у одержимого, прикосновениями. Джона колотило с головы до пят, зубы выбивали дробь, пока он не стиснул челюсти, силясь успокоиться, чувствуя остывающий между лопаток пот и готовые вот-вот брызнуть меж сжатых ресниц слезы. 

Он осознал, что Шерлок осторожно обнял его, прочерчивая кончиками пальцев невидимые линии по тонкой ткани футболки на спине, прежде чем стереть их поглаживающими прикосновениями ладоней. Шерлок не стискивал его, не пытался удержать: объятие было слабым, и чтобы разомкнуть его нужно было легчайшее усилие, но последнее, на что сейчас способен был Джон – двигаться. Тепла живой кожи под грудью оказалось достаточно, чтобы превратить короткие резкие вдохи в спокойные и оттащить его от крошащегося под ногами обрыва, не давая скатиться в панику.

Пальцы правой руки обхватили плечо Шерлока, отчаянно в него вцепившись, а левая водила по лбу, параноидально проверяя снова и снова, что все цело, и раны нет. Постепенно развеялись последние отголоски кошмара, забирая с собой сдавившую грудь тяжесть и оставив Джона бормотать невнятные, сбивчивые извинения, пока Шерлок продолжал гладить его спину. 

\- Тебе приснилось, что меня застрелили, - произнес друг шепотом, лишившим заявление его обычной резкости. 

Джон вскинул взгляд, впервые с тех пор как проснулся, посмотрев на лицо друга. До этого он не желал на него смотреть, боясь обнаружить лишь кровь и пробитый череп. Но все, что он увидел - лишь бледную кожу, прикрытые в полумраке глаза, с собравшимися вокруг морщинками, говорившими о том, что Шерлоку по-прежнему плохо, и искривившиеся в беспокойстве губы. 

Джон уставился на свои пальцы, все еще прижатые ко лбу друга, а затем согнул их и уронил руку на постель, опустил голову на грудь Шерлока, ложась на нее щекой. Часть его существа настаивала, что ему следует отстраниться. Подобное поведение выводило вторжение в личное пространство на совершенно новый уровень, и последнее, в чем нуждался сейчас терзаемый мигренью Шерлок, - навалившийся на него помешанный военврач. Но мышцы отказывались повиноваться – Джон боялся отодвинуться и потерять живое тепло Шерлока, как будто это способно было воплотить кошмар в жизнь. 

\- Вроде того, - наконец выдавил он, с трудом сглотнув. Воспоминание о сне все еще было слишком живым, яркие осколки этой картины смолой пристали к разуму. Джон попытался задвинуть темные мысли подальше, отрешиться от собственных чувств и торопливо сменил тему. – Я тебя разбудил? 

Какое-то время ответом ему была лишь тишина, заставлявшая предположить, что разум Шерлока, несмотря на боль, все же был в состоянии понять, что именно делает Джон, и задаться вопросом о причинах его поступка. Джон затаил дыхание, беззвучно молясь, чтобы друг не стал противиться попытке проигнорировать произошедшее; и молитвы его были услышаны. 

\- Нет. Эффект Норазофена снижается, а боль нарастает. Слишком, - детектив на мгновение замолчал, закрыв глаза и подыскивая нужное слово. – Слишком острая, чтобы заснуть. 

\- Прости, - пробормотал Джон, заставив себя наконец отодвинуться. – Вряд ли я облегчаю твое состояние, бросаясь на тебя подобным образом, - он перевел взгляд на часы, тупо глядя на цифры и понимая, что отключился на несколько часов. Выходит, до того кошмара он какое-то время просто спал, но никаких воспоминаний о промежутке времени между ощущением теплых рук Шерлока и раскаленными равнинами Афганистана не было. 

\- Ты не причинил мне боли, - ответил друг, обхватив его запястье и потянув, заставив повернуться на бок, лицом к себе. Во взгляде Шерлока мелькнуло знакомое пристальное внимание, но залегшие под глазами тени и напряженный подбородок выдали, что эта попытка дорого ему обошлась. – Что удивительно, ведь ты был на грани панической атаки. 

В ответ на вопросительный взгляд детектив принялся перечислять признаки.  
\- Учащенный пульс, холодный пот, тремор, одышка и дезориентированность… - следующий вопрос прозвучал тихо, как будто Шерлок приготовился к тому, что будет послан к черту за то, что осмелился поинтересоваться. – С тобой всегда так? 

Было бы так легко солгать, отмахнуться от случившегося, как от обычного очередного кошмара, нормального в плане вызванного ужаса, но прошло уже больше года с того времени, как Джон последний раз просыпался в таком потрясении и панике. Теперь куда привычней были несколько секунд страха и непонимания, и следом – возвращение в реальность, а вовсе не это сжимающее сердце отчаяние и парализующий животный страх. 

\- Нет, обычно все не так плохо. Да, я от них просыпаюсь, но… - Джон потряс головой, крепко зажмурившись, а затем открыл глаза. От утомления зрение было слегка нечетким, но вновь заснуть он бы не смог. Он не осмеливался, ведь стоило только закрыть глаза, как перед ними тут же вставала та картина. – В таком ужасе я не просыпался ни разу с тех пор, как переехал на Бейкер-стрит. 

Большой палец провел по руке Джона в молчаливом успокаивающем жесте, шелковистое скольжение кожи по коже завораживало. Дыхание замедлилось, подстраиваясь под ритм этой ласки, и Джон смутно задался вопросом, было ли это намеренным действием: Шерлок заботился о нем, в то время как сам Джон не мог ни черта противопоставить тискам сжавшей друга мигрени. 

Будь все как обычно, он бы уже вылетел из постели, ища успокоения в пробуждающемся мире. Заварил бы чай и сидел в кресле, сцепляясь накрепко с обнадеживающе нормальным ходом вещей, даже если снаружи бы все еще тянулась ночь. Зачастую Шерлок тоже не спал: он молча бросал на друга оценивающий взгляд, а затем просил что-то принести или сделать чай и ему. Иногда он играл на скрипке, и тогда Джон мог вслушиваться в мелодию и просто все _забыть_. 

Но теперь почему-то этот обычный сценарий не привлекал. Сейчас он казался слишком разобщающим. Тогда, в те темные часы в прошлом, он и Шерлок существовали каждый по отдельности. Здесь же и сейчас, в этой постели, было совсем иначе. Друг был рядом, и пусть разум его затуманивала мигрень, все доступные силы он направил на Джона, что в равной степени тревожило и притягивало. 

\- У тебя ведь больше не выйдет заснуть? – приглушенно спросил Шерлок и сжал губы, когда Джон покачал головой в ответ. Следом наступила тишина, словно детектив взвешивал все возможные варианты, прежде чем заговорить снова, по-прежнему тихо. – Сядь и облокотись на изголовье, - потребовал он, отпустив руку друга и потянувшись к одной из подушек. 

На мгновение Джон просто уставился на него, пытаясь понять, что за идея мелькнула в этом блестящем мозгу.  
\- Зачем? 

Шерлок посмотрел на него, и на лице его отразилась борьба, предполагающая, что он раздумывает над возможностью солгать, но затем он со вздохом сказал:  
\- Судя по твоему поведению, кошмар был не только о войне, но и о собственном бессилии. Ты хочешь помочь, а я могу предложить способ сделать мою боль терпимее, но тебе будет удобнее, если сядешь позади меня. 

Здесь совершенно не с чем было поспорить. Даже не зная подробностей, Шерлок все равно, казалось, докопался до истоков его сна. Быть может, отчаяние Джона от собственной беспомощности было куда заметней, чем он того хотел; и пока подсознание рисовало жуткие картины окровавленного тела Шерлока на его руках, тот, живой и дышащий, пытался придумать, как облегчить другу чувство бесполезности. 

Не говоря ни слова, Джон выполнил просьбу, положив к изголовью подушку и откинувшись на нее. Когда Шерлок толкнул, раздвигая, его ноги, Джон поднял бровь, а затем друг сунул между ними вторую подушку и перекатился, устроившись полулежа, так что затылок упирался Джону в грудь. Темные завитки в беспорядке рассыпались по белой ткани футболки, и Шерлок закрыл глаза.

\- Я знаю, ты так делал, чтобы успокоиться, - пробормотал он, - но когда ты гладил меня по лбу, было… было хорошо. Отвлекало. Внешние раздражители… 

\- Простой способ отвлечься от боли, не вызванной отеком или повреждениями мышц, - закончил за него Джон, потирая пальцы о ладони перед тем как провести самыми кончиками по коже друга в легчайшем прикосновении. 

Прежде этот жест был чисто инстинктивным – внутренняя необходимость, в соответствии с которой Джон действовал, даже не спросив позволения. Теперь же Шерлок лежал вот так, беззащитно откинув голову, и в приглушенном свете занавешенной полотенцем лампы были видны четко очерченная бледная шея и гладкая обнаженная грудь, в которой, пусть худой, все равно чувствовалась сила. 

Это было прекрасно. _Он_ был прекрасен, полностью вверивший себя Джону, и тот заставил себя сосредоточиться не на распростертом теле, но на ощущении гладкой плоти под руками. Теплая кожа туго обтягивала лобную кость, у перехода к носу чувствовалось, что напряжение мышц становится сильнее. Джон проводил по лбу ровными и нежными круговыми движениями от висков и обратно к центру. 

Он на автомате выбрал ритм, лишь слегка касаясь кожи самыми кончиками пальцев и внимательно наблюдая за лицом Шерлока в поисках малейшего знака, что его действия причиняют другу дополнительный дискомфорт.   
\- Скажи, если сделаю больно, - тихо попросил Джон, глядя, как двигаются под закрытыми веками глаза Шерлока и приподнимается верхняя губа, перед тем, как тот ответил.

\- Не сделаешь, - на мгновение лоб прорезала неглубокая складка, а затем друг заговорил снова, уже мягче. – В любом случае, пока у меня всего лишь раскалывается голова и повышена звуко- и светочувствительность. 

\- Хмм, «всего лишь» совершенно не сочетается с тем, что ты назвал, Шерлок, - пробормотал Джон, рассеянно перебирая темные, мягкие завитки, неспешно поглаживая кожу головы под ними, очерчивая контуры черепа друга. – Кто-нибудь так делал? Я про то время, когда ты был младше? – с любопытством спросил он, держа в уме скорее образ загадочной мамули, нежели Майкрофта. Или, возможно, так поступала какая-нибудь сердобольная медсестра в одной из тех клиник, где пришлось лежать Шерлоку. 

\- Нет, - ответил друг, и в его тихом голосе послышалась тень удовольствия от подобного проявления заботы. – Мамуля боялась ко мне прикасаться. Все боялись. Как будто я мог от этого сломаться. 

\- Это… - Джон замолчал, пытаясь подавить рвущийся из груди вздох, при мысли о Шерлоке, окруженном медоборудованием, накачанном обезболивающими и бывшем в полном одиночестве. – Ужасно. Неужели никто не помогал? 

\- На то были лекарства, - ответил Шерлок. – Я не могу винить их за эти страхи. Тогда, в детстве… со мной сложнее было справиться. Я с трудом мог себя контролировать. Без конца плакал, иногда кричал, что делало только хуже, - его губы искривились, руки сжались в кулаки. – А подростком я становился совершенно неуправляемым во время приступов. Был похож скорее на раненое животное, чем на разумное существо. И когда вырос, понял, что мне лучше справляться с этим в одиночку, чем нервировать окружающих, - он облизал губы, повернул голову, так что пальцы Джона теперь проводили по скуловой дуге рядом с левым ухом. – К тому времени, как я понял, что этого приступа не избежать, было уже слишком поздно, чтобы удалось отвлечь тебя на что-то другое. 

\- И к лучшему, - твердо произнес Джон, поморщившись, когда друг дернулся от звуков его голоса. – Прости, - тут же добавил он, уже тише и не так резко. – Просто не хочу, чтобы ты считал, что обязан что-то от меня скрывать. Не хочу, чтобы меня держали в неведении. Я хочу помочь, хоть чем-то. 

Пальцы Шерлока обхватили лодыжки Джона, между которых он лежал, и начали медленно поглаживать выступающие кости и затененные впадины, словно друг был зачарован этим ощущением. Прикосновение было легким, на грани щекотки, Джон провел языком по губам, а рассеянно описываемые круги, казалось, телеграфировали информацию по нервам к его рукам, принявшимся перебирать волосы Шерлока теми же движениями. 

\- Я знаю, что со стороны все это должно казаться невероятно странным, - начал Шерлок. 

\- Скорее страшным, - перебил Джон, и губы его изогнулись в кривой улыбке, когда друг поднял на него взгляд. – Только ты можешь вывести мигрень на совершенно новый уровень. 

\- И только ты можешь напомнить мне, что она пройдет, - тихо ответил Шерлок, слегка откинувшись, чтобы уютнее уткнуться головой в его ладонь. – Во всем этом так просто потеряться, признать, что улучшения не будет, и что мой разум окажется разбит навсегда. А ты напоминаешь мне, что это не так. 

\- Это самое меньшее, что я могу, - сказал Джон. – Сама мысль о том, что ты проходишь через это в одиночку, и некому помочь… - он затряс головой, невидяще уставившись в окно. – Я знаю, ты раньше с этим справлялся, но мне отвратительно думать об этом. Я никогда не видел, чтобы с тобой творилось такое – чтобы твой разум запутался сам в себе. Ощущения тебя обманывали, половина всего, что ты говорил, была бессмыслицей, а другая – на чужом языке. И даже теперь, когда тебе, кажется, стало легче, ты едва держишься на ногах, - он с трудом сглотнул, голос его превратился в шепот. – Тебе нужен кто-то, кто будет рядом, и я не смог бы тебя оставить, даже если бы ты сам об этом просил. 

Признание повисло в воздухе, куда более значимое теперь, когда было озвучено. Джон расслышал хриплые нотки в собственном голосе и, поморщившись, заставил себя умолкнуть. Вдруг он сказал слишком много, и это поставит под угрозу границы, воздвигнутые им и Шерлоком? А меньше всего Джон хотел оттолкнуть друга сейчас, когда тот в нем так нуждался. 

Он намеренно не опускал взгляд на лицо Шерлока, перевернутое и странное под таким неестественным углом, но все же продолжил слегка массировать, очерчивать пальцами и ладонями голову друга, запоминая уникальную форму черепа, в котором был заключен этот невероятный разум. 

\- Этот приступ не закончился… пока еще нет, - ответ прозвучал измученно и глухо, словно Шерлоку невыносима была сама мысль об этом. – На каких языках я говорил? 

\- На испанском, итальянском, - произнес Джон, чувствуя облегчение от того, что друг не стал вдумываться в полный смысл того, что он так неуклюже высказал. – Но чаще всего на французском. К нему ты возвращался постоянно. Ты сказал мне одну вещь… - он озадаченно нахмурился, пытаясь припомнить, как звучала фраза. – Что-то вроде «m'as je échoué». 

Опустив взгляд, он увидел, что Шерлок свел брови, и взгляд его остекленел, как будто детектив изо всех сил пытался вспомнить, что затерялось в пучине седативных и боли. Наконец на лице его мелькнуло что-то вроде узнавания.   
– Быть может, «Tu ne m'as jamais échoué»? – медленно спросил он, наморщив нос, когда Джон кивнул в ответ. – Так не скажет ни один француз. Это просто французские слова, подставленные вместо английских. 

\- А ты не… - Джон прикусил губу, руки его замерли. Сказанное тогда другом маячило в глубине сознания, один фрагмент неизвестности из многих ему подобных. В том, как Шерлок это произнес, было что-то важное, и потому казалось почти невозможным от этого отмахнуться. – Не помнишь, что пытался сказать? 

Плечи Шерлока напряглись, и он медленно поднялся, садясь. Правая рука прижалась к виску, словно в попытке приглушить ноющую боль, а затем он обернулся и устроился между лодыжек Джона, скрестив ноги. Лицо его в сумрачной комнате было бледным, у основания горла и ключиц притаились тени, но глаза были полны решимости, это был взгляд именно Шерлока, а не того потерянного, измученного человека, который представал взору Джона последние два дня. Как будто детектив снова стал самим собой, несмотря на боль, и все его внимание было сосредоточено на друге. 

На минуту тому показалось, что Шерлок не ответит. Джон был почти уверен, что он отмахнется или вылезет из кровати, положив конец этому странному и безупречному эпизоду близости. Но все же, спустя несколько заполненных тишиной ударов сердца, Шерлок дернул плечом и неловко прочистил горло, прежде чем озвучить перевод.

\- Ты никогда меня не подведешь.


	7. Брошенный Львам

Лицо Джона все еще хранило следы привидевшегося кошмара, ясно проглядывавшие в напряженных линиях у глаз и складке на лбу. Однако со словами Шерлока стресс стал уходить, сменяясь теплой, открытой улыбкой. Видимо, Шерлок умудрился подобрать верные с точки зрения проявления чувств слова, и изменение выражения лица Джона говорило само за себя. Вопреки всему - от пережитого во сне ужаса до тяжкого груза беспокойства о Шерлоке - он был счастлив.

\- Спасибо, - пробормотал Джон, опустив голову и с минуту почесывая ухо, прежде чем вновь встретиться с Шерлоком взглядом. Однако за всем этим было больше, чем прозвучавшая простая благодарность. Джон отвечал Шерлоку тем же, пусть и не выражая свои чувства словами, но они явственно проступали в линиях его лица и в бесконечном терпении его заботы. – Я… Я знаю, на свете немного людей, кому бы ты сказал такое.

\- Это больше ни к кому и не применимо, - смог произнести Шерлок, отчаянно желая, чтобы пульсирующая в его голове ударная установка умолкла на достаточно долгое время, дав ему возможность собраться с силами и объяснить. – И я подозреваю, что ты - единственный, кого будет волновать, если вдруг каким-то образом ты подведешь меня.

Он с шипением втянул воздух сквозь сжатые зубы, пытаясь нащупать своей рукой руку Джона.  
– Кажется, это тебя беспокоит, - добавил он, поморщившись от тусклого света лампы на прикроватной тумбочке, прежде чем вновь лечь, на этот раз – на бок, параллельно изголовью. Ему хотелось бы по-прежнему оставаться в сидячем положении, иметь возможность наблюдать за Джоном острым взглядом и с ясным разумом, но для этого голова его была слишком переполнена жестокой трескучей болью. До чего же ненавистно быть настолько открытым в своих чувствах и в то же время совершенно неспособным направить всю силу интеллекта на общение. – Похоже, ты считаешь, что вся твоя помощь недостаточна, хотя это – максимум, что кто-либо когда-либо для меня делал.

Джон сглотнул, и Шерлок сквозь приоткрытые веки увидел, как дернулся на шее вверх-вниз кадык. Друг явно испытывал внутренние противоречия – возможно, был зол на далеких, не имеющих уже значения людей из прошлого Шерлока, что предлагали ему синтетическую жалость лекарств и ни разу не подумали о том, какое облегчение может принести простое прикосновение. Но к этому чувству примешивалась грусть, и загадка ее прояснилась, стоило Джону заговорить.

\- Это неправильно. Ты не должен... не должен быть так благодарен за элементарное сочувствие, – он потянул одеяло, устраивая его так, чтобы полностью накрыть Шерлока: мягкие перья и змеистая симфония. – Кому-нибудь следовало сделать это для тебя давным-давно. 

Улыбка Шерлока больше походила на отверстую рану: абсолютно фальшивая, пародия на радость. Он знал, что Джон скорее ощутит неуверенность, а не успокоится, увидев на его лице отпечаток прежних страданий, так что постарался стереть его, позволив губам расслабиться, прежде чем начал говорить.  
– Возможно, кто-то и предлагал, но я отказался. Сам знаешь, моя личность не располагает к сочувствию, - тихо сказал он. Иногда ему казалось, что Джон, в отличие от остальных, видит какого-то совершенно иного Шерлока Холмса, словно смотрит на него сквозь другие очки.

Джон сжал губы, бесцельно водя пальцами по одеялу, будто не знал, что делать.  
–Я так не считаю, - наконец, сказал он, сжимая рукой ткань. – Мне хотелось бы сделать для тебя больше. У меня время от времени бывают пациенты с мигренью – аура и головные боли, вот и все – я выписываю им стандартные обезболивающие, а в особо тяжелых случаях направляю к неврологу. Но это… - он взмахнул рукой, указывая на Шерлока в целом и на его голову в частности. – Даже с учетом всей информации, которую предоставил Майкрофт, я не знаю, что делать. 

\- И никто не знает, - заметил Шерлок, подтягивая уголок одеяла и ложась на него щекой. – Даже люди, которые десятилетиями изучали человеческий мозг, – он поморщился, когда очередное острое копье мучительной боли пронзило его, заставив подтянуть колени к груди и уткнуться лицом в матрас, от чего голос стал звучать глуше. – Идиоты. Они, не ты.

До слуха Шерлока донесся легкий щелчок лампы – Джон выключил слабый источник света, но лучше от этого не стало. Если раньше его мучения вызывались внешними раздражителями, то теперь в центре черепа как будто разместился колючий свинцовый шар, который перекатывался и ударялся о стенки, вызывая хриплый, обдирающий горло, стон боли.

Он совершил ошибку, попытавшись сесть. Пока он лежал неподвижно, баюкаемый в бережных объятиях Джона, страдание можно было вытерпеть – оно плыло на неизменном уровне. Сейчас боль пульсировала и извивалась, то уменьшаясь, то нарастая. Казалось, он мог ощутить каждую отдельно взятую область своего мозга: великолепные леса нейронов и нейроглии, падающие под натиском восставшего ада. Его абсолютно негнущаяся шея стала растрескавшейся стальной балкой. Мускулы спазматически сокращались, жестоко и немилосердно, и все, чего он желал – чтобы все это прекратилось.

Он почувствовал руку Джона на своем виске, скользнувшую по влажной от испарины коже, когда тот отводил назад прядки волос.  
– Тебе все еще помогает, если я глажу голову? – тихо спросил Джон. Его прикосновения были легкими, словно пером, не более чем дуновение ощущения. То, что еще недавно приносило успокоение и облегчение, теперь было далеким, как если бы звездный свет пытался растопить шапки полярных льдов. И все же, несмотря на всю неэффективность этих движений в плане ослабления боли, ласковые прикосновения пальцев Джона, по крайне мере, заставляли Шерлока чувствовать себя чем-то драгоценным – тем, что стоило охранять с безграничной преданностью и защищать любой ценой. Подобное отношение было такой редкостью, что Шерлок не мог заставить себя от него отказаться.

\- Немного, - в итоге солгал он, скребя пальцами по простыням, пока не нашарил острый угол колена Джона и не положил на него руку, удобно обхватив коленную чашечку ладонью. Ему показалось, что своим действием он замкнул цепь – соединение было непрочным, и Шерлок попытался удержать досадливый вздох. Мысли его разбились и рассыпались среди вихря боли, что поднимался за веками.

Это напомнило Шерлоку о времени, когда ему было шестнадцать, и он оказался пойман в ловушку бесконечных кругов восстановления и ухудшения. Как же мало осталось от него к концу того года, когда его разбило и сравняло с землей пронесшимся через его разум ураганом. Как он ненавидел это состояние. Ненавидел, что его, когда-то невероятные, мысли, были сведены до уровня белого шума, не дававшего ему ни радости дедукции, ни покоя тишины. В памяти всплывали безумные крики, собственные ногти, впивающиеся в кожу, оставляющие кровоточащие полосы на голове в отчаянной попытке вырвать из черепа эту пытку. 

Шерлок стиснул зубы, когда его захлестнула еще одна, куда более мощная волна боли, принося с собой панику. Господи, он сделал бы что угодно, чтобы это прекратилось, все, что угодно: продал душу, до предела накачался наркотиками, даже отправился на чертову гильотину, если бы это принесло облегчение, но ничего не было ему доступно. Он чувствовал, как дыхание его с каждой минутой становится все прерывистей, превращаясь в звуки, которые он не мог подавить, даже если бы пытался. Смутно он ощутил, как подвинулся Джон, сползая ниже, чтобы лечь рядом с ним, и шепча слова утешения сдавленным, полным страдания голосом, словно в нем эхом отозвался собственный ужас Шерлока.

\- Мне жаль. Мне так жаль, - чуть слышно повторял Джон, и Шерлок почувствовал быстрые горячие прикосновения тонких губ к своему лбу. Раз, второй, третий, будто Джон пытался вернуть к жизни хотя бы часть того человека, что он знал, вытащить его наружу из этого скрюченного, несчастного создания, что лежало сейчас в его руках. К несчастью, жизнь не похожа на сказку. Не было волшебства, способного прекратить его мучения, и впечатления от поцелуев стерлись слишком быстро под яростным натиском мигрени. Шерлок сам предупредил Джона, что будет хуже, но то, что с ним происходило, превзошло все его ожидания, вгрызаясь в кости и визгом проносясь по нервам, пока не заполнило своим грозным жестоким присутствием весь ментальный пейзаж от края до края.

Ему казалось, что он находится в открытом море, и его бросает с одной вздымающейся волны на другую, швыряет вниз в темную, удушающую бездну лишь для того, чтобы после выныривания все повторилось сначала. Не один раз он свешивался рывком с кровати, благодаря слепой удаче находя ведро в темноте, но все рвотные позывы были тщетны, не облегчая водоворот все время возвращающейся тошноты и только увеличивая напор давления в катакомбах его мозговых пазух.

Джон все время был рядом, единственная реальность вне головы Шерлока, которую тот полностью осознавал. Джон, прилагая все усилия, пробивался на арену, где, брошенный на растерзание мигрени, лежал Шерлок, и заставлял признать свое присутствие: скрещенные на груди руки и упрямо поднятый подбородок, словно он мог бросить вызов тому явлению, что разрушало разум его друга. 

Шерлок знал, что не спит. Он все еще ощущал тепло Джона рядом и кровать под собой: лодка в бурном океане головокружительной неопределенности; однако в какое-то мгновение во тьме ночи перед его глазами выстроилась картина. Пыльная земля и каменные стены Рима поднялись вокруг него, разрушенные и разбитые, подобно чертогам его разума. Однако утрамбованная почва под ним была все еще запятнана кровью тех, что были повержены ранее. Выбеленные кости, испещренные следами когтей, лежали на овальной арене, а вокруг края ее по клеткам расхаживали львы, и все возрастающий рык наполнял уши Шерлока, пока он ожидал их атаки.

Джон шагнул вперед, мимо его скрючившегося тела, становясь между ним и грядущей опасностью. Не было у него ни копья, ни другого оружия, чтобы сражаться с тварями, но весь его облик, казалось, излучал готовность к битве. Он был напряжен и сосредоточен, лицо - сурово и решительно, и слабый ветер донес до Шерлока призрачные приветствия толпы, что давно уже истлела и обратилась в прах.

Этого в реальности нет, подумал про себя Шерлок, но когда он приоткрыл веки в темной комнате, глаза его были полны песка, и во рту ощущался привкус крови. Джон по-прежнему бодрствовал, наблюдая за ним, словно сама мысль о том, чтобы отвести взгляд, была ему невыносима, и профиль его рельефно выделялся в желтоватом свете уличных фонарей, что просачивался из-за штор. 

Что-то было в нем не так, не был он похож ни на солдата, ни на гладиатора, а выглядел разбитым и сломленным, будто после всех своих войн и всех своих сражений он, в конце концов, оказался там, где не может победить. Шерлок видел, как Джон сжал губы, и уголки их опустились, словно он пытался подавить всхлип.

\- Если это - расплата за твою гениальность, - прошептал Джон, - то я не уверен, что она того стоит, – голос его дрожал, напряженный и несчастный, когда он прижал к себе друга тем же отчаянным захватом тонущего человека, каким цеплялся за него сам Шерлок. 

Шерлок уткнулся носом в шею Джона, прячась глубже в притаившуюся там тьму. Он подумал о блеске и азарте загадки, головоломки, игры – сейчас все это было лишь отдаленным воспоминанием. Он подумал о своем собственном разуме, достойном восхищения в его нормальном состоянии, но лежащем ныне в бесполезном упадке, и когда он ответил, казалось, что сама правда прорвалась из него наружу, искалеченная и несчастная.

\- Я тоже.

 

*****

 

Утренний свет тянулся сквозь окно подобно похоронной процессии. Городская песнь Лондона звучала поминальной службой за стенами квартиры, но Джон едва слышал шум автобусов и машин и первые отдаленные крики продавцов газет: урбанистический эквивалент рассветного хора. Он смотрел, как мягкая серебристая бахрома ползла по простыням, прогоняя из комнаты ночные тени и озаряя кожу цвета слоновой кости того, кто лежал в его руках. 

Одеяло соскользнуло вниз, на бедро Шерлока, и рука Джона обнимала обнаженное тело, что все еще подрагивало и вздымалось в коротких, напряженных, наполненных болью вдохах. Прошедшие ночные часы не принесли никакого облегчения. Шерлок не преувеличивал, когда говорил Джону, что дальше будет хуже. Не было больше никаких вызывающих изумление симптомов – ни языковых загадок, ни путаницы восприятия – только разрушительные приступы, что превращали в прах сияющий город гениальности Шерлока, оставляя их обоих лежать бессильно среди обломков. 

Шерлок плакал, слишком прочно увязнув в сетях своей муки, чтобы стесняться.

Джон молился, позабыв в отчаянии, что не верит ни в Бога, ни в церковь.

Он пытался помочь – пакеты со льдом, холодные влажные полотенца, все, что угодно, что позволило бы Шерлоку сосредоточиться на внешних ощущениях, а не оставаться запертым в ловушке разворачивающегося внутри него опустошительного шторма, но друг уже погрузился на недосягаемую глубину. Насколько это отличалось от тех случаев, когда детектив стоял, капая на пол кровью или баюкая сломанную конечность, раненый и взбешенный, но оставаясь посреди всего этого самим собой. То, что происходило сейчас, было покушением на саму сущность Шерлока и на все, чем он мог бы быть. Ничто не нанесло ущерба его плоти, но он все равно был уничтожен. 

Хриплый стон в шею заставил Джона отстраниться и посмотреть вниз. Глаза Шерлока были закрыты, бледная кожа век порозовела от лопнувших капилляров, а на ресницах поблескивала соль, молчаливое свидетельство невольных слез – пролившихся и высохших. Спутавшиеся волосы прилипли ко лбу, и Джон осторожно убрал их, бормоча что-то бессмысленное, пока Шерлок изо всех сил пытался приоткрыть глаза: полоска серебра между темными линиями ресниц. 

\- Время? – смог спросить Шерлок, и голос его разнесся в воздухе хриплым скрежетом. Джон знал, что друг так и не спал, но видел на лице его замешательство – очевидную необходимость привязать себя к чему-то в реальном мире, пусть даже сама мысль об этом заставит голову еще сильнее раскалываться от боли.

\- Половина седьмого утра, - ответил Джон, и, увидев, как дрожит Шерлок, натянул одеяло ему на плечи и попытался отстранить его руки. – Солнце только взошло. Мне нужно… 

Пальцы Шерлока сомкнулись на запястье Джона, непрочный браслет вокруг кости, в то время как рука безуспешно старалась напрячься.  
– Не уходи.

Это звучало неправильно – за миллион миль от такой привычной Джону высокомерной самоуверенности. Он никогда не сомневался в том, что Шерлок был человеческим существом, но и никогда прежде это не проявлялось столь очевидно. Болезнь преображает людей, разрывает на части и ломает. Иногда – создает их заново. А бывает – меняет их навсегда. Прямо сейчас тяжело было представить, как сможет Шерлок когда-нибудь вновь стать самим собой – трудно допустить, что все это вообще может когда-то закончиться – и Джону пришлось откашляться прежде, чем начать говорить, чтобы скрыть легкую дрожь страха в своем голосе.

\- Я только собирался задернуть шторы, принести тебе еще льда - вот и все. Я вернусь через минуту.

Шерлок не возразил, но являлось ли это согласием, или у друга просто не было сил - Джон не знал точно. Он быстро разомкнул руку Шерлока на своем запястье, ободряюще сжав тонкие пальцы прежде, чем приняться за работу. Стараясь не скрипеть кольцами по карнизу, он осторожно задернул шторы, преграждая доступ вторжению дня, тихонько прошел через спальню и аккуратно открыл дверь. Ведро у кровати по-прежнему было пустым, так что, направляясь на кухню, он оставил его на месте. 

Глаза Джона болели после бесконечной ночи. С момента пробуждения от кошмара он не заснул ни на минуту, и теперь не смел даже бросить взгляд на свое отражение в зеркале над камином. Вместо этого он сосредоточился на кухне, стараясь не обращать внимания на слегка липкий линолеум под босыми ногами, пока доставал из морозилки кубики льда и наполнял прохладной водой большую кастрюлю. Быстрый поиск в ванной комнате позволил обнаружить кусок фланели, и Джон схватил ее, прежде чем вернуться в спальню с приготовленными вещами. 

\- Ты все еще со мной? – прошептал он, наполовину надеясь, что, может быть, Шерлок, наконец, смог погрузиться в сон. Однако надежды его были разрушены слабым утвердительным звуком, слетевшим с губ Шерлока.

Джон осторожно опустился на край кровати, стараясь не расплескать воду, пока обдумывал, что он может предпринять. Одна его часть жаждала активных действий – отыскать средство, что полностью уберет из мозга Шерлока эту дрянь – но он уже знал, что все бесполезно. Специалисты, потратившие на это годы, не смогли найти ничего, что могло бы облегчить страдания Шерлока во время таких приступов, и как ни ненавидел Джон эту мысль, он понимал, что ничего лучше не придумает.

Паллиативное лечение – вот все, что оставалось, и Джон с радостью готов был взвалить на свои плечи заботы о теле Шерлока, если это поможет уменьшить его страдания. Он молча вкладывал кубики льда один за другим в губы друга, позволяя скользким каплям стекать с пальцев в рот. Шерлок ни разу не попытался разгрызть лед, и Джон подозревал, что причина в том, что подобное действие было бы равносильно катастрофе в терзаемой спазмами голове. Так что он наблюдал за слабыми рассасывающими движениями во рту Шерлока, а потом опустил фланель в воду и отжал ее. 

Пот оставил соленые дорожки на коже друга, и Джон молча стирал липкие следы, сосредоточившись на гранях и углах его лица. Он прошелся вдоль линии роста волос, темной на бледной коже, позволив влажной ткани задержаться на острых выступах скул, прежде чем опуститься к шее.

\- Так хорошо? – прошептал он, сузив глаза, когда Шерлок с трудом сглотнул и резко вдохнул, прежде чем ответить.

\- Да. Спасибо, Джон. Так… - Шерлок не закончил предложение, и Джон позволил тишине вновь окружить их. Было очевидно, что Шерлоку больно говорить, и он продолжил полоскать и отжимать фланель, прежде чем положить ее на шею друга. Он задержал руку на пульсе, считая удары, и дернулся, когда Шерлок внезапно продолжил: - Хорошо. Прохладно. 

Джон моргнул, и по спине у него пробежал беспокойный холодок. Вообще говоря, в остановке на середине предложения не было ничего ненормального. Черт, он прекрасно помнил, что с Шерлоком это случилось как раз перед началом мигрени, но того факта, что друг продолжил фразу, словно между двумя словами не было промежутка времени, хватило, чтобы в мозгу Джона зазвучал тревожный звонок.

Бросив ткань в кастрюлю, он заставил себя посмотреть на Шерлока внимательно, отстраненным взглядом, как если бы тот был его пациентом. Глаза Шерлока все еще были закрыты, но Джон заметил, как подрагивают ресницы – слишком быстро, чтобы это было сознательной реакцией. Дрожь была болезненно слабой и длилась совсем не долго, но совпала с жевательными движениями челюсти. Если бы во рту Шерлока по-прежнему был лед, это не вызвало бы беспокойства, но Джон ощутил, как у него оборвалось сердце, когда он склонился к другу и обхватил ладонями его лицо.

\- Шерлок, ты можешь открыть для меня глаза, прошу тебя? – ответа не последовало, и Джон втянул воздух сквозь стиснутые зубы, прежде чем попытаться снова, с большей настойчивостью в голосе. – Шерлок? Ну давай же. Мне нужно, чтобы ты на меня посмотрел.

На этот раз друг повиновался, веки приподнялись, открывая серебристую радужку глаз, смотрящих на Джона со смесью недоумения и истощения.  
– Что-то не так?

\- Ты слышал, как я просил тебя открыть глаза в первый раз? – спросил Джон, проводя большим пальцем по щеке Шерлока и настойчиво вглядываясь в его лицо, на котором все четче проступала неуверенность. – Это важно. Это…

Слова пустым звуком застряли у него в горле, когда он увидел, как осмысленность ускользнула из глаз Шерлока. Только что он был здесь, и в следующее мгновение исчез, остался лишь кукольно-застывший взгляд.

\- Черт! – выругался Джон, и руки его на мгновение нервно задрожали, прежде чем он собрался и начал вести отсчет, прерывисто выдохнув, когда дошел до четырнадцати, и Шерлок, моргнув, вернулся в реальность. Детектив не казался испуганным или встревоженным. Как будто кто-то внутри его головы щелкал рубильником, то выключая Шерлока, то включая. Для любого, не ищущего специальных признаков, это походило бы скорее на состояние рассеянного мечтателя, но Джон слишком хорошо знал Шерлока, чтобы поверить в это. Он наблюдал подобное раньше, только однажды, но этого было достаточно для того, чтобы он понял, что именно видит перед собой. 

\- Шерлок, у тебя абсансы, малые эпилептические припадки, - смог произнести Джон, держа Шерлока за плечо и заставляя свой голос звучать спокойно и профессионально. – Это случалось раньше?

Теперь Шерлок выглядел озадаченным, лоб его прорезали морщины. Он смотрел на Джона так, будто тот потерял рассудок.  
– Припадки? – повторил он, моргая вновь, словно пытаясь вписать слово в свою реальность. – Судороги?

\- Нет, для абсансов характерно кратковременное отключение сознания, - нервно повел плечами Джон, отпуская Шерлока и нащупывая телефон. – Заколдованный взгляд. Человек, переживающий абсанс, не имеет об этом ни малейшего понятия. Я звоню в скорую помощь.

Шерлок застонал, и страх слегка ослаб в груди Джона при звуке знакомого недовольства, проявившегося в голосе друга, стоило тому услышать о больнице.  
– Неужели это так необходимо? Все уже прошло. Закончилось.

\- Да, черт возьми, это необходимо, - прорычал Джон, найдя наконец-то телефон и три раза подряд нажимая «девятку». – Шерлок, мигрень – это одно, даже такая жуткая, как у тебя, но судороги в придачу? Тебе нужно в больницу на случай, если они усилятся. Если у тебя никогда раньше их не было…

Шерлок закрыл глаза, язык его скользнул по потрескавшимся губам, пока горло выталкивало слова.  
– Я не помню. 

Джон покачал головой, нажимая кнопку вызова и стараясь взять под контроль голос, когда на том конце подняли трубку.  
– Скорая помощь, - скомандовал он и услышал краткий щелчок: его переключили на требуемую линию и спокойно попросили сообщить всю информацию. Женщина-оператор явно привыкла разговаривать с находящимися в панике людьми, потому что голос ее звучал уверенно и ровно, когда она потребовала адрес.

\- 221б, Бейкер-стрит. Ноябрь-Виски-Один, Стив-Ксерокс-Истбрук, - он произнес почтовый код, расшифровывая каждую букву – старая привычка как солдата, так и врача – ни на секунду не отрывая глаз от Шерлока, пока на другом конце не подтвердили, что машина скорой помощи уже выехала. Не делая пауз, оператор попросила уточнить симптомы, по-видимому, передавая их парамедикам сразу же, как только их сообщал Джон. – Взрослый белый мужчина, возраст около тридцати пяти лет, в состоянии чрезвычайно сильной мигрени, начал испытывать кратковременные эпилептические припадки. Сведений о том, страдал ли ранее эпилепсией, нет. 

Женщина заверила его, что скорая помощь подъедет в течение нескольких минут, после чего Джон сбросил звонок и последовал ее быстрым и практичным советам. Было не сложно уложить Шерлока на бок, в реабилитационное положение, с тем, чтобы в случае более серьезных судорог, он не захлебнулся желчью или мокротой. Шерлок бросил на него слабый сердитый взгляд и облизнул губы, прежде чем смог выговорить:  
\- Скорая помощь, Джон, в самом деле?

\- Да, в самом деле. Ты думаешь, мне следовало попытаться отвезти тебя в больницу на такси? – поинтересовался Джон. - Лондонские водители и так вынуждены со многим мириться по твоей милости, и без этого. Мне лучше позвонить Майкрофту.

\- Уверен, что он уже… - голос вновь замер в горле Шерлока, и одновременно черты лица его расслабились, став пустыми и безжизненными.

Джон вздрогнул, бросая взгляд на часы и засекая время прежде, чем начал считать. Его опыт в плане эпилептических припадков в лучшем случае можно было назвать «ограниченным», и это была одна из причин, почему он вызвал скорую помощь. Теоретически он знал, что нужно делать – знал, что подобные вещи крайне редко бывают смертельными – но он хотел, чтобы Шерлок оказался в больнице, под наблюдением специалистов со всем необходимым медицинским оборудованием под рукой. Вероятно, ему следовало там находиться с самого начала…

\- …Знает, – последнее слово в предложении Шерлока прозвучало заблудившимся и потерянным, отделенное таким промежутком от своих товарищей, и Джон сжал губы, когда детектив бросил на него озадаченный взгляд.

\- Приступы продолжительностью около десяти секунд, - сообщил ему Джон, хватая ботинки и натягивая их на босые ноги. В носках не было смысла, и плевать он хотел, что все еще был в пижаме. Все, что его заботило – доставить Шерлока в больницу. – Ты даже не осознаешь, когда они случаются, так ведь?

Лицо Шерлока исказилось гримасой, и он слегка прищурил глаза, услышав завывание сирен на Бейкер-стрит. Впервые с момента начала мигрени он выглядел не просто страдающим и измученным, а испуганным, и Джон быстро схватил и крепко сжал его руку.  
– Не волнуйся. Скорая помощь уже здесь, и это всего лишь предосторожность. Откуда мы знаем, быть может, у тебя были абсансы в течение многих лет, но никто не замечал. Я только… - Джон облизнул губы и, качая головой, признался: – Я ничем не могу тебе помочь в этом вопросе, поэтому я должен отвезти тебя туда, где знают, что делать. Хорошо?

\- Ты поедешь со мной? – спросил Шерлок, и шепот его прошелестел в воздухе, напряженный и нервный, когда снизу донесся стук в дверь и на лестнице зазвучали взволнованные вопросы миссис Хадсон.

\- Хотел бы я посмотреть на того, кто попробует меня остановить, - твердо ответил Джон, до мозга костей уверенный в значении своих слов, и, вытащив свою руку из руки Шерлока, поторопился открыть дверь медицинской бригаде.

\- Все настолько плохо, Джон? – спросила миссис Хадсон, крепко вцепившись в отвороты розового халата. – Майкрофт сказал мне про мигрень, конечно, но… - она слабо указала рукой, а потом прижала ладони к губам, отступая в сторону, чтобы медики могли на носилках спустить Шерлока вниз.

\- Это нелепо, - пробормотал Шерлок, когда его проносили мимо, и прикрыл глаза рукой, на пальце которой был закреплен датчик пульса. – Я скоро вернусь, миссис Хадсон.

\- Просто болезнь приняла неожиданный оборот, - попытался успокоить ее Джон, сжав руку. – Лучше подстраховаться, чем позже жалеть. Если появится Майкрофт…

\- Я сообщу ему, где вы, но, вероятно, он уже ждет вас на месте, - сказала домовладелица. – Присмотри за Шерлоком, Джон. Господь свидетель, он совершенно не в состоянии позаботиться о себе сам.

С последней короткой улыбкой, не отразившейся в глазах, Джон поспешил наружу и забрался в скорую, пока медики считывали показания и проверяли реакции Шерлока. Джон торопливо рассказал им о течении мигрени, видя на их лицах при перечислении симптомов Шерлока отражение своего собственного замешательства. Это выходило далеко за пределы их опыта, и Джон всю дорогу, держа Шерлока за руку, вслушивался в знакомый жаргон, пока скорая неслась в потоке машин. 

Шум, вероятно, причинял Шерлоку дополнительные страдания, но он оставался в ясном сознании, наблюдая за работой медперсонала и периодически встречаясь с Джоном взглядом, в котором был легкий намек на привычное нетерпение. Для Шерлока абсансы, скорее всего, были неощутимы, и Джон знал, что друг считает все происходящее суетой на пустом месте, но сам он почувствовал осязаемое облегчение, когда скорая наконец-то остановилась и двери распахнулись.

Джон держался за край носилок, слишком хорошо осознавая, как легко затеряться в суматохе приемного отделения, но он все же был не просто обеспокоенным наблюдателем. Фактически, он был врачом Шерлока, и даже если на нем не было медицинской униформы, голос его звучал со всеми нужными интонациями, когда он сообщал подробности медсестрам.

Улыбка Шерлока была слабой, но в ней сквозило самодовольство, словно он ничего другого и не ожидал от друга. В этом был намек на того Шерлока, что был привычен Джону, и он почувствовал, как начал расслабляться. Не было больше неожиданных, режущих глаз отключений сознания, не было пустых взглядов и невольных подергиваний, и Джон только начал задумываться, а не был ли его страх необоснованным, как запищал датчик давления.

Резкий крик вырвался из горла Шерлока, глаза его закатились, и тело дернулось, все мышцы окаменели. Пальцы согнулись, Джон выпустил руку друга, и на лбу его, пока он наблюдал за происходящим, выступил холодный пот. Медсестры торопливо задвигались, перекатывая Шерлока на бок, обмениваясь командами и громко считывая показатели, в то время как он начал дергаться, выгибая шею и стуча руками по кровати, заставляя ее трястись и греметь в металлическом аккомпанементе. 

Джон шевельнулся, борясь с естественным порывом удержать Шерлока – не позволить ему пораниться или сломать кость из-за столь интенсивных движений. Знать с медицинской точки зрения, что из себя представляет большой эпилептический припадок – это одно, и совсем другое – быть ему свидетелем. Страх полз по коже Джона, поднимая волоски на руках дыбом, заставляя ссутулиться от ужаса плечи, пока один из лучших умов в мире у него на глазах превращался вот в это: буря беспорядочных электрических сигналов и ничего более.

Хуже всего, что это не был незнакомец. Это был Шерлок. Прекрасный, невероятный Шерлок, полностью стертый из бытия сбоем в функционировании именно той своей части, что он ценил превыше всего.

И Джон не мог сделать ничего – лишь наблюдать за работой медсестер и ждать, когда все закончится.


	8. Скрытая Боль

Происходящее в равной степени захватывало и ужасало. Прежде Шерлок никогда не уделял такому явлению, как судороги, пристального внимания. В те редкие, преходящие моменты, когда они были значимы для расследования – отравления зачастую сопровождаются мышечными спазмами – он представлял охваченный ужасом разум, все осознающий, в то время как «транспорт» растворяется в вихре противоречивых импульсов. Он полагал, что будет в полном сознании, но отрезан от мира, будто стеной, ввергнутым в хаос телом, способным воспринимать окружающую действительность, но не имеющим возможности с ней взаимодействовать. 

Он ошибался. 

Его как будто выключили. Все попросту – исчезло. Вот он наблюдает за Джоном, отдающим распоряжения медсестрам голосом напряженным, но твердым, как у солдата в критической ситуации. Друг являл собой захватывающую картину. Властный и, несмотря на все усилия сдержаться, резкий; в пижаме и ботинках с развязанными шнурками, но все равно производящий впечатление человека, чье право распоряжаться не ставится под сомнение.

И в мгновение ока все изменилось. По телу прокатилась волна онемения: пальцы, руки, грудь, губы отказались повиноваться; мышечный спазм выгнул спину. Воздух вырвался из легких криком, и мир вокруг поглотила тьма. Несколько секунд он оставался один во мраке, полном отдаленного гула и глухой боли, а затем и это исчезло. 

Следующее, что он осознал: он сидит на больничной койке, крепко стискивая руку медсестры, а к плечу его прикасается теплая ладонь. Майкрофт, чей пиджак валялся в углу точно груда тряпья, стоял по центру палаты, напряженно всматриваясь в брата, но Шерлок совершенно не помнил, когда тот приехал, и был уверен, что прежде медсестер вокруг было меньше. И разве не был он только что в больничном коридоре? 

В крови колюче и жестко бурлил адреналин, из-за чего сосуды, казалось, набухли под кожей; дыхание быстро и резко срывалось с пересохших губ. Стиснутые зубы обнажились в оскале, спина согнулась в попытке отстраниться. По каждому нерву до единого бежал ужас, разрушительный и безотчетный, пока разум Шерлока отчаянно пытался осознать, что происходит.

И сквозь все это доносились, омывая его, слова Джона, тихие и знакомые. Друг говорил взвешенным и ровным тоном человека, привычного обращаться к тем, кто истекает кровью на песках пустыни, в равной мере давая обещания как уже мертвым, так и умирающим. 

\- … в порядке. Я знаю, что ты сейчас ничего не можешь понять, но они только хотят тебе помочь. Поверь мне.

\- Джон? – сглотнув, Шерлок почувствовал привкус крови. Прикушенный язык саднил, а пульсирующая высокочастотная боль в голове теперь вступила в соперничество с низким гудением утомленных, ноющих мышц. Он словно пробежал марафон. Болело все, от крупных бедренных мышц до тонких, словно ленточки, межреберных, напрягаясь и вздрагивая, когда его затрясло, как в ознобе. 

\- Я с тобой, все в порядке, - пробормотал Джон, улыбаясь, но улыбка эта не отражалась в глазах. Он пристально изучал лицо Шерлока, пытаясь уловить все, что могло подсказать выражение знакомых черт. К какому бы выводу ни пришел друг, увиденное его, похоже, устроило, поскольку рука на плече Шерлока сжалась, и прикосновение это отдалось в теле призрачной дрожью. – Теперь отпусти медсестру. 

Моргнув, Шерлок уставился на собственные пальцы, все еще сомкнутые на руке молодой женщины. Медсестра, надо отдать ей должное, даже намеком не показывала, что ей больно или что она напугана, и отмахнулась с улыбкой от извинений, когда он разжал хватку. 

\- Что... – Шерлок прижал ладонь ко лбу, опускаясь на подушки и силясь выбить из пустой, как чистый лист, памяти хоть какие-то сведения. Все, что ему оказалось доступно – обрывочные ощущения _«опасность/конфликт/враждебная обстановка»_ , в чем не было никакого смысла. – Что произошло? 

Джон шагнул назад, давая дорогу продолжившим хлопотать вокруг друга медсестрам. Под взглядом Шерлока он рухнул на ближайший стул и подвинулся к постели настолько близко, насколько это представилось возможным, не перегородив при этом доступ медперсоналу. Вглядываясь в усталые черты его лица, детектив попытался понять по ним хоть что-то, помимо того, что друг встревожен, но разум его по-прежнему безжалостно отказывался работать, затерявшись где-то между беспокойством и паникой, когда рядом появился Майкрофт, напряженный и бледный.

\- У тебя был приступ другого типа, - объяснил Джон, потирая лицо руками прежде, чем продолжить, и теперь он говорил уже как доктор Ватсон, излагая факты, словно знал, как ценны они были для истерзанного разума Шерлока. – Судорожный припадок. Ты лишился сознания, у тебя были сильнейшие мышечные спазмы. Если сейчас все болит, то из-за этого.

Нахмурившись, Джон смотрел, как одна из медсестер берет левую руку друга. Катетер вошел в вену острым змеиным укусом, и Шерлока подключили к капельнице. 

\- Так ли хороша эта идея, если есть риск повторного приступа? – спросил Майкрофт, указывая на капельницу и недоверчиво прищурившись, словно полагал, что работающие в НСЗ* люди не обладают должной квалификацией, чтобы заботиться о Шерлоке. 

\- Обязательная процедура, - объяснил Джон, едва глянув на старшего Холмса. – Физраствор и электролиты необходимы для восстановления, как и лекарства. И лучше пусть он вырвет катетер при очередном приступе, чем не получит необходимого, - он вновь сосредоточил все внимание на лежащем в постели друге. В голубых глазах читалось напряжение и мучительное беспокойство. – Можешь рассказать, как себя чувствуешь? 

Шерлок на мгновение прикрыл веки в попытке разобраться с беспорядочными сигналами, подаваемыми телом, но задача оказалась непосильной. Все казалось нереальным, знакомым и в то же время чуждым, словно накатывало мимолетное ощущение déjà vu.   
\- Все болит. В голове не пойми что. Я… я ничего не помню. 

Джон снова накрыл рукой руку Шерлока, стараясь не задеть крупную прищепку-датчик кардиомонитора на его пальце. Он успокаивающе поглаживал тыльную сторону кисти в бессистемном узоре, как будто это могло влить в друга нужную тому информацию.   
\- Это нормально. Ты ведь уже знаешь, что эти припадки все равно, что короткое замыкание в мозгу, так? Те, что были у тебя дома – абсансы, малые припадки. Отключались только высшие мозговые функции. Ясность сознания и мышления. 

Он замолчал и подвинулся к краю стула, так чтобы быть ближе к Шерлоку.  
\- То, что произошло на этот раз, больше похоже на аварийное отключение. Перестают работать все отделы мозга кроме тех, что поддерживают жизненно важные функции организма, а когда ты начинаешь приходить в себя, то сознание возвращается постепенно, по восходящей, как загружается компьютер после глобального сбоя, – он пожал плечами и потряс головой, как будто пытаясь найти верные слова, что успокоят друга. – Судороги продолжались…

\- Три с половиной минуты, - подсказала одна из медсестер, записывающая что-то в планшете. – Сознание вернулось через шесть минут, а полностью его ясность восстановилась через одиннадцать. 

\- Твой мозг уже заработал, но ты в себя еще не пришел, - объяснил Джон, со слегка виноватой улыбкой, слабой и усталой. – Первыми вернулись мышечные силы и способность двигаться, сработал стрессовый механизм «бей или беги». Ясность сознания возвратилась в последнюю очередь. Я так понимаю, прежде с тобой такого не случалось? 

Не говоря ни слова, Шерлок покачал головой и закрыл глаза, чувствуя, как тревожно и мучительно скрутило внутренности, и как неприятно заскрежетала при этом движении шея. Справа до него доносился голос Майкрофта, говорящего тем тихим ровным тоном, которым он пользовался только когда пытался скрыть, что напуган. Последний раз свидетелем подобного Шерлок был несколько лет назад, после передозировки: тогда каждое сказанное ему братом слово звучало, как прощание. 

\- Доктор Патель, специалист, которая тебя наблюдала, уже сюда выехала. Я пытаюсь дозвониться до мамули и уточнить, есть ли что-то, касающееся твоей болезни, что мне не известно, - Майкрофт перевел взгляд на Джона, голос его слегка изменился, и дальше он обращался скорее к нему, чем к Шерлоку. – К тому времени, когда у Шерлока начались приступы мигрени, я уже не жил дома. Мне следовало бы быть рядом, но – увы, меня там не было, - рука его дотронулась до запястья Шерлока, нащупывая пульс, словно Майкрофт не доверял способности больничного оборудования качественно выполнять свои функции и следить за состоянием его брата. – Мне следует за него беспокоиться? 

\- Вы уже беспокоитесь, - напомнил ему Джон. – Неустанно.

Шерлоку хотелось рявкнуть на обоих, напоминая, что он по-прежнему тут, но это требовало слишком много сил. Не терять связи с окружающим миром сейчас, когда голова раскалывалась, а тело грозило развалиться на части, казалось непосильной задачей. И он просто слушал, позволяя себе обрести покой в звуках голоса Джона: прочный фундамент на зыбкой почве. Быть может, сам он не понимал, что с ним происходит, но другу это было известно.

\- При мигрени могут случаться судорожные припадки, но врачи хотят исключить другие возможные причины. Эпилепсию, травмы, инфекцию. Возможно, приступы – единичный случай, но…

\- Но они могут указывать на что-то более серьезное, - пробормотал Майкрофт, и Шерлок почувствовал, как задрожали на его запястье пальцы брата. – Мне следует поблагодарить вас, Джон. Если бы он в тот момент был один, если бы вы отправились на работу – об этом страшно даже подумать. 

Рисунок прикосновений Джона изменился, теперь это были скорее прямые линии, а не спирали. Измученный разум Шерлока задался вопросом, буквы это или же просто некий случайный узор, но смысл ускользал, невзирая на усилия. Он понимал, что его отчаянно клонит в сон, но мысль о том, чтобы вновь отрешиться от мира, пугала. Что, если на сей раз он не отыщет обратный путь? Что, если Джон навсегда останется, ожидая того, кто никогда уже не вернется?

Отчасти он понимал, что страх этот – детский, что он не имеет под собой никакой рациональной основы, но тот все не желал исчезать и разъедал границы сознания, пока, наконец, собственное тело не лишило Шерлока права выбора. Голоса Майкрофта и Джона, расплывшись, исчезли, прикосновения медсестер стали неощутимы, и все вокруг погрузилось в темноту. 

В развалинах чертогов его разума дожидалась Шерлока Бейкер-стрит, где горел в камине теплый и яркий огонь. Здесь, в стенах воображаемого убежища, не было дискомфорта, как не было и того неясного и пробирающего насквозь смятения, норовящего заполнить все его бодрствование. И сложно было заставить себя беспокоиться или помнить о том, что происходило с ним в реальности, когда все, чего он хотел, чего жаждал, было тут: тепло и жизнь, дом и Джон, бесконечно более желанные, чем действительность – больничная койка и цепкая хватка боли.

\- Ты меня пугаешь, - губы Джона шевельнулись, едва задевая ушную раковину: мучительно притягательное ощущение, что заставило Шерлока повернуть голову, придвигаясь ближе. Они оба сидели в кресле, и Шерлок откинулся на грудь друга, поставив босые ноги на журнальный столик и чувствуя под вздрагивающими пальцами живое, дышащее дерево. – Там, снаружи. Ты ведь это видишь, не так ли? 

Да. Он видел. В стрессовой ситуации Джону хорошо удавалось сохранять самообладание и внешнее спокойствие, но даже сейчас, когда разум путался, Шерлок не мог не заметить, как трескается этот фасад: чуть сбивающееся временами спокойное дыхание, страх, плещущийся на дне голубых глаз, которых не касалась улыбка. Беспокойство Майкрофта проистекало из недостатка знаний. Тревога же друга, как подозревал детектив, произрастала из его обширного врачебного опыта.

\- Припадки вызваны мигренью, - ответил Шерлок, и голос его был полон уверенности, которой на самом деле он не испытывал. Слова, казалось, повисли дымкой в воздухе воображаемой Бейкер-стрит, осели живописными завитками на обоях и расцвели узорами на заиндевевших окнах, смотревших в никуда. – Ты это знаешь. 

Сильные руки крепче прижали его к себе, ладони легли на обнаженную грудь, проводя над сердцем и по бокам, кончики пальцев очертили пупок и погладили выступающие тазовые кости. Шерлок и в этот раз был полностью нагим, открытым, сидел у Джона на коленях, чувствуя прохладную шершавость джинсовой ткани и покалывание шерстяного свитера, но то, что друг в отличие от него был одет, как будто не имело значения. Он чувствовал себя в тепле, комфорте и безопасности, поддерживаемый грудью Джона и удерживаемый его объятиями.

Со вздохом он откинулся назад, положив голову на плечо друга и ощутив затылком шрам: искалеченные мышцы сжались, дернулись и вновь застыли: скрытая боль самого Джона. Медленно, Шерлок провел пальцами по его подбородку: щетина и кожа, твердый выступ кости и мягкое биение пульса под челюстью – превосходные настолько, что этому невозможно было найти слова. 

Джон прижался губами к кончикам его пальцев, коротко коснувшись языком их подушечек, но взгляд, все такой же пасмурный, был темным и непривычным на его родном лице.   
\- Могут быть и другие причины. Гораздо худшие: опухоль мозга, отек, инфекция. Пока тебя не обследуют, наверняка ничего не известно, - он поцеловал Шерлока в висок, потерся носом о едва заметную впадину, словно в попытке усмирить поселившееся в голове друга враждебное, затаившееся нечто, чем бы оно ни было. – Я могу тебя потерять. 

Шерлок снова закрыл глаза, и вырвавшийся из легких дрожащим выдохом воздух ласково проскользнул по его приоткрытым губам.  
\- Не потеряешь. Я всегда отыщу дорогу обратно к тебе. 

Вдруг послышался далекий и приглушенный рокот, заставивший Шерлока нахмуриться и вскинуть взгляд на испуганное лицо Джона.  
\- Что это? 

\- Обещаешь? – спросил Джон, крепко, до боли, стискивая друга в объятиях. Шерлок видел, как стучит, торопливо и лихорадочно, его пульс, как изменился ритм дыхания: страх, принявший грубые и пугающие очертания, отражался в контуре поникших плеч и глубине глаз. – Обещаешь, что вернешься ко мне? 

\- Обещаю. Джон, что… - договорить не дал грохот: низкий, раскатистый, оглушающий гул, от которого посыпалась с потолка побелка и пошли пузырями обои. Откуда-то издалека, с другого конца чертогов его разума, донесся звук бьющегося стекла, остро напомнивший Шерлоку о землетрясении, шатающихся стенах и неизвестности, а следом скоростным поездом ударила боль. 

Мышцы напряглись и закаменели, дыхание вырвалось из судорожно вздрагивающей груди хриплым свистом. Спина выгнулась, и Шерлока толкнуло назад, но Джон уже исчез, истаял в ничто. 

Тьма поглотила его, оставив время лишь для одной мимолетной мысли: о том, другом, Джоне, настоящем, существующем вне пределов его разума и вынужденном стать свидетелем _этого_ вот уже второй раз за сегодня…

А потом его самого не стало. 

 

******

 

Джон вскочил, когда Шерлок дернулся, и челюсти его сжались под писк тревожных сигналов. Обе медсестры, уже бывшие в палате, решительно отстранили и его, и Майкрофта, прежде чем сосредоточить все внимание на пациенте, переворачивая его сотрясающееся, бесчувственное тело на бок. Влетевшие в двери медики действовали с той уверенностью, что прекрасно была Джону знакома, но сейчас он не мог ею восхищаться. Разве возможно было это, когда Шерлок в таком состоянии? 

Майкрофт смотрел на происходящее с неприкрытым ужасом на лице: самое яркое проявление эмоций, какое Джон когда-либо у него видел. Старший Холмс прибыл, только когда брат уже начал приходить в себя, и не был свидетелем всей жестокости предыдущего припадка. 

И все же, пусть сам Джон и был рядом с Шерлоком с начала и до конца первого приступа, наблюдать ту же картину снова было ничем не лучше. А фактически даже хуже: случай не единичный, припадки повторяются. От этой мысли часто заколотилось сердце. 

Он видел, как выступает на губах Шерлока кровь – тот, несомненно, прикусил язык; из носа, жуткий на этом бледном лице, вытекал тонкий красный ручеек. Глаза друга закатились под закрытыми веками, челюсти сжимались и расслаблялись. Так, наверное, выглядит казнь на электрическом стуле, но там, по крайне мере, все происходит быстро: тело дергается один раз и замирает навсегда. А этому же, казалось, не будет конца. 

\- Почему они не… - Майкрофт сделал короткое движение, пытаясь указать на медсестер, но тут же прервал сам себя. Со стороны происходящее должно было казаться пренебрежением своими обязанностями: пациент бьется в судорогах на больничной койке, а ему лишь не дают перекатиться на спину. Несколько сестер смотрели на часы и, безмолвно шевеля губами, отсчитывали секунды, другие отслеживали показатели давления и частоты сердечных сокращений. Шерлоку осторожно ввели лекарство и проверили, свободны ли дыхательные пути, но никто не делал и попытки удержать его на месте. 

\- Не выйдет. Тут ничего нельзя сделать, - объяснил Джон, испытывая отвращение к собственным словам. – Только ждать, когда все прекратится. 

Мгновение Майкрофт, смотревший на брата с неприкрытым ужасом, казался столь же потерянным, каким ощущал себя и сам Джон, и разительно отличался от привычного уже образа официального лица: рубашка помялась, и нигде не видно зонта. Но выражение это почти тут же исчезло с его лица, сменившись той целеустремленностью, что, как убежден был Джон, положила начало и конец не одной войне. Выудив телефон из кармана, Майкрофт направился к двери, отдавая распоряжения кому-то на том конце линии. Он не угрожал, не повышал голос, и пусть самих слов Джон не расслышал, тон его говорил сам за себя. Без сомнения, этот человек мог бы управлять всем миром. Его воля будет исполнена, и если это означает, что Шерлоку помогут, то Джон не будет спорить.

Судороги прекратились так же резко, как и начались, и Джон ощутил, как ослабевает напряжение в палате. Быстро глянув на стоявшего в дверях Майкрофта, он увидел, что тот закончил звонок и теперь, не отрываясь, смотрит на Шерлока, словно хищная птица. Уголки губ его опустились, брови были сведены. Любой другой на его месте показался бы отстраненным, почти равнодушным, но Джон хорошо знал обоих Холмсов и мог понять, что это не так. Чувства на лице Майкрофта были едва уловимы, но это не делало их менее искренними.

\- Идите сюда и помогите мне, - приказной тон Джона заставил Майкрофта вздрогнуть от изумления. Джон взял марлевую салфетку и начал осторожно стирать кровь с губ и носа Шерлока, почти ожидая, что медсестры вот-вот попросят его прекратить, но те, напротив, аккуратно обходя его, продолжили записывать снимаемые показатели и обмениваться указаниями. Одна из них, та самая, на чьей руке проступали синяки от хватки Шерлока, протянула Майкрофту вату и указала ему на ладони брата, где остались ссадины и царапины – следы впившихся в кожу ногтей. 

\- В этот раз судороги продолжались две минуты, доктор Ватсон.

\- Я предпочел бы, чтобы второго припадка не было вообще, - ответил на это Джон, проверяя нос Шерлока. В ушах и вокруг глаз крови не было, что позволяло предположить отсутствие физических повреждений мозга. Вероятно, из-за высокого давления лопнули капилляры, но понятие «вероятно» теперь Джона не устраивало совершенно. – Ему нужен его врач, нужно сделать КТ, и немедленно. 

\- Доктор Патель будет здесь через двадцать минут, и проведет все обследования, какие сочтет необходимыми, - добавил Майкрофт. – Об этом я позаботился. 

Джон не стал уточнять, что именно сказал Майкрофт очередному подручному, безликому и безымянному, гарантируя прибытие специалиста Шерлока в кратчайшие сроки. Всеми считалось, что пределов, за которые не был бы готов зайти Майкрофт ради благополучия Шерлока, не существует - его стремление защитить брата не было ограничено возможностями обычного человека. Но теперь, когда оба они чувствовали себя такими беспомощными, за его авторитарностью легче было разглядеть истинные побуждения.

И все же, доказательством заботы Майкрофта о брате служила не только готовность воспользоваться всеми полномочиями своего служебного положения ради того, чтобы Шерлок получил всю необходимую помощь. Здесь и сейчас тому было куда более яркое свидетельство. Майкрофт склонился над больничной койкой, старательно стирая кровь с ладоней Шерлока, и почему-то Джон сомневался, что в мире есть еще хоть кто-то, ради кого старший Холмс опустится до чего-то столь же – натуралистичного. 

По правде говоря, действия эти были призваны помочь скорее не Шерлоку, а самому Майкрофту. Тот нуждался в какой-то деятельности, которая дала бы ему ощущение, что он в состоянии хоть как-то повлиять на ситуацию, и то же самое необходимо было Джону. Они оба были привязаны к Шерлоку, и видеть его в таком состоянии было… Джон потряс головой, не в силах подобрать слова. Еще когда у друга впервые появились признаки мигрени, Джон посчитал, что узнал сполна, что значит – быть беспомощным, но то ощущение не шло ни в какое сравнение с происходящим сейчас. Как мог он прожить столько лет, пройти через сражения, кровь и пули – и быть столь отвратительно никчемным? 

\- Осторожней, - предупредила одна из сестер, заметившая учащение сердцебиения их пациента. – Похоже, он приходит в себя. Будет так же, как в первый раз: спутанность сознания и страх. Попытайтесь успокоить его, если получится. Знакомые лица могут помочь.

Джон кивнул, тут же переключая внимание на Майкрофта, который застал лишь последние моменты выхода Шерлока из предыдущего припадка.   
\- Он может повести себя агрессивно. Лучшее, что здесь можно сделать, – продолжать с ним говорить и ждать, узнает ли он нас.

\- Он был буйным после того приступа? – спросил Майкрофт, глядя на напряжение, слабым намеком проступающее в чертах лица брата, на согласованное подергивание пальцев и глубокий вдох – свидетельства того, что Шерлок приходит в себя. 

\- До этого едва не дошло. Спутанность восприятия, крайняя недоверчивость. Вы же видели, как он схватил медсестру, - Джон расправил плечи. Эту стадию он ненавидел едва ли не больше судорог – едва ли не больше – ведь Шерлок, находясь в этой фазе, казалось, хоть и был в сознании, но не мог наладить связь ни с окружающим миром, ни с людьми. Джону невыносимо было видеть отсутствие узнавания в его взгляде. 

И страх. Будто Шерлок считал, что Джон может причинить ему вред.

Шерлок вдохнул, словно человек, вынырнувший из морских глубин, втягивая воздух так глубоко, что едва им не захлебнулся, и рывком сел – сработал рефлекс «бей или беги». И не было больше глаз, светящихся умом и знанием - лишь глубокие колодцы расширенных зрачков, окруженные тонкой полоской серебра. На висках Шерлока слабо поблескивала выступившая испарина, с приоткрытых губ срывались резкие выдохи, пока он обшаривал взглядом палату, пытаясь понять, где находится. Придя к какому-то выводу, он оскалился, пальцы его стиснули простыни, будто он готов был в любой момент подорваться с постели и бежать от увиденного, чем бы оно ни было. 

\- Шерлок. Все в порядке. У тебя был еще один приступ, - произнес Джон, стараясь говорить ровным тоном, сдерживая порыв прикоснуться к другу. Ни разу еще, даже в самые страшные моменты, когда жизнь и смерть балансировали на лезвии ножа, не выглядел Шерлок столь дико, утратившим весь свой самоконтроль. – Когда он начался, ты спал. Помнишь? 

\- Ты в Клинике Университетского Колледжа,** - добавил Майкрофт, словно по привычке сообщая брату фактическую информацию, - и Джон тоже здесь.

Видимо, себя самого он из формулы покоя исключил, но сейчас у Джона не было времени об этом размышлять. Он присел, чтобы казаться Шерлоку ниже - тем, кто подчиняется и кого можно не опасаться, пока тот недоверчиво оглядывал медсестер. 

\- Я не дам вам этого сделать, - низким, утробным тоном прорычал Шерлок, стиснув зубы. Каждое слово звучало отрывисто и резко, полное одновременно угрозы и намерения привести ее в исполнение, и Джон вздрогнул при мысли о том, что именно могло почудиться другу. – Не дам заглянуть внутрь.

\- Никто и не пытается, Шерлок, - заверил Джон. У детектива явно получилось как-то объяснить себе, где он находится – больничная обстановка, врачи, запах лекарств, грубое постельное белье, - но он по-прежнему видел в этом для себя опасность. – Никто не собирается ничего с тобой делать, понимаешь? 

Даже не задумываясь, Джон потянулся к другу, желая лишь успокоить – и ничего более, но тот отшатнулся, рывком поднял руки к груди и сжал кулаки. Из-под потревоженного катетера вытекла и пролилась алым на простынь полоска крови, но Шерлок даже не обратил на это внимания. Он пристально смотрел на Джона, будто не знал того вовсе, словно лицо лучшего друга принадлежало чужаку.

\- Нет, - повторил Шерлок, и в глазах его за пеленой ярости мелькнул неподдельный и всепоглощающий ужас. – Я знаю, что вы хотите сделать. Я вам не позволю! 

\- Шерлок… - Майкрофт вздрогнул и бросил на Джона короткий, полный боли взгляд, когда брат сжался на кровати. Оба они по-прежнему пребывали в растерянности, и Джон начал говорить. Тянулись минуты, а он рассказывал обо всем, что приходило на ум - последнее расследование, Бейкер-стрит – обо всем, что только может пробудить в друге чувство узнавания.

Сердце болезненно ныло на каждом ударе, глухо выстукивая морзянкой сигнал тревоги. Джон не уставал напоминать себе, что Шерлок вернется – придет в себя, вновь займет эту ощерившуюся, сжавшуюся в ужасе телесную оболочку и вспомнит, кто он, - но душный страх, что этого так и не случится, не уходил. Он изо всех сил старался не задумываться обо всем том, симптомом чего могли быть приступы друга – пытался заставить себя поверить, что причина в мигрени, и ни в чем более – но как же трудно было оставаться рассудительным, когда Шерлок был в таком состоянии. 

И единственное, что позволяло сохранять спокойствие, пусть только внешнее, - знание, что Шерлок почувствует его напряжение, и ни к чему хорошему это не приведет. В подобном примитивном, почти животном состоянии, организмом управляли инстинкты, а страх был заразен. 

Это единственное, что он мог сейчас сделать для Шерлока – сохранять мужество.

Джон перевел дух, готовясь продолжить бесконечный сбивчивый монолог, но слова застряли в горле, когда Шерлок вдруг просто вновь стал самим собой. Губы его задрожали над оскаленными зубами, он нахмурился, на лице проступила, ужесточая его черты и накладывая свой отпечаток, вгрызающаяся в тело боль, но беспорядочные вспышки молний в его глазах уступили место ровному свету, надежному и правильному, который Джон узнал бы повсюду.

Горло Шерлока дернулось, когда он сглотнул, слизывая с губ кровь, плечи опустились, и он закрыл глаза, откинувшись на подушки.  
\- Еще один? – спросил он, уронив прижатую к груди руку на постель ладонью вверх в ожидании прикосновения. 

Джон взял ее даже не задумываясь, провел кончиками пальцев по узкой кисти.  
\- Да. Ты спал, когда начались судороги. 

На лице Шерлока мелькнула тень воспоминаний, он приоткрыл глаза, вновь напряженно оглядывая палату, словно надеялся выпытать у оштукатуренных стен их секреты.   
\- Я помню, что вроде бы проснулся. Только я был уверен, что… - он покачал головой, сморщившись от накатившей при движении боли, и сполз ниже по кровати. – Думал, что вы хотите распилить мне череп и вынуть мозг. 

\- Учитывая обстоятельства, у твоего страха имелись некоторые основания, - тихо заметил Майкрофт, раздвинув губы в слабой улыбке. Казалось, он был рад, что Шерлоку удалось сохранить некое подобие рационального мышления, пусть заключения, к которым он пришел, иначе, как совершенно жуткими, назвать было нельзя. – Приступ был таким же, как и предыдущий? 

\- Этот был короче, - сообщила одна из медсестер, повесив планшет на изножье кровати. Судя по бейджику, ее звали Бекки, а аккуратный макияж наводил на мысли о том, что она заступила на дежурство лишь пару часов назад. На мгновение Джон позволил себе порадоваться успешному применению дедукции: несомненно, то был результат влияния Шерлока. – Уменьшение продолжительности приступа не всегда означает, что человек идет на поправку, но часто это – хороший знак. После томографии можно будет сказать точнее.

\- Возможно, доктор Патель решит провести ряд других обследований, - добавил Майкрофт. – Кстати, она просила сделать забор крови на анализ. Хотела проверить период полувыведения Норазофена.***

Джон тут же насторожился. По этому показателю судили о времени, которое потребуется организму, чтобы полностью вывести лекарственный препарат, и для любого лекарства, прошедшего все клинические испытания, период полувыведения был точно известен и запротоколирован. 

\- Только не говорите мне, что я вкалывал Шерлоку что-то экспериментальное, - прошипел он; минутное удовлетворение при виде мелькнувшей на лице Майкрофта неловкости исчезло, едва он ощутил, как слабо сжали, удерживая, его руку пальцы Шерлока.

\- Нет, доктор Ватсон. Норазофен прошел все необходимые испытания, но ввиду… прошлого Шерлока, - Майкрофт поднял бровь, - приходится учитывать дополнительные факторы. Его увлечение рекреационными препаратами могло сыграть свою роль, изменив клиническую картину, - старший Холмс коснулся руки брата в кратком жесте молчаливого извинения, словно ему было неприятно поднимать вопрос о его былой наркотической зависимости, когда тот, страдающий и неуверенный, лежит на больничной койке – Это лишь мера предосторожности. Однако, честно говоря, я бы предпочел, чтобы припадки были вызваны неким посторонним веществом, нежели пагубными процессами в организме, - он встретился глазами с Джоном. Взгляд Майкрофта был рассудителен и спокоен, но за этим проглядывало нечто большее. – Уверен, что это чувство вы разделяете, доктор Ватсон. 

Джон не успел ответить: раздался тихий звонок телефона. Одна из медсестер метнула на Майкрофта быстрый взгляд, явно раздраженная вопиющим неуважением к правилам больницы, гласившим «не пользоваться мобильными», и тот сдержанно улыбнулся в знак извинения.   
\- Приехала доктор Патель. Я провожу ее сюда от регистратуры. Не будете так любезны взять кровь на анализ? – с этим вопросом он вышел из палаты, двигаясь с торопливой целеустремленностью, которую Джон видел крайне редко. Куда больше в духе Майкрофта был неторопливый прогулочный шаг.

\- Он волнуется. И часа не пройдет, как он будет жевать пончики, - ядовито пробормотал Шерлок, поморщившись, когда медсестра наполнила пробирку густой жидкостью цвета кларета из его вены. – Ты поможешь мне сбежать отсюда домой, на Бейкер-стрит, или мне придется все делать самому? 

Смех Джона был неуверен и слаб, но и это было лучше, чем вязнуть в липкой паутине беспокойства.   
\- Шерлок, ты ведь шутишь?..

Губы Шерлока изогнулись в слабой улыбке, наполовину спрятанной изгибом подушки.   
\- Хотел бы быть серьезным. Анализы крови, КТ, МРТ… меня здесь продержат несколько недель.

\- Сомневаюсь. Как бы то ни было, здесь тебе помогут, - пообещал Джон с убежденностью человека, до мозга костей уверенного в возможностях медицины. Он выпрямился, расправил плечи и, наконец, встретился с Шерлоком глазами, надеясь, что в собственном его взгляде будут читаться сила и убежденность, а не страх и сомнения. – А если ты действительно останешься здесь надолго, то и я тоже. И плевать, что я не член семьи; пусть только попробуют меня выставить. 

Шерлок улыбнулся шире, устало и вяло, но все же – искренне. У него снова слипались глаза, на веки давило тяжкое изнеможение, вызванное мигренью и приступами, но едва слышно произнесенных им слов хватило, чтобы сердце Джона сжалось.

\- Ты гораздо важнее, чем семья.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> __  
> **Примечания переводчиков:**   
> 
> 
>  
> 
> _* НСЗ - Национальная служба здравоохранения (англ. National Health Service — NHS). В основном финансируется за счет налоговых поступлений. Подавляющее большинство предоставляемых услуг являются бесплатными для жителей Великобритании._
> 
>  
> 
> _** Клиника Университетского Колледжа - Одна из 6-ти клиник Университетского колледжа Лондона – старейшего и крупнейшего государственного медицинского учреждения Великобритании._
> 
>  
> 
> _*** Период полувыведения — время, в течение которого концентрация препарата в организме снижается на 50 %._


	9. Кальциевая портьера

Глядя на доктора Патель, Шерлок подумал, что она почти не изменилась со времени их последней встречи: все такая же талантливая в своей области и куда более заинтересованная в содержимом его черепа, чем в нем самом. Поджав губы, она внимательно изучала его медицинскую карту, периодически задавая короткие вопросы и не пытаясь успокоить или подбодрить. Шерлок подобный подход одобрял, а Джон – нет. 

Шерлок был практически уверен, что большинство врачей оробели бы, оказавшись в пижаме лицом к лицу с одним из ведущих специалистов в весьма узкоспециализированной отрасли медицины. Конечно же, Джон был не таков. Он продолжал настороженно смотреть и хмуриться, пока медсестрам раздавались быстрые, толковые инструкции. Доктор Патель отчитала их за то, что анализы крови не были готовы, а потом буквально вылетела за дверь, чтобы потребовать доступ к аппаратуре, необходимой для проведения диагностического сканирования.

\- Она – одна из лучших в этой сфере, - заметил Майкрофт, будто поясняя, но Шерлок разглядел легкое неодобрение, проступившее на его лице в линиях вокруг глаз и рта. Доктор Патель была выбрана в качестве лечащего врача Шерлока не Майкрофтом, а их матерью, которую куда более волновала медицинская квалификация, чем ласковое общение с больным и его родственниками. 

\- Быть хорошим врачом – это нечто большее, чем просто понимать, о чем идет речь, - холодно сказал Джон. – Шерлок – человек, он не контейнер с мозгом или кусок мяса. – Он скрестил руки, вновь садясь на уродливый стул у постели Шерлока и постукивая пяткой по полу: резкая дробь раздражения среди приглушенных шумов больницы.

Но злость Джона была всего лишь тонким налетом, прикрывающим что-то другое: спутанный клубок глубоко запрятанных эмоций. Шерлок с усилием моргнул, пытаясь заставить себя внимательно посмотреть на друга сквозь густую завесу непреходящей усталости и тумана, что застилала его разум. 

_Оу._

Джон по-прежнему был напуган. Морщины въелись в его кожу, бороздя лоб и скобками окружая губы. Руки подергивались и потирали друг друга, когда он сложил их ладонь к ладони на коленях, прежде чем на мгновение сжать ногу – вновь появилась угроза психосоматической хромоты – и все из-за Шерлока. Словно в короткой яркой вспышке он вспомнил Джона со своей внутренней Бейкер-стрит, который цеплялся за него так, как будто до ужаса боялся отпустить. И теперь в реальном Джоне, в том, который только и имел значение, Шерлок увидел отголосок той же отчаянной потребности.

Он отпустил руку Шерлока, как только Майкрофт вернулся вместе с доктором Патель. Маловероятно, что Джон поступил так из-за стыдливости, потому что его совершенно не беспокоил вопрос физического контакта в присутствии старшего брата Шерлока, когда тот практически застыл над кроватью, являя собой картину напряженного волнения и наполовину скрытого, прорывающегося искрами изумления. Может, он подумал, что будет мешаться? Какой бы ни была причина, Шерлоку не хватало его прикосновения. Он начал привыкать к тому, что Джон все время был рядом, практически продолжением его самого, и сейчас небольшое расстояние между ними казалось шире мили.

Что еще хуже - это лишало его связи с реальностью, заставляло чувствовать себя сорванным с якоря. Правда, головокружение исчезло, затерявшись где-то в шквале судорог, а боль в его голове и теле пришла в странное равновесие. Ушла острота, вместо нее тяжелая пульсация наполняла тело от макушки до пят, изредка возрастая до жестокой вибрации лишь для того, чтобы снова отступить. Дарящие исцеление руки Джона были не настолько волшебны, чтобы легчайшим касанием убрать мучительные ощущения, но делали их куда более терпимыми. 

Не говоря ни слова, Шерлок вытянулся, подвигаясь на кровати и не обращая внимания на скрипучий протест тела и разума, а потом вцепился в запястье Джона и потащил его руку к себе. Дурацкую капельницу, что вливала физраствор в его кровь, поставили снова; это не давало перекатиться на бок, чтобы отгородиться от Майкрофта, так что он намеренно проигнорировал брошенный искоса изучающий взгляд брата, когда почувствовал, как теплые и такие реальные пальцы Джона переплелись с его собственными.

\- Доктор Патель немного похожа на меня. Больше сосредоточена на решении загадки, чем на чем-то другом, - объяснил Шерлок, с ненавистью ощущая, как движения челюсти отдаются мелкими болезненными взрывами в висках. – Дело свое она знает, а ты понимаешь, что я нахожу банальные разговоры с посторонними людьми весьма утомительными. 

\- Большинству из тех, на кого падает твой взгляд, жалость уже не нужна, - отметил Джон, наклоняясь вперед и опираясь на колено локтем. – Есть огромная разница между пациентом и… и мертвым телом. Ты имеешь полное право на ее сочувствие, Шерлок.

Шерлок собрался возразить, указать, что ни в том, ни в другом случае сочувствия к объекту не испытывал никто, кроме Джона, но прежде, чем он успел открыть рот, в палату вошли двое санитаров, а за ними следовала доктор Патель.

\- Поскольку анализ крови все еще находится в работе, мистер Холмс, мы будем двигаться дальше. В обычных условиях мы начали бы с КТ-сканирования, но получить доступ к магнитно-резонансному томографу – задача не из простых, - вздохнула она и посмотрела на часы, прежде чем вновь поднять глаза на своего пациента. – Поэтому нам надо пользоваться моментом, а отмена чужого обследования означает, что мы должны отправляться туда прямо сейчас, чтобы не потерять ни минуты. 

\- Отмена? – тихо спросил Шерлок, бросив быстрый взгляд на Майкрофта.

В ответ брат слабо пожал плечами и улыбнулся с легким намеком на самодовольство.   
– Это никому не принесло вреда, - сказал он.

Доктор Патель многозначительно откашлялась, прежде чем вновь обернуться к Шерлоку.   
– Поскольку вы уже проходили через обе этих процедуры в прошлом, я полагаю, нет необходимости знакомить Вас с тем, как они проводятся? 

\- Нет, - произнес Шерлок, вкладывая в интонацию приличную дозу «переходите уже к делу». Джон мог считать, что Патель – не лучший врач, но он, казалось, подзабыл, что друг может быть поистине кошмарным пациентом.

\- Вероятно, он вернется через час или около того, - сообщила доктор Патель Майкрофту. – Позже, если потребуются дополнительные обследования.

\- Мы его сопровождаем, не так ли? – прервал ее Джон, вытаскивая свою ладонь из пальцев Шерлока. Он поднялся, скрестил руки на груди и с вызовом поднял подбородок.

\- В этом нет никакой необходимости, - ответила доктор, делая пометки в карте Шерлока и не глядя на Джона. И только когда он заговорил вновь – более глубоким, твердым голосом, подходящим больше для зоны боевых действий, чем для больницы – она подняла взгляд, чтобы увидеть готового стоять на своем капитана Джона Ватсона.

\- Полагаю, что есть, - сказал он четким, не допускающим возражения тоном – тем самым, что Шерлок частенько слышал, когда спор относительно его неудобоваримых экспериментов доходил до точки «переговоры окончены».

\- Медперсонал будет наготове, чтобы помочь ему в случае очередного припадка, - попыталась объяснить доктор Патель, опираясь на логику и отбрасывая любую мысль о чем-либо, принадлежащем к сфере эмоций. – Он будет в полной безопасности. 

\- Дело совсем не в этом, - ответил Джон, и Шерлок поднял на Майкрофта взгляд, пытаясь вложить в него намек о необходимости вмешательства с его стороны. 

\- Доктор Патель, доктор Ватсон будет сопровождать моего брата исключительно для… - Майкрофт помедлил, с особой тщательностью выбирая слова, и посмотрел на Шерлока, приподняв бровь, - моральной поддержки. Уверяю вас, он там будет не в качестве врача, и он сам прекрасно это осознает, так что не позволит себе вмешиваться в ваши действия. У меня же есть небольшое дело, которым следует заняться.

\- Дело, более важное, чем ваш брат? – спросил Джон резким и слегка вызывающим тоном, словно порываясь броситься в бой: следствие переизбытка волнения и нехватки сна, предположил Шерлок. Эмоции Джона всегда были ближе к поверхности в периоды усталости и стресса.

\- Дело, касающееся Шерлока, которое не может быть решено из зала МРТ, - ответил Майкрофт, которого, похоже, совершенно не задели слова Джона. Он поднял свой пиджак, отряхнул его, расправляя складки, и просунул руки в рукава. – Я вернусь через час. И Шерлок, прошу, постарайся вести себя прилично.

Шерлок с радостью продемонстрировал бы брату средний палец, если бы усилие пошевелить рукой не было столь болезненным. В конце концов, он обошелся слабым фырканьем в знак того, что слышал его слова, в то время как санитары подняли бортики по сторонам кровати, выкатили ее из палаты и двинулись по коридору.

Безликие, стандартные стены и потолки, выкрашенные в нейтральные белые, бежевые и голубые тона, скользили мимо него. Флуоресцентные лампы отмечали путь, словно белая разметка посередине дороги, и Шерлок опустил веки, защищаясь от сенсорной нагрузки. Это было словно зеркальное отражение другого места в другое время. Еще один тест, еще одно обследование: светящие в лицо лампочки и глупые, ненавистные вопросы об уровне боли и координации, пока врачи пытаются «препарировать» его сложный мозг своими корявыми инструментами. 

Он приоткрыл глаза, чтобы посмотреть на доктора Патель – она стала старше и чуть полнее, чем раньше. Счастлива в браке уже восемь лет; один ребенок, которым в основном занимаются няни и детский сад. Работающие родители: много денег и совсем нет времени. Вероятно, когда-нибудь они об этом пожалеют, а может быть, и нет.

У нее был проницательный взгляд человека с интеллектом выше среднего. Это, по крайне мере, Шерлок смог распознать и восхищаться еще тогда. До него, она никогда не работала с детьми. Без сомнения, они бы до ужаса боялись ее, но было определенное облегчение в этом безразличном отношении ко всему, кроме физиологии. Ей были интересны отдельные его составляющие, а не весь он в целом.

Джон же беспокоился обо всем: плоть, кровь, кости, разум и состоящий из этого человек. В этом была одна из причин, почему он, шагавший рядом с Шерлоком по коридору, не отставая от быстро катящейся кровати, был такой _напряженный-сердитый-уставший-сильный._ Другой частью уравнения являлся страх, и только за Шерлока. Джон боялся того, что могло обнаружиться в результате обследования, неизвестного зла, что притаилось за кальциевой портьерой черепа друга.

В каком-то смысле, подумал Шерлок, находка хоть чего-то будет почти облегчением. Это будет означать проблему, которой можно искать решение, болезнь, которую можно попытаться вылечить. Его мигрени всегда были подобны цветку боли, не имеющему корней. Не с чем было бороться, но симптомы распускались снова и снова, подобно редкой флоре пустыни, появляющейся на свет в результате дождей, пролившихся после долгих лет засухи.

Почему-то он сомневался, что на этот раз все будет иначе. Судороги были чем-то другим, новым плодом мигрени, требующим исследования, но маловероятно, что причина их крылась в структуре его мозга.

Джон взглянул на него, сурово сжатый рот изогнулся в слабой улыбке, и Шерлок попытался ответить ему тем же. Он хотел сказать что-нибудь – заверить Джона, что все происходящее является суетой на пустом месте, и что это он, в первую очередь, виноват, раз вызвал скорую помощь – но сомневался, что его слова будут хорошо восприняты. Что бы там Джон ни думал о докторе Патель, он был твердо убежден, что сейчас место Шерлока - в больнице.

Кровать проехала сквозь распахнувшиеся двойные двери в зал МРТ, и Шерлок скривился при виде большого, молчащего пока аппарата, занимающего всю середину помещения. Устройство было изящнее, чем те, что он помнил, более обтекаемое по форме и не такое громоздкое, но принцип его действия остался прежним.

\- Вы можете встать? – спросил один из санитаров, выражая всем своим видом готовность поднять и переложить Шерлока, если потребуется. Должно быть, лицо его пациента было достаточно красноречиво, потому что он сделал шаг назад и передал Джону нелепую тоненькую больничную рубашку, которую должен был надеть Шерлок.

\- Могло бы быть и хуже, - заметил Джон, уловив в чертах Шерлока легкое отвращение. – По крайне мере, на тебе есть нижнее белье.

\- Только потому, что оно было на мне, когда медицинская бригада забирала меня из дома. – Шерлок осторожно приподнялся на локтях, ожидая, пока его мозг и тело найдут общий язык, прежде чем спустить ноги с кровати и, покачиваясь, встать.

Господи, это было ужасно, как будто ему опять четырнадцать, и тело вновь представляет из себя сплошные локти и колени. Ноги казались чересчур длинными, бедра подрагивали в попытке удержать его вес, но он заставил себя выпрямиться, отметив со слабым удовлетворением, что, хотя в голове заверещало от подобных действий, боль все же не была такой парализующей, как сегодня утром. 

\- Ну да, тогда не говори никому, а то их, наверное, конфискуют, и ты останешься с голой задницей, - чуть помедлив, пошутил Джон. – Надеюсь, на них нет металлической отделки?

\- На нижнем белье? – спросил Шерлок, слегка опираясь на Джона, пока тот ловкими, чуточку огрубевшими пальцами завязывал тесемки этого глупого одеяния.

\- Зная твое пристрастие к дорогой одежде, я не удивлюсь, обнаружив на твоих трусах золотую строчку или платиновые пуговицы, - ответил Джон, и его слабая улыбка превратилась в широкую усмешку, когда он услышал, как засмеялся Шерлок.

\- Между стильным и нелепым есть определенная граница, - Шерлок прикрыл глаза и постарался дышать размеренно, пока Джон помогал ему добраться до аппарата. – Нет, никакого металла на мне нет совсем, – он бросил взгляд на пластиковый катетер, что стоял сейчас уже в другой вене, отсоединенный от капельницы. Тот смотрелся на руке чужеродным образованием, когда Шерлок неуверенно потянулся, чтобы прикоснуться к щеке Джона. Ему требовалось найти что-то, действенное и успокаивающее, что привлечет и сможет удержать внимание Джона. – Прекрати нервничать, – мягко попросил он, желая, чтобы удалось заставить Джона подчиниться этому простому требованию. – Пожалуйста? 

\- Легче сказать, чем сделать, - ответил Джон; его рука дернулась, а затем он поднял ее и накрыл пальцы Шерлока, на мгновение прижимая его ладонь к своей колючей от щетины щеке, прежде чем отстраниться. – Я прекращу нервничать, когда ты вновь станешь самим собой. Давай, забирайся.

Он указал на ожидающее пациента устройство, и Шерлок согнул колени, покорно укладываясь на кушетку, а Джон, бросив на него еще один взгляд, проследовал за медсестрой в маленькую комнатку управления обследованием. 

В детстве во время подобных процедур Шерлоку давали наркоз, потому что держать голову неподвижно было для него слишком тяжело. Те времена давно прошли, а привычка к лежанию часами в полнейшем покое на диване в данном случае оказалась весьма полезной. Клаустрофобией он никогда не страдал, и постарался расслабить плечи, когда санитар аккуратно уложил его голову и протянул затычки для ушей, чтобы защитить их от шума.

\- Двадцать минут, мистер Холмс, - донесся сквозь переговорное устройство голос доктора Патель. – Мы будем держать Вас под наблюдением на случай судорог во время процедуры. 

\- И если тебе потребуется оттуда выбраться, просто скажи что-нибудь, - добавил Джон. Одной мысли о том, как в экранированной комнате контроля друг испепеляет взглядом доктора Патель, было достаточно, чтобы губы Шерлока дрогнули в улыбке, но он моментально прервал любой намек на движение, как только вибрирующее гудение и лязганье аппарата наполнило его слух странной симфонией. 

Томограф транслировал картину его мозга, срез за срезом, на экран компьютера за стеной, предлагая к рассмотрению врачей серое и белое вещество. И все же, хотя они могут исследовать каждый отдел, каждую оболочку и борозду, они не увидят ничего, что делает его тем, кто он есть. Доктор Патель разглядит не корни его интеллекта, а только его пристанище. Она не сможет объяснить, что заставляет его смеяться или пробуждает к жизни те прекрасные, подобные вспышкам, моменты озарения.

Джон - единственный, кто будет глядеть на снимки и видеть Шерлока, а не очередной исследуемый мозг. Это будет их общим секретом – _вот, кто я есть._

И впервые в своей жизни Шерлок не боялся, что кто-то увидит его изнутри. 

 

*****

 

Джон смотрел, как распускающиеся на экране компьютера образы и странные формы превращаются в безошибочно узнаваемые сечения человеческого мозга. Конечно, он уже видел это раньше, давным-давно во время ординатуры, но тогда перед ним были посторонние люди, и тайны их личностей игнорировались во имя диагнозов. Теперь же в этих проплывающих перед ним изображениях был Шерлок. Это был разум, что друг нес в стенках своего крепкого черепа, тот самый, что дарил миру головокружительные цепочки дедукции и холодный анализ. 

Осознание, что одного из самых великолепных людей, которых он когда-либо знал, можно свести к чему-то столь простому, было несколько шокирующим, и Джон наблюдал, словно зачарованный, как один снимок на экране сменяется другим. В физиологии мозга он разбирался слабо; имел представление, что и как должно выглядеть, и куда надо смотреть, чтобы предположить существование серьезной проблемы на самом поверхностном уровне, но мельчайшие нюансы формы и структуры, что показывала томография, были за пределами его познаний.

Доктор Патель, однако, была полностью погружена в процесс. Она наклонилась над плечом проводящего исследование радиолога – которого, вероятно, донельзя раздражал данный факт – и внимательнейшим образом изучала каждый появляющийся на экране образ. Обычно, пока проводится томография, врач ведет прием других пациентов, а потом либо направляет снимки на анализ соответствующим специалистам, либо, если сам обладает достаточной квалификацией, изучает их самостоятельно. Джон не был уверен, как рассматривать факт, что доктор Патель присутствовала каждое мгновение при обследовании Шерлока: в качестве ободряющего или повода для беспокойства. 

\- Еще десять минут, мистер Холмс, - сказала она, щелкнув тумблером переговорного устройства. - Потом мы добавим контрастное вещество, чтобы убедиться, что ничего не упустили.

\- Это стандартная процедура? – не удержавшись, спросил Джон. Он ожидал получить в ответ холодный уничижительный взгляд, но доктор Патель отвлеклась от экранов и, потерев пару секунд глаза, посмотрела на него. 

\- Полагаю, что слова «стандартная процедура» и «Шерлок Холмс» редко появляются в одном предложении, - тихо сказала она, и легкая улыбка на губах немного сгладила резкость ее манер. – Однако это достаточно частая практика для пациентов с судорогами. Обычно мы ждем, чтобы тенденция стала очевидна: три или, возможно, четыре припадка, но, принимая во внимание его историю болезни, немедленные действия – наилучший вариант. Провести одновременно оба этих МРТ-исследования – самый эффективный способ продвинуться вперед. 

\- Меня удивляет, что его не перевели в частную клинику, - негромко заметил Джон, глядя, как на часах бегут минуты, пока одна из медсестер прошла в зал МРТ, чтобы ввести Шерлоку контрастное вещество. – Вы… Вы же не за счет НСЗ проводите эти обследования?

\- Нет, мистер Холмс заверил нас, что финансовая ситуация находится под его полным контролем, и обслуживание других пациентов не будет поставлено под угрозу вследствие того, что мы используем данное оборудование, - она произнесла это таким тоном, будто во вмешательстве в делопроизводство НСЗ не было ничего необычного, и Джон заставил себя не задерживаться на мысли, за какие же ниточки пришлось потянуть Майкрофту за кулисами. 

Доктор Патель вытянула шею, внимательно наблюдая за тем, как медсестра делает свою работу.   
– Если бы это зависело от меня, я бы перевела его в свою частную клинику, - призналась она. – Тогда обследование шло бы и быстрее и эффективнее, но мистер Майкрофт Холмс посчитал, что для его брата лучше быть ближе к дому, если можно так выразиться. Вряд ли он вспоминает проведенное в моем учреждении время с теплотой и, должна признать, я не могу его за это винить.

Джон проследил, как вернулась в экранированную комнату медсестра, прежде чем вновь бросить взгляд на видеотрансляцию. Похоже, что Шерлок был в порядке: он слегка пошевелился, напрягая и расслабляя мышцы и готовясь к новому периоду неподвижности, как только аппарат возобновит свою работу. Джон молчал несколько минут, ожидая, что доктор Патель вернется к экранам, но та вместо этого откинулась назад, позволив радиологу выполнять свою работу.

\- Вы всегда были его лечащим врачом? – наконец рискнул поинтересоваться Джон. Одно дело - читать медицинскую карту Шерлока, но беседа с кем-то из тех, кто писал эти заключения, давала возможность посмотреть на все под другим углом.

\- Меня пригласили год спустя после начала его приступов, когда первичная диагностика не обнаружила никакой причины. Его мать была готова платить, чтобы иметь в своем распоряжении самого лучшего специалиста, и в результате за свои деньги она получила меня, – что-то промелькнуло на ее лице, и Джон узнал это выражение. Шерлок выглядел точно так же, когда вспоминал о делах, что ему так и не удалось решить – странная смесь недовольства самим собой и досады на головоломку, которая отказалась раскрыть свои секреты. – Впрочем, это ни к чему не привело. В конце концов, мы вынуждены были сосредоточиться на поиске путей, как облегчить его боль, что само по себе было непростой задачей. Едва достигнув совершеннолетия, он уехал из родительского дома. Я ничего не слышала о нем с тех пор, когда ему было девятнадцать, полагаю. 

\- И сейчас у него появился новый симптом, - пробормотал Джон, неспособный скрыть страх в своем голосе, который сдавленно прозвучал в замкнутом пространстве экранированной комнаты. Он ощутил на себе пристальный взгляд доктора Патель, но не поднял голову, по-прежнему глядя в пол.

\- Врачам всегда сложнее, когда болеют их любимые, - произнесла она с неожиданной мягкостью, - хотя бы потому, что мы знаем, как плохо все может обернуться.

Джон не стал поправлять предположение об «их любимых». Не было в этом никакого смысла, когда на щеке его все еще ощущалось прикосновение Шерлока, а сердце глупо трепетало при воспоминании о встретившемся с его глазами напряженном взгляде, просящем не волноваться. Для стороннего наблюдателя они наверняка выглядели как любовники, и какое другое объяснение он мог дать?

\- Скажем так, доктор Ватсон, на этих изображениях нет никакой очевидной причины для беспокойства, - доктор Патель указала в направлении экранов, и Джон, подняв голову, увидел, что она вновь сосредоточена на поступающих данных. – Мне необходимо провести более тщательный анализ и сравнить эти снимки с теми, что мы делали в последний раз. Безусловно, между ними будут небольшие различия, поскольку мистер Холмс в то время был еще юношей, но это предоставит нам всю требуемую информацию.

\- Сколько это займет? – спросил Джон, выпрямляясь, когда обследование подошло к концу, и тяжелое пощелкивание и лязганье аппарата прекратилось. – Сколько времени Вам потребуется, прежде чем Вы будете знать наверняка? 

\- Возможно, пара часов, - ответила доктор Патель, вернувшись к своей прежней безразличной манере поведения, и обращая на него внимания не больше, чем на мебель. – Я зарезервировала также, исключительно из доскональности, оборудование для компьютерной томографии, и мы проведем ее, как только будет возможно. Ко времени ее окончания у нас на руках уже будет анализ крови, – она обернулась к одной из медсестер. – Пожалуйста, проводите мистера Холмса и доктора Ватсона в палату 201.

Джон поднял бровь. До этого они находились в помещении для вновь поступивших больных, пусть и изолированном от остальных, больше похожем на кабинет, чем на общий зал, но не оборудованном ничем, кроме медицинской техники для чрезвычайных ситуаций. Теперь, похоже, Шерлок получил персональную палату, и Джон легко почуял в простоте решения этого вопроса влияние Майкрофта. Наверное, это было частью его «дела».

Медсестры прикатили из коридора кровать Шерлока и помогли ему перелечь с кушетки аппарата МРТ на матрас. Джон смотрел, как друг откидывается со вздохом на спину и вытаскивает из ушей затычки, прежде чем прижать руку к глазам. Это был все тот же блокирующий свет жест, что Джон наблюдал постоянно последние пару дней, и он прикусил язык, сдерживая поток вопросов относительно самочувствия Шерлока. Назойливого шума томографа, вероятно, хватило, чтобы в голове друга вновь зашевелилась боль, и он не хотел причинять ему дополнительные страдания, добавляя свой голос к шуму и разговорам вокруг. 

Линолеум поскрипывал под его ботинками, когда он шел, положив автоматически одну руку на бортик кровати Шерлока - скромное звено, соединяющее их - пока они направлялись в указанную доктором Патель палату. Это была стандартная комната, выкрашенная в нейтральный цвет, достаточно просторная, чтобы позволить врачам и медсестрам, в случае необходимости, беспрепятственно выполнять свою работу. Джон молча смотрел, как Шерлока снова подключают к капельнице – на этот раз только для гидратации организма; на палец детектива вернулся датчик пульса.

На полу оказались две сумки, в которых Джон обнаружил одежду для себя и для Шерлока, а также пару книжек и кое-какие туалетные принадлежности. Вряд ли Майкрофт проехался до Бейкер-стрит самолично, но кто-то, без сомнения, получил от него подробные инструкции.

Не говоря ни слова, Джон отпихнул сумки в сторону ногой и, подняв голову, осознал, что Шерлок наблюдает за ним с кровати. Друг был бледен даже на фоне простыней, на лице его не осталось никаких красок, кроме кругов под глазами. Точно так же он выглядел после слишком затяжного расследования, но тогда Шерлок был оживлен, в нем горел огонь, несмотря на то, что организм совершенно обессилел.

Сейчас ничего этого не было. Он просто выглядел усталым и больным, кожа его была похожа на пергамент, а волосы спутанными прядками прилипли к подушке.

\- Ты выглядишь ничуть не лучше меня, - слова Шерлока закружились в воздухе, отвечая на невысказанные мысли Джона, словно те были написаны у него лбу. Однако в голосе друга, по крайне мере, было что-то от того человека, что он знал, и плечи Джона расслабились, когда он упал на стул рядом с кроватью.

\- Рассказывай, - приказал Шерлок. – Почему ты так нервничаешь?

В ответ Джон слабо и невесело рассмеялся.   
– А почему ты – нет? – требовательно спросил он, прежде чем со всей силы прикусить губу. Нервировать Шерлока в данной ситуации было не лучшей идеей. То, что друг, похоже, совершенно не беспокоился, было хорошо. 

\- Ты себя не видел, Шерлок. Твоя мигрень невероятна сама по себе, но в сочетании с эпилептическими припадками? – он покачал головой; слова не шли у него с языка. – Я переживаю, что за этим может стоять нечто худшее. Что ты не будешь прежним, даже если врачи облегчат твое состояние. Твой мозг – не просто часть тела, что управляет жизненными процессами, именно он делает тебя тем, кто ты есть. Я не… - Джон поперхнулся и глубоко вдохнул, опустив голову и ненавидя себя за то, что звучал таким сломленным. Может быть, если бы он не провел так много времени без сна, он смог бы лучше контролировать свои эмоции, но прямо сейчас он чувствовал себя слишком раздавленным, чтобы держать лицо. – Я не хочу потерять лучшего друга. 

Джон услышал, как зашуршали простыни, и, подняв голову, увидел, что Шерлок свесил ноги с края кровати. Детектив потянул за провод, прикрепленный к датчику, вытягивая его так, чтобы тот дал ему возможность опуститься перед другом на корточки, что он и проделал, щуря глаза и двигаясь не совсем уверенно, но не обращая никакого внимания на протесты Джона. 

\- Посмотри на меня, - скомандовал он, сбрасывая руку Джона со своего плеча и крепко сжимая ее в ладонях. – Если бы речь шла о серьезном новообразовании в мозгу, то симптомы были бы куда более комплексными и проявлялись бы постепенно. Если бы дело было в инфекции, то у меня, как минимум, поднялась бы температура, – он медленно покачал головой из стороны в сторону, словно отметая эти возможности. – Джон, это из-за мигрени. Я никуда не исчезну.

\- Но именно это и происходит. После припадков…

\- Так всегда бывает, и ты это знаешь. Ты сам мне это сказал в первое же мгновение, – та рука, в которой не было катетера, сжала пальцы Джона, крепко, почти болезненно и удивительно сильно, принимая во внимание, каким ослабевшим казался Шерлок.

\- Ты не представляешь, как это выглядит, - прошептал Джон и откашлялся, прежде чем вновь заговорить. – И неужели ты, правда, думаешь, что твои симптомы не подходят под определение «комплексные»? – спросил он. - Я никогда не видел ничего подобного.

\- Но я-то видел. Со времени, когда я был ребенком, ничего не изменилось, - отметил Шерлок знающим и логичным тоном, направленным на то, чтобы успокоить натянутые нервы Джона. – Иногда симптомы проявляются в другом порядке, но все равно они мне знакомы. 

\- За исключением эпилептических припадков, - пробормотал Джон, наклонившись вперед и моргнув от изумления, когда лбы их легко соприкоснулись, и получилось, что они практически служат друг другу опорой. Положение было удивительно успокаивающим; теплая ладонь Шерлока сжимала его руку, и этот ослепительный, пораженный болезнью разум был отделен от Джона лишь толщиной их черепных коробок да двумя тонкими слоями кожи. 

Джон хотел бы прижаться сильнее – он чувствовал, как настойчивое стремление сделать это зазвенело во всем теле. Он желал вновь обхватить Шерлока обеими руками, как было предыдущей ночью, чтобы друг был совсем близко и под его защитой. Здесь, в больнице, они были слишком открыты всем глазам. Исчез теплый кокон Бейкер-стрит, и Джон обнаружил, что ему не хватает уюта кровати Шерлока и тишины и покоя их квартиры. Шерлоку было лучше находиться здесь, под присмотром профессионалов, но сам Джон ощущал себя хуже – еще более далеким и никчемным, чем когда-либо.

Подняв глаза, он столкнулся с взглядом Шерлока и почувствовал, как перехватило дыхание. В таком положении они оказались болезненно близко друг к другу, и воздух, что ходил при вдохах от одного к другому, заставил Джона осознать, насколько рядом находится рот Шерлока. Не задумываясь, он облизнул губы и мысленно поинтересовался, поймет ли Шерлок, если он просто наклонится вперед и попытается объяснить все свои страхи в поцелуе, без слов покажет ему: _вот, что я к тебе чувствую, и вот почему так непереносима мысль о возможности тебя потерять._

Донесшийся от двери звук прервал ход его мыслей, и Джон виновато отстранился. Шерлок бросил мрачный взгляд через кровать, в сторону стоявшего на пороге Майкрофта, чье выражение лица было абсолютно непроницаемым, не считая слегка приподнятой брови. За его спиной были две медсестры, одна из них выглядела несколько неодобрительно, другая изо всех сил старалась скрыть улыбку. 

\- Рад видеть, что ты можешь встать с кровати, Шерлок, - произнес Майкрофт. – А теперь укладывайся обратно. Оборудование для проведения КТ-сканирования тебя ждет, – он немного помедлил и вздохнул, увидев, что брат не собирается повиноваться. – Пожалуйста?

Прищелкнув в раздражении языком, Шерлок, покачиваясь, поднялся на ноги и отпустил руку Джона, медленно проведя при этом кончиками пальцев по ладони, что оставило на ней странное покалывающее ощущение, а потом забрался на постель.   
– Думаю, можно было бы обойтись и креслом, - пробурчал он, и Джон увидел, как одна из медсестер покачала головой.

\- Прошу прощения, мистер Холмс. Кровать безопаснее в случае нового приступа, - и она аккуратно, стараясь не греметь, подняла бортики.

Джон поднялся на ноги, распрямляя плечи в попытке собраться с силами, и приготовился следовать за Шерлоком. Однако прежде, чем успел сделать хоть шаг, его остановил Майкрофт, встав на пути со слабой, ничего не выражающей улыбкой.

\- С Шерлоком отправлюсь я. Полагаю, что вы уже сделали достаточно, - старший Холмс поднял руку, остановив ответ Джона движением головы. – Я воздаю вам должное, а не критикую, Джон, – что-то проглядывало в его взгляде, эмоция, которой Джон никогда там ранее не видел. Этого хватило, чтобы заставить его прикусить язык, напряженно и нетерпеливо дожидаясь продолжения речи Майкрофта. – Как я уже говорил, меня не было дома, когда Шерлок впервые начал страдать от приступов мигрени, но все же я был свидетелем одного или двух. Он ненавидел, когда к нему прикасались. Он рассказал вам об этом? 

Джон нахмурился и поджал губы, раздумывая.   
– Аллодиния, вы объясняли. Каждое прикосновение отдается болью… - он прервался, когда Майкрофт покачал головой и бросил взгляд на Шерлока, словно раздумывая, а не отложить ли этот разговор до другого времени. Спустя несколько секунд он, похоже, решил, что брат его находится в надежных руках, и вновь обернулся к Джону. 

\- Хотя данный симптом действительно присутствует во время его приступов мигрени, он всегда исчезает в первую очередь. Однако к тому моменту, когда Шерлоку исполнилось тринадцать, он уже не позволял ни мне, ни мамуле прикасаться к нему в течение всего эпизода, - Майкрофт пожал плечами, и на лице его проступила едва заметная печаль. – Даже прикосновения медсестер он переносил с трудом. Возможно, он улавливал наш страх причинить ему дополнительную боль, а может быть, присутствие другого человека заставляло его чувствовать себя в ловушке, но вы… Он испытывает потребность в вас. Он жаждет того облегчения, что вы можете ему предложить.

Майкрофт рассеянно поправил манжеты, бросив взгляд на золотое кольцо, поблескивающее на безымянном пальце правой руки.   
– Вы – первый человек, к кому он потянулся за последние почти двадцать лет во время подобных периодов, Джон. Вы понимаете, что это значит?

Джон молча покачал головой, переваривая в усталом мозгу полученную информацию. Шерлок рассказал о том, что семья не предлагала ему выраженного в прикосновениях сочувствия, но не упомянул, что сам активно от него отказывался. 

\- Нет, - пробормотал Майкрофт, внимательно глядя на Джона. – И я не понимаю. Но все, что я знаю - вы не сможете помочь Шерлоку, если свалитесь сами. Когда вы ели в последний раз?

Джон пожал плечами, мысленно копаясь в путанице полных беспокойства часов – и в темноте, и при свете дня.   
– Не помню.

Майкрофт склонил голову на бок в едва заметном жесте, словно обрабатывая полученные данные. Однако наблюдавший за его лицом Джон заметил, как что-то теплое мимолетно проступило в этих чертах. Ничего столь очевидного как улыбка, но взгляд старшего Холмса едва заметно смягчился, когда он понимающе кивнул.

\- В вашем распоряжении около сорока минут. Предлагаю вам ими воспользоваться, - Майкрофт развернулся и направился к двери вслед за братом, прежде чем бросить через плечо: - Шерлок в надежных руках, Джон, но когда он вернется, то захочет, чтобы рядом были вы. И никто другой. Поразмыслите над этим, хорошо?


	10. Чуть слышный метроном

Шерлок провел кончиками пальцев по тыльной стороне своей левой ладони, где задержалось, не желая развеиваться, ощущение - тепло, легчайшее и смутное, как будто кожа не могла забыть руки Джона, сильно сжимавшей его кисть. Он по-прежнему чувствовал жаркое соприкосновение их лбов и дрожащее дуновение дыхания на щеке, хотя всему этому положено было рассеяться в стерильном больничном воздухе ровно в тот же миг, как Шерлок отстранился от друга. 

Словно Джон ненамеренно поставил на нем свое тавро мягким, как бархат, но твердым, как бронза, прикосновением. 

Знал ли это сам Джон? Происходило ли с ним то же самое? Шерлок по-прежнему испытывал боль: мигрень и ее проявления изнурили и опустошили его, но наблюдательность все еще была при нем. От него не укрылось, как друг облизнул губы, бывшие так близко от его собственных. Он почувствовал, как напряженно звенят, отзываясь во всем теле Джона, колебания _«Рискнуть? Или нет?»,_ когда тот раздумывал, сократить ли остававшееся между ними расстояние. И, что куда значимей, Шерлок услышал свой собственный краткий вдох и то, как ускорился чуть слышный метроном кардиомонитора, безжалостно выдавая желания тела. 

Затем появился Майкрофт, подобно худшей из возможных дуэний. Это прервало внутренний диалог друга, оставив Шерлока в потрясении, наедине с болью и смутной тягой вновь ощутить мимолетное прикосновение Джона. Прежде он ни разу не рассматривал это как реальную возможность. Ведь именно он решительно положил конец всем попыткам, когда друг осторожно запустил пробный шар. Шерлоку нужен был сосед, не любовник, а мысль о том, чтобы совместить оба понятия в едва знакомом человеке, была лишена всякой логики. 

Когда он осознал, как важен для него Джон, что он – неотъемлемая часть жизни и может стать намного большим, было уже слишком поздно. Друг с энтузиазмом увивался за Сарой, за Джанетт и прочими, а Шерлоку оставалось только смириться с упущенными возможностями. Он пытался найти утешение в мыслях, что между ними лишь дружба и не более того, а если ловил себя на том, что разглядывает Джона украдкой, когда тот не видит, - тут же себя останавливал. Теперь же у Шерлока начало складываться впечатление, что он ошибся. 

Он опустил веки, отгораживаясь от проплывающего над ним потолка. Проклятье! Ему необходим был весь разум в полной мере, а не то, что осталось – наполовину отрешенное, затуманенное лекарствами, придавленное безостановочно гудящей в черепе болью нечто.

Но первым делом нужно разобраться с этим отвратительным жалким состоянием, убраться отсюда и вернуться на Бейкер-стрит – к нормальному ходу вещей. Быть может, когда он снова станет самим собой, будет не разрушенным, рассыпавшимся на части созданием, но цельным и способным управлять своим телом, - он сможет уделить все свое внимание Джону и этой новой, нежданно возникшей вероятности. 

Он должен был разглядеть ее раньше. Ведь если на то пошло, Джон раскрывался перед ним не только в стенах больничной палаты. Он был рядом с Шерлоком все это время, не просто замирая взволнованной тенью у ложа больного - нет, его присутствие было реальным и ощутимым, Джон крепко обхватил друга и не отпускал, без колебаний помогая выстоять в схватке с мигренью. 

Возможно, Шерлок уловил это той частью своего разума, что не затерялась в боли и какофонии спутавшегося восприятия. Сны во время приступов были яркими и осязаемыми всегда, а ясность - лишь редкой в них гостьей. Руины и хаос в разбитых стенах чертогов разума были обычным делом, но никогда прежде не доводилось ему видеть нечто нерушимое в самом их ядре. Никогда прежде не было некой незыблемой силы, несгибаемой и способной уберечь хоть немногое от уничтожения. И все же, Джон из его снов был такой же постоянной величиной, как и тот, что в реальности – всегда рядом, ни разу не подводивший и близкий в куда более интимном смысле, чем могло подразумевать простое вожделение.

Кровать остановилась у кабинета компьютерной томографии, и медсестры откатили ее к стене, ожидая, когда закончат с предыдущим пациентом. Они молча стояли рядом, оставив Шерлока наедине с его мыслями, какими бы те ни были. 

Джон хотел его поцеловать. Это желание ясно читалось во всем – от потемневших глаз до того, как округлились его плечи - но почему? Возможно, причина сама по себе была не столь важна по сравнению с действием, но выяснение мотива всегда являлось для Шерлока жизненной необходимостью. Рожденный волнением порыв? Или то был сдвиг в отношениях врач-пациент, и именно из-за этого рассыпались выстроенные меж ними барьеры? Поднимутся ли они вновь, когда Шерлок поправится полностью? Быть может, ему придется вернуться к прежнему: наблюдать за тем, как Джон приударяет за очередной юбкой, и не обращать внимания на изредка брошенный в его сторону разгоряченный взгляд? 

\- Я ошибался. 

Открыв глаза, он увидел Майкрофта, возникшего, словно из ниоткуда, у его постели. Шерлок знал, что на деле брат просто подошел, незаметно и тихо, но все равно на какое-то мгновение почти смог понять, почему тот вызывал у него семилетнего такое восхищение – до того, как удрал, бросив его на милость мигрени, психоаналитиков и поведенческих тестов. 

\- Что? – хрипло спросил Шерлок, приподняв голову над подушкой и пытаясь вникнуть в сказанное братом. Подобные слова не часто срывались с его губ. Поскольку единственным ответом стала лишь искривленная бровь – они оба терпеть не могли повторяться - Шерлок улегся обратно и произнес холодно и ровно: - Ты часто ошибаешься, но редко это признаешь. Мне стоит отпраздновать это событие? 

\- Сарказм вернулся к тебе уже в полной мере, - пробормотал Майкрофт, рассеянно обхватывая пальцами металлический бортик кровати – видимо, за неимением зонта. – Я ошибался насчет Джона. 

\- Да, с первой вашей встречи, - произнес Шерлок, прокручивая фразу в голове слово за словом. – Это же ты всегда строил о нем самонадеянные допущения.

\- Это не так, - Майкрофт побарабанил пальцами по металлу, создавая слабым постукиванием мелодию, причудливую и легкую, напоминающую о раннем Моцарте. – Поначалу я счел, что он может стать полезным инструментом в моих руках, но его мгновенно возникшая непоколебимая преданность тебе поставила на этом крест. Тем не менее, я продолжил рассматривать его, как… - Майкрофт помедлил, и Шерлоку было очевидно, что тот сейчас тщательно выбирает слова. Брат не делал неопределенных жестов, облекающих невысказанное в некую форму – он никогда бы не позволил себе быть столь неточным. Майкрофт был мастером словесной архитектуры, до чрезвычайности осторожным, и потому Шерлок нередко ловил себя на том, что прислушивается к невысказанному столь же внимательно, как и к тому, что прозвучало вслух. 

\- Говори, что хотел сказать, - наконец, резко, хоть и не особо убедительно, бросил он. – Я сейчас слишком измучен, чтобы разгадывать твои намеки. 

\- Я посчитал, что он – нечто временное, преходящее. Кто-то, прибившийся к тебе на пути. Ты вел, он следовал за тобой, - Майкрофт опустил взгляд на руки, губы его сложились в натянутой улыбке, говорящей скорее о неловкости, нежели о радости. – Я не осознавал, насколько необходимым он стал для тебя. Для твоего счастья. 

\- Для моего счастья? – повторил Шерлок, не трудясь избавить тон от проникшей в него тяжелой усталости и прижав к ноющему лбу ладонь. – С каких пор оно стало тебя волновать? Мои работоспособность и повиновение – все, что тебя заботит. 

\- Ты действительно так считаешь? – спросил Майкрофт, и в голосе его была едва различимая дрожь. Не насмешка, скорее нечто близкое к искреннему огорчению. Намеренная манипуляция или проявление чувств? Шерлок знал, что первое вероятней, но быстрого взгляда на брата хватило, чтобы усомниться. Тем, кого он пытался заставить плясать под свою дудку, Майкрофт смотрел прямо в глаза в попытке изобразить кристальную честность. Подлинные же эмоции расценивались им как нечто, чего стоит стыдиться. В те редкие моменты, когда брат признавал, что испытывает их, он выглядел точно так же, как сейчас: опущенный взгляд, голова чуть повернута – словно не мог набраться мужества и посмотреть своим чувствам в лицо.

\- К чему этот разговор? – спросил Шерлок, перекатывая голову по подушке и силясь направить возможности своего разума на выполнение одной простой задачи: наблюдение. – Ты же вел к чему-то, иначе ты бы просто промолчал. 

Майкрофт расправил плечи, словно беря себя в руки, подтянулся, и Шерлок заметил, как дернулся его кадык, прежде чем он начал говорить.  
\- Джон Ватсон обладает многими достоинствами, которые, возможно, я проглядел. Однако проницательностью он не отличался никогда.

Майкрофт внимательно посмотрел брату в глаза.

\- Твое поведение, твоя от него зависимость – совершенно тебе не свойственные, даже в таком состоянии – мне говорят красноречивее всяких слов о том, как ты к нему относишься, но твой посыл, вероятно, теряется среди сомнений, что испытывает сам Джон, - он вновь опустил взгляд на собственную руку, сжимающую бортик кровати. – В какой-то момент, как бы ни было тебе это трудно, придется прямо объяснить, что именно ты чувствуешь. 

\- Хочешь сказать, как ты сейчас? - пробормотал Шерлок с намеком на саркастическую усмешку и стиснул зубы. – Если бы я считал, что от этого будет толк, сказал бы тебе не лезть в то, что тебя не касается.

\- Твоя жизнь меня _касается_ , - без промедления ответил Майкрофт. – Ты мой младший – мой _единственный_ – брат. Кому было заботиться о твоем благополучии, пока не появился Джон, как не мне? 

Вспышка эмоций была сдержанной, но все равно шокировала - не столько своим смыслом, сколько тем, от кого именно она исходила. Тому, что Майкрофт нечасто обсуждал подобные вещи, предпочитая уклоняться от прямого ответа и прятать свое беспокойство за невыносимым авторитарным вмешательством в повседневную жизнь Шерлока, были свои причины. И все же вот оно – неосторожное высказывание, раскрывшее подлинное отношение, а с ним вместе – ослабление самоконтроля, столь ненавистное им обоим. Сантименты вынуждают человека полагаться на других – открывают слишком много и в то же время совершенно недостаточно. Причины для взаимной холодности были у обоих братьев, и Шерлок поймал себя на том, что с настороженностью смотрит на Майкрофта, пока тот поправляет галстук и откашливается. 

\- Поначалу то, как откровенно восхищается тобой доктор Ватсон, меня позабавило. Мне казалось, что эти чувства обречены на провал, учитывая полное отсутствие интереса с твоей стороны. Я готов был вмешаться, если он станет слишком назойлив или если пойму, что он как-то пытается на тебя давить. 

\- Джон? – полным сомнения тоном спросил Шерлок. Двери в кабинет КТ открылись, и оттуда выкатили предыдущего пациента – старик, в больнице вторую неделю, неизлечим. 

\- Да. Опасения не имели под собой оснований. Сейчас я это понимаю, - ответил Майкрофт, отступая назад, чтобы медсестры смогли развернуть кровать и провезти ее через двери, и последовал за ними, держась рядом с изголовьем. – Он не боится открыто выражать неодобрение некоторым наименее приятным из твоих качеств, но он не пытается заставить тебя поступать по-своему. Напротив, совершенно очевидно, что временами само его присутствие побуждает тебя быть лучше, - он поднял бровь и снова встретился с братом глазами; на сей раз взгляд Майкрофта был серьезен и многозначителен. – Полагаю, он – единственный, кому это удалось. 

Не говоря ни слова, Шерлок подвинулся к томографу и перебрался на подвижную кушетку, укладываясь на ней, как потребовали. Какое-то время медсестры шустро готовили его к процедуре, вполголоса обсуждая что-то про работу почек и введение контрастного вещества, а затем внимание детектива снова переключил на себя Майкрофт. 

\- Ты замечаешь все вокруг, Шерлок, за исключением того, что находится у тебя прямо под носом. Он заботится о тебе, а ты отвечаешь взаимностью. Надеюсь, ты не позволишь этому шансу пройти мимо тебя.

\- Неужели управлять страной стало настолько скучно, что ты решил заняться сводничеством? – спросил Шерлок, подавив вздох, когда брат бросил на него раздраженный взгляд. Он вовсе не собирался доставлять Майкрофту удовольствие, выразив хоть что-то близкое к согласию с его словами. – Я не нуждаюсь в твоем благословении, Майкрофт. Как и в твоем вмешательстве. 

\- И в поддержке? – с нарочитой невинностью уточнил тот, прежде чем вернуться к обычному сдержанному тону. – Больше я не стану поднимать этот вопрос. Но, похоже, в этом не будет необходимости. Сдвиг в отношениях между тобой и Джоном очевиден. Если эту тему не поднимешь ты, так сделает он. Я просто хочу, чтобы ты отнесся к этому с полным осознанием. 

Вопрос, когда он относился к чему-либо по-другому, готов был сорваться у Шерлока с языка, но к томографу уже приближалась медсестра со шприцем, заполненным контрастным веществом, и он стиснул зубы, выгнулся и сгреб свободной рукой простынь, когда препарат начал вливаться в кровоток. 

Он уже забыл, насколько это неприятно. МРТ прошла практически безболезненно, и Шерлок знал, что сама КТ не вызовет дискомфорта, однако контраст нужно было ввести быстро, горячее вещество проталкивалось в вены, заставляя болезненно ясно ощутить собственную кровеносную систему. 

Майкрофт взял его за руку, замолчав и забыв о препирательствах. Он не бормотал банальных утешений, просто тихо стоял рядом, словно сейчас этот жест был куда важнее, чем все вопросы мировой экономики и дипломатии вместе взятые. Шерлок хотел было выдернуть ладонь или огрызнуться, сообщить Майкрофту, что тот вовсе не обязан его подбадривать, но слова застряли в горле. Да, он предпочел бы, чтобы рядом был Джон, теплый и полный сочувствия, но, по правде говоря, даже присутствие Майкрофта было лучше, чем ничего. 

\- Мистер Холмс, боюсь, вам придется выйти на время процедуры, - сообщила одна из медсестер с извиняющейся улыбкой, получив в ответ кивок. 

Шерлок ожидал, что брат просто резко отстранится, словно его удерживают, но Майкрофт коротко и осторожно сжал его ладонь в безмолвном жесте беспокойства и неуверенности.

\- Подожду тебя снаружи, - наконец произнес он, шагая назад и разворачиваясь на каблуках. Против ожиданий, Майкрофт не оставил за собой последнее слово, не стал требовать, чтобы Шерлок обдумал все сказанное, лишь бросил на него еще один взгляд и выскользнул из кабинета, оставив брата размышлять над проблемами озвученного совета.

Истинные мотивы Майкрофта в лучшем случае можно было назвать туманными. Быть может, тот играл с ним в бездарной попытке применить реверсивную психологию? Выказывал одобрение, понадеявшись, что Шерлок назло ему откажется от мысли куда-либо двигаться в отношениях с Джоном? Была то попытка их разделить, или же искреннее желание помочь сближению? 

Спрашивать бессмысленно: какой бы ответ ни прозвучал, доверять ему можно будет не больше, чем изначальным словам. Шерлок не знал точно, что за игру вел брат, и была ли то игра вообще. Попытка понять это выявляла слишком много непредвиденных поворотов и подводных камней, а в отношениях между братьями с избытком хватало разногласий и попыток манипулировать, чтобы принять слова Майкрофта на веру. 

Нет. В конце концов, слова Шерлока были справедливы: к Майкрофту происходящее не имело никакого отношения. Его согласие, если брат выражал именно его, облегчало жизнь, но совершенно не влияло на исход событий. 

Это только между Шерлоком и Джоном. Какой бы выбор ни был сделан, это – их, и только их решение. 

 

******

 

Джон невидящим взглядом смотрел на пластиковый стаканчик с кофе. Крепкий и горький, на вкус напиток был точно само отчаяние, едкое на языке. Он помог справиться с вставшим комом в горле подсохшим сандвичем, который Джон заставил себя съесть, но теперь все это легло в желудок неудобоваримым камнем. Однако горячий стаканчик, по крайней мере, отогревал руки, возвращая к жизни онемевшие пальцы, пока в мозгу Джона точно заевшая пластинка крутилась ровно одна мысль: _Шерлок-Шерлок-Шерлок._

Вероятно, Майкрофт, отсылая Джона поесть, руководствовался благими побуждениями; правда, делать предположения об истинных мотивах старшего Холмса было, как всегда, бессмысленно. Какой бы ни была у того цель на самом деле, Джон не мог избавиться от ощущения, что его изгнали, насильно разлучили с другом, когда все, чего он хотел - вцепиться в Шерлока и быть рядом неотлучно, оберегая.

Он был жалок, в самом деле, в этой неприглядной прилипчивости. Вот как расценит это Шерлок, стоит ему вернуться в свое нормальное состояние. Прошедшие дни сыграли с Джоном злую шутку, заставив обмануться и принять близость и привязанность за норму, а не отклонение от нее. Неужели он, правда, всерьез считает, что Шерлок будет тянуться к нему, когда все это закончится? Что он все еще захочет видеть Джона с собой рядом и в своей постели? 

\- Господи, - пробормотал Джон, наклоняя голову и закрывая глаза. Усталость пощипывала веки, и он напряг шею, стараясь не поддаться утомлению. Он терпеть не мог этого состояния – проеденной беспокойством пустоты внутри, заполненной льдистым холодком тревоги и страха. Быть может, ему следует уехать домой, немного поспать и вернуться, когда он вновь способен будет трезво мыслить. Тогда, по крайней мере, он сможет держать дистанцию, а не запутывать нити выстроенных между ним и Шерлоком отношений, искажая их до неузнаваемости. 

Тем не менее, сама мысль о том, чтобы уйти… Нет. От идеи вернуться на Бейкер-стрит без Шерлока становилось больно. А кроме того, он обещал остаться и не собирался нарушать данное слово.

_«Когда он вернется, то захочет, чтобы рядом были вы. И никто другой»._

Джон с усилием открыл глаза, когда в сознании вновь раздались слова Майкрофта, и невидяще уставился на пластик стола перед собой. В устах старшего Холмса они прозвучали так веско. Как будто прямо перед Джоном было что-то огромное и важное, а он слишком вымотался, чтобы это ухватить. Раньше Шерлок в поддержке не нуждался – это ясно дал понять и он сам, и Майкрофт, - но он совершенно очевидно желал ее от Джона. Вопрос, значило ли это так много, как представил все старший Холмс?

На краю зрения мелькнула чья-то фигура, он поднял взгляд и, настороженно нахмурившись, уставился на незваного соседа, усевшегося напротив. На то, чтобы узнать Грега ушло несколько заполненных неловкостью секунд. Тот разглядывал его слегка испуганно, и Джону не хотелось представлять, что же видит перед собой Лестрейд: усталое, выжатое как лимон, разбитое существо, вероятно. Грег побледнел, в лице не осталось и кровинки.

\- Боже, Джон. Шерлок же не… - он замолчал, прочистил горло и передернулся, как будто пытаясь привести в порядок мысли. – Что ты здесь делаешь? 

Джон крепко сжал остывающий стаканчик кофе, прежде чем поднять руку и потереть бровь.   
\- У Шерлока начались эпилептические припадки, - тихо выдавил он. – Сейчас его обследуют. 

Грег выдохнул, и через секунду Джон понял, что то был вздох облегчения.  
\- Господи, не смей меня больше так пугать, - в ответ на хмурый, озадаченный взгляд Лестрейд потер подбородок. – Да, судороги это скверно, но, глядя на тебя, можно подумать, что кто-то умер, - он забрал стаканчик из вялых пальцев Джона и вложил ему в руку свою порцию кофе, еще горячую. – Держи, тебе сейчас нужнее. И сколько вы уже здесь? 

Моргнув, Джон пожал плечами.  
\- Не знаю. Всю жизнь, кажется, - наморщив лоб в попытке сообразить, он вдруг понял, насколько оторванным оказался от реальности. Здесь, в нейтрально-светлых стенах, среди попискивающего оборудования, само время, казалось, текло иначе, и Джон судорожно вздохнул, осознав, что, скорее всего, с момента их приезда в больницу прошло меньше двенадцати часов. 

Грег внимательно смотрел на него некоторое время, а потом, видимо, пришел к какому-то решению.   
\- Ну-ка, пошли, - он встал со стула, дождался, пока кряхтя и с трудом справляясь с затекшими мышцами, поднимется Джон. Тот следовал за Грегом безропотно, пока не увидел регистратуру и раздвижные двери, ведущие наружу. 

\- Грег, я не могу уйти. Шерлок…

\- Никуда я тебя не потащу, - пообещал тот. – Считаешь, я способен на такую глупость? Увести кого-то из вас, когда второй на больничной койке? Пытался я заставить Шерлока уехать домой. Пару месяцев назад, когда тебе досталось по голове от того грабителя, и врачи решили продержать тебя в больнице до утра. Ты бы видел его лицо… Мне показалось, что он меня убить готов. 

Джон нахмурился. От тех событий остались расплывчатые картины, смутные воспоминания: гудящая болью голова, чья-то перебранка шепотом... Но, судя по изумлению, с каким Грег все рассказывал, дело было в гораздо большем. 

\- Я этого не помню. 

\- Пошли, постоим снаружи, проветришься, а я все расскажу, - с улыбкой пообещал Лестрейд. – Минут пять, не больше. 

После секундного раздумья, Джон поплелся вперед, с трудом переставляя ноги. Пластиковые кончики развязанных шнурков тихо постукивали по асфальту, когда он вышел наружу, в лондонский вечер. Прохладный ветер обдувал лицо, забирался под тонкую футболку, руки тут же покрылись мурашками, но Грег был прав – уже через пару мгновений в голове начало проясняться, и Джон смог собрать мысли в относительное подобие шаткого порядка. 

\- Кстати, а зачем ты сюда приехал? – спросил он, привалившись к окрашенной кирпичной стене. Мимо сновали люди, сосредоточенные на каких-то своих проблемах. В сторонке курили, жадно затягиваясь, несколько пациентов в наброшенной на плечи верхней одежде - в самой больнице сигареты были под запретом. 

\- Андерсон на месте преступления свалился с лестницы, - с широкой ухмылкой пояснил Грег. – Ему делают рентген, а я обещал подкинуть его до дома. Так что какое-то время Шерлока он доставать не будет. 

Джон хмыкнул, гадая, сможет ли друг достаточно оправиться от болезни, чтобы успеть насладиться отсутствием Андерсона. Сейчас казалось невозможным снова вернуться от того, что есть – припадки и обследования – к тому, что было: их обычной жизни на Бейкер-стрит, оборвавшейся, стоило мигрени поднять свою уродливую голову. 

\- Эй, очнись, - Грег пихнул его локтем в бок, и Джон понял, что опять погрузился в раздумья и стоит с остекленевшим взглядом, прислушиваясь к вновь накатившим страхам. – Вы с ним и впрямь друг друга стоите. Ты же знаешь Шерлока, его ничто надолго не удержит. 

\- Ты этого не видел, - ответил Джон, глубоко вдыхая пахнущий табачным дымом и выхлопными газами воздух. – Было… скверно, - он потер глаза, тщетно пытаясь подобрать слова, которые в полной мере выразили бы все, что он пытается объяснить. – В жизни не чувствовал себя таким бесполезным. Ничем не мог ему помочь.

Рука Грега легла на плечо тяжелым, обнадеживающим весом. Грубоватый и неуклюжий, но все равно желанный жест.   
\- Знаешь, когда что-то не так с тобой, он ничуть не лучше, - наконец произнес Лестрейд. – Когда на больничной койке оказываешься ты, весь его интеллект бесполезен, и ведет он себя точно так же. Больше язвит и злится, конечно, но за всем этим все равно видно, как он растерян. 

\- Ты хотел рассказать, - Джон отошел в сторону, давая медсестре прокатить мимо инвалидное кресло, где сидела пожилая пациентка. – Я помню только сам удар по голове и очень обрывочно – больницу, - тогда ретроградная амнезия его не волновала - типичное последствие среднего сотрясения мозга, теперь же Джону хотелось узнать, что именно осталось за пределами памяти. 

\- Это стало ясно тут же, как только мы туда приехали. Ты лежал без сознания, и грабитель тоже, только у него вдобавок не хватало двух передних зубов, и был расплющен нос. В какой-то момент я заметил, что у Шерлока ссажены костяшки, и сложил два и два, - пожав плечами, Грег покачал головой и прищурился, погружаясь в воспоминания. – Он был очень тихий. Это врезалось в память. Сдержанный. Заставил пустить его в скорую и потом от тебя не отходил. Бог знает, что он наговорил медсестрам, но никто даже не попытался его выставить. 

Что-то всколыхнулось в памяти: смутное ощущение того, как привалился он к чьему-то сильному плечу, и этот некто обхватывает его рукой и проводит ладонью по спине круг за кругом, успокаивая, пока они чего-то ждут. 

\- Когда я разобрался с тем малым и зашел проведать тебя, ты уже спал, а Шерлок скрючился на стуле. Он был измотанным, так выглядит любой после драки – и ты сейчас такой же. Адреналина через край, всего остального – не хватает. А стоило мне предложить ему уехать домой… - Грег пожал плечами, и, улыбнувшись, встретился с Джоном взглядом. – Он не сказал ничего, просто – посмотрел. И я не стал даже пытаться его переубедить, - он провел рукой по волосам, переминаясь с ноги на ногу, и снова пожал плечами. – А вот Майкрофт… 

\- Не мог не попробовать, - тихо фыркнув, закончил за него Джон. 

Грег кивнул, скрестил руки на груди и облокотился на стену.   
\- Шерлок что-то ему сказал. Слов я так и не расслышал, но хватило всего одной фразы, и его брат тут же заткнулся. Быть может, дело было не в том, что он сказал, а в том – как. Поставил точку. Окончательно и бесповоротно - если кто-то пожелает вытащить его из твоей палаты, то сначала им придется его убить. Так и остался до утра, пока ты не проснулся.

Этот момент Джон помнил: Шерлок, растрепанный донельзя, сидит на стуле, вытянув длинные ноги, и, прищурившись, смотрит в коридор сквозь узкую полоску приоткрывшейся двери – то ли упражняется в дедукции на счет каждого, кто проходит мимо, то ли просто глядит в пространство, затерявшись в собственных мыслях. Однако стоило ему тогда пошевелиться, как друг тут же оказался рядом, настороженный и внимательный, чувствующий облегчение и не желающий этого выдавать. На первый взгляд казалось, что он раздражен, но в глубине глаз мелькало нечто, чему Джон тогда так и не смог подобрать определения. 

\- Ну как ты, лучше?

Тихий вопрос Грега заставил Джона зажмуриться, на мгновение сосредоточившись на зябком лондонском воздухе и далеком, не прекращающемся гуле мчащихся по городу машин. Беспокойство никуда не делось, он по-прежнему был потрясен до мозга костей тем, что может ждать впереди, но теперь эти чувства слегка ослабили хватку, отступили; их удалось загнать поглубже и взять под контроль – нужно было просто ненадолго выйти, напомнить себе, что где-то течет все та же обычная жизнь. 

Быть может, Грег рассказал ему эту историю, всего лишь стремясь отвлечь от мыслей о том, что ждет его в стенах больницы, но за словами Джон уловил главное. Когда дело касалось его, Шерлок, при всем своем великолепном интеллекте и отвращении к сантиментам, действовал безотчетно, на уровне инстинктов. В нем проявлялась та же потребность – заботиться и оберегать. Возможно, не так уж много, но Джону хватило и этого, чтобы вздохнуть немного свободнее, несмотря на тяжкий давящий груз собственных сомнений. 

\- Да, лучше. Спасибо тебе, - выдохнул он, взъерошив волосы и бросив взгляд на двери больницы. – Мне нужно назад. Надеюсь, ты с Андерсоном не слишком намучаешься. 

\- Думаю, он – образцовый пациент по сравнению с Шерлоком, - ответил на это Грег, шагая рядом с Джоном обратно, в пропитанный запахом антисептика мир. – Передай ему, чтобы поправлялся скорее. И звони, если что. 

Джон уловил невысказанное «если станет хуже» и кивнул, устало распрощавшись с инспектором, которому нужно было идти в другую сторону. 

В палате было пусто, и Джон постарался не поддаться накатившей тревоге. Не в силах находиться где-либо еще, он вернулся гораздо раньше, чем прошли те сорок минут, о которых говорил Майкрофт. 

Ему хотелось пойти в отделение КТ, но его туда не пустят. Он ведь даже не ближайший родственник. Что-то подсказывало, что медсестры до сих пор не выставили его вон только благодаря старшему Холмсу. Часы посещения больных скоро закончатся, и Джон приготовился с боем отстаивать свое место рядом с Шерлоком. 

Вздохнув, он открыл доставленную по приказу Майкрофта сумку, вытянул оттуда смену одежды и зубную щетку. Он весь пропах волнением и потом; полностью от этого было не избавиться, но как минимум можно переодеться во что-то поприличней. Быть может, тогда он снова почувствует себя человеком. 

Справа к палате примыкала крохотная уборная, которой Джон и воспользовался. Поплескал в лицо водой, натянул джинсы и свитер. Щетка скребла по зубам, смывая вкус кофе. Смотреть в глаза своему отражению Джон не желал, так что чистил зубы, уставившись в раковину. Ноги в расшнурованных ботинках замерзли, и он натянул носки, сидя на крышке унитаза, а затем вернулся в палату. 

Он не слышал, как прикатили кровать, но Шерлок уже был на месте – по-прежнему бледный, и все же слегка сжатые губы при виде Джона тронула слабая и неверная улыбка. Майкрофта не было, и Джон задумался, не нажимает ли тот сейчас на какие-то важные рычаги, чтобы ускорить бумажную волокиту. Медсестры пару минут суетились вокруг своего пациента, записывая новые показатели, а затем ушли, оставив Шерлока и Джона одних. 

\- Зачем приезжал Лестрейд? – донесся с кровати, нарушив тишину, баритон Шерлока. Впервые детектив не скривился, услышав собственный голос, и пусть выглядел он столь же разбитым, каким чувствовал себя сам Джон, во взгляде его вновь появилась та осознанность, которой там не было последние несколько дней. 

\- А откуда ты узнал? – спросил Джон, усаживаясь на стул и опираясь локтями на матрас кровати. Он в жизни бы не предположил, что станет скучать по взгляду Шерлока, говорящему «ты идиот», но сейчас этого зрелища оказалось достаточно, чтобы ледяная корка беспокойства, покрывающая Джона, пошла трещинами, пропуская внутрь первое дуновение облегчения. Теперь Шерлок был куда больше похож на себя прежнего: подлинник, а не черно-белый оттиск. 

\- Кто-то взял на себя труд тебя успокоить, кто-то, кого ты знаешь. Майкрофт был со мной, а кроме того, он бы только вывел тебя из себя. Друзей в этой больнице у тебя нет. Лестрейд – самый очевидный подозреваемый, - объяснил Шерлок. 

\- Ты купил стаканчик кофе, но выпил немного – только держал в руках, судя по брызгам на кисти, - он протянул руку и коснулся пятнышку на костяшке большого пальца Джона, куда выплеснулась и высохла там горячая капля. – Ты был на улице. Волосы растрепаны ветром, и от тебя пахнет сигаретным дымом. У входа всегда стоят курильщики. 

\- Потрясающе, - сказал Джон, не в силах сдержать широкой улыбки, когда Шерлок слабо, но не раздраженно, а довольно, фыркнул. – Если узнал все это, почему не скажешь сам, зачем приезжал Грег? 

\- Потому что буду строить догадки, - заметил Шерлок. – Я могу прикинуть варианты, но… - он поморщился, и Джон понял намек. Пусть разум друга и возвращался к прежним высотам, тому по-прежнему было больно. То, что мигрень не ушла, было по-прежнему видно в том, как напряжена шея и прищурены глаза. У губ залегли, заключая их в скобки, тонкие складки, и каждый раз, когда Шерлок моргал, его веки поднимались с трудом. 

\- Андерсон упал на месте преступления, - объяснил Джон, видя, как промелькнула при его словах на лице Шерлока достойная порицания тень веселья и самодовольства. – Грег привез его на рентген, заметил меня и остановился перекинуться парой слов. Просил передать, чтобы ты поправлялся. 

Шерлок тихо хмыкнул.  
\- Похоже, не может без меня обойтись. 

\- Думаю, он справляется, - поправил Джон, стараясь сдержать улыбку при виде появившегося на лице Шерлока намека на высокомерие. Согласись он с ним, это только дало бы детективу основания заноситься еще больше. – Смотреть, как мучается друг, никому не по душе. Он просто хочет, чтобы ты снова стал самим собой. А ты, кажется, движешься в этом направлении? – он не хотел, чтобы последняя фраза прозвучала, как вопрос, но глубоко упрятанное чаяние взяло свое, добавив в голос интонаций. 

\- Припадков больше не было, - ответил Шерлок. – Голова болит, но уже лучше, чем было. 

Пусть этого было недостаточно, перед Джоном все равно забрезжила надежда. По сравнению с прошлой ночью Шерлок явно чувствовал себя лучше. Сознание стало яснее, и больше он не двигался так, словно каждый вдох отдавался болью. Но все же Джон не мог забыть все те прошлые разы, когда на несколько мимолетных часов другу словно бы становилось немного легче, а затем он снова скатывался в бездну. Была ли сейчас лишь краткая передышка, или появился свет в конце туннеля? 

Джон наклонил голову, пытаясь отогнать страх, но бесполезно – тот все равно продолжал терзать его, запуская внутри цепную реакцию и рождая что-то, слишком напоминающее отчаяние. И лишь прикосновение пальцев Шерлока, легших в ладонь жестом жаждущего внимания ребенка, заставило Джона вынырнуть из своих мыслей. 

\- Ты устал. Не выспался, - Шерлок потянул его за руку, подвигаясь в безмолвном приглашении.

\- Медсестры от такого не в восторге, - заметил Джон, стараясь игнорировать отчаянную потребность своего тела в чем-то большем, чем мягкая постель. Ему было необходимо ощутить рядом тепло Шерлока, обнадеживающее и реальное. – Обойдусь стулом. 

\- Сон на стуле не пойдет на пользу твоей спине, и плечо заболит, - возразил Шерлок с безупречной логикой. Он слегка вздохнул, а затем продолжил: просто, понятно и неохотно, как будто слова эти заставила произнести только необходимость. – Тебе нужна кровать, а мне нужен ты. Залезай. 

Джон моргнул. Какой бы он ни заготовил ответ – признание Шерлока отмело их все. Он попытался вспомнить, слышал ли хоть раз от друга что-то столь бесхитростное, но в памяти не нашлось ничего подобного. Шерлок был прямолинеен до безжалостности во всем, переходил к самой сути, ни о ком не задумываясь, но когда дело касалось его собственных чувств, ни о какой откровенности не шло и речи. И этого хватило, чтобы в груди Джона вспыхнула искра надежды. 

С опозданием он осознал, что уже стоит на ногах, подчинившись Шерлоку, не задумываясь. Теперь же он замер, не в силах выбрать между приемлемым поведением и тем, что ему хотелось. 

Ему нужно было лечь в кровать, хотя та, в которой не будет Шерлока, его бы вряд ли устроила. Только не сейчас. С другой стороны, понятия личного пространства в больнице не существовало, и любая медсестра, застав его в обнимку с Шерлоком – и неважно, насколько невинно бы это было на самом деле, - тут же укажет ему на дверь. К тому же, мог случиться еще один припадок, а если у Шерлока будут судороги, есть риск, что пострадают в итоге они оба. 

Джон сжал губы и на мгновение опустил веки, а затем прошел к двери в палату и закрыл ее. Это был слабый барьер между ними и остальным миром, но Джон, при всех своих сомнениях, не мог отказать другу: логичные доводы врача уступили под натиском глубинной потребности в спокойствии, что приносила ему близость Шерлока. Джон просто ляжет с ним рядом, как уже было две прошлых ночи. Ненадолго. 

Скинув ботинки, он сел на узкую полоску матраса, освобожденную для него Шерлоком. Больше не было капельницы, которая могла бы помешать; единственное, что как-то ограничивало движения – датчик пульса, но его длинный и гибкий кабель давал свободу маневра, и Шерлок сполз ближе к краю, чтобы Джон мог лечь рядом поверх одеяла. 

\- Только, бога ради, не свались, - пробормотал Джон. Кровать была слишком узкой, рассчитанной только на одного, и даже лежа оба на самом краю, они все равно оказались лицом к лицу, прижатые друг к другу: тонкая ткань, а за ней – тепло тела. Еще неделю назад это показалось бы неловким, но сейчас ощущение прильнувшего к нему Шерлока было настолько правильным, что Джон не мог этого отрицать. Шерлок обхватил его рукой за талию, притягивая ближе, и он повторил движение, позволив себе расслабиться на тонком матрасе и чувствуя, как накрывает его свинцовая завеса усталости. 

Пальцы сами сжались на крахмальной ткани больничной рубашки, прижимая Шерлока ближе, а тот возился и подталкивал Джона, пока тот не уткнулся лицом в изгиб его шеи. Постепенно хор, перечисляющий по пунктам, почему именно идея лечь рядом никуда не годится, умолк, приглушенный пуховым одеялом наползающего сна. Однако дыхание лежавшего рядом друга не замедлялось, хотя он и был совершенно расслаблен. 

\- Тебе нужно поспать, - смог выговорить Джон; губы скользнули по ключице Шерлока, но это можно было списать на случайность. – Ты наверняка устал. Тебя, наверное, замучили обследованиями. 

\- Я посплю, - шепот Шерлока был едва слышен в тишине и покое, поселившихся в палате. – Позже. 

Джон хотел возразить, вспомнить свое военное прошлое и вложить его силу в приказное «нет, сейчас», но безуспешно. Нежные и размеренные движения руки друга, гладящей спину, завораживали, и все попытки протестовать так и остались невысказанными, накрытые волной наступающего сна. 

Там, за дверью, продолжала жить своей суматошной жизнью больница. Но здесь, на узкой кровати, нежданно пойманный в ласковое и бережное кольцо объятий Шерлока, Джон обрел покой.


	11. Оковы сна

Шерсть покалывала кожу: словно волны шелковистых усиков пробегали по телу при каждом вдохе Джона. Одна обнаженная рука Шерлока, прижатая к теплому кокону джемпера, обхватывала друга за талию, другая была придавлена его весом: добровольный пленник своего бремени. 

Каждый выдох, что, шелестя, срывался с губ Джона, касался ключицы Шерлока там, где свободная больничная рубашка не прикрывала кожу, и тот понял, что ощущает, как в этом размеренном, похожем на прибой, ритме драгоценным песком сквозь его пальцы ускользает время. Рано или поздно ему придется разбудить Джона и попросить его покинуть кровать хотя бы ради того, чтобы предотвратить неприятности со стороны медсестер. В глубине души Шерлок был уверен, что они с Майкрофтом на пару справятся с тем, чтобы не дать медперсоналу выставить Джона из больницы, но не хотел рисковать. Либо они с Джоном уходят отсюда вместе, либо оба остаются.

Джон уткнулся лицом ему в шею, разглаженный сном лоб оказался на одном уровне с губами Шерлока. Нос щекотали светлые волосы, все еще слегка пахшие сигаретным дымом и свежим воздухом, хотя прошло уже несколько часов со времени краткого пребывания Джона за стенами больницы. Тело друга было расслабленным, а обхватившее худую фигуру Шерлока объятие – совсем слабым; он лежал тихо и неподвижно в глубоком забытьи измученного человека. 

Шерлок знал, что ему лучше было бы последовать примеру Джона. Он чувствовал, как нарастает, притупляя острые грани мыслей и замедляя биение сердца, искушение закрыть глаза, но почему-то казалось, что так он рискует слишком многое упустить. Перед ним было столько данных для обработки и каталогизации - мельчайшие детали, что он не смог заметить, находясь глубоко в окопах зоны военных действий своей мигрени: как смягчились во сне черты лица друга, как взъерошились его волосы, а золотистые и седые прядки в приглушенном свете палаты превратились в бледно-желтые.

Ощущая себя вором, он скользнул губами по лбу Джона. Это было скорее простое прикосновение, чем поцелуй, украденный момент их возросшей близости, и Шерлок задержал дыхание, когда Джон пошевелился, прежде чем замереть вновь. Он не хотел разрушить это – чем бы оно ни было. Чувствовать, как доверчиво лежит в его руках Джон, оказалось волнующим переживанием. До настоящего времени сама мысль о том, что он будет просто держать кого-то, пока тот спит, казалась Шерлоку напрасной тратой времени. Чем может заинтересовать его уснувший человек, если в мире есть еще так много - скрытого под темным покровом лондонской ночи – что достойно его внимания? 

А сейчас он осознавал, что с радостью готов сделать исключение, по крайне мере, для Джона. Да, он и в самом деле может попытаться и заставить себя оставаться в кровати в темноте долгие часы, сосредоточив всю свою гениальность на одном – вот этом человеке и его загадках. Шерлок чрезвычайно редко обращал свой интерес на людей, если только те не являлись жертвами изощренного убийства. Большинство из них так примитивны, и на поверхности Джон ничем не отличался. Остальные видели в нем врача, друга, человека с терпением святого, раз он мирился с детективом и всеми его выходками. 

Но Шерлоку Джон продемонстрировал всю мозаичную сложность своей натуры в первую же ночь. Отличный врач, храбрый солдат, хладнокровный убийца: Шерлок видел все его слагаемые, но их сумма, уравнение, что описывало бы его сущность как единое целое, по-прежнему было загадкой. Головоломкой, которую Шерлок пока что не мог решить. И он все сильнее сомневался, что сможет до конца постичь Джона, даже если на изучение ему будет отпущена вся жизнь.

Однако далеко не в этом крылась причина того, что Джон так его завораживал. Подобные размышления были всего-навсего наилучшей аппроксимацией, что мог создать его логический мозг: их холодный комфорт приносил умиротворение аналитической натуре Шерлока, в то время как в бездонных глубинах его сердца копошились куда более точные подозрения. Нет, не факты – в том, что он чувствовал, не было ничего уже ему известного или поддающегося измерению – просто уверенность, что в Джоне он, наконец, обрел все то, что искал, сам того не ведая. 

И Шерлок не знал, испытывает он восхищение или ужас.

Стук в дверь не дал ему возможности придти к подходящему заключению. На какой-то момент он подумал, что, может быть, стоит притвориться спящим в надежде, что их с Джоном оставят в покое. В конце концов, медсестрам свойственно сочувствие, и, возможно, они не захотят беспокоить отдыхающего пациента. Однако шаги подсказали ему, что незваный гость был не из числа медицинского персонала. Уверенную поступь Майкрофта всегда можно было отличить: постукивание кожаных подошв дорогих туфель по линолеуму. Не было слышно ничего столь приземленного как скрип кожи или легкий шорох наконечника шнурка, но Шерлок уловил, как шаги брата сбились в середине палаты – краткий миг промедления, сказавший детективу более чем достаточно.

От двери невозможно было разглядеть Джона, свернувшегося и крепко прижавшегося к груди Шерлока, но Майкрофт, совершенно очевидно, заметил, что в кровати находятся два человека, а не один.

Шерлок боролся с искушением бросить взгляд через плечо и посмотреть на выражение лица брата – вероятно, так он сможет оценить, насколько искренним было высказанное Майкрофтом ранее одобрение. Впрочем, в этом не было необходимости. Тот возобновил движение, и в темпе его шагов почему-то слышалось самодовольство. Они стали медленнее и как будто удовлетвореннее, словно он считал своей заслугой тот факт, что Джон сейчас спал в объятиях Шерлока. 

\- Доктор Патель скоро будет здесь, - прошептал Майкрофт, и Шерлок в изумлении приподнял бровь: не на сами слова, но на тон, каким они были произнесены. В нем была странная предупредительность к Джону, нежелание потревожить его сон. – Возможно, тебе лучше разбудить доктора Ватсона до того, как она войдет? Я подожду снаружи.

Шерлок моргнул, вслушиваясь в шуршание ресниц по подушке, пока Майкрофт закрывал за собой дверь. Вот уже второй раз тот обнаруживает их в одной постели. Обе ситуации были совершенно целомудренны, но реакция на них оказалась диаметрально противоположной. Шерлок сомневался, что изменившееся поведение брата имеет хоть какое-то отношение к нему самому. Майкрофт получал удовольствие, ставя его в неловкое положение или приводя в замешательство. Но возможно, он, наконец, демонстрировал заслуженное уважение к Джону: понизил голос, чтобы его не разбудить, и вышел из палаты, чтобы не смущать в момент наибольшей уязвимости. 

Вновь посмотрев на мирный профиль спящего, Шерлок с трудом подавил вздох. Ему не хотелось тревожить друга: ради него тот жертвовал своим отдыхом, и разбить сейчас оковы его сна казалось почти преступлением. Но вместе с тем он понимал, что Джон скорее предпочтет, чтобы его разбудили, чем столкнуться с реакцией медсестер, заставших его на узкой больничной койке вместе с пациентом. 

Он осторожно повел рукой вверх по спине Джона, ощущая под ладонью выпуклый узор свитера, пока не добрался до теплой крепкой шеи. Пальцы его рисовали спирали и завитки, ероша короткие мягкие волосы, а потом прикоснулись к челюсти, прилагая совсем слабое усилие, чтобы пробуждение друга было плавным. 

Оно началось с глубокого вдоха, медленное движение воздуха между губами Джона запнулось и изменило свой ритм, когда он очнулся от сна. Плечи его чуть шевельнулись, и он зарылся носом поглубже в ложбинку у шеи Шерлока, словно пытаясь удержать исчезающие тени сновидений, прежде чем из горла его раздалось вопросительное мычание, хрипловатое и странно привлекательное.

\- Вот-вот придет доктор Патель, - прошептал Шерлок, не смея предложить Джону покинуть кровать. Такие слова могли создать у друга впечатление, что его присутствие в постели нежелательно, а это никак не соответствовало истине. 

Джон отстранился и крепко зажмурил глаза, отчего в уголках собрались расходящиеся веером морщинки, а потом, моргнув, открыл их вновь, и зрачки его сузились, когда взгляд сфокусировался на лице Шерлока.

\- Точно… наверное, тогда мне лучше встать, - произнес Джон хриплым и низким голосом. Однако он не предпринял ни малейшей пытки покинуть непрочную колыбель матраса, а вместо этого обхватил талию Шерлока рукой, и ее легкий вес стал тяжелее, словно беря друга в плен. – Ты в порядке? – спросил он, хмурясь все больше по мере того, как его глаза изучали Шерлока. – Ты вообще спал?

\- Я отдохнул, - намеренно неопределенно ответил Шерлок. Разумеется, Джона его слова не обманули. Даже сейчас у него, сонного и чуточку несообразительного, хватило проницательности, чтобы понять, что за ними стояло на самом деле.

\- Ты же даже не сомкнул глаз, не так ли? – вздохнул Джон, положив раскрытую ладонь на спину друга и неторопливо проведя по ней прежде, чем отстраниться, спустить ноги с кровати и встать. Он потянулся, подняв руки над головой, и Шерлок услышал, как щелкнули под слоями одежды и кожи суставы: один из тех небольших признаков, что человек уже не так молод. – Как ты себя чувствуешь? 

Шерлок не только увидел, но и ощутил это пристальное внимание, словно кожа его была настроена как радар на взгляд этих голубых глаз; по телу пробежал холодок, усиленный исчезновением Джона из непосредственной близости. Кровать, казавшаяся прежде уютной и удобной, превратилась в обычную металлическую конструкцию с неподходящим матрасом. Впрочем, по крайне мере, боль в голове утихла: все еще угрожающее, рычащее нечто перекатывалось внутри черепа, но то было кошачье мурлыканье по сравнению с тем, что он испытывал двадцать четыре часа назад. 

\- Похмелье, - наконец ответил Шерлок. В данной ситуации это была наилучшая аналогия. Он чувствовал себя не хуже, чем любой человек наутро после бурной ночной пьянки, но и не лучше. Если бы ему довелось проснуться в таком состоянии, он провел бы весь день в постели, избегая шума и света и клянясь никогда больше не пить. И только в сравнении с предыдущим натиском мигрени подобное могло считаться чем-то безобидным. – Тошнота и головная боль, но в остальном стало гораздо лучше. Иди сюда.

Он сделал подзывающее движение и слабо улыбнулся, когда Джон немедленно повиновался, наклоняясь над кроватью, чтобы Шерлок мог провести пальцами по его коротким светлым волосам, уничтожая свидетельства сна и оставляя друга встрепанным и чуть покрасневшим.

\- Спасибо, - пробормотал Джон, протягивая руку и скользя большим пальцем по теням, что лежали, Шерлок знал, под его глазами. Это был ласковый жест, совсем не врачебный, но Шерлок заметил, как взгляд Джона быстро переместился из стороны в сторону - вероятно, проверяя его зрачки. – Тебе, в самом деле, нужно было попытаться уснуть. Твое тело нуждается в отдыхе. Ты выглядишь изможденным.

Шерлок хмыкнул, не споря, но и не соглашаясь. Он выспится как следует, когда вновь окажется на Бейкер-стрит, в знакомой обстановке и в собственной удобной кровати. Здесь же, даже если бы он не провел все время, наблюдая за Джоном, в лучшем случае ему удалось бы лишь ненадолго задремать. Слишком много всего: шумов, запахов, людей, данных… Поток был непрерывным даже в этой, казалось бы, пустой палате, а разум Шерлока в его нынешнем, заторможенном состоянии не мог эффективно обрабатывать поступающую информацию. В итоге он лежал бы в полузабытьи, не способный отключиться полностью. По крайне мере, когда Джон был рядом, у него получалось игнорировать эту временную окружающую среду.

До слуха Шерлока донесся звук шагов по коридору, и он поднял взгляд, чтобы увидеть, как доктор Патель плечом открывает дверь; в руках ее было полно папок и бумаг, а глаза, не отрываясь, смотрели на лежащий сверху документ. Вместо приветствия она бросила на Шерлока короткий взгляд, опустила всю кипу на стол у противоположной стены и потянулась к висящему на спинке кровати листу с записями о состоянии пациента. 

Шерлок почувствовал, как напрягся рядом Джон, мускулы сжались, словно друг готовился встретить дурную весть. В дверях маячил Майкрофт, прикрыв свое беспокойство неубедительной маской досады. Без сомнения, он пытался получить от доктора Патель информацию до того, как та пришла в палату, но потерпел сокрушительную неудачу. Она всегда была склонна помалкивать о состоянии Шерлока, предпочитая говорить напрямую с ним самим, даже когда он был еще ребенком.

Шерлок со вздохом откинулся на подушки, бросив на доктора последний взгляд, прежде чем начать говорить.  
– Сканирование ничего не показало, припадки вызваны Норазофеном.

\- Я вижу, вы сохранили привычку самостоятельно ставить себе диагноз, мистер Холмс, - пробормотала доктор Патель, на которую его умозаключения не произвели никакого впечатления, словно она уже дюжину раз становилась свидетельницей подобного, что, впрочем, так и было. Ее шок и чувство неловкости исчезли в течение часа после того, как Шерлок впервые поупражнялся на ее счет в дедукции. Гораздо более короткий период, чем у большинства людей, многие из которых таили на Шерлока обиду еще долгие годы. – Что заставило вас прийти к подобному заключению?

\- В кармане вашего халата - пипетка, на правом рукаве - пятна раствора, темные, поскольку они еще не высохли. Глаза у вас не красные от длительного всматривания в монитор, значит, вместо этого вы пользовались лабораторным оборудованием – вероятно, центрифугой, микроскопом и спектрометром, – он со значением указал на ее руки, где все еще были заметны между пальцами крошечные белые гранулы. – У вас на коже тальк от резиновых перчаток, но для анализа видеоинформации они бы вам не потребовались. Вы перепроверяли анализ крови, чтобы уточнить полученные ранее данные, а это, вероятнее всего, имеет отношение к Норазофену.

Доктор Патель подавила вздох, в котором слышалось легкое восхищение, положила на стол карту Шерлока и встретилась с ним глазами.   
– Вы правы, как и всегда. Ни на одном из полученных изображений нет никаких следов новообразований, аномальной мозговой активности или разорвавшихся сосудов. Ничего, что могло бы указать на органические изменения или развивающееся заболевание. И только в анализе крови выявлены отклонения от нормы. 

Она взяла одну из папок, открыла ее и, к удивлению Шерлока, протянула Джону.   
– Как видите, уровень пролактина в норме. Забор крови был произведен в течение десяти минут после припадка, и если бы судороги были вызваны эпилепсией, анализ показал бы рост гормонов гипоталамуса.

\- Здесь значительно повышен уровень иммуноглобулина Е, - тихо сказал Джон, и лоб его избороздили морщины, когда он поднял взгляд на доктора Патель. – Аллергический ответ?

Доктор Патель кивнула и сдержанно сложила руки на груди; взгляд ее стал чуть менее сосредоточенным, когда она пустилась в объяснения.   
– Норазофен метаболизируется в печени, распадаясь на белковые цепочки, которые затем выводятся с желчью, а также почками. У небольшого количества пациентов наблюдалось постепенное нарастание иммунной реакции на эти белки, – она вздохнула с раздражением профессионала, видящего в этом личную неудачу. – Это означает, что пациент может периодически принимать лекарство в течение нескольких лет без каких-либо последствий. Однако даже когда Норазофен полностью покидает организм, антитела к нему остаются. 

\- Что это значит? – спросил Майкрофт тихим голосом, в котором звучала едва уловимая зажатость – видимо, от осознания, что ему потребовались разъяснения.

\- Это значит, что каждый раз, когда организм сталкивался с Норазофеном, он производил новые антитела, добавляя их к тем, что уже присутствовали в тканях и крови, - пояснил Джон, скользя глазами по документу в своих руках.

\- На этот раз количество антител достигло уровня, достаточного, чтобы привести к серьезной реакции, которая в данном случае проявилась в виде судорог. Случай редкий, но не сказать, чтобы неслыханный, - завершила свою речь доктор Патель, отступая в сторону, чтобы пропустить одну из медсестер. – Я хотела бы произвести еще один забор крови и убедиться, что уровни как Норазофена, так и иммуноглобулина Е снизились до приемлемых величин. Отсутствие припадков за последние шесть часов или около того показывает, что вопрос снят, но мы все же введем антигистаминный препарат, чтобы ускорить выздоровление.

Шерлок прищурился, когда была взята новая порция крови, и в вену влилось лекарство. После того, как иглу вытащили, он продолжал смотреть на свою руку, раздумывая над словами доктора Патель. Аллергический ответ был абсолютно непредвиденным; никаких других симптомов не было – ни сыпи, ни раздражения – но ему довелось повидать достаточно много страдающих от аллергии людей, чтобы понимать, что эта болезнь была какой угодно, но только не предсказуемой. Она могла убить в мгновение ока или же проявиться лишь слабым дискомфортом, и попытка найти в этом хоть какую-нибудь логику была далеко за пределами возможностей обычного человека.

\- Значит, когда я делал инъекцию, не было немедленной реакции потому, что его организм чувствителен не к молекуле лекарства, - произнес Джон неторопливым тоном человека, прорабатывающего проблему. – И только когда в его крови накопилось достаточное количество распадающегося Норазофена, начались припадки.

Доктор Патель кивнула, занося что-то в карту Шерлока и несколько раз обводя написанное в рамку.   
\- Подобное встречалось ранее у небольшого числа пациентов, поэтому у меня возникли подозрения.

\- Но что делать, когда ему в очередной раз будет необходимо обезболивающее? – спросил Майкрофт, подходя к кровати Шерлока. – Он мучается от приступов мигрени вот уже почти двадцать лет. Ему потребуется помощь фармакологии, чтобы справиться с ними в будущем.

\- Я немедленно займусь поисками альтернативы, - ответила врач. – К сожалению, мистер Холмс не может в дальнейшем употреблять Норазофен, но сейчас, когда нам известно об аллергическом ответе на данное лекарство, мы сможем следить за проявлением чувствительности к другим препаратам и оперативно отреагировать, если ситуация повторится, – она щелкнула ручкой, убирая стержень, повесила карту Шерлока обратно на изножье кровати и забрала у Джона папку. – Вам придется остаться здесь еще на одну ночь для наблюдения, мистер Холмс. Однако если не появится никаких новых осложнений, мы выпишем Вас завтра с утра на попечение доктора Ватсона. 

Шерлок глубоко вдохнул через нос прежде, чем едва заметно кивнуть головой. Поняв, что больше вопросов ни от Майкрофта, ни от Джона не последует, доктор Патель вышла из палаты усталой походкой: работа выполнена и еще одна маленькая загадка решена. Конечно, куда более серьезная головоломка о причине мигреней Шерлока по-прежнему оставалась без ответа: угроза, которая, без сомнения, возникнет вновь, и теперь даже слабое облегчение Норазофена не было ему доступно, чтобы помочь выдержать следующий шквал. 

\- Господи, - пробормотал Джон, опускаясь на стул и потирая лицо руками. – Я даже не знаю, испытывать облегчение или ужас.

\- Определенно, аллергия – лучше, чем мозговая опухоль, - ответил Шерлок, с трудом увязывая слова вместе и еле удерживая глаза открытыми, так слипались потяжелевшие веки. Он подозревал, что это действие антигистаминного препарата, и через силу сосредоточился, когда Джон вновь заговорил.

\- Разумеется, но что если бы вместо судорог ты впал в анафилактический шок? Если бы ты просто… просто умер у меня на руках? – в голосе Джона слышался сдерживаемый страх. – Никогда бы не подумал, что буду благодарен за эпилептический припадок, – он помедлил, и Шерлок услышал сухое шуршание, когда друг потирал ладони, обдумывая возможности. – Надо держать в квартире Эпипен.* 

Шерлок, слишком утомленный, чтобы сформулировать предложение, смог выдавить из себя слабый вопросительный звук, но Джон прекрасно его понял: живя так долго бок о бок, они практически были настроены друг на друга.

\- То, что в этот раз твоя реакция проявилась судорогами, не означает, что в следующий раз не произойдет что-то похуже. К тому же, единственный путь выяснить, есть ли у тебя аллергия на альтернативный препарат – это использовать его и смотреть, не проявится ли к нему чувствительность, – вздох Джона прозвучал издалека, как будто дующий на расстоянии Мистраль,** и Шерлок изо всех сил старался удержаться в стерильной прохладе палаты, а не соскользнуть в мягкую темноту искушающего сна. – Не хочу оказаться застигнутым врасплох. 

Это был разумный ответ, практичный, как сам Джон, и Шерлок улыбнулся. За все время своего изменчивого существования он никогда не осознавал, что ему нужно именно это: одновременно и стабильный противовес, и головокружительный катализатор. Он с трудом мог припомнить, что когда-то было по-другому, что вся его жизнь была иной, несбалансированной – словно он все время шел по краю пропасти, готовый в любую минуту сорваться вниз.

И когда он проваливался в темноту, последняя мысль Шерлока была о человеке рядом с ним: том, кто не пытался оттащить его от опасного края, но вместо этого подарил крылья и помог взлететь. 

 

*****

 

Джон стоял на пороге 221 по Бейкер-стрит, и ключи зазвенели в замке, когда он толкнул дверь и оглянулся назад. У кромки тротуара был припаркована одна из элегантных черных машин Майкрофта, и из нее выбирался Шерлок, одетый в свою обычную домашнюю одежду – футболку и пижамные штаны.

Трудно было поверить, что еще вчера утром его, почти бесчувственного от боли в голове, отсюда выносили парамедики. Сейчас, по крайне мере, он сам держался на ногах, хотя Джон заметил и то, как друг поморщился от сумрачного света пасмурного дня, и то, как осторожно он двигался, словно в теле болел каждый мускул. Шерлок еще не был в порядке на все сто процентов, пока еще нет, но он, совершенно очевидно, чувствовал себя достаточно хорошо, чтобы демонстрировать свое мрачное расположение духа.

\- В этом нет никакой необходимости, - пробурчал он, явно предназначая свой комментарий для Майкрофта. Старший Холмс стоял с другой стороны машины, положив в терпеливом жесте руку на крышу и глядя, как Шерлок направляется к Джону. – Неужели ты ничего не можешь сделать?

\- Не похоже на тебя просить меня об одолжении, - ответил Майкрофт, и губы его изогнулись в самодовольной улыбке, прежде чем он покачал головой. – Даже если бы я мог, Шерлок, я бы не стал этого делать. Ты получишь свои права обратно через шесть месяцев, при условии, что у тебя не будет новых припадков, – Майкрофт встретился взглядом с Джоном, и в глазах его сквозил намек на их общее понимание и сочувствие к недовольству Шерлока, но это выражение быстро исчезло с его лица. - Я оставляю тебя в надежных руках Джона. Позвони мне, хорошо?

С этими словами он уселся обратно в машину, и за ним легко захлопнулась дверь. Автомобиль немедленно сорвался с места, унося его к управлению миром, или ведению войны, или чем Майкрофт там еще занимался в свободное от слежки за Шерлоком время. 

Со вздохом Джон сосредоточил свое внимание на друге, обегая глазами худую фигуру в молчаливом исследовании. Он продолжал повторять себе, что с Шерлоком все в порядке, что он быстро идет на поправку и покинул больницу с разрешения врача. Однако это не избавляло от нервного беспокойства, копошившегося внутри.

Антигистаминные препараты, что были введены Шерлоку предыдущим вечером, погрузили его в глубокий, беспробудный сон почти на двенадцать часов. Благодаря Майкрофту Джон смог провести ночь рядом с Шерлоком на запасной кровати, которую прикатили медсестры. Удивительно, но хотя на этот раз в его распоряжении было куда больше места, ложе оказалось гораздо менее располагающим к отдыху чем то, на котором он лежал, прижавшись к теплому телу Шерлока, и Джон крутился и ворочался всю ночь, пока друг пребывал в забытьи. 

Анализ крови, проведенный с утра, выглядел многообещающим, демонстрируя, что аллергический ответ значительно снизился. Доктор Патель выписала дополнительные антигистаминные лекарства для приема перорально в течение нескольких следующих дней прежде чем позволить Шерлоку – который чувствовал себя уже достаточно хорошо, чтобы начать третировать медицинский персонал, сообщая во всеуслышанье постыдные детали их личной жизни – покинуть больницу. Однако вся ситуация приберегла напоследок еще один неприятный сюрприз, который не обеспокоил Джона, но привел в крайне дурное настроение Шерлока: у него отозвали водительские права.

\- Ты уверен, что это – стандартная процедура? – подозрительно поинтересовался Шерлок, нетвердой походкой проходя в двери и дальше в холл и оглядываясь через плечо на Джона.

\- Так всегда поступают в отношении тех, у кого случился эпилептический припадок, Шерлок. Судороги и управление автомобилем - не самое лучшее сочетание. И можно подумать, ты вообще водишь машину, - отметил он, помогая пошатывающемуся другу преодолеть семнадцать ступенек. – Ты же везде берешь такси.

\- Дело не в этом, - пробурчал Шерлок, но в голосе его не было горячности, когда он привалился к стене у входа в квартиру, ожидая, пока Джон откроет дверь. – А что если у меня будет расследование за пределами Лондона?

\- Тогда за руль сяду я, – и Джон изо всех сил попытался скрыть улыбку, когда добавил тоном, слегка напоминающем Шерлока в его самом высокомерном варианте. – Это очевидно, – толчком открыв дверь, он положил руку на локоть Шерлока, рассеянно направляя его в знакомую обстановку их дома. – В любом случае и там и тут к твоим услугам вполне приличная система общественного транспорта. Автобусы, поезда и так далее.

При виде лица Шерлока – смесь сомнения в его водительских способностях и отвращения при мысли об общественном транспорте – Джон едва удержался от усмешки. С каждой проходящей минутой Шерлок, казалось, все больше восстанавливал свою внешнюю оболочку, становился самим собой, и видеть его таким было бальзамом на открытые раны истерзанной беспокойством души Джона.

\- Думаю, я тогда предпочту ходить пешком, - ответил Шерлок, проводя пальцами сквозь волосы и морща нос от ощущения слипшихся прядей. Не говоря ни слова, он направился к ванной комнате, на ходу берясь за край футболки, стягивая ее через голову и бросая на пол.

Обнаженную спину друга Джон видел далеко не впервые, но у него все равно перехватило дыхание от этой картины. Сейчас, наверное, даже больше, чем раньше, после того, как он держал Шерлока в объятьях и чувствовал ее под ладонями, ровную и сильную. Он все еще мог вызвать в памяти ощущение тепла под пальцами и рельеф крепкого позвоночника. Исчез нездоровый оттенок, что давали коже Шерлока мигрень и больничные лампы. Здоровое сияние начало возвращаться к его телу, вдыхая жизнь и свет в его облик, и Джон облизнул губы, отведя взгляд только, когда Шерлок исчез за порогом ванной комнаты. 

Было слышно, как в дно ударила струя воды, и Джон повысил голос, чтобы перекричать шум.   
– Позови, если тебе понадобится помощь, и не запирай дверь. Не хочу выламывать ее, если ты хлопнешься в обморок!  
На самом деле, мысли о том, что Шерлок находится там один, имея в своем распоряжении не менее дюжины различных способов утонуть, было достаточно, чтобы мышцы Джона напряглись, приготовившись действовать, и он выругался себе под нос, испытывая отвращение к непреходящему страху и неуверенности, что все еще грызли его.

Шерлок имел полное право побыть один, и ему не требовалось, чтобы рядом бестолково, просто на всякий случай, маячил Джон. Однако сама идея о том, чтобы снизить ненадолго бдительность и заняться чем-нибудь полезным, была практически непереносима. В итоге он устроился, прислонившись к стене слева от двери в ванную комнату, и принялся настороженно прислушиваться к происходящему внутри. 

С точки зрения логики он понимал, что риска новых судорог не существует. Аллергический ответ на лекарство сошел на нет, и Шерлок шел на поправку семимильными шагами. Он больше не был обездвижен болью в голове или сбит с толку путаницей своего восприятия. Вместо этого он был похож на любого, выздоравливающего от тяжелой болезни: обессилевший и некомфортно себя чувствующий, пойманный на полпути между состоянием «прикованный к кровати» и полноценным здоровьем. Еще несколько следующих дней он не будет себя ощущать настолько хорошо, чтобы вновь носиться по Лондону, но при этом ему не будет плохо до такой степени, чтобы требовался постельный режим.

До всего пережитого за последние дни сама мысль о Шерлоке, застрявшем в подобном неопределенном состоянии, наполнила бы Джона ужасом. Это гарантировало приступ скуки, а неспособность тела Шерлока хоть как-то посодействовать ее облегчению однозначно приведет к дурному настроению и хандре. Но теперь, однако, он рассматривал все это почти как благословение. Пусть лучше Шерлок каждый божий день палит в стену, чем всхлипывает в мучениях.

Кроме того, Джон эгоистично хотел подольше насладиться этим: нет, не Шерлоком, измученным болью и сломленным страданием, но возросшей близостью между ними. Он знал, что все исчезнет, как только вновь в их жизнь вернутся расследования. И не существует никаких обязательств, которые могли бы сохранить эту хрупкую паутину интимности, что соткалась вокруг них и будет разрушена жестоким хаосом Лондона. Он виновато поймал себя на мысли, что хотел бы провести еще несколько дней, когда весь мир за пределами Бейкер-стрит будет отдаленной реальностью, а Шерлок, свернувшийся у Джона под боком – нормой. 

Барабанная дробь душа прекратилась как раз в тот момент, когда раздался стук в дверь квартиры, и Джон услышал знакомое игривое приветствие:   
\- У-ху! Мальчики?

\- Здравствуйте, миссис Хадсон, - крикнул Джон. Он оттолкнулся от стены и, выглянув за угол, увидел их домовладелицу, хлопочущую над столом в попытке расчистить среди колб и пробирок место для керамической кастрюльки.

\- О, Джон, ты выглядишь измученным, - обеспокоено сказала она, махнув в его сторону кухонным полотенцем, прежде чем посмотреть, вытянув шею, через его плечо. – А Шерлок?.. 

\- Он в душе, и теперь ему гораздо лучше. У него была аллергическая реакция на лекарство от мигрени, - объяснил Джон, не вдаваясь в подробности. – Он здорово напугал всех нас. Миссис Хадсон поцокала языком и покачала головой в знак сочувствия, рассеянно включая чайник и доставая кружку Джона. 

– Я принесла вам кое-что на обед, но только в этот раз. Больничная еда никуда не годится, а Шерлоку нужно восстанавливать силы. Он был такой бледный, когда его забирали! – она на мгновение прижала руки к груди, а потом распрямила плечи и принялась делать чай для Джона с автоматизмом и практичностью человека, старающегося занять себя делом. 

\- Я также поменяла постельное белье на его кровати, пока вас не было, поскольку не знала, сколько вы будете отсутствовать. Я бы поменяла и твое, но в этом не было необходимости, ведь ты там и не спал.

Джон замер на секунду, прежде чем потянуться за кружкой, и, бросив искоса взгляд на миссис Хадсон, заметил, что щеки ее округлились в усилии скрыть улыбку. 

– Мне было лучше находиться рядом с ним на случай, если ночью ему станет хуже, - смог выдавить он, задумавшись, а зачем вообще он пытается оправдаться. Миссис Хадсон никогда не верила ни единому его слову по этому поводу с того самого дня, как он поселился вместе с Шерлоком.

\- Разумеется, дорогой, - ответила миссис Хадсон, и глаза ее заискрились, когда она похлопала его по руке. – Ты очень хорошо о нем заботишься. А теперь постарайся заставить его хоть немного поесть, и если вам что-то понадобится, просто дай мне знать, - она подняла голову и посмотрела на Шерлока, только что появившегося из ванной комнаты с мокрыми волосами, чисто выбритого и в привычном халате, небрежно наброшенном на тело, с завязанным на талии поясом. – А ты проследи, чтобы Джон не надорвался, ухаживая за тобой, - проворчала она, бросив на Шерлока твердый взгляд. – Ничего хорошего не будет, если он тоже сляжет.

Шерлок встретился глазами с Джоном, и было заметно, как он сосредоточился, словно исследуя друга на предмет малейших признаков болезни. И все же это был не обычный холодный осмотр изучающим взглядом детектива, в глазах Шерлока был легкий намек на теплоту, от которого сердце Джона затрепетало, а во рту пересохло. 

\- С Джоном все будет в порядке, - ответил Шерлок в своей обычной резкой манере, смягченной, однако, слабой улыбкой. – Я об этом позабочусь.

Судя по глазам миссис Хадсон, она поняла куда больше, чем прозвучало вслух, и Джон подавил вздох, когда домовладелица помахала им на прощание и направилась вниз по лестнице, предоставив ему возможность изучить содержимое кастрюли. Носа достиг аромат тушеной говядины и розмарина, заставив желудок заурчать, а рот - наполниться слюной. Плевать он хотел, что для обеда было еще слишком рано, а для ланча – уже поздно. За последние несколько дней он не раз пропускал приемы пищи, и теперь организм требовал расплаты. 

\- Тебе надо поесть, - позвал он Шерлока, который ушел в гостиную и распростерся на диване так, словно в теле его не было костей, прижав одну руку к глазам. Это мало напоминало его привычную позу молчаливой сосредоточенности. Голубой шелк халата так и норовил соскользнуть, предоставляя Джону прекрасный вид на грудь Шерлока. По крайне мере, детектив снова надел пижамные штаны, но они настолько низко держались на бедрах и так липли к ногам, что не оставляли места воображению. – Ты в порядке?

Хмыканье в знак согласия вряд ли могло считаться подходящим ответом, и Джон вздохнул, прежде чем достать две тарелки и положить в них рагу. Побольше для себя и совсем немного для Шерлока, который зачастую был похож на маленького ребенка, пугающегося слишком большой порции. Поставив тарелки на кофейный столик и положив приборы, Джон прошел к окну и задернул тяжелые шторы, преграждая доступ дневному свету, а затем включил одну из неярких ламп.

\- Давай, - он подталкивал ноги Шерлока, пока у подлокотника не освободилось для него достаточно места. – Если не сядешь и не поешь, то мне придется просто-напросто накормить тебя с ложечки.

Шерлок опустил руку с лица и поднял бровь.  
– Это угроза? 

\- И я нарочно закапаю подливкой твой халат и испорчу его, - пообещал Джон и отправил в рот полную вилку рагу, а потом внимательно посмотрел на Шерлока. Он достаточно хорошо знал друга, чтобы заметить все еще сохраняющиеся признаки напряженности, и поэтому, вытерев тыльной стороной руки подбородок, схватил несколько подушек и жестом показал Шерлоку наклониться вперед.

Движения детектива были скованными, а губы крепко сжаты от неприятных ощущений, пока с помощью друга он не опустился на подушки, устраиваясь в полусидящем положении. Затем Джон протянул ему тарелку. 

– Душ не пошел на пользу? – спросил он, не в силах скрыть сочувствие, когда Шерлок нахмурился в раздражении от собственной слабости.

\- Первую пару минут это было освежающе, - объяснил тот, жуя и проглатывая порцию рагу, прежде чем пожать одним плечом. – А потом струи воды стали больше напоминать гвозди, забиваемые в череп. 

Джон поморщился, с легкостью представив, что именно имел в виду Шерлок.   
– Есть некоторые виды обезболивающих, которые можно принимать вместе с антигистаминными препаратами. Хорошая еда и продолжительный сон должны помочь, – это скорее звучало как благовидный предлог, но заставить Шерлока обратить внимание на самые насущные потребности его организма, за исключением дыхания, граничило с невозможным. А значит, когда тот заболевал, тело его, длительное время лишенное нормального сна и пищи, было совершенно не готово бороться с недомоганием. – Ты почти не притронулся к больничному завтраку.

Шерлок скривился, накалывая последний кусочек мяса и тщательно его пережевывая прежде, чем ответить.   
– Только самые великодушные люди могут называть те помои «едой».

\- Удивительно, что ты так разборчив, ведь ты бы не узнал «приличную еду», даже если бы она свалилась тебе на голову, - добродушно пошутил Джон. – Еще хочешь? – он кивнул в направлении опустевшей тарелки Шерлока, уже предвидя ответ, когда тот помотал головой – скованное, неловкое движение – и отставил посуду в сторону. 

Добиться, чтобы друг съел хоть такую крошечную порцию, уже было небольшой победой, и Джон подавил знакомое искушение уговорить и заставить. В конце концов, Шерлок не страдал от недоедания, и Джон не имел никакого права вмешиваться. Вместо этого он просто прилагал все усилия к тому, чтобы подтолкнуть Шерлока в направлении пищи, если вдруг появлялся шанс, и терпеливо сносил, пока друг таскал кусочки с его тарелки в тех частых случаях, когда сам он обедал, а Шерлок отказывался заказать хоть что-нибудь для себя.

Пройдя на кухню, он убрал остатки еды, стараясь поставить их как можно дальше от любой гадости, что могла обнаружиться в холодильнике. Вроде бы там не было ничего дурно пахнущего, но Джон прекрасно понимал – не стоит и пытаться принять на веру идею, что в глубине не прячется очередной эксперимент. Наконец, он налил стакан воды и вытряхнул на ладонь несколько таблеток, пару раз перепроверив допустимую дозу, прежде чем вернуться к Шерлоку с крошечными белыми капсулами, лежащими на его руке подобно жемчужинам.

\- Одна таблетка антигистамина, две – парацетамола, – сказал он, отметив про себя, что Шерлок взял лекарства сразу же, как только они появились перед ним. Либо он был твердо уверен, что Джон не даст ему ничего, что может представлять угрозу его здоровью, либо очень жаждал облегчения.

И только когда таблетки были проглочены, а вода выпита, Джон забрал у Шерлока стакан, поставил его на столик, а потом взял свою книгу и вновь уселся на прежнее место. Обычно диваном безраздельно владел Шерлок, занимая его от края до края своей долговязой фигурой. Однако устроиться в кресле показалось Джону слишком похожим на изгнание, а, кроме того, Шерлок, видимо, с радостью готов был поделиться пространством. В определенных пределах, разумеется. 

Открыв книгу на странице, где был загнут уголок, Джон попытался сосредоточиться на тексте. После нескольких ночей неполноценного отдыха мозг его был неспособен воспринять ничего чересчур сложного, но задремать прямо сейчас казалось Джону равносильным признать поражение. К тому же, позднее, когда придет пора возвращаться на работу, ему придется поплатиться за сбитый режим сна.

Однако изложенная история не могла удержать внимания Джона. Он слишком отчетливо осознавал, что рядом с ним, буквально на расстоянии вытянутой руки, находится Шерлок. Детектив вновь прикрыл рукою глаза и лежал, откинув голову на подлокотник, выставляя напоказ шею. Любой другой в подобной позе казался бы застенчивым или смиренным. Но Шерлок выглядел сильным и непокорным, почти вызывающим, и слова, произнесенные прошлым вечером, невольно всплыли в памяти Джона.

_«Мне нужен ты»._

В тот момент Джон был настолько вымотан и охвачен беспокойством за Шерлока, что не смог ощутить ничего, кроме слабенького проблеска затаившей дыхание надежды. Теперь же это воспоминание сияло в его голове подобно бриллианту, яркому и переливающемуся.

Нужно было спросить у Шерлока в тот момент, что он имел в виду. Нужен ему Джон как врач или как друг? Или же за этим стояло нечто большее? Господи, как бы Джон хотел поверить в это. Если бы такие слова произнес кто угодно другой, он бы не замедлил исследовать представившуюся возможность – но речь шла о Шерлоке, от которого и в хороший день сложно было добиться прямого ответа, а к тому же, все еще пребывающем в тисках мигрени.

Джон сглотнул, покачав головой сам на себя и постаравшись отрешиться от этих мыслей, но они крепкими когтями вцепились в его мозг, нашептывая о капризных вероятностях и чуть не парализуя Джона его же собственной неуверенностью. Сейчас было не время. Не теперь, когда Шерлок по-прежнему чувствовал себя не лучшим образом и находился на его попечении. Возможно, однажды настанет подходящий момент, когда звезды храбрости и обстоятельств выстроятся в одну линию, и Джон наконец-то наберется смелости просто сказать… что?

\- Ты вот уже почти семь минут находишься на одной странице. Это Папа, - пробормотал Шерлок, заставив Джона вернуться в реальность. – Папа убивает кардиналов. Предсказуемо. Почему ты читаешь подобную чушь?

Пальцы ног Шерлока, шевелясь в попытке добраться до тепла, впились в бедро Джона так сильно, что, вероятно, потом останутся синяки. Ноги друга были настолько холодными, что Джон чувствовал это даже сквозь джинсы, и на мгновение он подумал отказать Шерлоку в его молчаливом требовании – в качестве наказания за испорченное удовольствие от книги. Однако меньше чем через минуту он осознал, что приподнял ногу и прижал ею ступни Шерлока. 

\- Это развлечение, Шерлок. От него не требуется быть серьезным, как ракетостроение, – наконец сказал он. – И к твоему сведению, удовольствие от книги не только в том, чтобы знать, чем она заканчивается. Иногда все дело в деталях.

Где-то в глубине горла Шерлока раздался насмешливый звук, но тональность его почти сразу же сменилась на выражение дискомфорта.   
– Через сколько подействует обезболивающее? – спросил он. 

Джон услышал в этом вопросе отчаянную потребность, и обхватил пальцами щиколотку Шерлока, рассеянно рисуя успокаивающие круги вокруг выпирающей косточки.   
– Еще двадцать минут или около того, – у него не хватило смелости сообщить другу, что примерно в это же время начнут действовать и антигистамины, затуманивая мозг сонливостью и усталостью, и не оставляя ему никакого другого способа борьбы со скукой кроме сна. – Ты можешь двигаться? Лечь головой ко мне? 

Шерлок слегка пошевелился, соглашаясь, и Джон развернулся на месте так, чтобы одна нога его была вытянута вдоль дивана, а спина – упиралась в подлокотник. Это давало Шерлоку возможность удобно улечься на его груди, и Джон улыбнулся от приятного ощущения сбывшегося déjà vu.

Книга лежала, заброшенная, на полу, а он ласково проводил пальцами по лбу и вискам Шерлока, осторожно и легко надавливая, когда скользил по контуру глазниц и вверх по челюстной дуге. Чистые завитки начали пушиться, превращаясь в неукротимую копну и закручиваясь нежно вокруг костяшек, когда Джон пропускал пальцы сквозь волосы друга.

Шерлок одобряюще выдохнул, от чего у Джона перехватило горло, и он с трудом сглотнул, а потом посмотрел вниз, на лицо друга, разглядывая темные полукружья ресниц и розовые губы, слегка приоткрывающиеся при каждом вдохе. Джон немедленно начал мысленно перечислять косточки под своими руками, стараясь почувствовать различные части черепа Шерлока в отчаянной попытке не думать о написанном на лице друга удовольствии, настолько сильном, что оно граничило с эротическим. 

\- Помогает? – спросил Джон, поморщившись от того, как низко и сипло прозвучал его голос. В нем было выражено гораздо больше, чем в произнесенных словах, но, к счастью, Шерлок либо проигнорировал это, либо вообще не заметил.

На этот раз звук, что издал Шерлок, больше походил на урчание: хриплый, раскатистый, идущий из самой глубины груди, и внутри у Джона все сжалось, а к паху прилило тепло. Теперь эрекцию скрыть будет уже невозможно, и он изо всех сил прикусил губу, отчаянно стараясь ее подавить, пока Шерлок наваливался на него все сильнее. Дыхание детектива становилось глубже и ровнее с каждой проходящей минутой, а Джон боролся с собственным телом в попытке не опозориться.

Наконец, Шерлок уснул, расслабившись на его груди благодаря действию лекарств. Но даже тогда Джон не мог заставить себя прекратить прикасаться к нему, пропуская пальцы сквозь волосы или проводя по челюсти. Словно кожа и тепло Шерлока вызвали мгновенную зависимость. Он обнаружил, что гладит друга, не задумываясь, придвигаясь ближе в попытке ухватить еще одну ускользающую ласку.

\- Что же ты со мной сделал? – прошептал Джон в тишине квартиры, облизнув губы, прежде чем обхватить Шерлока рукой вокруг плеч и положить ладонь так, чтобы ощущался уверенный, стабильный стук его сердца.

\- А главное, что же мне теперь со всем этим делать, черт возьми?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _**Примечания переводчиков:** _
> 
> _* Эпипен (Epipen) – одно из коммерческих названий шприца-ручки (автоинжектор) с дозой адреналина (эпинефрин). Используется для мгновенного введения лекарства, в т.ч. при анафилактическом шоке_
> 
> _** Холодный сухой ветер на юге Франции._


	12. Пульсирующее Анданте

Этот стук стал его проводником сквозь бессмысленнее видения: краски и события, которым не было места в реальном мире. Он вел его вперед уверенно и неторопливо среди отчаянья, принося своим ритмом успокоение даже в моменты прорывающегося безумия. 

Шерлок посмотрел на скорчившееся у обочины мертвое тело. Безликие полицейские, чья кожа туго обтягивала черепа, лишая их даже намека на человеческие черты, подняли головы и уставились на него невидящими глазами, когда он проходил мимо.

\- Тело подброшено, это не случайный наезд, - сообщил Шерлок, но его, казалось, не желали слушать. Полицейские поворачивались к нему спиной, а он брел все дальше по лабиринтам лондонских улиц. Картина перед глазами дернулась и изменилась, и он оказался в доме, где провел детство, а потом вновь на Монтегю-стрит. Затем последовали видения университета: расплывчатые, почти стертые его стараниями из памяти, задержавшиеся лишь на самом краю сознания, но Шерлоку они были безразличны.

Это были не чертоги его разума. Возможно – то был мир, лежащий за пределами их разрушенных стен, или же лишь легчайшая дымка случайных воспоминаний, вторгшихся в его сновидения в неуклюжей попытке наполнить их красками, но пусть оттенки эти были болезненными и жуткими – угрозы в них не ощущалось. Чего ему было бояться, когда сквозь лабиринт его ясно и неуклонно вело ровное и отчетливое биение?

Шерлок никак не мог вспомнить, что могло бы служить источником подобного звука – вибрирующего и басовитого. Он следовал за этим зовом, шагая в ритме четырехдольного такта, пока не вырвался из объятий забытья, вновь проснувшись. Голова его покоилась на груди Джона, в ухе отдавался неутомимый стук живого и беспокойного сердца: предсердия и желудочки, вены, артерии, аорта – качающий кровь комок мышц подобно любовнику нашептывал Шерлоку свои тайны. 

Ладонь Джона лежала на его голове, ласково охватывая ее ловкими пальцами. В ней не чувствовалось никакого усилия, попытки удержать на месте, только теплое и успокаивающее прикосновение. Но вторая рука куда более собственнически обнимала тело Шерлока, не давая ему скатиться с узкого дивана и наводя на мысли о не бросающейся в глаза силе и военном прошлом

Видимо, в какой-то момент Джон сполз ниже, и теперь практически лежал на диване, вытянув ноги по обе стороны от Шерлока, в то время как тело его служило детективу в качестве своеобразного матраса. Подобное положение никак не могло быть удобным, и все же Джон остался, не желая оставлять спящего друга в одиночестве, хотя спокойно мог выбраться из-под него и уйти. 

Еще одно свидетельство – если таковое требовалось – тому, что Джон не хотел находиться отдельно от Шерлока. Его обязанности в качестве врача закончились, но желание быть рядом не исчезло. 

Уголки губ Шерлока приподнялись в улыбке, когда он почувствовал, как рука в его волосах на секунду слегка сжалась, а затем вновь заскользила в нежной и осторожной ласке. Быть может, подобное - когда тебя гладят, будто некое загадочное животное - должно казаться покровительственным, но Шерлок мог видеть истинную причину, стоящую за шелестящим движением пальцев по его голове. Джон хотел помочь и ничего не требовал взамен. Казалось, он просто получал удовольствие от того, что ему единственному дозволенно видеть друга таким: все-таки человеком. 

\- Ты не спишь? – голос Джона гулко завибрировал в грудной клетке, перекрывая пульсирующее анданте* его сердца и наполняя слух Шерлока особой, свойственной лишь ему модуляцией.

Сонно хмыкнув, Шерлок выпрямил ноги, потягиваясь всем телом и стряхивая ленивую истому. Он распрямил пальцы, сжимавшие выпуклый узор свитера, и провел ладонью вниз, до талии, пытаясь полностью сосредоточиться на лежавшем под ним человеке.

После стольких дней, когда его возможности управлять собственным интеллектом и вниманием были сведены к минимуму, он ощутил, что перепутавшиеся провода встали на место, цепь замкнулась, позволяя постепенно разгораться яркому сиянию прежних способностей. Словно прокатилась по иссушенной пустыне вода, пробуждая к жизни все, что дремало в ожидании ее прикосновения. Где были прежде свинцово-тяжелые мысли и темные глубины океана забвения, вновь зазвучала симфония логичных рассуждений. Более не разлаженный хор настраиваемых инструментов, но плавное течение гармоничной музыки: разум Шерлока вернулся, наконец, под его контроль. 

Вырвавшийся у него вздох облегчения показался в тишине квартиры громким, и рука Джона, перебиравшая его волосы, замерла.

\- Все хорошо? 

Шерлок улыбнулся, поднимая голову и глядя на Джона.  
\- Я снова могу думать, - прошептал он, чувствуя благословенное отсутствие боли. – Все прошло. 

\- Совсем? – уточнил Джон, проводя большим пальцем по его затылочной кости, и Шерлок кивнул, наслаждаясь тем, что вновь можно двигаться без опасения. 

\- В голове немного… пусто, - Шерлок пожал плечами. Он уже давно к этому привык, мигрень всегда оставляла после себя странную опустошенность, но это все равно было бесконечно предпочтительней той визжащей и воющей боли, что так долго хозяйничала под сводами черепа. 

Под его взглядом лицо Джона озарилось улыбкой, прогнавшей прочь последние тени тревоги. Искренняя радость сделала его как будто моложе на несколько лет, и Шерлок поймал себя на том, что изучает друга, впитывая все крохотные детали, как уже знакомые, так и новые. 

Мигрень предоставила ему уникальный шанс посмотреть на Джона близко, как никогда, но во время приступа Шерлок не в силах был ни наблюдать, ни анализировать увиденное. Ему оставалось лишь делать простейшие, одномерные умозаключения о причинах волнения друга и о том, что им движет. Теперь же он мог разглядеть свидетельства всей сложности происходящего, так великолепно открытые его взору в изменчивых, живых признаках: от поведения Джона до следов, все еще сохранявшихся на его лице. 

Взять хотя бы эту самую минуту. Джон остался с Шерлоком, пока тот спал. Само по себе это можно было бы истолковать как предупредительность, боязнь потревожить сон больного человека своим движением. Но руки его продолжали крепко и тепло обхватывать Шерлока, не заботясь при этом об оправданиях. Джон не сделал попытки встать, как только понял, что друг проснулся, и расслабленность его тела говорила о многом. Он не собирался никуда уходить, несмотря на всю интимность того, как они лежали.

Еще неделю назад подобное было немыслимо. Меж ними была граница, невидимая черта, которую ни один из них не решался переступить. Теперь же она исчезла, и Шерлок понял, что с трудом может вспомнить, как это – не быть так близко к Джону. Объятие было не чем-то мимолетным, не кратким жестом, призванным успокоить, но непрерывным объяснением… в чем? Влечении? Привязанности?

Все вместе. Ответ читался в мягкости черт лица и теплоте глаз друга. Привязанность различить было проще, ее Джон выказывал с большей готовностью, возможно считая, что Шерлок сочтет ее более приемлемой. Но желание вплеталось туда бронзовой нитью, и Шерлок мысленно перенесся во времени назад, в те мгновения перед погружением в сон, когда даже плотная джинсовая ткань была не способна скрыть спрятанный под ней неуклонно нарастающий отклик тела Джона.

Тогда Шерлок практически отмахнулся от этого, посчитав реакцией на действие тепла и небольшого трения; его куда больше интересовало облегчение, что давали его гудящей от боли голове руки Джона, чем происходившее у того в штанах. Теперь же он смотрел на это, как на еще один факт в копилку уже собранных – новую деталь головоломки, которую нужно рассмотреть со всех сторон. 

Еще раньше, в больнице, было мгновение перед почти случившимся поцелуем, что Майкрофт прервал со своей обычной раздражающей эффективностью. Однако там, в залитой кислотным светом палате, было больше отчаяния и стресса, чем страсти. В состоянии эмоционального напряжения люди ведут себя по-разному. А Джон был напуган. И пусть разум тогда туманила болью мигрень, Шерлок задумался, не было ли то мимолетное проявление чувств, пусть желанное, всего лишь результатом расплывшихся границ, что были меж ними – действиями друга и целителя, не знающего, что ждет их дальше.

Теперь же причина его припадков стала ясна. Неизвестное получило определение, лечение было назначено, однако Джон по-прежнему был рядом, надежный и неизменный. Он не пытался ни воссоздать разделявшие их ранее барьеры, ни увеличить дистанцию, сведенную к нулю последними днями. Нет, он остался поблизости, терпеливый и сдержанный, как будто ждал, как поведет себя дальше Шерлок. 

И здесь, в убежище квартиры на Бейкер-стрит, с разумом более ясным, чем был он все последние дни, Шерлок наконец почувствовал, что готов принять этот вызов.

С опозданием он осознал, что изучает лицо друга вот уже больше двух минут. Большинство людей столь пристальное внимание смутило бы, и они скорее предпочли бы опустить глаза и отвернуться, а еще лучше – уйти вовсе, но Джон, похоже, привык к подобному: он не дрогнул, не отстранился. Напротив, его рука все так же продолжала размеренные движения от шеи Шерлока вниз к лопаткам, талии, пояснице, скользя по шелковой ткани, чтобы потом повторить все снова.

Джон не сводил глаз с лица Шерлока, и тот с легким проблеском удовольствия понял, что друг, временами умудрявшийся проглядеть очевиднейшие из улик на месте преступления, смотрит на него тем же все замечающим взором, каким с такой готовностью награждал людей он сам. Мелькнула краткая мысль о том, что же именно сможет увидеть Джон: все те же физиологические признаки влечения, вероятно. Другой вопрос, сможет ли он их верно истолковать. Как бы ни было Шерлоку неприятно признавать это, Майкрофт верно отметил: Джон не отличался проницательностью. 

Что ж, возможно следует подать более очевидный сигнал: быстро проверить свои предположения, прежде чем он безрассудно ввяжется в то, что может оказаться совершенно провальным экспериментом.

Пусть Шерлок и не пользовался ими так уж часто, приемы соблазнения работали на инстинктивном уровне. Постоянное изучение вопроса лишь помогло отшлифовать их, и хотя опыт его в этой сфере был ограниченным, Шерлок отдавал себе отчет в воздействии невербальных сигналов. Как же просто было управлять окружающими, заставляя их плясать под свою дудку – достаточно только верно улыбнуться и бросить многообещающий взгляд. С Молли он проделывал этот трюк чуть ли не при каждой встрече. 

Но с Джоном ему не нужно было притворяться. Тщательно срежиссировать действия – возможно, но лишь для того, чтобы прощупать почву. Он был практически убежден, что прав в своих предположениях, что все подмеченные им детали в сумме сводятся к одному – желания Джон испытывает те же, но там, где раньше Шерлок привык наблюдать уверенность, теперь он видел колебания. Это никак не соотносилось с прежним поведением друга в любовных вопросах. Джону Ватсону можно было подобрать множество определений, но «застенчивый» точно было не из их числа. Так почему же он просто не скажет все в открытую? 

Нет, с этим требовалось разобраться.

В груди Шерлока кружили, смешиваясь в летучую взвесь, азарт и неуверенность, когда он наклонил голову вправо. Движение выставило напоказ длинную шею, и он позволил напряжению проступить во взгляде, прежде чем многозначительно посмотреть на губы Джона, а затем снова ему в глаза. 

Знак слишком явный, чтобы Джон мог его упустить, и по спине Шерлока прокатилась теплая дрожь, стоило голубым глазам друга потемнеть еще сильнее, а зрачкам – расшириться в неверном освещении комнаты. Дыхание Джона замерло в груди - как будто ударилась о прутья клетки, прежде чем вылететь из нее, птица - и сорвалось с губ нерешительным: «Шерлок?» 

Никогда и никто прежде, произнося его имя, не вкладывал в него столько смысла: не раздражение, не возмущенный окрик, но мягкая, глубокая надежда, переплетенная с неверием, как будто друг боялся, что все истолковал не так. Вопрос и просьба, смешавшиеся в одном слове, и сердце Шерлока застучало вдвое быстрее, когда показался, проводя по губам, кончик языка Джона: гипнотизирующий росчерк розового. 

Воздух сгустился, завибрировал от магнетической, притягивающей силы, что была уже так знакома Шерлоку. Они с Джоном, задыхающиеся после очередного преследования, на пике восторга, неумолимо вовлекаемые на орбиты вращения друг друга. Но столкновения так и не происходило, все заканчивалось на все том же жарком и тяжелом взгляде, что накалял сейчас пространство между ними. 

Только сейчас не было никакой погони – не бурлил в крови адреналин, чье влияние так легко принять за влечение, и не было упоения от очередного прохода по лезвию ножа между жизнью и смертью. Были только они двое и ощущение, как обжигающая, бурлящая вероятность того-что-может-быть неуклонно превращается в реальность. 

\- Шерлок… - повторил Джон пересохшими губами, и отчаянье сделало его хриплый голос едва слышным. В нем звучало напряжение, и Шерлок поерзал, чувствуя под животом, прижатым к бедрам Джона, уплотняющийся выступ, который становился все заметнее, и в лицо Джона бросилась краска, веки, дрогнув, закрылись, выдавая неловкость. – Я… это не из-за тебя… 

\- Разве? – детектив поднял бровь и оттолкнулся ступней от подлокотника, устраиваясь так, чтобы их лица оказались на одном уровне. Движение вызвало у Джона приглушенный стон, от чего у Шерлока пересохло в горле и обдало жаром кожу. 

Джон вновь широко распахнул глаза, в которых бушевало пламя, и Шерлок наклонил голову, давая ему кратчайший миг на возражения, перед тем как стер последний разделявший их дюйм, поцеловав в губы. 

Упругие мышцы под ним, прежде расслабленные и податливые, напряглись, закаменели, и на долю секунды Шерлок усомнился в своих выводах, подумав, что принял за влечение то, что проистекало из сострадания и беспокойства. Но в тот момент, когда страх уже побуждал отстраниться, Джон крепко обхватил его руками, удерживая, и приоткрыл рот, нерешительно проводя языком по изгибу его губ. 

Легчайшее, будто пером, прикосновение: теплое, влажное и до невозможности соблазнительное, как будто Джон все еще никак не мог поверить в происходящее. Но с каждым мгновением он действовал все смелее. Стоило губам Шерлока разомкнуться в бессознательном, инстинктивном призыве, язык Джона тут же скользнул внутрь. Сильные руки обняли, сгребая в кулаки ткань халата на спине, словно Джон боялся, что Шерлок вдруг просто испарится. А тот не мог остановиться, гладил плечи, скользил ладонями по бокам, лихорадочно желая добраться до кожи, и не в силах отстраниться хоть на мгновение, чтобы это сделать.

Джон издал глубокий довольный звук, когда Шерлок принялся покусывать его нижнюю губу, бессознательно отмечая и запоминая все, от вкуса – чай, оставшаяся отголоском обеда нотка розмарина и естественный аромат самого Джона – до четких очертаний его рта. Оба все еще были одеты, разделены слоями ткани, как прежде, но Шерлок уже чувствовал, как переполняет его ощущение близости Джона – новое и столь захватывающее, что отчаянно заставляло жаждать большего. Джон смог сделать то, на что никто больше не оказался способен: там, где другие видели бесплодные земли, он бережно взрастил дружбу, а теперь с его помощью расцветало Вот Это. 

По предыдущему опыту Шерлок помнил, что какая-то часть его разума все равно оставалась отрешенной от происходящего, занятая более важными и захватывающими размышлениями. Теперь же весь его мозг, без остатка, был поглощен ощущением находящегося под ним тела Джона, тепла его губ, его рук, что трепетно гладили по спине и перебирали волосы. Даже настолько простой жест казался до крайности интимным, жадный и одновременно полный заботы, опасный и все же надежный: невыносимое противоречие, заставляющее Шерлока вздрагивать в нетерпеливой жажде.

Бедра скользнули вдоль бедер, и с его губ слетел выдох, переплетаясь с приглушенным довольным ругательством Джона. Его желание не уступало желанию Шерлока - доказательство этого было бесспорным и явно ощутимым, посылая по всему телу волны электрических импульсов, от которых раскалялись нервы, тянуло в животе, и скручивалась у основания позвоночника тугая пружина. 

\- Я как раз надеюсь, - с усилием произнес Шерлок, прогнувшись и многозначительно толкаясь вперед бедрами, - что это _именно_ из-за меня. 

\- Черт! – хрипло выдавил Джон, резко опуская ладони ему на бедра, и сжимая так, что после наверняка останутся следы. Руки его дрожали от напряжения, как будто он боролся сам с собой, разрываясь между стремлением хоть ненадолго отстраниться от Шерлока и прийти в себя и желанием притянуть его еще ближе и просто отдаться наслаждению. Шерлок не в силах был вспомнить, видел ли он хоть раз Джона таким: глаза потемнели, превратившись в колодцы зрачков, окруженные ярко-синей кромкой; друг покраснел, и губы его приоткрылись, когда он поднял на него взгляд. – Ты… я не думал, что… 

\- Заканчивай предложения, Джон, - пробормотал Шерлок, пытаясь скрыть улыбку, когда заметил, как вернулась к тому военная сосредоточенность – пусть по-прежнему затуманенная желанием, но уже не приправленная неверием. Прозвучавшие слова, к счастью, напомнили Джону, что хотя Шерлок может быть для него другом и даже куда большим, но в главном он не изменится никогда.

\- Я не думал, что ты этого хочешь, - наконец смог произнести Джон, и складка залегла меж его бровей, когда он внимательно вгляделся в лицо Шерлока. – Богом клянусь, Шерлок, если это все какой-то ненормальный способ отблагодарить… 

Тот не дал ему закончить предложение – наклонился, опустил голову и прервал поток слов, прижавшись к губам Джона и проведя по ним языком. Кого-то другого, в корне не похожего на Шерлока, подобные подозрения могли задеть, но он был достаточно умен, чтобы увидеть, что на самом деле скрывалось за неуверенностью. Может быть, Джон и желал этого, но он совершенно не ожидал такого поворота, а, кроме того, знал, как работает разум Шерлока. Знал, что тот вычисляет слабости окружающих, а затем оборачивает их себе на пользу. Да, опасения Джона были напрасны, но у него имелись для них все основания. 

Наконец Шерлок отстранился буквально на дюйм, отметив, как бессознательно потянулся за ним Джон, не желая терять контакт, хотя они оставались совсем близко, соприкасаясь кончиками носов. 

\- Ты идиот, - ласково сказал он, глядя Джону в глаза, и с такого расстояния казалось, что их радужка заняла весь мир. 

\- Если ты считаешь, что я тебя не хочу, то ты точно ничего не замечаешь. 

 

******

 

Как будто привычная Джону реальность, сдвинулась, вывернулась из-под ног и окунула в сон. Шерлок лежал на нем тяжелым грузом, худой и длинный, как и ожидалось, но не был лишь безответным телом, объектом фантазии и ничего более. Джон чувствовал его эрекцию, зажатую между их телами, так близко к своей собственной, и то, как вздымается в прерывистых вдохах грудная клетка Шерлока. Подвижные, будто ртуть, глаза изучали Джона с безжалостным вниманием, а причудливо очерченные губы припухли от поцелуев, которым сам же Шерлок и положил начало. 

Сколько раз мысленно Джон переносился в эту опасную зону, где они с Шерлоком оказывались близки, и вот все воплощалось в жизнь. Бо́льшую часть его существа, затерявшуюся в жарком потоке неконтролируемого и примитивного желания, не заботило как и почему, не волновало, что Шерлок может лишь играть с ним по каким-то своим, непонятным причинам. Главным было – касаться, добраться до обнаженной кожи и ласкать Шерлока, пока тот не потеряет рассудок, но внутренний голос, едва различимый за всем остальным, прошептал: _«А что дальше?»_

Когда пройдет этот порыв, Шерлок, вероятно, сможет вернуться к прежней жизни, где они лишь друзья и соседи, но Джон осознавал, что сам на такое не способен. Для него не был проблемой секс с малознакомыми людьми, если при этом не забывать о презервативе: там ничто не ставилось под угрозу, ведь ничего и не существовало. Но получить Шерлока на мгновение, и тут же отпустить он не сможет, а мысль о том, что тот желает большего, казалась слишком хорошей, чтобы в нее поверить. 

Тому, что Шерлок хочет его здесь и сейчас, было множество свидетельств, их нельзя было не заметить, но Джон не раз видел, как тот может пустить слезу словно по щелчку тумблера в голове. Друг крайне редко терял над собой контроль, и теперь Джон поймал себя на том, что начинает сомневаться во всем и вся. В любом другом человеке подобные признаки однозначно свидетельствовали бы об искреннем желании, но сейчас все они вдруг показались неочевидными, и он прикусил губу, презирая себя самого за эту неуверенность. Джон желал этого, желал Шерлока, но хотел получить его всего целиком, а не надетую для соответствия моменту маску, но в том, что сейчас выйдет отличить одно от другого, он сомневался. 

\- Что я упустил? – хрипло спросил он, ослабляя хватку на бедрах Шерлока и проводя пальцами по остро выступающим твердым контурам, обтянутым плотью и скрытым тонким слоем ткани, от которой так легко было избавиться. Под руками чувствовались крепкие кости и мягкая впадина живота между ними, теплая и соблазнительная, и все тело ныло от желания перекатиться, подминая Шерлока под себя, и провести языком по этой сливочной коже. Какие бы сомнения ни терзали разум, тело было к ним глухо, и Джон стиснул зубы в попытке его приструнить. – Скажи. 

Под настойчивостью последнего слова прозвенела скрытая мольба, и Шерлок приподнялся и сел, подогнув под себя ноги. Джон с трудом подавил в горле стон, ощутив себя все равно, что голым, стоило теплу тела друга исчезнуть – смешно, ведь он даже ничего с себя не снял. 

Уж если на то пошло, Шерлок был куда более обнажен. Халат соскользнул с правого плеча, задержавшись на сгибе локтя, волосы растрепались; на щеке был заметен отпечаток вязаного узора свитера. Всего этого хватило, чтобы где-то на задворках разума Джона послышалось довольное собственническое ворчание, а Шерлок не делал и попытки привести себя в порядок. Он смело встретился с Джоном взглядом, сильный и уверенный, и вновь ставший сам собой. 

В глазах не было и следа боли, их не туманило страдание, а был лишь тот разум, что способен разобрать мир на составляющие. Губы, покрасневшие и припухшие от поцелуев, сложились в хорошо знакомую гримасу под названием «от проявления чувств мне неуютно». Джон видел ее не раз на местах преступлений, когда детектив общался со всхлипывающими свидетелями или не пришедшими в себя пострадавшими. Однако теперь в ней не было высокомерности, выражения «я-выше-этого». И не было отвращения, лишь нечто, что Джон – увидь он подобное на чьем-то еще лице – счел бы неуверенностью. 

Шерлок сидел на его ногах, положив на них ладони и проводя большими пальцами по внутреннему шву джинсов, как будто запоминая ощущение. Легчайшее прикосновение, но его хватало, чтобы эрекция Джона – пусть теперь, когда Шерлок отстранился, ее было немного легче игнорировать, - оставалась все такой же смущающее очевидной под плотной тканью. 

\- Шерлок, - напряженно повторил Джон, понимая, что друг не собирается ему отвечать. – Скажи, что я упустил. 

Пальцы Шерлока замерли на мгновение, перед тем, как он поднял глаза, снова встречаясь взглядом с Джоном. 

\- Я хотел, чтобы ты был рядом, - наконец сказал он, холодным и собранным тоном, как будто объяснял очередную скучную цепочку рассуждений. – Ты, и никто иной. Ненавижу, когда меня видят таким… неспособным даже _думать,_ \- последнее слово Шерлок практически прорычал и кивнул на дверь в спальню, закрытую и безучастную. Но Джон понял, что дело не в самой комнате, а в том, что в стенах ее все еще витали воспоминания о мигрени. – Как только я стал достаточно взрослым, я начал гнать от себя людей. Не хотел, чтобы меня видели таким беспомощным: ослепшим от боли и ничего не соображающим, не в силах управлять собственным разумом!

Джон сел, не обращая внимания на то, как тянет мышцы ног, обхватил Шерлока за плечи - левое - укрытое шелком, правое – гладкая кожа и прочная кость, - и крепко сжал их, качая головой.   
\- Ты мучился, Шерлок. Неужели ты всерьез считаешь, что кто-то станет хуже о тебе думать из-за того, что тебе больно? 

\- Люди вообще не думают, - возразил Шерлок. Мрачный взгляд, брошенный им на Джона, потеплел. – Мамуля и Майкрофт беспокоились, конечно же, - родственные обязательства – но помочь ничем не могли. Мы… в нашей семье не в ходу…объятия и прикосновения, а от их беспомощности становилось только хуже. Врачей я терпел, потому что они были нужны, их забота заключалась в том, чтобы лечить, а не жалеть; но остальных держал на расстоянии. 

Джон опустил глаза, но прежде чем смог отстраниться или ответить, Шерлок продолжил объяснять, говоря с каждым словом все быстрее.

\- Тебя же я не просто терпел. Я хотел, чтобы ты был рядом. Я сам тебя об этом попросил, - он сказал это само собой разумеющимся тоном, как о самой очевидной вещи, и сердце Джона сжалось, когда он понял, что в устах Шерлока подобные слова значат куда больше, чем может показаться. 

\- Почему? – наконец спросил он, не в силах удержатся. 

\- Потому что я нуждаюсь в тебе, - Шерлок произнес это, закрыв глаза, как будто не говорил, а бросался на меч – словно сама попытка озвучить такое обходилась ему куда дороже, чем Джон мог представить. – Ты – тот, в ком я _выбрал_ нуждаться.

Джон втянул воздух, чувствуя, как со щелчком становятся на места разрозненные, рождавшие неуверенность и сбивавшие с толку, кусочки мозаики, составляя, наконец, единое целое. На этот раз Шерлок ошибался: Джон все видел, и в последние дни он только и занимался тем, что размышлял, что же означает принятие его Шерлоком в той ситуации, когда, по словам Майкрофта, всех остальных он ранее отталкивал. Он просто не решался истолковать все происходящее в _таком_ смысле.

Стремление Шерлока не было чем-то невольным, рожденным беспомощностью, тягой страдающего, испытывающего боль человека, готового принять помощь от любого. Это было целенаправленное, осознанное решение. Шерлок выбрал его – выбрал Вот Это – и сделал последний шаг, открывший новый путь их отношениям. 

Молча, он смотрел на собственные руки, все еще сжимавшие плечи Шерлока, пока тот продолжал слегка поглаживать его бедра. Шерлок не отводил глаз, напротив – смотрел открыто и прямо, и не было в его взгляде ни насмешки, ни настороженности человека, оказавшегося на неуютной ему территории чувств. На лице не было наигранности – лишь та искренность, что обязательно требовала взаимности. 

Мягко потянув, Джон привлек его к себе, не обращая внимания на ноющую от неудобного положения спину. Слова застряли в горле, бесполезные и невысказанные, закрученные эмоциями в клубок, настолько тугой, что Джон сам не понимал, как получается не задохнуться. Он объяснил все, не произнося ни звука, прижавшись жадно и крепко к губам Шерлока в ясном и однозначном ответе. 

_Да._

Он почувствовал, как легкая дрожь удовольствия пробежала по телу Шерлока, и пусть тот прижимал Джона к дивану, сидя на его ногах и возвышаясь над ним, не было никаких сомнений в том, кто именно задает тон. Джон вел, а Шерлок следовал, возвращая движения языка и слабые укусы, и изредка отстраняясь с влажным, слегка непристойным стоном только лишь затем, чтобы снова припасть к губам Джона, как будто это было единственным источником, дававшим ему силы. 

Проворные пальцы пробрались под свитер, от прохладного прикосновения к разгоряченной коже Джон вздрогнул, и у него перехватило дыхание. Это ощущение – ладони Шерлока на талии – не должно было казаться настолько эротичным, но вместе с тем в нем было нечто большее: обещание дано, они связаны друг с другом. В нем не было призрачности поцелуя. Во сне ведь не бывает ни мозолей от струн скрипки, ни неуверенной дрожи. 

И именно это прикосновение – легкое, но многообещающее – как ничто другое убедило Джона в реальности происходящего. Как будто щелкнула кнопка, превращая так долго желаемое в действительное – Шерлок в его объятиях, наклоняющийся в поцелуй за поцелуем, в то время как сам он тянулся ему навстречу. Все было беспорядочно и неловко, и Джон стремительно терял голову, растворяясь в ласках Шерлока и ощущениях кожи и шелка под пальцами. 

Халат Шерлока сполз уже с обоих плеч, собравшись у локтей и каскадом свешиваясь с дивана. Джон гладил его руки и грудь, задев твердые соски и заставив Шерлока охнуть от удовольствия, а потом скользнул по подтянутому животу к уходящей под резинку пижамных штанов дорожке волос. 

Осторожно, Джон опустил руку на ткань, обхватывая, и хищно улыбнулся, когда у Шерлока вырвалось его имя, и тот дернулся всем телом, прогнувшись и вжимаясь в его ладонь, горячий и крепкий. 

К несчастью, диван был слишком узким, а кожаная обивка – чересчур скользкой. Колено Шерлока поехало в сторону, и только быстрая реакция Джона спасла их от болезненного приземления на пол – он схватил Шерлока за руку и откинулся назад, потянув за собой и не давая свалиться. 

При виде мелькнувшего на лице Шерлока недоумения у него вырвался тихий смешок, тут же угасший, застрявший в горле, стоило только их взглядам встретиться. Расплавленное серебро глаз друга сменилось предгрозовым сумраком с проблесками зелени, легко различимой с такого близкого расстояния. И если оставались еще хоть какие-то сомнения в его искренности, все они развеялись при хриплых звуках голоса, произнесшего одно единственное слово.

\- Спальня? 

Все, отсюда пути назад не будет. Джон мог чувствовать, как покачиваются мгновение весы и опрокидывают их обоих в неизбежное, и был счастлив этому падению. Губы его изогнулись в улыбке, когда он встретился глазами с Шерлоком, позволяя тому разглядеть и проанализировать все свои чувства, и смог выдавить ответ напряженным от желания голосом.

\- О, боже, да. 

Постель приняла их, как будто они были любовниками уже не один год. Гладкие простыни сбились под ними, когда Шерлок стащил с Джона свитер вместе с надетой под низ футболкой и потянул его на себя, откидываясь назад. Они сталкивались губами, зубами, языками, а Джон все пытался прикоснуться ко всему телу Шерлока разом, проводя ладонями вдоль ребер и по груди, и тот запрокинул голову, прогнувшись и подставляя под ласки шею.

Руки его сжались на пояснице Джона, спускаясь к поясу джинсов, когда тот накрыл губами трепещущую жилку, касаясь языком пьянящего биения пульса под челюстью, и повел приоткрытым ртом ниже, жадно вдыхая запах пота, желания и – едва заметный, почти уже выветрившийся после душа – горьковатого мыла. У самой ключицы Джон оставил ярко-красную отметину, вырвав из груди Шерлока слабое рычание – звук не угрозы, но возбуждения.

Быстрым движением Шерлок перекатился, укладывая Джона на спину; ловкие пальцы потянули вниз собачку молнии, и резкий звук разнесся по комнате, заглушая на секунду их прерывистое дыхание.

Мгновением позже тишину нарушил Джон, пытающий подавить хриплый вскрик, когда ладонь Шерлока нырнула под джинсовую ткань, сжимая член, ловкая, знающая и – смутно, сквозь застилавший разум влажный туман, осознал Джон – любопытная, как и всегда. Он чувствовал, как Шерлок, склонивший голову и прижавшийся лбом к его животу чуть ниже пупка, ласкает его, одновременно изучая и запоминая реакцию. Горячее дыхание щекотало кожу, и когда ее коснулся язык, Джон – как ни пытался сдержаться – дернулся навстречу. 

\- Черт, - простонал он, сжимая руку в волосах Шерлока, пока тот стаскивал к коленям его джинсы вместе с бельем. Мимолетная скованность испарилась, стоило только жарким влажным губам сомкнуться на его члене, и Джон задохнулся и стиснул зубы, напрягшись всем телом в попытке не кончить тут же, от первого же прикосновения языка. 

\- Нет, - смог, наконец, выговорить он, потянув Шерлока вверх, отталкивая – все, что угодно, лишь бы его поняли. – Иди ко мне. Пожалуйста… пожалуйста, - связная речь почти отказала. Он представлял это так часто, лаская сам себя в отчаянном до боли желании, и осознавал, что сейчас долго ему не продержаться, но в этот, их первый раз, он хотел видеть.

Шерлок сильно и вызывающе провел языком по его члену от основания до головки, и Джон, издав невнятный, полузадушенный звук, подтянул его повыше. В поцелуе смешался вкус обоих: самого Шерлока и смазки, выступившей на его собственном члене – кружащее голову сочетание, заставившее их застонать в унисон; но если руки Шерлока только крепче сжались на бедрах, то Джон нырнул ладонью под резинку его пижамных штанов и наконец – наконец-то – добрался до цели. 

_\- Ах!.._

Этот глухой, сдавленный вскрик, полный неприкрытой страсти, эхом зазвенел в теле Джона, и нервы завибрировали подобно струнам, словно он стал скрипкой Шерлока. Он перевел дыхание, скользя рукой по обжигающей бархатистой плоти, напряженной и наполняющей предвкушением. Джону уже доводилось ласкать мужчин, и с точки зрения анатомии Шерлок ничем не отличался, но все происходящее несло в себе отпечаток чего-то крайне важного, прежде не знакомый, - доверие здесь играло не меньшую роль, чем оргазм, и при этой мысли все внутри счастливо дрогнуло. 

Торопливыми движениями он стянул хлопковую ткань ниже по бедрам Шерлока, желая не только чувствовать тугую и крепкую плоть в своей руке, но и видеть, чтобы наложились одна на другую картинки, воспринимаемые осязанием и зрением.

Светлая кожа тела Шерлока здесь была смуглее; член дернулся в гнезде темных завитков, когда Джон провел рукой вверх, покружил большим пальцем по головке, размазывая выступивший прозрачный предэякулянт, и Шерлок вскинул дрожащие бедра. Напряжение накатывало на обоих волнами, будто тетиву натягивая мышцы. 

Шерлок потянулся к тумбочке, неловко пошарил в ящике, доставая смазку, и выдавил себе на ладонь прохладный гель, прежде чем снова обхватить член Джона скользкими пальцами и продолжить движения. 

В постели, по крайне мере, Джон мог пользоваться правой рукой с тем же успехом, что и левой, так что он пустил в ход ее, давая и себе, и Шерлоку больше пространства, чтобы ласкать друг друга лежа на боку, лицом к лицу, придвигаясь один к другому в отчаянном желании быть как можно ближе. Джон распределил смазку по члену Шерлока, и продолжил водить, обхватив пальцами, с влажным и непристойным звуком. Какая-то его часть требовала большего – наполнить или быть наполненным, но он сомневался, что хоть кто-то из них будет в силах продержаться так долго. Он дрожал от возбуждения, все тело вибрировало от оглушающего пульса и хриплого дыхания, и Джон осыпал Шерлока поцелуями повсюду, куда только мог дотянуться. 

Губы Шерлока скользили по шее и плечу раскаленным клеймом; он с головой окунулся в чувственное наслаждение, двигал рукой вверх-вниз, наращивая сладкий темп, пальцами второй сжимая и перекатывая мошонку. Во всем этом проскальзывало что-то отчаянное, беспомощная суматошность, вызванная накатившим желанием, от чего жар в животе Джона разгорался сильнее.

Джон чувствовал, как вздымается грудь Шерлока, как колотится его сердце: пульсация отдавалась в его скользящей по члену ладони. Руку начало тянуть, угрожая свести судорогой, когда Джон ускорил движения, но это не имело никакого значения, ведь Шерлок громко всхлипнул и крепко зажмурился, шепча его имя. 

\- Посмотри на меня, - попросил Джон. Их общий ритм сбился, они водили руками вразнобой, неспособные уже ни на что, кроме этих движений, но он хотел видеть, как Шерлок полностью теряет самоконтроль, и знать, что причиной тому именно он. Джон потерся носом о нос Шерлока, стараясь сдержать беспорядочные движения собственных бедер, хотя по венам растекался огонь, все нарастающий с каждым движением сжимавшей член ладони. 

Наконец темные полукружья ресниц распахнулись, открывая горячечный взгляд. Губы Шерлока приоткрылись, щеки раскраснелись; Джон знал, что и сам выглядит так же, дрожащий от возбуждения, но жаркая вспышка пронеслась по телу не из-за этих внешних признаков, а от напряженной сосредоточенности в глазах Шерлока. Они потемнели от страсти, но внимание никуда не делось, напротив – все оно сейчас было направлено на Джона, окутывая его, будто он был самым невероятным человеком в мире.

\- Кончи для меня, - шепот Шерлока больше походил на стон, и Джону казалось, его вот-вот накроет и унесет прочь поднимающейся волной. Ощущение прижавшегося к его лбу влажного от пота лба Шерлока было непрочным якорем; губ, носа, щек касались быстрые, горячие поцелуи, что были важнее дыхания. Каждая секунда подталкивала все ближе к краю, пока, наконец, он не дернул бедрами, напрягаясь до предела, и толкнулся в кулак Шерлока последний раз. 

Наслаждение прокатилось по телу, растекаясь по мышцам, пощипывая током нервы и начисто смывая все мысли. Джон едва расслышал приглушенное ругательство рядом, но ощутив, как дернулся в ослабевшей руке член, заставил себя открыть глаза, отчаянно желая увидеть Шерлока в агонии оргазма, пока сам он все еще качался на волнах собственной разрядки.

Прекрасный. Шерлок был прекрасен всегда, но сейчас он был сотрясен до самых основ, и его блестящий разум отключился не из-за боли, а только благодаря действиям Джона. Он никогда не был поклонником идеи доминирования над партнером, но в этот момент, все еще вздрагивающий и уязвимый после столь яркого финала, он понимал, что ни разу не чувствовал себя одновременно столь могущественным и столь смиренным. 

Наконец, они расслабленно растянулись на кровати рядом, слишком усталые, способные только дышать, уткнувшись друг в друга. Джону казалось, что мышцы его были наполнены водой, а сам он прошел сквозь распад и воскрешение ради того, чтобы лежать сейчас в руках Шерлока, ничуть не заботясь о растекающейся меж ними липкости. Постепенно сердце застучало ровнее и размеренней, дыхание замедлилось, словно под влиянием находящегося так близко к нему тела Шерлока – подобное, взывающее к подобному.

\- Черт возьми, - ругательство, столь редкое в устах Шерлока, еле слышно всколыхнуло воздух, пока он проводил пальцами по опадающему члену Джона, заставив того слегка вздрогнуть. – Было… 

\- Хорошо? – спросил Джон, широко улыбнувшись недоверчивому фырканью.

\- Твоя сдержанность неподражаема, - ответил Шерлок, но слова прозвучали мягче обычного, почти нежно, и он прикоснулся губами к виску Джона. – До конца раздеться не собираешься? 

Пошевелив ногами, Джон понял, что джинсы с бельем так и остались где-то в районе коленей. Он даже носки не снял. Слишком жадно стремился получить то, что предлагал ему Шерлок, чтобы заботиться о чем-то столь прозаичном. Теперь, однако, ткань неприятно натирала кожу, казалась лишней в уюте этой постели. Двигаясь медленно и пресыщено, Джон стянул одежду и бросил ее на пол, прежде чем откинуться на спину с усталым, удовлетворенным вздохом. 

Шорох материи заставил открыть глаза: Шерлок выпутывался из держащихся на щиколотках пижамных штанов. Что ж, по крайне мере, не только Джона все происходившее захватило настолько, что мысль раздеться до конца совершенно вылетела из головы. Шерлок смял пижаму в плотный комок, вытер дорогим хлопком себя и Джона, а затем отшвырнул ее прочь. 

Солнечный свет все еще струился сквозь окно, но Джон и не думал о том, чтобы покинуть кровать. Хотелось свернуться калачиком и заснуть рядом с Шерлоком; а тот быстрым движением укрыл их обоих, показывая, что желание это взаимно. 

Обжигающий огонь желания затих, уменьшившись до состояния подспудно тлеющих углей. Они придвинулись друг к другу, переплетая ноги и расслабленно обнимаясь. Поцелуи стали неторопливей и мягче, но все равно от них невозможно было оторваться, и оба ласково гладили друг друга плавными и нежными прикосновениями. 

Там, за окном, все также куда-то спешил и гудел Лондон, но Джону не было до этого решительно никакого дела. Сейчас весь его мир был рядом, и он не собирался никуда его отпускать.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _**Примечания переводчиков:** _
> 
> _* Анданте (итал. Andante) — музыкальный термин, происходящий от итальянского глагола «andante», означающего в переводе «идти». В музыке им обозначают скорость, с которой должно воспроизводиться музыкальное произведение, соответствует темпу в диапазоне от 76 до 108 ударов в минуту._


	13. Алкионовы дни: момент безмятежности

Блаженство.

До этого момента Шерлок никогда не давал себе труда задуматься о подобном состоянии. Если бы к нему пристали с вопросом, он бы ответил, что сомневается в его существовании: истинная радость, полная умиротворенность – все это вещи недостижимые. Однако сейчас, в объятиях Джона, он осознал свою ошибку. Оказывается, дело не в том, чтобы мир был создан заново: чистый, безупречный и правильный, а в обретении своего места в существующей испорченной и запятнанной реальности; того, где все его собственные шероховатые грани и затененные впадины впишутся идеально в пространство и время.

И никогда в жизни он не чувствовал себя более цельным, чем здесь, в этой постели, где бросились в пламя они с Джоном. 

Это был оазис спокойствия – краткая передышка в их жизни. Сейчас зов Работы молчал, гонка и скачка разума Шерлока затормозилась, если не остановилась совсем. На небо наползала ночь. Лондонские фонари раскрашивали темноту в охряные и синие тона под невидимыми звездами. Из-за окон по-прежнему доносился шум: непрекращающийся пульс города, но и он стал тише, гармонируя с покоем, что окутал кровать. 

Их кровать.

Эта мысль, неожиданная в своем великолепии, заставила Шерлока улыбнуться. Может быть другие пары, только вступившие в отношения, не стали бы так торопиться стирать линию между двумя отдельными личностями и тем единым целым, что непостижимым образом превращается в «нас». Шерлок никогда не считал, что подобное партнерство может появиться в его жизни или что он вообще будет к нему стремиться, но теперь невозможно было даже помыслить об ином: они с Джоном иногда вступают в интимную близость и ничего более.

Нет, для них такой вариант не подойдет. Даже если бы Шерлок не был уверен в своем собственном мнении на этот счет, точку зрения Джона он знал наверняка. «Все или ничего» - было единственным возможным сценарием, и Шерлок никогда не уклонялся от вызова.

Да, именно это слово и стоило употребить: вызов. Романтические отношения для него не будут легкими даже с Джоном, но в самой идее было нечто, вызывающее трепет, будоражащее кровь возбуждение. Он понимал, что будет сложно, временами – мучительно, потребует много усилий, но за всем этим всегда будет присутствовать невысказанное осознание, что, без сомнения, радость перевесит огорчения.

С тихим вздохом Шерлок наклонил голову, прижавшись лбом к разглаженному сном лбу Джона, чувствуя, как по телу лениво растекается удовлетворенное расслабление. То, что Джон может вдохновить его на это – на подобную безмятежность внутри – было одновременно и неожиданно и все же неудивительно. Над ним не маячило ничего срочного или требующего немедленного внимания, и он был абсолютно свободен плавать в мелкой воде дремоты, погружаясь в океан сна и вновь выныривая на поверхность.

Он не мог определить, когда обсидиановые тени Бейкер-стрит расплылись перед его взором, но теплое прикосновение солнечного света к коже заставило открыть глаза и увидеть совсем другое место.

Сияние густых янтарных и едва уловимых нежно-желтых тонов скользило по гладкому полу, струясь сквозь нетронутые оконные стекла там, где еще недавно не было ничего, кроме зияющих в стенах дыр. Трещины закрылись, разверстые расселины в камне исчезли, словно все раны были исцелены: чертоги его разума чудесным образом вновь стояли неповрежденными после пронесшегося бедствия. Бесчисленные страницы записей лежали в неприкосновенности, не разорванные и разбросанные легионами времени, а безупречные, словно бумага только что покинула пачку. Над головой поднимался арками свод крыши - купол прочной каменной кладки, способный противостоять стихиям.

Это по-прежнему были его чертоги – метафора, описывающая его память, вновь стала такой же реальной, как и раньше – но не было никаких следов его обычных неуклюжих попыток восстановить разрушенное. Годы повреждений оставили шрамы, щели, что так и не сомкнулись до конца, пятна, что сохранялись подобно синякам, но это…

Не ремонт, не реставрация. Воскрешение.

Шерлок провел пальцами по стеклу витрины с бабочками, что, наконец, вновь оказались на своих местах. Они шевелились, крылья трепетали, целые и невредимые. Ничего жестокого, вроде яда, или вещественного, как булавка, не удерживало их, и Шерлоку казалось, что он провел долгие часы, изучая каждую деталь: от голубых крылышек Morpho peleides до яркой оранжево-коричневой, прочерченной толстыми черными прожилками слабо-ядовитой Danaus plexippus. Как возможно, чтобы вся эта хрупкость, которую он видел безжалостно разодранной, была столь безупречно восстановлена, возродилась из небытия краше, чем раньше?

Тихие шаги за спиной достигли его слуха лишь на мгновение раньше, чем сильные, шершавые руки легли между лопаток, скользя вниз по обнаженной коже, обхватывая ягодицы. Как много было в этом простом жесте: приветственная ласка, облегчение, счастье, восхищение и намек на собственничество – все вместе просачивалось сквозь линии на мозолистых ладонях Джона и прикосновение его пальцев.

Крепкое тело прижалось к нему сзади, надежное и реальное. Щетина царапала кожу, шерсть джемпера щекотала обнаженную спину, а прохладный деним терся о ноги. Прежде в его наготе не было ничего эротического – первобытное состояние, но теперь несоответствие в их внешнем виде было очевидным и явным, побуждая спящие нервные окончания к острому, звенящему вниманию и заставляя все внутри сжиматься под странствующими по телу ловкими пальцами Джона. 

\- Ты вернулся, - прошептал Джон, и голос его был полон радости, когда он потянулся вверх, чтобы прижаться губами к шее Шерлока, у которого перехватило дыхание от теплого, влажного прикосновения языка, и он откинул голову назад в наслаждении и удовольствии.

\- Конечно. Я же сказал, что вернусь, - произнес он, в то время как Джон проводил руками по его выступающим тазовым костям, словно составлял карту незнакомой территории, а не касался кожи, которую еще совсем недавно так исступленно гладил в реальном мире. – Что ты… - веки Шерлока затрепетали, когда Джон скользнул ниже, и он с трудом смог подобрать слова, обмякая, наваливаясь все сильнее на друга и слыша, как дразнящий, чувственный смешок раздается у того в груди, – …сделал?

\- Пока что ничего, - ответил Джон, и голос соблазняющее и шаловливо заурчал, когда он потерся носом о шею Шерлока, прежде чем отступить назад, оставив его неуверенно стоящим на ногах и опустошенным. Но далеко он не отошел - всего лишь на полшага, и Шерлок развернулся, чтобы последовать за ним, стараясь ступать в такт с пятящимся назад Джоном, пока неожиданно не осознал, что тот направляет его, маня за собой полными страстного желания улыбками и поблескивающим в глазах обещанием.

\- Куда ты меня ведешь? – задал он вопрос, вызванный любопытством, а не колебаниями. Доверие здесь, в святая святых его разума, было само собой разумеющимся, не допускающим сомнений. Кроме того, удовольствие Джона было заразительным, и Шерлок схватил его за руку, вновь притягивая к себе.

\- Сюда, - ответил Джон, обводя рукой комнату вокруг них. Но границами этого места служили не стены и двери. Там, где раньше было лишь крошечное убежище Бейкер-стрит, затерянное в темных тенях среди руин, теперь они находились в ступице колеса, ядре чего-то большего, в центре самого бытия Шерлока, где сердцем был Джон. 

Он понял, не спрашивая, что это – твердыня. Это было незримо начертано на уродливых обоях и в глубокой тени трубы молчащего камина. Шерлок чувствовал, с непоколебимой уверенностью давно обитавшего в нем знания, что эта комната была одновременно опорой и фундаментом: прочность и мощь там, где они больше всего требовались.

Джон наблюдал за ним, склонив голову набок и улыбаясь, словно мог видеть, как заключения и выводы вставали на свои места в голове друга. В конце концов, он протянул руку, переплел их пальцы и притянул Шерлока к себе. Дыхание их смешалось, губы Джона коснулись его губ, и он прошептал: «Теперь они никогда не будут разрушены». Горячие ладони гладили спину, проводя по ребрам, а язык Джона скользнул внутрь, изумительно отвлекающий, прежде чем он отклонился и встретился с Шерлоком взглядом. 

И тот, наконец, смог увидеть всего Джона, все слагаемые, что составляли его целое: врач и друг, воин, защитник. Там были и другие, не получившие пока определения, части, пылкие, страстные, несомненные, слившиеся в простой клятве.

\- Никогда, пока я здесь.

Шерлок проснулся; слова эти продолжали звучать в его мозгу как брачный обет, реальные настолько, что на мгновение ему показалось: Джон произнес их вслух. Но нет, сон все еще держал того, закутанного в дружелюбный уют укрывавшего обоих одеяла, в своей власти. Их руки и ноги были переплетены, удерживая вместе, не изменив ни на йоту своего положения с тех пор, как сознание ускользнуло от Шерлока - словно раздельное существование больше не было возможным. Он крепко прижимал к себе уткнувшегося лицом в его плечо Джона, обхватив того обеими руками; глубокое дыхание перекатывалось между ними подобно слышимым издалека волнам.

Поза, в которой они лежали, была идеальна, ибо, с одной стороны, Джон был совсем рядом, а с другой – Шерлок мог свободно скользить пальцами по его спине и бокам, наслаждаясь восхитительным ощущением живой плоти. Точно так же, как и в его сне, воспроизведенном с настолько невероятной точностью, что граница между вымыслом и реальностью расплылась, принеся горечь неуверенности. 

Но нет, все это происходило наяву. Шерлок ощущал мельчайшие детали, что могла дать лишь действительность, когда мысленно составлял карту этого человека – его друга и любовника. Кожа, иссушенная и состаренная афганским солнцем: на тыльной стороне шеи – сильнее, та, что была скрыта в тени, под лопатками - слабее. Шрамы, тонкие, и едва заметные, и грубые: злые швы соединенной вновь плоти, рассказывающие свои истории. Особенно захватывающей была паутина на плече, буйство линий – дорожная карта, что привела его сюда. 

Было время, когда Шерлок задумывался: а что было бы, если бы пуля не нашла свой путь в тело Джона? Оставался бы тогда его друг все еще там, на выгоревшей земле среди истерзанных войной людей, убивая одной рукой и исцеляя другой?

Шерлок отказывался верить в то, что все предначертано заранее, считать каждое решение, что еще предстоит принять, уже где-то высеченным в камне, но мысль, что Джон появился в его жизни по вине простого случая, была болезненно неприятной. Идея же о том, что Джону пришлось пережить ранение, сепсис и мучения разума, не находящегося более в согласии с миром вокруг, была еще тяжелее. Однако перед самим собой Шерлок признавал: он не может утверждать, что желал бы, чтобы все это не случилось – конечно нет, когда без этого его собственная жизнь была бы совершенно другой.

Для начала – короче.

\- О чем бы ты ни думал, прекрати немедленно, - пробормотал Джон голосом, хриплым со сна и слегка приглушенным телом Шерлока, который почувствовал, как губы друга защекотали кожу, когда тот пошевелился, зарываясь лицом в его шею. Движение руки Джона заставило их прижаться еще сильнее друг к другу – соблазнительные линии и едва ощутимая влага: следы наслаждения. – Или расскажи мне об этом. Либо одно, либо другое.

В ответ Шерлок издал неясный звук и сморщил нос, прежде чем заставить мускулы расслабиться. Вероятно, именно это неосознанное напряжение тела пробудило идеально настроенного на него Джона из неглубокого сна. Однако пальцы его продолжали ласковое исследование шрама, прослеживая слабые выпуклости расходящихся лучей и выемку там, где была утопленная в плоть основная рана. На мгновение возникло искушение отмести все эти размышления как несущественные, но Джон всегда обладал талантом заставить Шерлока поделиться тем, что тот предпочел бы держать при себе. А сейчас, если уж на то пошло, в темноте, среди всё приукрашивающих теней, было гораздо легче озвучить его мысли.

\- Я размышлял над тем, что бы произошло, если бы тебя не подстрелили, - пояснил он тихим, но не извиняющимся голосом, проводя пальцами вниз по руке Джона до локтя и обратно. – Был бы ты до сих пор в Афганистане или нет.

Объятие Джона стало крепче, и если раньше его руки просто лежали, обозначая свое присутствие, то теперь незначительное напряжение мышц превратило их в нечто менее пассивное. На самом деле, это был единственный ответ, что требовался Шерлоку – подтверждение, что эта дорога в жизни Джона была перпендикулярна той, что он предвидел для себя. Одно простое событие развернуло его и заставило двинуться совершенно в другом направлении, и результат оказался именно таким, вопреки всем вероятностям.

\- Возможно, - наконец произнес Джон, и пошевелился, словно пожимал плечами. – Вероятно. Отчасти поэтому было так сложно снова вернуться в Лондон. Это оказалось так…

\- Неожиданно? – Шерлок улыбнулся, когда почувствовал кивок Джона, дающий ему ответ скорее тактильным ощущением, чем зрительным образом. Тело рядом с ним напоминало горячую стену и, казалось, стремилось найти максимальную площадь соприкосновения, словно стараясь спаять их вместе. Джон неторопливо гладил Шерлока вдоль поясницы, лениво и удовлетворенно, все еще отчасти погруженный в сон, что подтверждало слабое хмыканье в знак согласия. 

Однако в этом была застенчивая радость, реализовавшаяся в крепком объятии и улыбке, что Шерлок почувствовал, когда Джон прижался поцелуем сначала к его подбородку, затем – к уголку рта, и, наконец, к приоткрытым в готовности губам. Тела их переплелись теснее, запуская электрические искры, от которых новые волны все возрастающего интереса побежали по нервам Шерлока и вниз, между ногами.

\- Тогда я даже не мог представить, смогу ли снова быть счастлив, - признался Джон, и глаза его блеснули в слабом свете просочившегося сквозь щель в портьерах ночного Лондонского зарева. 

\- А теперь?

Ответная улыбка была неприкрытой и абсолютно довольной, в чем-то даже немного хищной, от чего сердце забилось быстрее. Повернувшись, Джон толкнул Шерлока на спину, усаживаясь на его бедра, так что вокруг встопорщилось одеяло, - весь жаркая кожа и скрытое обещание, а затем нагнулся, чтобы еще раз поцеловать. 

\- А теперь я вижу: это цена, что я должен был заплатить. Там потерял, здесь приобрел. Тебя, – он прикоснулся пальцами к биению пульса под челюстью Шерлока и повел вниз по выгнутой шее и твердому выступу ключиц, без остановки двигаясь дальше в своеобразном поклонении, граничащем с грехом. Руки Шерлока заскользили, нещадно возвращая ласку, позволяя Джону, чья улыбка становилась все шире, вести его вперед своим примером.

Глаза Джона встретились с его глазами, потемневшие и знающие в слабом свете, что распускался за его спиной подобно крыльям, и когда он прижал руку над радостно и быстро бьющимся сердцем Шерлока, неподдельная искренность прозвучала в вырвавшихся следом словах: 

\- Оно более чем того стоило. 

 

******

 

Утренний свет полз по кровати, заливая лицо Джона и помогая ему проснуться. Осознание себя возвращалось медленно, ворочаясь в скованных со сна, пресыщенных мускулах и легко покалывая кожу. Инстинктивно он потянулся к телу рядом на кровати, только чтобы открыть глаза, не обнаружив ничего, кроме холодного пустого пространства.

На какое-то воистину ужасное мгновение он подумал, что все это ему приснилось: каждая безупречная минута страсти и удовлетворения, каждый тихий шепот и нежное нарастание чего-то гораздо большего, чем секс, что расцветало между ними. Но нет, это была кровать Шерлока, не его, и состояние простыней говорило само за себя. Подушки были смяты, и даже если бы на белом льне не обнаружилось одного или двух красноречиво темных волосков, Джон с уверенностью мог бы сказать, что провел ночь не один. Случившееся оставило свой след в слабом, но счастливом раздражении исцарапанной щетиной кожи и в натруженных мышцах.

Шерлок был с ним, но теперь он ушел. И вопрос в том: ему просто надоело дремать рядом с Джоном или же в его исчезновении был элемент бегства?

В течение минуты Джон лежал, размышляя над вариантами. Прошлую ночь в поведении Шерлока не было ничего, похожего на колебание. Скорее совершенно наоборот, подумал Джон, и на губах его шевельнулась усмешка. Ему следовало бы знать, что пока он сам пребывает в нерешительности, как же предпринять последний шаг в их отношениях, Шерлок просто обеими руками схватит желаемое. Но это не успокоило таящуюся в глубине неуверенность, что наполняла внутренности легкими и холодными снежинками страха. Что, если Шерлок передумал – решил, что хватит и одной ночи? Если он пришел к выводу, что построение отношения требует слишком много усилий?

\- Что ж, продолжая валяться в постели, ничего не выяснишь, - пробормотал Джон сам себе, почесывая живот и морща нос от ощущения пленки засохшей спермы на коже. В конце концов, есть вероятность, что Шерлок просто решил, что не может больше обойтись без душа. Прошлой ночью они не позаботились о том, чтобы как следует привести себя в порядок.

Сев на кровати, он услышал тихое шуршание ткани. Что-то соскользнуло с постели, и Джон моргнул, увидев свой собственный махровый халат, привычный и уютный, лежащий кучей на полу. Медленно беспокойство стало оставлять его, и он потянулся за упавшей одеждой, просунул руки в рукава и завязал пояс. Любовники, сожалеющие о случившемся, ни в коем случае не будут заботиться об удобстве нежеланного партнера или пытаться предугадать его нужды. Честно говоря, Джон скорее представил бы Шерлока, слишком погруженного в собственные мысли, чтобы отдавать себе отчет, что Джону потребуется какая-нибудь одежда - вне зависимости от его мыслей относительно прошедшей ночи. Внимание было неожиданным, и поэтому особенно приятным, и Джон улыбнулся, направляясь к двери спальни.

Заглянув на кухню, он увидел сидящего за столом Шерлока, чей голубой шелковый халат еле держался на обнаженном плече, пока детектив быстро писал что-то в красной записной книжке. Джон мог видеть только профиль друга, но выражение его лица определенно было сосредоточенным, а не отчужденным или неуверенным. 

\- Чайник только что закипел, - пробормотал Шерлок, и улыбка озарила его черты, когда он встретился с Джоном взглядом: ярким, сияющим и, может быть, лишь чуточку застенчивым от нахождения в этой незнакомой ему ситуации. Что-то подсказало Джону, что, хотя другие могли делить с Шерлоком постель, тот, похоже, не давал себе труда остаться и провести вдвоем утро после совместной ночи.

\- Мне воспринимать это как намек? – спросил он, пытаясь удержать игривость в голосе в пределах разумного, попутно доставая кружки и опуская в каждую чайный пакетик. Он примет душ позже, возможно даже вместе с Шерлоком, который, судя его растрепанным волосам, до сих пор не был ванной. – Как давно ты встал? Я не слышал, когда ты ушел.

\- Не удивлен, - голос Шерлока раздался самодовольным урчанием в ушах Джона, а рука, когда тот потянулся достать молоко из холодильника, робко и некрепко обхватила его за талию. Шерлок не собирался заняться ничем полезным, вроде приготовления завтрака, отметил про себя Джон, но с удовольствием составлял ему компанию. – Ты спал как убитый. Я тебя вымотал?

Если Шерлок планировал, что его последний вопрос прозвучит невинно, то он промахнулся на целую милю. Его глубокий баритон наполнил слова страстью и двойным смыслом, от чего аппетит Джона чуть было не переключился с еды на нечто более чувственное.

\- Мы оба друг друга вымотали, - поправил Джон, с трудом сглатывая в попытке заставить себя отвлечься от непристойных мыслей. – Не прикидывайся, что не спал всю ночь. Я слышал, как ты храпел.

Тот, явно оскорбленный подобным предположением, забрал чай и вернулся к столу. Но Джон отметил, как рука Шерлока задержалась на его талии, словно не желая разрывать контакт.

\- Я встал около часа назад, - объяснил Шерлок, показывая на блокнот. – Мне следовало бы записывать симптомы мигрени по ходу развития приступа. А теперь приходиться пытаться вспомнить их в верном порядке.

\- Ты ведешь свои собственные записи? – Джон поставил рядом с ним полную тостов тарелку. Предполагалось, что он сделал их для себя, но он никак не прокомментировал, когда Шерлок утащил один в собственное пользование и счастливо захрустел, кивнув головой. – Можно мне взглянуть?

\- Если сможешь их прочитать.

Эта загадочная фраза разъяснилась, стоило только Джону пролистать страницы, отмечая неразборчивость почерка Шерлока, когда тот был под влиянием очередного приступа. Обычно детектив писал весьма изящным курсивом, и даже если торопился, все буквы были четко прописаны. Но в данном случае речь шла не только о расшифровке каракулей. Пропущенные слова, неоконченные предложения, целые строки зеркального письма буквально кричали о состоянии разума Шерлока во время подобных эпизодов. 

– Черт возьми. Ты сам-то можешь здесь хоть что-то разобрать?

\- Кое-что. Это своеобразный компромисс. Если я делаю записи во время приступов, то последовательность симптомов отражена четко, но связность изложения крайне низка. Если же я переношу все на бумагу после, - он продемонстрировал последнюю запись: плавно начертанные разборчивые слова на всей странице, - то читать легко, но я не могу быть уверен, что правильно указал временные рамки. А это делает любую попытку определить картину приступа, в лучшем случае, неточной.

\- Это помогает? – спросил Джон, опускаясь на стул рядом с Шерлоком, так, что они оказались плечом к плечу, чувствуя себя совершенно комфортно в личном пространстве друг друга. – Когда знаешь, чего ожидать?

Шерлок пожал плечами, потянувшись через Джона за еще одним тостом.  
– В некоторой степени. Я начал делать это в попытке уловить то, что явно не могли понять врачи, но… - он помедлил, очевидно, не желая озвучивать свою неспособность разобраться в сбое собственной физиологии. – Сейчас это всего-навсего способ убрать лишнюю информацию из мозга.

Джон взял свою кружку, сделал глоток и покачал головой. Он был способен распознать ритуал, когда видел его, и Шерлок мог бы не пускаться в столь длинное объяснение. Возможно, друг пытался оправдать свои действия логикой, но совершенно очевидно, что сам акт записывания произошедшего превратился в нечто важное, и как часть процесса выздоровления, и как попытка прогнать боль. Иначе, зачем бы еще прилагал Шерлок так много усилий для занесения на бумагу эмпирических данных, даже находясь в середине мучительного приступа? 

\- Ну, на этот раз у тебя есть свидетель, - отметил он, поднимаясь на ноги и чувствуя, как в груди разливается тепло, когда Шерлок автоматически последовал за ним. Именно в этом Джон был неуверен больше, чем в чем-либо другом – насколько легко и непринужденно воспримет Шерлок собственную привязанность.

В глубине души он боялся, что Шерлок будет стараться избегать любых проявлений близости за пределами спальни, но вместо этого тот, похоже, с готовностью принял их, и тело его двигалось практически неосознанно, словно ища присутствия Джона. Он не прикладывал никаких усилий, чтобы удержать дистанцию. Может быть, со временем, когда они почувствуют себя более уверенно в этой новой для них сфере отношений, все изменится, но сейчас, пока интимность между ними только расцветала, нахождение рядом друг с другом казалось жизненно важным.

\- Что ты не можешь вспомнить? – спросил Джон, усаживаясь на диван и лениво разваливаясь, в то время как Шерлок аккуратно опустился на краешек около него, подогнул под себя ноги и подвинулся так близко, что острый угол его колена почти лег на бедро Джона.

\- Последовательность проявления симптомов, - пояснил Шерлок, постукивая ручкой по бумаге и проводя одной рукой по волосам. – Я отдаю себе отчет обо всем вплоть до прибытия на место преступления, но затем начинается путаница. Я помню убитую женщину – отравление угарным газом – и различные цвета повсюду. 

\- Так цвета появляются первыми? – Джон неторопливо протянул руку, заправляя пальцем выбившийся из общей массы завиток, а потом погладил затылок, каждую секунду ожидая, что Шерлок отстранится, но все было совсем наоборот: тот подался навстречу, наслаждаясь лаской, и губы его приоткрылись от удовольствия, когда он потер ладонью колено Джона. 

Джон опустил свою руку на руку Шерлока, переплел их пальцы и сжал, когда друг кивнул в качестве ответа. Было сложно вспомнить что-то, кроме самого расплывчатого впечатления от того утра – тошнотворное беспокойство и выбивающее из колеи замешательство – но постепенно он заставил себя сосредоточиться на деталях.  
– Ты с трудом держал равновесие, - наконец произнес Джон, - и был чувствителен к шуму. Назвал Грега «металлически-серым».

\- И «безжалостный Бетховен», - пробормотал Шерлок, записывая что-то аккуратным почерком. – Это я помню. Донован и Андерсон были острыми, как колючая проволока, но Лестрейд – гладкий и прохладный.

Тогда слышать эти случайным образом всплывавшие в мозгу Шерлока ассоциации было завораживающе. Сейчас, оглядываясь назад и смотря с точки зрения стороннего наблюдателя, в некоторых из его характеристик можно было уловить смысл. И Салли, и Андерсон всегда стремились помешать Шерлоку, цепляя его колючками своей неприязни. С другой стороны, во вмешательстве Грега не было злого умысла. Каждый раз, когда он в ходе расследования вставал на пути Шерлока, его действия были вызваны необходимостью соблюдения процедурных норм, а не мелкой личной местью. 

\- Почему Бетховен? – с любопытством поинтересовался Джон, чьи знания об авторах классических музыкальных произведений были, в лучшем случае, ограниченными. – Ты и в самом деле слышал музыку?

Он еще не закончил вопрос, а Шерлок уже рассеянно замотал головой, продолжая торопливо писать. Его правая рука была в непрерывном движении, оставляя за собой на чистом листе ровные строчки. Однако левая по-прежнему находилась под ладонью Джона, но не как пассивный пленник, а скорее как охотный участник: пальцы поглаживали кожу в неосознанной попытке поддержать взаимосвязь. 

\- Это впечатления, ощущения. Не столько слуховые, сколько… - Шерлок помедлил и посмотрел на Джона, словно старался подобрать нужные слова, чтобы объяснить, что же он имеет в виду. – Я назвал так Лестрейда не потому, что он по звучанию напоминает какую-то из композиций Бетховена, а потому, что в его характере отражаются схожие черты. Он тверд, решителен и прям в профессиональном плане.  
\- Безжалостный? 

\- Безжалостен не Лестрейд, безжалостны к нему. Жизнь Бетховена была полна безответной любви и трагедии, - Шерлок пошевелился, вновь опустив взгляд на записи. – Есть некоторые параллели. 

Джон сжал губы, глядя на полупустую кружку. Ему следовало бы раньше осознать, что странные описания, срывавшиеся с губ Шерлока под воздействием мигрени, не были простыми поверхностными фразами. Друг смотрел на мир и видел все, как оно есть, не стыдясь и не извиняясь за это. Был смысл в том, что даже когда его разум скручивался узлом, часть из более глубоких, более личных наблюдений влияла на его восприятие.

\- Что еще ты помнишь? – спросил он, в конце концов, роясь в собственных воспоминаниях в поисках деталей, что могли бы помочь Шерлоку выстроить симптомы по времени их проявления. – Ты сказал, что звук автомобильного двигателя на вкус как бензин.

Шерлок поднял на него глаза, и что-то непонятное таилось в самой их глубине, пока он внимательно изучал лицо Джона.  
– Я помню тебя, - ответил он спустя несколько мгновений. – Ты был константой там, где все остальное стало непредсказуемым. Не только на месте преступления или в машине Лестрейда, но и в любой другой момент с начала приступа, – он произнес это таким тоном, словно сама идея, что кто-то готов посвятить себя столь безоглядно его благополучию, была почти необъяснимой, и Джон опустил чашку с чаем на стол, прежде чем развернуться всем телом к Шерлоку.

\- А ты что ожидал? – тихо спросил он, нахмурив в недоумении лоб, когда Шерлок просто пожал плечами. – Ты думал, что я брошу тебя одного? Я… - Джон сглотнул, стараясь собраться с мыслями и осторожно подбирая слова. Честно говоря, в выражении собственных чувств он был ничуть не лучше Шерлока, но из них двоих, вероятно, только он готов был хотя бы попытаться.

\- Я не могу лгать тебе и притворяться, что это было исключительно ради тебя. Я сам не мог бы просто сидеть в гостиной, зная, что ты мучаешься, и не только потому, что я врач, - он помотал головой в едва заметном отрицании, прежде чем сжать губы. – Видеть тебя таким… Я не мог… не мог не попытаться и не помочь. И если бы ты попросил меня уйти, я не уверен, что смог бы. Ты мне слишком дорог, чтобы оставить тебя, даже если ты сам этого хочешь.

Последние слова - тихое признание - Джон произнес почти шепотом, но он знал, что Шерлок в любом случае его услышит. Пожатие на руке Джона стало крепче, в то время как пальцы, державшие ручку, расслабились, и теперь она свободно лежала между ними.

\- Я не смог бы попросить тебя уйти, - наконец сказал Шерлок, посмотрев на свои записи, прежде чем поднять голову и встретиться с Джоном взглядом. – Все остальные были непрошенными гостями – слишком острыми, или твердыми, или неправильными – всегда так было. Но ты, ты был весь солнечный свет и Брамс. Это все… Все, что я хочу. 

Шерлок вновь пожал плечами в неуверенном жесте, словно понимая, что слова его не поясняют, что же он имеет в виду, но Джону они сказали все, что требовалось. Знать, что Шерлок хочет видеть его рядом, не только как врача, или держащую оружие руку, но как Джона Ватсона – и во время мигрени, и по другую сторону тех бушующих вод – было более чем достаточно. 

Искушение сказать что-то еще, чтобы из дымки окружающих их чувств выкристаллизовалось нечто более осязаемое, было сильным, но Джон подозревал, что это будет уже шаг слишком далеко для них обоих. Придет еще место и время для других, более определенных слов, если потребуется, но сейчас он был счастлив просто сидеть рядом с Шерлоком и наслаждаться тем, как застал их рассвет этого дня: друзья и любовники с шансом на нечто большее.

\- Брамс? – спросил он, заинтересовавшись, какая же ассоциация с ним возникла у Шерлока в мареве боли и спутанного восприятия. И увидел, как глаза Шерлока осветились улыбкой – мягкой, а не высокомерной или всезнающей. В выражении его лица была нежность. Джон поднял брови и наклонил голову на бок, ожидая ответа.

\- Это очевидно, - сказал Шерлок. – На поверхности Брамс кажется очень прямолинейным. И только когда вглядишься поглубже, начинаешь по-настоящему ценить всю его сложность. Его произведения часто производят впечатление наивной простоты, но они невероятно богаты нюансами.

Пальцы его выскользнули из-под ладони Джона и задержались на нежной коже запястья, ласково водя вдоль вены, словно там содержались ответы на все вопросы. 

– На первый взгляд ты выглядишь обыкновенным до мозга костей, но все, что нужно – это посмотреть еще раз и увидеть, что в тебе скрыто гораздо больше, – он отвел взгляд в сторону, словно смутившись от собственных слов, а потом добавил. – А кроме того, ты всегда очень отзывчив к Брамсу. Когда ты просишь меня что-нибудь сыграть, то на самом деле желаешь услышать именно его, даже если сам этого не понимаешь.

Невольно дюжина разных воспоминаний пронеслись в памяти Джона: огонь в камине, Шерлок и скрипка, вдохновенно поющая под его пальцами. Друг так редко играл по-настоящему: куда чаще звучали вопли умирающей кошки, чтобы вывести из себя Майкрофта, или коротенькие, исполняемые не в лад банальности, чтобы досадить соседям.

Но изредка, в первые несколько месяцев их знакомства, Джон слышал от него что-то подлинное, прекрасное, и он стал просить Шерлока сыграть. А потом настал момент, и друг стал браться за смычок по собственной воле: когда Джон, шатаясь от усталости, добирался домой из больницы, мокрый от дождя и измученный бесконечным потоком пациентов, или когда он рывком выныривал, потный и дрожащий, из очередного кошмара. 

\- Можешь сыграть что-нибудь? – спросил Джон. – Нет, если ты не хочешь… Просто… - он откашлялся, неожиданно почувствовав себя глупо из-за своей просьбы. – Прошло уже какое-то время с тех пор, как я последний раз слышал твою скрипку.

Он не был уверен, почему так отчаянно ему этого хотелось. Может быть, он стремился доказать сам себе, что перед ним – настоящий Шерлок, обладающий прежними способностями, но в то же самое время желающий видеть его рядом с собой. Возможно, он думал, что, вслушиваясь в звонкие, неземные звуки, сможет лучше понять, что же Шерлок в нем разглядел. В любом случае, желание было всепоглощающим, и Джон поймал себя на том, что ждет ответа Шерлока, затаив дыхание.

\- Конечно. – На лице Шерлока появился легкий намек на понимание – нечто теплое и знающее, когда он достал скрипку из футляра. Уверенные пальцы проверили струны и колки, прежде чем провести канифолью по смычку и поднять инструмент к подбородку. В нотах не было нужды – не требовались ни нотоносец, ни ключи, ни паузы, чтобы повести за собой мелодию. Без сомнения, все хранилось у Шерлока в голове. Казалось, оно вытекало из него так же легко, как кровь из раны, и Джон улыбнулся, узнав зазвучавший нежный напев.

Шерлок был прав – это была его самая любимая вещь. Прежде чем он пришел сюда – на Бейкер-стрит, к Шерлоку – его восприятие классической музыки было минимальным в лучшем случае. И ничто не изменилось в самих композициях, чтобы привлечь его интерес. Скорее его зачаровал вот этот человек, из-под смычка которого они взмывали в воздух. Невозможно было смотреть на играющего на скрипке Шерлока и не увидеть, как проступает наружу его внутренняя страсть, тщательно скрываемая все остальное время. 

Джон прислонился спиной к мягким подушкам дивана, позволяя музыке омывать его – то ленивой, словно первый летний день, то свежей и яркой, как тающий лед – и наблюдая, как Шерлок растворяется в игре. Шелк халата легким намеком выдавал движение мускулов спины, развеваясь при скольжениях и взлетах руки, что уверенно вела смычок в танце. Но внимание Джона было приковано к лицу Шерлока, настолько выразительному, что перехватывало дыхание – словно друг изливал саму свою суть в подъемах и падениях наполнявшей комнату мелодии. 

И все это для Джона.

Было легко откинуть назад голову, полностью сосредоточившись на музыке и на том, что пытался передать ею Шерлок, и на этот раз Джон _слушал._ Он мог распознать каждое обещание в потоке нот и тихую клятву, что вплеталась между движениями: намек здесь, отблеск там, никогда не произнесенное вслух, но, тем не менее, очевидное.

_Твой._

И Джон мог только выдохнуть безмолвный ответ.

_Всегда._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _  
>  **Примечания переводчиков:**   
>  _
> 
>  
> 
> _Алкиона — в древнегреческой мифологии дочь Эола (повелителя ветров). После смерти мужа, следуя его участи, бросилась в море и была превращена богами в зимородка._  
>  Алкионовыми днями называли две недели тихой погоды около дня зимнего солнцестояния. В эти дни Эол смирял ветры, чтобы Алкиона могла высидеть птенцов в своем гнезде, плавающем по волнам.  
> Часто используется в качестве синонима слова «безмятежный»


End file.
